


Frieden gibt es nicht, nur Leidenschaft

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 110,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Eine Nacherzählung der Story von Knights of the Fallen Empire aus dem MMORPG Star-Wars The Old Republik. Im Wesentlichen werde ich mich dabei an die Vorlage halten, nur wird es bei mir mehr und explizitere romantische Szenen zwischen dem Spielercharakter und Lana Beniko geben. Bei dem Spielercharakter handelt es sich um eine reinblütige Sith der Klasse Krieger/Marodeur mit Namen G'rila, die sich hauptsächlich der dunklen Seite verschrieben hat.Das meiste habe ich aus dem Gedächtnis nachgeschrieben, nur bei den Gesprächen (insbesondere, wenn diese wichtige Informationen enthalten) habe ich mich möglichst an das Original gehalten. Einige Szenen habe ich weggelassen, weil sie meiner Ansicht nach nur schmückendes Beiwerk sind und nicht wesentlich für das Verständnis der Geschichte.





	1. Die Falle

„Ich werde bald zurück sein“ Die hochgewachsene Sith blickte zu der blauen Twi’lek an ihrer Seite

„Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern.“

„Aber klar!“, kam die fröhliche Antwort zurück

„Wir werden hier auf Euch warten. Wie immer.“ Vette lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff.

G’rila blickte ihrer sich entfernenden Gestalt nach, mit ihren gelben Augen jedem Schwung des schlanken Körpers folgend. Zu schade, dass Vette an einer tiefergehenden Beziehung nicht interessiert war. Doch als sie das Thema einmal angesprochen hatte, war schnell klar geworden, dass es für die Twi’lek nie über die freundschaftliche Ebene hinaus gehen würde.

Mit einem Ruck wandte G’rila sich wieder der Luftschleuse zu und betrat Darth Marrs Schiff.

 

„Zorn, Ihr seid da.“, wurde sie sogleich von einer Frauenstimme begrüßt.

„Ich bin sofort aufgebrochen, als ich hörte, dass der Imperator gefunden wurde“, erwiderte die Sith und verschränkte die Arme.

„Natürlich“ Die Frau neigte kurz den Kopf

„Darth Marr wünscht, dass Ihr Euch sofort auf die Brücke begebt, ich denke, Ihr kennt den Weg noch.“ G’rila nickte und löste sich aus ihrer Haltung.

Sie folgte dem bekannten Weg durch einige Gänge bis sich schließlich vor ihr die Brücke öffnete. Imperiale Soldaten und Offiziere waren an diversen Stationen zugange, wo sie die Schiffskontrollen überwachten, Informationen sichteten und Daten auswerteten. Die Sith durchschritt den riesigen Raum, bis sie schließlich neben einer Gestalt in einem schwarz-roten Kapuzenumhang zum Stehen kam, die mit dem Rücken zum Raum vor einer großen Glasfront stand.

„Zorn“, drang die Stimme Darth Marrs hervor

„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet.“ Die Sith verschränkte die Arme

„Es wird Zeit, dass dieser Verräter stirbt.“, knurrte sie. Die Erinnerung an Ziost war noch frisch und das Dröhnen seiner Stimme noch nicht vollständig erloschen. Mehr als einmal war es seither vorgekommen, dass sie geträumt hatte, unter seiner Kontrolle zu stehen. Sie würde es um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen, wenn dies endlich ein Ende fand.

Ein Offizier zu ihrer Linken wandte sich zu ihnen um

„Wir haben ein Signal aufgefangen. Zu klein für ein Schiff, eher von der Größe einer Sonde.“

„Eine Sonde?“, wiederholte G’rila mit Verwunderung in der Stimme

„Wer sollte eine Sonde hier raus schicken?“

„Das Wrack wird es uns verraten“ erwiderte Darth Marr und nickte dem Offizier zu

„Verfolgen.“ Skeptisch blickte G’rila nach vorne, während sich das Schiff langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Sie hatten das Objekt beinahe erreicht, als sich vor ihren Augen eine Armee von Schiffen gänzlich unbekannter Bauart manifestierte. Die fremde Streitmacht eröffnete sofort das Feuer. Laserschüsse schlugen fauchend in die Hülle ein und Raketen ließen den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern. Ein Offizier überflog hastig die eintreffenden Warnmeldungen, während über Ihnen eine Alarmsirene losschrillte.

„Mein Sith-Lord“, sagte er schnell

„Feindliche Transportkapseln docken soeben an. Sie wollen uns entern.“

„Ich kümmere mich darum.“, sagte G’rila und zog ihre Waffen. Darth Marr nickte ihr beiläufig zu und gestikulierte wild in Richtung der Schiffe.

„Energie auf die vorderen Schilde. Kehrtwende um einhundertachtzig Grad.“, rief er, als die Sith gerade die Brücke hinter sich ließ und in das Gewirr der Gänge eintauchte.

 

Die Eindringlinge stellten sich als gut ausgerüstete Droiden heraus, die ihr genauso unbekannt waren, wie auch die Schiffe, doch ihren Lichtschwertern waren sie dennoch nicht gewachsen und hinter ihr blieb eine Spur aus zerstückelten, rauchenden Metallteilen zurück. Eine plötzliche Erschütterung ließ sie beinahe zu Boden stürzen, als plötzlich ein Knacken in ihrem Ohr ertönte

„Mein Sith-Lord? Könnt Ihr mich hören?“ _Vette_ , dachte G’rila und hielt inne.

„Ich höre dich.“ Fast konnte sie die Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht sehen, als sie antwortete

„Mein Sith-Lord, wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, die Luftschleuse wurde völlig zersiebt.“

„Haltet durch, ich bin unterwegs.“, antwortete sie und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zu der Luftschleuse.

Als sie den Ort erreichte, wo sie vor kurzem das Schiff betreten hatte, stellte sich ihr erneut einer der fremden Droiden in den Weg, dessen Absicht es offenbar gewesen war, ihr den Weg abzuschneiden. Nach ein paar schnellen Streichen mit ihrem Lichtschwert war dieses Problem dann aber auch schon beseitigt und sie warf einen Blick auf das Trümmerfeld.

Zu ihrer Linken entdeckte sie nach einigem Suchen schließlich die Konsole und tippte schnell einige Befehle in das Bedienfeld ein. Es gab ein kurzes Zischen, als sich das Schiff löste, gefolgt von einem freudigen Ausruf von Vette

„Wir sind frei! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch zusehen, dass wir Euch an Bord bekommen. Wo sollen wir hin?“ Eine Weile blieb es still, während die Sith auf das Schiff blickte, das nahe der Luftschleuse wartete. Sollte sie mit ihren Kameraden fliehen? Oder tun, wofür sie hergekommen war und den Imperator vernichten?

„Mein Sith-Lord…?“, erklang schließlich fragend Vettes Stimme.

„Verschwindet.“, antwortete G’rila mit fester Stimme

„Wenn ihr eine Lücke seht bringt euch in Sicherheit.“

„Aber…“ Unsicherheit klang aus der Stimme der Twi’lek heraus, ehe sie sich fasste

„Wie Ihr wünscht. Aber wir kommen wieder und bringen jede Armee mit, die wir kriegen können.“ Am anderen Ende der Leitung musste G’rila lächeln, das war die Vette, die sie kannte

„Danke.“, antwortete sie. Es rauschte kurz, dann war die Verbindung weg und das Schiff drehte ab.

 

Erneut knackte es und Darth Marrs Stimme erklang, wenn auch weniger gefasst, als sie gehofft hatte

„Der primäre Energiekern! Wir müssen unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass sie ihn vor uns erreichen!“

„Ich bin unterwegs.“, gab sie kurz als Antwort durch und machte sie sich rasch auf den Weg, wurde jedoch schon bald von einigen Droiden aufgehalten. Entschlossen zog sie ihre Lichtschwerter und landete mit einem beherzten Sprung in ihrer Mitte. Die nächsten Minuten waren ein Wirbel aus rotem Licht und dem mechanischen Stöhnen der niedergestreckten Droiden.

Es blieb jedoch nicht allein bei diesen Gegnern, denn je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto häufiger musste sie sich ihren Weg freikämpfen. An einer Kreuzung traf sie dann schließlich auf Darth Marr und gemeinsam gingen die Kämpfe etwas leichter von der Hand.

Im Maschinenraum angelangt wartete ein großer Zerstörer-Droide auf sie, den sie mit vereinten Kräften angriffen, bis schließlich das Licht in seinen Sehzellen erlosch.

Dann eilte Darth Marr zu einer Konsole, während sich G’rila nach möglichen Überlebenden umsah, sie fand jedoch nur ein paar verschüttete Leichen. Anscheinend hatte sich ein Großteil der Arbeiter in einen anderen Teil des Schiffs retten können, bevor die fremden Droiden eingedrungen waren.

Ein Signalton kündigte eine Holonachricht an und die Sith kehrte zu Darth Marr zurück.

„Sie haben die Brücke geentert! Ich wiederhole, sie haben die Brücke…“, erklang die panische Stimme einer Offizierin, bis sie plötzlich abbrach.

„Wir sollten evakuieren.“, sagte G’rila leise und blickte auf die Stelle, wo eben die Hologestalt verschwunden war.

Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, als er sie anstarrte, doch schließlich trat er zur Seite und ließ die Sith an die Konsole. Sie drückte ein paar Knöpfe und aktivierte die Bordlautsprecher

„Das Schiff wird evakuiert.“, gab sie mit ruhiger Stimme durch

„Alle begeben sich zu den Rettungskapseln.“ Darth Marr stand schweigend an ihrer Seite, als sie ihre Ansage beendete und verschränkte die Arme.

„So soll es sein…“, knurrte er und setzte sich in Richtung der nächsten Rettungskapseln in Bewegung.

 


	2. Das ewige Imperium

Ein großer Schlag, der sie zu Boden stürzen ließ, und der Geruch von Rauch waren das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte. Das und danach eine große Dunkelheit.

Nur langsam wurde sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst. Ihre Sicht war unscharf und ihr Kopf dröhnte, als würde ein Rancor darauf herumtrampeln. Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf und wollte nach ihren Kopf greifen, wurde jedoch von schweren Eisenfesseln zurückgehalten.

Was war geschehen?

Verwundert sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass sie auf einem Stockbett saß, wie man es in Kasernen oder einem Gefängnis vermuten würde. Gegenüber stand ein weiteres Bett, war jedoch leer.

Während sie noch darüber rätselte, wie sie hierher gelangt war und wo dieses hier war, hörte sie, wie sich die Schritte mehrerer Personen näherten. Eine Gestalt in weißer Robe, das halbe Gesicht von einer Maske bedeckt, trat auf sie zu. In seiner Begleitung waren zwei Wachleute in schwarzen Uniformen.

„Ihr seid wach. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr laufen könnt?“, sprach er sie an, seine Stimme bar jeder Freundlichkeit. G’rila antwortete nicht und musterte ihn nur mit finsterem Blick. Sie wusste nicht, was hier los war, doch offenbar war dieser Mann für ihre Gefangennahme verantwortlich und er würde früher oder später dafür büßen müssen.

„Schweigen ist vollkommen akzeptabel.“, fuhr er schließlich fort

„Aber es wird Euch hier nicht helfen, Ihr befindet Euch jetzt im Herzen unseres Imperiums. Kommt mit.“ Er seufzte kurz, als die Sith ihn weiterhin nur mit zornfunkelnden Augen anstarrte und gab einem seiner Begleiter ein Zeichen.

Dieser kam daraufhin herbei und wollte G’rila in die Höhe zerren. Doch sie schüttelte ihn ab und erhob sich zu ihrer vollen Höhe. Gerade aufgerichtet überragte sie ihren Wärter um ein paar Zentimeter und belegte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick, als der zweite Wachmann hinzutrat und sie mit seinem Kameraden flankierte.

 

Sie wurde aus der Nische herausgeführt zu Darth Marr, der sich unter ähnlicher Bewachung befand und ebenso gefesselt war.

„Welches Imperium soll das sein?“, erhob der Sith auch sogleich die Stimme, als Arcann hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Das ewige Imperium, Zakuul.“, erklärte dieser mit nicht unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme.

Während er sprach führte er sie durch die Halle, in der sie erwacht waren. Rechts und links gab es weitere Nischen, doch keines der Betten war belegt.

„Ihr wusstet nicht einmal in wessen Gebiet ihr eindringt?“, sprach er weiter und blickte spöttisch zu Marr zurück.

„Was wollt Ihr mit unserer Gefangennahme bezwecken?“, fragte dieser statt einer Antwort und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit G’rila.

„Ich habe Fragen, ihr liefert mir die Antworten.“, lautete die knappe Antwort, als er sie in einen Aufzug führte und etwas auf der Konsole eintippte.

“Wir erzählen euch gar nichts“, erklärte Darth Marr und verschränkte die Arme. Doch der Fremde schien davon nicht beeindruckt

„Ihr müsst nicht sprechen um mir die Antworten zu geben, die ich brauche.“, erwiderte er, während der Fahrstuhl sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

 

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und entließ sie in einen gläsernen Gang, der rechts und links von Wachen in goldener Rüstung flankiert wurde. Zwei weitere Wachen warteten vor dem Aufzug, um sich ihnen anzuschließen, als sie den Gang entlang schritten.

„Wir haben die Aufzeichnungen Eures Schiffscomputers sichergestellt, oder was davon übrig war.“, bemerkte Arcann im Gehen und sah sich über die Schulter nach ihnen um

„Eine faszinierende Lektüre… Ihr Sith seid anscheinend ziemlich eindrucksvoll.“ Er hielt inne und wandte sich direkt an G’rila

„Vor allem Ihr. Den Gang der Ereignisse in der Galaxis so zu beeinflussen, das ist beachtlich.“ Die Sith musterte ihn scharf und behielt es sich vor, ihm nicht zu antworten. Bedauernd zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr findet Eure Stimme bald wieder. Ihr werdet sie brauchen.“ Darth Marr, der neben der Sith lief runzelte die Stirn, ehe er schließlich bemerkte

„Ihr bringt uns zu Eurem Meister.“

„Ich bringe Euch zu meinem Vater, Valkorion, dem ewigen Imperator von Zakuul.“, gab Arcann berichtigend zu Antwort und Marr wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit G’rila.

„Ein Imperator“, stellte er fest

„Genau das, was wir suchen.“ Sie waren nun an einer prunkvollen Tür angelangt, doch bevor er sie öffnete, drehte sich Arcann noch einmal zu ihnen um

„Ihr werdet hier nicht finden, wonach Ihr sucht.“ Dann öffnete er die Tür und führte sie in einen nicht weniger prunkvollen Raum.

Sie befanden sich im Inneren einer gläsernen Kugel, deren Fenster den Blick zum umgebenden Weltraum und der Ewigen Flotte im Hintergrund eröffnete. Geradeaus, in der Mitte dieses Konstruktes befand sich eine Plattform mit einem Thron. Auch der Weg dorthin war von Wachen flankiert und zu beiden Seiten des Thrones standen in säuberlicher Formation weitere Trupps.

Der Mann, der ihnen vom Thron aus gelassen entgegen blickte, strahlte eine gewisse Erhabenheit aus, auch wenn sein Haar an den Schläfen bereits ergraut war. Arcann, der ein Stück voraus gegangen war, ging vor dem Thron auf die Knie und sagte:

„Seine ruhmreiche Majestät, unsterblicher Meister und Beschützer von Zakuul, Imperator Valkorion.“ Valkorion nickte ihm kurz zu und erhob sich dann

„Willkommen.“, sagte er. Sowohl Darth Marr, als auch G’rila spürten es sofort: die vertraute - und nach Ziost so verhasste - Präsenz.

„Ein neuer Name, ein neues Gesicht.“, stellte Darth Marr daher fest

„Das reicht nicht, um sich vor uns zu verstecken.“ und die Sith pflichtete ihm bei

„Der Sith-Imperator. Eure Anwesenheit ist unverkennbar.“ sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, wohingegen sich auf dem Gesicht des Imperators ein Lächeln zeigte

„Oh, ich glaube, da hat jemand einen Fehler gemacht… aber wer?“ Ohne darauf einzugehen, drehte sich G’rila zu Arcann und den anderen im Thronsaal um

„Dieses Ding, das ihr Imperator nennt, ist nichts anderes als ein Mörder. Er wird euch alle töten, um seine vermeintliche Unsterblichkeit zu stärken. Er hat es schon einmal versucht.“ Darth Marr erhob ebenfalls seine Stimme, sprach jedoch Valkorion an

„Die anhaltende Stille im Verlauf unserer Geschichte… das hier war Eure Ablenkung?“ Valkorion ließ sich wieder auf seinem Thron nieder und blickte gelassen zu ihnen herab

„Das hier war mein Ziel… alles andere nur Mittel zum Zweck. Ihr behauptet, nur wegen mir hierher gekommen zu sein. Hier bin ich. Was wollt Ihr?“ Dieses Mal war es G’rila, die dem Imperator antwortete, ihre Stimme ein gefährliches Knurren

„Ich will Euch vernichten. Und zwar endgültig.“ Davon unbeeindruckt, erhob sich Valkorion mit einem leichten Seufzen und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu

„Ihr sagt, ihr kennt mich. Wenn das stimmt, kennt ihr auch das wahre Ausmaß meiner Macht. Was immer ihr hier erreichen wolltet, tief in eurem Inneren wisst ihr, dass ihr es nicht schaffen werdet.“ Er wandte sich nun direkt an Marr

„Aber ihr müsst nicht gegen mich kämpfen. Ihr könnt auch einfach… niederknien.“ Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung verschwanden die Fesseln des Sith, doch statt auf sein Angebot einzugehen, trat Darth Marr auf den Imperator zu.

„Ich werde nie wieder vor Euch knien!“, erklärte er entschlossen, worauf Valkorion sich nachdenklich umdrehte, jedoch den Blick ignorierte, den ihm sein Sohn zuwarf.

„Ihr würdet eher sterben, als meine Überlegenheit anzuerkennen?“, fragte er dann nach.

„Ihr seid es, der den Tod fürchtet, Valkorion, ich nicht.“, erwiderte Darth Marr

„Ich werde nicht niederknien.“ Damit drehte er sich zum nächststehenden Ritter um und tötete ihn mit einem Schwung seiner rechten Hand. Seine blau schimmernde Lichtschwertlanze flog förmlich in die Hand des Sith und streckte binnen Sekunden einen weiteren Ritter von Zakuul nieder. Ehe er jedoch noch weitere Opfer finden konnte, ließ Valkorion, dem dies nun offensichtlich doch zu viel des Guten war, einen Strom von Blitzen aus seinen Fingern zucken, der Marr zunächst ein Stück in die Höhe hob, ehe er schließlich röchelnd auf dem Boden zusammensackte.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann erhob eine Frau die Stimme

„Räumt den Raum. Alle raus!“, rief sie gebieterisch und beobachtete, wie die Wachen augenblicklich kehrt machten und den Saal räumten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Valkorion schritt sie dann ebenfalls hinaus.

„Marr hat dem Imperium Führungsstärke gezeigt.“, presste G’rila mit aufkeimender Wut hervor

„Ihr habt uns nur für Eure Zwecke benutzt. Im Vergleich mit ihm seid Ihr gar nichts!“ Der Imperator von Zakuul schritt langsam wieder zu seinem Thron und setzte sich

„Er war engstirnig. Gebunden an ein bedeutungsloses, uraltes Dogma.“, fing er dann an, wobei er sie aufmerksam musterte

„Aber ich glaube, Ihr seid anders. In all meinen Jahrhunderten habt nur Ihr meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Ihr drückt der Galaxie mit jeder Eurer Taten Euren Stempel auf, so wie ich.“ Er machte eine umfassende Geste

„Sehr Euch um: Zakuul ist auf dem Weg zur größten Zivilisation zu werden, die es je in der Galaxie gegeben hat. Ich habe dieses Imperium geschaffen, um alle meine bisherigen Werke zu übertreffen. Es wird die Ewigkeit überdauern.“ seine Stimme nahm nun einen eindringlicheren Klang an und er erhob sich erneut

„Der Ewige Thron kommandiert eine Flotte, die alles bisher da gewesene übertrifft. Sie hat die Macht, die Galaxie zu jedem Bildnis zu formen, das ich wähle, das _wir_ wählen. Ich werde das alles mit Euch teilen… Ihr müsst nur niederknien.“

„Teilen?“, wiederholte G’rila abfällig

„Ihr habt nichts zu teilen, Ihr versklavt nur, Ihr verzehrt. Daran werde ich niemals Anteil haben.“

„So sei es.“, erwiderte der Imperator, machte eine kurze Geste zu seinem Sohn hin und drehte sich dann von ihr weg und blickte auf die Ewige Flotte hinaus. Arcann trat indes auf die hochgewachsene Sith zu

„Ihr seid gekommen, um ihn zu besiegen.“, sagte er und drückte ihr rasch ein Lichtschwert in die Hand

„Das ist Eure Chance.“ Irritiert nahm die Sith die Waffe entgegen und beobachtete dann, wie er sein eigenes Schwert zückte und auf Valkorion zusprang. Dieser drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um den Schlag seines Sohnes mit der Macht zu blocken.

„Zuerst Thexan und nun ich?“, fragte er gelassen

„Ich frage mich, wann dieses sinnlose Aufbegehren ein Ende findet.“

„Du bist schwach.“, zischte Arcann zurück

„Nur durch meinen Ehrgeiz wird das Reich zu wahrem Ruhm gelangen.“ Während er sprach schlug er weiter mit dem Lichtschwert nach seinem Vater, der ihn jedoch jedes Mal gelassen abwehrte.

 

G’rila folgte dem Kampf mit Interesse und wog dabei das Schwert in ihrer Hand. Das Gewicht fühlte sich gut an und irgendwo in ihrem Inneren spürte sie bereits das Aufwallen der Macht, die nur darauf wartete freigelassen zu werden. Als sie eine Gelegenheit sah, griff sie an und stieß Valkorion ihr Lichtschwert tief in seine Brust. Als sie es wieder herauszog, schien er zunächst fassungslos, ehe er lachend auf die Knie sank. Dunkle Blitze umzuckten seine Gestalt und obwohl die Sith hastig zurückwich, musste sie einer davon getroffen haben, denn während Valkorions Körper leblos zur Seite fiel, ertrank sie urplötzlich in blendendem Weiß.


	3. Traumlande

Als G’rila wieder erwachte fand sie sich in einer bergigen Gegend wieder. Alles war von einem Grauschleier durchzogen und noch während sie überlegte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, erklang neben ihr eine Stimme.

„Ihr sterbt.“ Von einer seltsamen Ruhe ergriffen drehte sie den Kopf und erkannte die schattenhafte Gestalt von Valkorion.

„Der Vorgang der Euch in Karbonit einfrieren sollte war nicht vollständig erfolgreich, sodass ihr nun langsam an einer Karbonitvergiftung sterbt.“ Karbonit? Die Sith versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, doch da war nur eine leere weiße Fläche.

„Ihr seid nur ein Traumbild, nichts hiervon ist echt.“, antwortete sie entschlossen, doch Valkorion lachte nur leise

„Glaubt was Ihr wollt, Zorn, die Wahrheit wird sich noch früh genug zeigen.“

G’rila schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich um. Offenbar befand sie sich am Gipfel einer Berglandschaft, die in der Ferne in eine Ebene überging. Eine kleine Gruppe trug dort einen Kampf gegen eine deutliche Übermacht an Feinden aus. Diese Leute… G’rila runzelte die Stirn, sie kamen ihr so bekannt vor, als hätte sie sie schon einmal gesehen.

„Altlasten…“, sagte Valkorion sachlich

„Ihr braucht keinen von ihnen mehr, wenn Ihr Euch erst mit mir zusammenschließt.“ G’rila stockte der Atem, als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich um ihre Leute handelte.

„Vette!“, rief sie

„Jaesa!“

„Sie hören Euch nicht.“, sagte Valkorion ruhig an ihrer Seite, doch die Sith schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben.

„Ich muss zu ihnen.“, rief sie und eile los, dem einzigen Weg folgend, den die Berge ihr boten.

Doch der Pfad war nicht so verlassen, wie sie zunächst geglaubt hatte. Nomen Karr und Darth Barras stellten sich ihr in den Weg, spöttische Abbilder ihrer Vergangenheit, die mit ihrem Tod zu grauem Staub zerfielen.

 

An ihrem Ziel angekommen war, erkannte G’rila, dass sie zu spät gekommen war. Die Feinde waren verschwunden und auf dem staubigen Boden lagen die leblosen Körper ihrer Freunde.

„Vette…“, stammelte die Sith fassungslos und blickte auf ihre tote Gestalt.

„Sie waren nur Ballast“, erklang Valkorions Stimme an ihrer Seite

„Seht Ihr nicht, wo sie Euch hingebracht haben? Ihr seid nun völlig allein, eingeschlossen in Karbonit.“

Sie wollte ihm eben eine saftige Antwort geben, als G’rila eine eisige Kälte durchzuckte und mit einem Schmerzensschrei fiel sie auf die Knie. Schmerz, überall. Sie stöhnte und grub die Hände in den Boden, bis das Gefühl abebbte. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und blickte zu Valkorion, der ihren Blick triumphierend erwiderte.

„Ich sehe, dass Ihr verstanden habt.“, sagte er lächelnd.

„Es ist meine Macht, die Euch am Leben hält. Nur durch mich habt Ihr eine Chance einem langsamen, qualvollen Tod zu entkommen.“

Er machte eine kurze Geste mit seiner Hand und die Umgebung veränderte sich. Sobald die Sicht wieder klar war, fand sich die Sith in einer Gegend wieder, die entfernt an Dromund Kaas erinnerte mit dem Sith-Heiligtum im Hintergrund.

„Während ihr fort wart, mussten viele leiden.“, sagte Valkorion und blickte nachdenklich zum Sith-Heiligtum hin

„Weder das großartige Imperium, noch die Republik konnten sie beschützen. Beide Institutionen sind schon lange überholt.“ G’rila hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgerappelt und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite

„Ihr wollt selbst die Macht.“, stellte sie fest, worauf er sich zu ihr umdrehte

„Die Frage ist, was wollt Ihr?“

„Ich will das beschützen, was ich aufgebaut habe!“, gab sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. Er blickte sich ernst zu ihr um

„Dann stellt Euch denen, die Ihr verraten habt.“ Seine Gestalt verblasste und an seiner Stelle manifestierten sich imperiale und republikanische Soldaten, die mit wütender Stimme auf sie eindrangen.

„Ihr habt uns verraten!“ riefen sie und

„Wegen Euch mussten wir sterben.“, doch es war nichts, dass einige Streiche mit ihrem Lichtschwert nicht lösen konnte.

Was sich nicht so leicht mit einem Hieb ihrer Waffe regeln ließ, waren die Wirkungen ihrer Vergiftung, die sie immer wieder stolpern ließen, wenn der Schmerz ihren Körper erfasste.

 

Schließlich erreichte sie die Taxi-Plattform zum Sith-Heiligtum, wo Valkorion schon auf sie wartete.

„Lasst mich Euch etwas zeigen…“, sagte er, als sich auch schon die Gegend veränderte, bis sie schließlich den Thronsaal von Zakuul zeigte.

Offenbar waren sie zurück in der realen Welt, wenn auch nur als Traumgestalten. Arcann hatte auf dem Thron Platz genommen und die dunkelhaarige Frau mit Kapuze, die zuvor den Saal hatte räumen lassen, schritt vor ihm auf und ab. Sie schienen über etwas zu streiten.

„Wer ist sie?“, fragte die Sith neugierig und trat auf die Frau zu.

„Vaylin. Meine Tochter.“, erwiderte ihr schattenhafter Begleiter.

„Ich muss sagen, es erstaunt mich, dass Ihr Kinder habt.“, stellte G’rila fest und drehte sich zu Valkorion um.

„Es ist nichts so erstaunliches dabei.“, gab er amüsiert zurück

„Auf Zakuul habe ich sogar die Liebe gefunden.“

„Liebe…“, schnaubte G’rila

„Ihr könnt doch gar nicht wissen, was das ist.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu Vaylin und bemerkte, dass diese ihr direkt in die Augen blickte, auch wenn sie sie wohl nicht sehen konnte.

„Sie sieht mich…“, stellte die Sith fasziniert fest, als die Dunkelhaarige auch schon ihr Lichtschwert zückte.

„Vaylin war schon immer stark in der Macht.“ erwiderte Valkorion und blickte seine Tochter ausdruckslos an.

„Was ist denn nun wieder?“, hörte sie derweil Arcanns gelangweilte Stimme. Die Augen misstrauisch zusammen gekniffen, versuchte Vaylin zu erkennen, was sie in der Macht gestört hatte

„Nichts…“, antwortete sie ihm.

„Sie traut ihm nicht.“, sagte G’rila und drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um.

„Vaylin traut niemandem.“, erwiderte Valkorion, gerade als die Dunkelhaarige ihr Lichtschwert in ihrer Brust versenkte.

Entsetzt blickte die Sith auf die leuchtende Klinge und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

 


	4. Erwachen

Das Erste, was sie wahrnahm, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, war eine weibliche Stimme:

„Versucht Euch nicht zu bewegen, Ihr sterbt.“ G’rila öffnete mühsam die Augen und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis die grauen Schlieren vollends verschwunden waren.

„Ich habe hier Euer Heilmittel.“, sprach die Stimme weiter

„Aber ich werde nicht lügen, das wird schmerzhaft.“ Die Sith hörte noch den Schuss einer Koltopistole, als ein überwältigender Schmerz sie ergriff und sie nach vorne auf einen harten Metallsteg fiel.

„Das war doch nicht so schlecht.“, ertönte wieder die Stimme. Keuchend rappelte sich G’rila auf und nahm ihre Retterin in Augenschein.

„Lana.“, stieß sie hervor, Erleichterung und Verwunderung zugleich in der Stimme

„Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet.“

„Für den Moment.“, erwiderte die Angesprochene lächelnd und deutete auf eine Kiste zu ihren Füßen

„Rüstet Euch aus, wir müssen sofort von hier weg.“

Schnell bückte sie sich und griff nach ihrer Ausrüstung, die Lana wer weiß wo aufgetrieben hatte. Vermutlich hatte dieser Mistkerl Arcann sie irgendwo in ihrer Nähe gelagert. Nah genug, dass sie hätte herankommen können, wäre sie nicht in Karbonit eingeschlossen. Schließlich war sie damit fertig und folgte Lana, die bereits einige Schritte voraus gegangen war und nun auf sie wartete.

Gemeinsam liefen sie einen Flur entlang, von dem rechts und links Wege abgingen, die zu ähnlichen Räumen führten, wie dem, den sie soeben verlassen hatten. Manche von ihnen waren leer, in anderen fanden sich weitere bedauerliche Opfer in grauen Karbonitblöcken.

„Was für eine Art von Gefängnis ist das hier eigentlich?“, fragte G’rila die blonde Sith, die vor ihr her durch die Gänge lief.

„Gar keines.“, kam es mit düsterer Stimme zurück

„Hier bewahrt Arcann seine liebsten Besitztümer auf. Fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt als etwas Besonderes?“ Die Sith verzog das Gesicht vor Abscheu

„Das ist widerlich.“ Lana blickte zu ihr auf

„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir Euch gefunden haben.“

„Wir?“, fragte G’rila zurück, doch in dem Moment knackte es an Lanas Handgelenk

„Habt Ihr den Fremdling?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme

„Wenn ja, solltet Ihr zusehen, dass Ihr da raus kommt, im Augenblick fühle ich mich hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller.“

„Koth. Ich habe sie, sie hört mit. Wir treffen uns an der Abflugrampe.“

„Koth Vortena.“, stellte sich der Sprecher daraufhin vor

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, Euch kennenzulernen, Fremdling.“ und zu Lana gewandte fügte er noch hinzu

„Wir sehen uns.“ und schloss dann die Verbindung.

 

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und fanden sich in der Sicherheitsstation wieder. Zu ihrer Linken befanden sich Konsolen unter einem riesigen Überwachungsmonitor und geradeaus war eine fest verschlossene Tür, die vermutlich ihr Weg nach draußen war.

Während Lana nach einem Weg suchte, sie zu öffnen, erregte etwas auf einer Konsole G’rilas Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Bildschirm war dort zum Leben erwacht und zeigte eine leere Karbonitkammer, offensichtlich die ihre, davor stand Vaylin, die dunkelhaarige Frau aus ihrem Traum mit zwei der goldfarbenen Wächter.

„Hoherichterin Vaylin“, erklang Lanas Stimme, als sie neben sie trat

„Und die Ritter von Zakuul.“ Sie blickte halb bestürzt, halb amüsiert zu der Sith an ihrer Seite

„Ihr müsst Euch wirklich beliebt gemacht haben, wenn Vaylin persönlich nach Euch sucht.“ G’rila runzelte die Stirn und murmelte

„Wäre mir lieber, wenn dem nicht so wäre.“

„Bringen wir Euch hier raus.“, sagte Lana und klopfte ihr ermutigend auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder der Tür zuwandte, die sie nun begann mithilfe der Macht emporzuheben. Nur langsam hob sich der schwere Eisenflügel und als er weit genug oben war, hieß die blonde Sith sie hindurch zu gehen und warf sich rasch hinterher, ehe die Tür mit einem Knall wieder zufiel.

Dahinter lag ein kurzer Gang, der zu einem Fahrstuhl führte. Sie traten hinein und Lana drückte den Knopf, der sie nach oben bringen würde.

Die erzwungene Pause nutzend, während der sie der Aufzug nach oben beförderte, ließ G’rila ihren Blick über Lana streifen. Sie sah gut aus. Ob sie wohl immer noch für Darth Marr arbeitete? Oder, korrigierte sie sich, wer auch immer seine Nachfolge angetreten hatte, nachdem…

„Was?“, fragte sie, als ihr auffiel, dass Lana sie ebenso musterte, und verschränkte die Arme.

„Es ist… schön, Euch zu sehen.“, erwiderte die blonde Sith langsam, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob dies angebracht war.

„Ich habe gerade eine Million Fragen.“, seufzte G’rila.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Lana verständnisvoll

„Aber ich fürchte die Antworten müssen im Moment noch warten.“

 


	5. Fluchtversuch

Als sich die Aufzugtür öffnete, fanden sie sich auf einem Balkon wieder, der einen großartigen Blick auf die Silhouette von Zakuul erlaubte, und der zu einer Brücke auslief, die zu einem Nachbargebäude führte.

Lana hob ihr Handgelenk zum Mund

„Koth, wir sind draußen. Wo seid Ihr?“

„Ich habe momentan ein paar Probleme.“, erwiderte ihr Gesprächspartner hektisch

„Ein paar Flieger haben mich entdeckt. Ich versuche sie abzuschütteln und komme dann zum Treffpunkt.“

„Verstanden.“, antwortete Lana und beendete die Verbindung.

„Wir müssen über die Brücke.“, erklärte sie dann und lief los, dicht gefolgt von G’rila.

Sie waren beinahe auf der anderen Seite angekommen, als die hochgewachsene Sith keuchend in die Knie ging. Das mussten die Nachwirkungen des Gegenmittels sein, dachte sie bei sich, während sie wartete, dass der Schmerz abebbte.

„Kämpft dagegen an.“, sagte Lana, die plötzlich an ihrer Seite auftauchte und sie in die Höhe zog. Die Berührung brachte ihre Haut zum Kribbeln und G’rila schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Es geht wieder, danke.“ Beruhigt ließ Lana sie los und lief auf ein großes Tor zu, an dessen Konsole sich ein Astromech zu schaffen machte. Auf seltsame Weise enttäuscht, als der Körperkontakt abbrach, folgte ihr die Sith und blickte fragend auf den Droiden. Lana bemerkte ihren Blick und erklärte:

„Das ist T7-01, er war früher bei der Republik, hat sich aber jetzt uns angeschlossen.“ Ein Zischen erklang und das Tor fuhr nach oben.

„Gehen wir“, sagte sie. Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Schwelle und T7-01 verschloss das Tor wieder.

„Täuschen mich meine Sensoren oder seid Ihr gerade tatsächlich in eine Sprungtruppenfabrik reingelaufen?“, kam plötzlich eine Stimme über Lanas Komlink.

„Wir haben nicht gerade viele Möglichkeiten.“, erwiderte die Angesprochene

„Außerdem ist Vaylin hinter uns her.“

Sprungtruppen nannten sich diese Droiden also, nun das erklärte vermutlich, warum sie so häufig aus Fluggeräten oder von höhergelegenen Plattformen absprangen, um sie mit einem Angriff zu überraschen.

„Schon? Scheiße!“, antwortete Koth

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück.“

„Danke.“, sagte Lana und schloss die Verbindung.

 

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Fabrik trafen sie auf weitere Droiden, die sie Stück für Stück auseinander nahmen, bis am Ende nur noch rauchende Trümmer blieben. Sie waren schon beinahe am Ausgang, als eine gewaltige Detonation das Gebäude zum Erzittern brachte.

„Vaylin!“, fluchte Lana sofort, als ein schriller Alarmton erklang.

„Reaktorkern–schwer-beschädigt.“, verkündete eine elektronische Frauenstimme

„Detonation-steht-unmittelbar-bevor.“

„Wir können hier nichts tun.“, sagte sie hastig

„Lasst uns verschwinden, bevor…“

„Lana.“, unterbrach Koths Stimme

„Das dürfen wir nicht tun. Tausende von unschuldigen Zivilisten werden sterben, wenn wir die Explosion nicht verhindern! Wir können den Reaktor noch immer deaktivieren.“

„Reaktorkern-schwer-beschädigt.“, wiederholte die Computerstimme

„Detonation-steht-unmittelbar-bevor.“

„Seht Ihr, wie weit sie gehen, um Euch aufzuhalten?“, wandte sich Lana verzweifelt an die Sith

„Wir müssen Euch schnellstens vom Planeten schaffen, wenn die Galaxie eine Chance haben soll.“

Allein der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wäre schon genug, sie zu überzeugen. Dazu kam, dass ihr dieser ganze Planet schon jetzt verhasst war und sie beinahe alles tun würde, um von ihm wegzukommen. Und nicht zuletzt ging es um ihr Leben.

„Ihr habt recht, gehen wir“, sagte G’rila daher und beobachtete, wie sich Lanas Gesichtszüge erleichtert entspannten, während der Computer seine Rede wieder aufnahm

„Reaktorkern-schwer-beschädigt.“, tönte es monoton durch die Halle

„Detonation-steht-unmittelbar-bevor.“

„Verdammt sollt Ihr sein Lana!“, fluchte Koth und schloss die Verbindung.

„Er ist… ein wenig schwierig“, seufzte Lana und blickte auf das Kommunikationsgerät

„Aber wir können uns auf ihn verlassen. Kommt, sehen wir zu, dass wir hier raus kommen, bevor der Reaktor hochgeht.“ Und mit einem ermunternden Nicken setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

 

Sie traten eben ins Freie, als es eine heftige Explosion gab, die sie beinahe von den Füßen riss. Gleichzeitig konnten sie in weiteren nahen Gebäuden beobachten, wie Fensterscheiben zu Bruch gingen und Flammen aufbrandeten. Als Folge erloschen fast überall die elektrischen Lichter, bis die Stadt in ein dämmriges Zwielicht getaucht war.

„Die Dunkelheit sollte uns helfen.“, sagte G’rila und Lana nickte zustimmend, ehe sie Koth anfunkte

„Koth, wo bleibt Ihr?“

„Ich…“, erklang die zögernde Antwort

„Es gab ein Wartungsproblem.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der G’rila fragend die Stirn runzelte, was von Lana mit einem ebenso ratlosen Schulterzucken beantwortet wurde.

„Ich denke aber, ich weiß, wie ich das beheben kann. Gebt mir drei Minuten.“

„In Ordnung.“, antwortete Lana und blickte zu G’rila

„Also suchen wir uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen und...“

„Das ist keine Option.“, unterbrach G’rila und deutete hinter sie, wo erneut Sprungtruppen aufgetaucht waren. Lana folgte ihrem Wink und seufzte auf, ehe sie ihr Lichtschwert zückte und der Sith in den Kampf folgte.

Einige Minuten später lagen die Gegner tot am Boden, doch auf einem Steg zu ihrer Rechten seilten sich schon die nächsten Droiden ab. Nachdem sie auch diese besiegt hatten, blickte Lana zu G’rila

„Offenbar macht Arcann seine Truppen mobil. Ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir uns zur Abflugrampe begeben. Sie wären dumm, würden sie nicht auch dorthin ein paar Einheiten schicken.“ Die Sith nickte zustimmend und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

 

Bald zeigte sich, dass Lana mit ihrer Befürchtung richtig gelegen hatte, denn sie trafen immer wieder auf kleine Trupps aus Sprungtruppen. Doch mit jedem niedergestreckten Gegner wurde ihre Zusammenarbeit besser und sie erreichten ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle die Abflugrampe.

Lana hatte eben eine Verbindung zu Koth aufgebaut, als sie zwei Zakuul-Ritter entdeckte, die in gemessenem Schritt auf sie zukamen.

„Koth?“, fing sie an, hielt jedoch sofort inne

„Ist das Blasterfeuer?“

„Ich bin fast da.“, antwortete Koth mit lauter Stimme. Obwohl sein Tonfall ruhig war, konnte er nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er sich offensichtlich in einem heftigen Schusswechsel befand. Einen Moment waren nur Schüsse aus der Leitung zu hören, ehe er weiter sprach:

„Drei Minuten!“. G’rila schnaubte kurz

„Waren es eben nicht schon drei Minuten?“ Ihr Körper war angespannt, die Lichtschwerter kampfbereit in den Händen.

„Koth, wir haben keine drei Minuten!“, rief Lana, den Blick auf die Ritter gerichtet

„Zweieinhalb!“, kam es zurück, dann brach die Verbindung ab.

„Zweieinhalb Minuten, also gut.“, sagte G’rila und nickte Lana zu, die nun ebenfalls nach ihrem Schwert griff.

„Im Namen von Zakuul.“, sprach sie einer der Ritter an

„Ergebt euch und beugt euch unserer Gerechtigkeit.“

„Ich ergebe mich nicht!“, knurrte G’rila und sprang mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihn zu.

 

Die beiden Ritter lieferten ihnen einen heftigen Kampf, der damit endete, dass sich einer von ihnen auf eine höhere Plattform zurückzog.

„Lauf Tanek!“, rief er zu seinem Kameraden

„Wir kämpfen an einem anderen Tag weiter.“ doch Lana hatte ihn bereits in einem unerbittlichen Machtgriff gefangen.

„Ihr Ritter habt nie gelernt, Eure Wut richtig einzusetzen.“, sagte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, während der andere Ritter sich nun endgültig aus dem Staub machte.

„Lana.“, sagte G’rila nur und mit einem kurzen Nicken löste die blonde Sith ihren Griff und fing den herabfallenden Ritter mit ihrem Schwert auf.

„Das wird nicht der letzte Ritter gewesen sein.“, meinte sie nachdenklich und steckte ihr Schwert weg.

„Soll Arcann sie ruhig alle schicken.“, antwortete G‘rila grimmig und sah auf den Leichnam

„Sie sind alle schon so gut wie tot.“

 

Von oberhalb erklangen Geräusche nahender Truppen, weshalb sie sich eilig in Bewegung setzten und auf den Steg hinaus liefen, der sie zur Abflugrampe bringen würde. Sie hatten ihn kaum zur Hälfte überquert, als plötzlich der nächste Abschnitt vor ihnen wegbrach. Hastig wichen sie zurück und sahen sich nach einem anderen Weg um, als sie auch schon die Verursacher der Geräusche bemerkten:

Vaylin war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht, in ihrer Gesellschaft einige Sprungtruppendroiden. Sie zückte ihr Schwert und blickte herablassend von einem zum anderen

„Ich kenne Euch nicht…“, sagte sie zu Lana und wandte sich interessiert an G’rila

„Aber Euch habe ich schon einmal gesehen…“ Die Sith biss die Zähne zusammen und aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert, doch ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnte trat Lana vor sie.

„Geht. Ich halte sie auf, solange ich kann.“

„Ich werde hier nicht ohne Euch weggehen!“, erwiderte G’rila heftig und wollte neben sie treten, als sich mit einem Mal ein Fährschiff dröhnend hinter ihnen erhob. Durch die Scheibe konnten sie Koths Gesicht erkennen

„Die Köpfe runter und nichts wie rein mit euch!“, brüllte er und ließ die Maschinengewehre zu beiden Seiten der Landeklappe aufheulen.

Während Vaylin einen Teil des abgebrochenen Steges mithilfe der Macht hochriss, um sich vor den einschlagenden Kugeln zu schützen, liefen die beiden Sith zu der Öffnung und sprangen in das Schiff. G’rila verschätzte sich jedoch mit der Entfernung und konnte sich gerade noch an der Landeklappe festhalten, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

„Bemerkung: Fleischsäcke können nicht fliegen.“, ertönte eine mechanische Stimme und die metallene Hand eines Droiden griff nach ihr, um sie in das Schiff zu ziehen.

„Danke.“, sagte G’rila, sobald sie im Inneren war und sich die Klappe hinter ihr schloss.

„Ich sagte Euch doch, dass wir erfolgreich sein würden.“, sagte Lana gerade zu Koth.

„Sicher“, antwortete dieser

„Doch Ihr habt den Teil vergessen, in dem ich mein Schiff verliere.“ Die Fähre senkte sich leicht, als Koth abdrehte, wurde dann jedoch von einem Schlag erschüttert, als Vaylin ihren behelfsmäßigen Schild auf das Schiff schleuderte.

„Oh scheiße!“, fluchte Koth und betätigte hektisch die Schubdüsen

„HK, mach dich nützlich und sieh nach den Stabilisatoren.“, befahl er, als sie nach vorne zum Steuerpult liefen.

HK also, dachte G’rila und betrachtete den Droiden kurz. Sie hatte zwar schon von dieser Baureihe gehört, jedoch noch nie mit einem Exemplar davon zusammen gearbeitet. Sie trat neben Lana und blickte über Koths Schulter

„Soll ich vielleicht das Steuer übernehmen, damit Ihr nach dem Schaden sehen könnt?“, fragte sie, doch der Pilot winkte ab.

„Nein, nein, das bekomme ich schon hin.“ Die Sith verschränkte die Arme, während die Stadt allmählich hinter ihnen zurückblieb und die Fläche eines Sumpfes unter ihnen auftauchte. Als ihr etwas einfiel, wandte sie sich an Lana

„Lana, ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr es bereits wisst. Der Imperator, er hat Darth Marr getötet…“

„Ich weiß, viele haben seinen Tod gefühlt.“, antwortete Lana und Koth fügte hinzu

„Es hat sich einiges ereignet, während Ihr weg wart. Lana, Ihr bringt Eure Freundin am besten auf den aktuellen Stand über das, was in den letzten fünf Jahren passiert ist.“

„Fünf Jahre?“, stieß G’rila entsetzt hervor, doch sie kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn mit einem Mal geriet das Schiff heftig ins Schlingern.

„Verdammt!“, schimpfte Koth und sprang auf

„Sie gehört Euch.“, fügte er im Vorbeilaufen hinzu und verschwand bei HK im hinteren Teil des Schiffes.

Während G’rila hektisch an den Kontrollen werkelte, versuchten Koth und HK55 das Schiff so weit zu stabilisieren, um ihm wenigstens eine vernünftige Landung zu ermöglichen. Ehe sie sich jedoch versahen, schlug die Fähre im matschigen Boden auf. Die Lichter flackerten noch einmal auf, dann erstarb die Maschine.

 


	6. Gestrandet

Nachdem sie alle aus dem Wrack geklettert waren, stellte sich schnell heraus, dass eine Reparatur zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt und ohne entsprechende Werkzeuge unmöglich war.

„Nun schuldet Ihr mir schon zwei Schiffe.“, wandte Koth sich scherzhaft an Lana.

„Wie bitte? Das letzte Schiff gehörte Euch noch nicht einmal.“

„Es gehörte mir, als es abgestürzt ist.“, erwiderte er nur und grinste.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass uns eine derartige Dienstleistung in Rechnung gestellt wird.“, stellte G’rila fest und verschränkte die Arme

„Ach.“, winkte Koth ab

„Das ist nur so ein Spiel zwischen mir und Lana.“

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr augenblicklich mehr Fragen als Antworten habt, aber das muss warten, bis wir in Sicherheit sind.“, antwortete ihr diese und wandte sich dann an den Droiden

„HK, orten deine Sensoren etwas?“ Der Droide verstummte für einen Moment und meldete dann

„Entdeckung: Ein großes metallisches Objekt befindet sich in der Nähe. Es weist interessante technische Signaturen auf.“,

„In Ordnung.“, antwortete Lana und wandte sich an G’rila

„Am besten Ihr geht mit HK los und sichert das Objekt. Ich bleibe hier mit Koth und verwische unsere Spuren.“

„Ich berge und Ihr vergrabt es?“, fragte Koth zurück.

„Genau.“, erwiderte sie, während G’rila durch Nicken ihre Zustimmung bekundete und sich an HK wandte

„Lass uns gehen.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin.“, antwortete der Droide und gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

 

Waren es zuvor die Sprungtruppen gewesen, so war es jetzt die heimische Fauna, die ihr zu schaffen machte. Der ganze Sumpf wimmelte, so schien es, von angriffslustigen Bestien, die nur darauf warteten, über sie herzufallen. Trotzdem dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie bei dem _metallischen Objekt_ angekommen waren.

Es handelte sich um ein Raumschiff und G’rilas erster Eindruck war, dass _groß_ nicht annähernd ausreichte, um seine Maße zu beschreiben.

„Lana, Koth, das solltet Ihr euch ansehen.“, gab sie an ihre Begleiter durch.

„Wir sind hier gleich fertig.“, antwortete Lana

„Dann stoßen wir zu euch.“

Sie hatten noch nicht lange gewartet, als sich ihnen Schritte näherten.

„Wow, wow, wow!“, rief Koth begeistert aus, als er das Schiff genauer in Augenschein nahm.

„Was glaubt ihr, was das hier ist?“, frage er und wandte sich an seine Begleiter.

„Ein altes Schiff?“, frage G’rila, die in dem Metallhaufen nichts Besonderes entdecken konnte.

„Nicht nur irgendein altes Schiff.“, antwortete Koth

„Das ist die Gravestone! Das einzige Schiff, das die Ewige Flotte erfolgreich besiegt hat. Ha!“, stieß er aus

„Das muss wahrlich Schicksal sein, das wir in diesem riesigen Sumpf ausgerechnet dieses alte Mädchen aufspüren!“ Lana konnte seine Begeisterung nicht teilen

„Könnt Ihr sie wieder flott machen? Das ist im Augenblick das Einzige, das zählt.“

„Hm, lasst uns mal nachsehen…“, erwiderte Koth und machte sich daran, das Innere des Schiffs zu betreten.

Obwohl allerlei einheimische Tiere die Gravestone zu ihrem neuen Zuhause erklärt hatten, kamen sie schnell zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie mit den Ersatzteilen aus dem alten Schiff und vielleicht noch ein, zwei weiteren ohne Probleme wieder flugtauglich gemacht werden konnte. Es wurde beschlossen, dass die Suche nach verwertbarem Schrott zunächst Priorität hatte, damit der Einbau so schnell wie möglich von statten gehen konnte, danach konnte man sich um Vorräte kümmern, von denen man hier im Sumpf wohl ohnehin nur Trinkwasser finden würde.

 

Die Suche nach Ersatzteilen war eine langweilige Aufgabe für G’rila. Meist war sie damit beschäftigt irgendwelches Getier zu erschlagen, während Koth in Müllhaufen herumwühlte.

„Wisst Ihr“, fing er dabei einmal an, als er gerade ein altes Patrouillenschiff auf nützliche Teile untersuchte

„Lana und ich kennen uns schon eine ganze Weile, aber als sie mir von Euch erzählt hat, habe ich zuerst geglaubt, sie würde übertreiben.“ Er wandte ihr seinen Kopf zu

„So langsam kann ich jedoch verstehen, was sie in Euch sieht und ich beginne zu glauben, dass es wirklich Euer Schicksal ist, die Galaxie zu retten.“

„Ihr mögt diese Schicksalssache, oder?“, fragte die Sith nach, um sich von der Frage abzulenken, wie gut sich die beiden wohl kennen mochten.

„Hey, es gibt nicht viel, an das ich glaube. Aber das Schicksal zeigt einem immer wieder, was es so auf Lager hat.“ Mit einem triumphierenden Schrei zog er etwas aus dem Wrack

„Ha! Seht Ihr? Genau dieses Teil hat mir noch gefehlt, jetzt sollte es kein Problem mehr sein, die Gravestone flott zu bekommen.“ Er trat von dem Schiff zurück, als sich knackend G‘rilas Kommunikator einschaltete

„Ratschlag suchend: Herrin, es gibt hier ein Problem, für dessen Lösung ich Eure Hilfe bräuchte.“

„Ich bin unterwegs HK, schick mir die Koordinaten.“

„Jawohl, Herrin.“, antwortete der Droide und wenige Sekunden später zeigte ein Tonsignal an, dass die Daten angekommen waren.

„Wir sind gleich bei dir.“

 

Wenig später hatten sie die Position des Droiden erreicht, der in einer Art behelfsmäßigem Lager stand und die Waffe auf vier offenbar unbewaffnete Personen gerichtet hatte.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte G’rila und blickte von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Er hat alle getötet!“, rief ein Mann panisch und hob schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„HK?“, wandte sich die Sith an den Droiden und verschränkte die Arme.

„Erklärung: Diese Männer haben lediglich beobachtet, wie ich eine Gruppe Sprungtruppen ausgeschaltet haben.“

„Sie haben irgendeinen Fremdling gesucht, der vor Jahren unseren Herrscher getötet haben soll und sich jetzt auf der Flucht befindet. Aber Arcann hat uns schon vor Jahren aus der Hauptstadt verbannt, wir wussten überhaupt nichts davon!“, erklärte einer der am Boden liegenden hastig.

G’rila machte eine beschwichtigende Geste in Richtung HK, der daraufhin die Waffe senkte.

„Also seid Ihr auf der Flucht vor Arcann?“, fragte sie den Sprecher.

„Ja, also das heißt, wir dachten, hier wären wir sicher vor ihm.“, murmelte er und die anderen drei nickten zustimmend, während sie sich vom Boden erhoben.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig ein Schiff, mit dem Ihr uns hier wegbringen könntet?“, fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll und blickte G’rila an.

„Ich habe zwar ein Schiff“, erwiderte diese sachlich

„Doch ich ziehe in den Krieg, ich kann euch nicht mitnehmen.“ Koth rief protestierend aus

„Aber wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier lassen!“

„Sie haben schon lange genug durchgehalten.“, antwortete die Sith scharf

„Sie werden es auch noch ein wenig länger ertragen. Wir sind kein Flüchtlingsschiff, das wisst Ihr selbst.“

Sie nickte HK auffordernd zu und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Gravestone, wurde Zeit, dass sie diesen vermaledeiten Planeten endlich hinter sich ließ.

 


	7. Moralische Herausforderungen

Koth sprach während des Rückweges kein Wort mehr, warf ihr jedoch immer wieder finstere Blicke von der Seite zu. Lana hatte zwar gesagt, der Fremdling wäre gut in dem, was sie tat, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Einstellung gegenüber Unschuldigen den Preis letztendlich wirklich wert war.

Bei der Gravestone angekommen, steuerten sie direkt die Brücke an, wo Lana bereits auf sie wartete. Als Koth ohne auf ihr ‚Hallo‘ einzugehen den Beutel mit den Teilen in eine Ecke schleppte und anfing darin herumzuwühlen, hob Lana fragend eine Braue und blickte zu G’rila.

„Koth, was ist los?“, fragte sie ihren Freund und trat auf ihn zu.

„Eure Freundin hier folgt ganz offensichtlich einer anderen Moral als ich.“, sagte er grimmig und erhob sich, um mit dem Finger auf sie zu deuten

„Wenn Ihr so weiter macht, Fremdling, werden wir zwei früher oder später ein Problem bekommen!“ Er warf sich wieder auf den Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte und begann die gesammelten Teile sorgfältig auszuräumen und zu sortieren.

G’rila verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog es vor nichts zu sagen. Sie kämpfte gegen einen Feind, der keine Gnade zeigte und würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich dadurch aufhalten zu lassen, dass sie es tat.

Ein Anflug von Kummer erschien auf Lanas Gesicht, als sie zwischen den beiden hin und her blickte. Die ganze Zeit, während sie versucht hatte Verbindungen zu knüpfen, um G’rila aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien und die Galaxie zu retten, hatte sie nie vermutet, dass die möglicherweise größten Schwierigkeiten zwischen ihren Freunden entstehen würden.

„Wir sollten nach Trinkwasser suchen“, sagte sie schließlich tonlos und verließ die Brücke - sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. G’rila verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und nickte HK abschließend zu

„Pass gut auf das Schiff auf während wir weg sind und…“ sie deutete kurz auf Koth

„auch auf ihn.“

„Jawohl, Herrin.“, erwiderte der Droide und packte sein Gewehr fester.

 

Als G‘rila am Eingang des Schiffes ankam, stand Lana mit dem Rücken zu ihr und blickte über den Sumpf. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fing sie an:

„Koth und ich sind gute Freunde. Er hilft mir nun schon fast fünf Jahre lang, Euch zu finden.“ Gute Freunde, dachte G’rila, da war es schon wieder. Waren sie wirklich nur gute Freunde oder… aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte es ihr, diesen Gedanken zu beenden.

„Er bedeutet Euch viel, nicht wahr?“, hörte sie sich sagen ohne zu wissen, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

„Nachdem Ihr verschwunden seid, ist alles zusammen gebrochen. Zakuul hat mehrere Angriffe auf imperiale und republikanische Planeten geflogen, wir haben kaum mehr als die Freunde um uns herum.“ Das war… besser als sie befürchtet hatte. Oder redete sie sich das nur ein? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken entschlossen ab

„Wir sollten uns besser um das Trinkwasser kümmern, sonst kommen wir nie von diesem Planeten weg.“, sagte sie, worauf sich die blonde Sith gab einen Ruck gab und ihr in den Sumpf folgte.

 

Nachdem Lana sich wieder gefangen hatte, erzählte sie G’rila ausführlich, was sich während ihrer Gefangenschaft ereignet hatte, auch wenn das meiste Nachrichten von Tod und Vernichtung waren.

Offenbar hatte Zakuul sowohl das Imperium als auch die Republik unterworfen und zwang nun beide zu hohen Tributzahlungen, die kaum zu leisten waren. Neben den Kernwelten hatten einige Politiker wohl auch eigene Verträge gemacht, was jedoch fast wie Verrat aufgefasst wurde und zu einigen Spaltungen geführt hatte. Der Sith-Rat bestand nach Ende der Kämpfe nur noch aus Darth Acina, die nun als Kaiserin des Sith-Imperiums auftrat. Bei der Republik sah es nicht anders aus, die oberste Kanzlerin Saresh war zwar noch an der Macht, jedoch ohne notwendigen Beraterstab und damit de facto auch alleinige Machtinhaberin. Lana hatte bereit Verhandlungen mit beiden Seiten aufgenommen, um eine Allianz zu schmieden, die schlussendlich die Herrschaft von Zakuul beenden sollte.

Es war fast wie damals, als sie gegen Revan gekämpft hatten, nur das dieses Mal alles größer und komplizierter war.

 

In den niedrigeren Gegenden des Sumpfes war ihre Wassersuche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, weshalb sie sich schon bald höher hinauf stiegen, um schließlich auf einem niedrigen Berg einen See zu finden. Es schien sich um ein felsiges Becken zu handeln, das von einer kleinen Quelle gespeist wurde. Schnell nahm Lana ein paar Proben und gab sie in den Analyseapparat ein. Während sie auf die Auswertung warteten, fragte G’rila:

„Was ist eigentlich mit meiner Crew und meinem Schiff?“

„Ich habe Leute, die im Augenblick nach ihnen Ausschau halten, aber das Chaos der letzten Jahre macht es… schwierig.“ Lana seufzte kurz

„Für den Moment haben wir nur uns, Koth und HK“

Die Sith trat einen Schritt näher und hob die Hand, wie um sie an ihre Wange zu legen, entschied sich jedoch anders und sagte stattdessen

„So lange Ihr da seid, gibt es nichts, das wir nicht schaffen könnten.“ G’rila beobachtete, wie in ihren hellen Augen Freude aufblitzte und noch etwas anderes… Erleichterung?

„Das geht mir ähnlich. Ich war erleichtert, als ich Euch wiedergesehen habe.“, antwortete sie und ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Die Sith verschränkte die Arme

„Ist das der Grund, aus dem Ihr ein solches Risiko auf Euch genommen habt, um mich zu retten?“

„Bevor Ihr verschwunden seid, habt Ihr Dinge getan, Dinge erreicht, die niemand je für erreichbar gehalten hat.“, erwiderte Lana

„Ihr habt diese Galaxie mehr als einmal verändert und auf so viele Arten. Wenn es je einen Zeitpunkt gegeben hat, wo Veränderung so wichtig war, dann ist das jetzt.“ Sie machte ein paar Schritte von ihr weg und G’rila folgte ihr nachdenklich mit den Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie von ihren Worten nun beeindruckt oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Sicher war es schön, gebraucht zu werden, aber sie hatte gedacht…

„Doch da ist noch etwas.“, sagte Lana und blieb stehen. Die Sith hielt für einen Moment den Atem an

„Es ist mir bereits aufgefallen, als ich Euch aus der Karbonitkammer befreit habe. Eine Kraft… etwas Neues, das vorher noch nicht da war.“ Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer atmete G’rila die angehaltene Luft wieder aus

„Ihr habt recht.“, antwortete sie dann

„Der Imperator, Valkorion, er ist in meinem Kopf.“

„Was?!“, fragte Lana ungläubig und drehte sich zu ihr um

„Wie kann das sein? Ich habe keine Zeichen gesehen, dass er Euch kontrolliert. Und ich habe viel davon auf Ziost gesehen, es wäre mir aufgefallen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich wirklich kontrollieren will.“, erwiderte G’rila beruhigend

„Zumindest nicht direkt.“ Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn

„Nach seinem Tod hat mich eine Art Machtstrom getroffen. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie ich in die Karbonitkammer gebracht worden bin. Dann, als ich eingefroren war habe ich Bilder gesehen, Träume, Visionen. Ich sah alles was passierte, während ich weg war. Er wollte eine Allianz mit mir eingehen, um Arcann zu vernichten.“

„Das ist… beunruhigend.“, sagte Lana langsam und kam wieder näher

„Ich denke, wir können jedoch sicher sein, dass er uns früher oder später hintergehen wird, selbst wenn er sich im Moment als nützlich erweisen mag.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter

„Ich weiß Eure Offenheit zu schätzen und verspreche Euch, auf Anzeichen seines Einflusses zu achten.“

„Was ist mit den Anderen?“, erkundigte sich G’rila, doch Lana winkte ab

„Am besten behalten wir das erst einmal für uns, sie würden es sicher nicht verstehen.“ Als sie den zweifelnden Ausdruck im Gesicht der Sith sah, legte sie ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden eine Lösung.“ Ein Piepton erklang und Lana kehrte zum Ufer zurück und hob den Analysator auf. Sie scrollte kurz durch die Ergebnisse und lächelte dann zufrieden

„Die Werte sind perfekt. Hier können wir unsere Wasservorräte aufstocken.“ Trotz dieser eigentlich erfreulichen Nachricht, fühlte G’rila leichtes Bedauern, dass sich das Gespräch nun doch wieder von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Sie hatte gehofft noch ein wenig mehr Zeit alleine mit Lana zu haben, jetzt wo sie für einen Augenblick mal nicht vor Blasterschüssen oder Lichtschwertern fliehen mussten.

Doch so seufzte sie ergeben und machte sich gemeinsam mit Lana daran, die Wasserkanister zu füllen und auf die Gleiter zu laden. Mit vereinten Kräften dauerte es nicht lange, bis alle Behälter voll waren und sie konnten zur Gravestone zurückkehren.

 

Dort angekommen, zeigte sich Koth wieder etwas kooperativer. Während sie nach Trinkwasser gesucht hatten, hatte er nahezu alle gefundenen Teile auf Funktionstüchtigkeit untersucht und eingebaut.

„…wenn wir uns für die letzten Komponenten aufteilen ist die Gravestone in nullkommanichts wieder einsatzbereit.“ Er zeigte ihnen die einzubauenden Ersatzteile und erklärte, was sie beachten mussten, dann liefen sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen auseinander.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Lichter aufblinkten und Koths Stimme triumphierend über die Bordlautsprecher schallte

„Hurra! Wir haben es geschafft!“

G’rila machte sich auf den Weg zurück auf die Brücke, wobei sie unterwegs Lana abholte. Als sie dann bei Koth eintrafen, hantierte er bereits eifrig mit den diversen Knöpfen und Hebeln der Gravestone und blickte bei ihrem Eintreten auf.

„Ah, da seid ihr. Ich habe das mal schnell durchgecheckt und es sieht alles super aus. Gebt mir nur ein wenig Zeit, dann bringe ich uns in die Luft.“ Es knackte kurz als sich HK55 über die Kommunikationseinheiten meldete

„Melde: Sprungtruppen nähern sich unserer Position, bitte um Verstärkung.“

„Verdammt“, fluchte Koth

„Nun haben sie uns doch noch gefunden. Gebt mir…“

„Sagt jetzt nicht drei Minuten.“, unterbrach Lana und lief bereits zur Tür

„Verschafft mir einfach nur etwas Zeit.“, antwortete Koth hektisch und tippte Befehle auf dem Bedienfeld ein.

 

Sie ließen Koth an den Kontrollen allein und liefen zum Eingang des Schiffes, wo der Droide bereits im Kampf mit einigen Sprungtruppen war. Die beiden Sith aktivierten ihre Schwerter und beeilten sich, ihm dabei zu helfen. Doch obwohl sie sich zunächst recht gut schlugen, kamen immer mehr Truppen aus Transportschiffen, sodass sie kaum Zeit zum Atem holen hatten.

Gerade war wieder eine Gruppe gelandet, als sie hörten wie sich ein Gleiter näherte. Sie konnten ihn noch nicht sehen, da heulte der Motor auf und der Gleiter schoss zwischen den Bäumen heraus und auf die gelandeten Droiden zu. Die Fahrerin stieß sich im letzten Augenblick ab und landete elegant auf dem Boden, während das Fahrzeug hinter ihr explodierte. Ohne sich umzudrehen, kam sie dann auf sie zu und ließ sirrend ihr Lichtschwert erscheinen, um sogleich auf ihre Gegner einzuschlagen.

Schließlich kehrte für einen Moment Ruhe ein und Lana wandte sich lächelnd an die Fremde

„Senya, freut mich, dass Ihr es geschafft habt.“ Nachdem G’rila den Neuankömmling gemustert hatte, wobei ihr insbesondere die auffällige Rüstung ins Auge fiel, sagte sie erstaunt

„Ihr habt einen Ritter dazu gebracht, die Seiten zu wechseln?“

„Arcann hat das Reich verraten.“, erwiderte die Ritterin

„Er muss aufgehalten werden.“ G’rila hob eine Braue

„Und nun kämpft Ihr gegen Eure eigenen Leute?“ Senya streckte ihr Lichtschwert aus und deutete damit auf weitere Truppen, die in ihrer Nähe gelandet waren, angeführt von den goldenen Rittern von Zakuul.

„Nur wenn sie sich mir in den Weg stellen.“, antwortete sie dann, während sich ihre Gegner sammelten.

„Im Namen von Arcann, tötet den Fremdling!“, rief einer der Ritter, woraufhin seine Kameraden auf sie zustürzten.

Im Gegensatz zu den Trupps, die nur aus Droiden bestanden hatten, waren sie unter Führung der Ritter nochmal so gefährlich und alle drei hatten heftig mit der Übermacht der Feinde zu kämpfen.

 

Mitten im Kampf geschah es plötzlich, dass alle Bewegung erstarb. Ein grauer Schleier erhob sich und Valkorion trat daraus hervor.

„Was soll das?“, fragte G’rila und er erwiderte lächelnd

„Ich biete Euch eine Chance.“ und lenkte ihr Augenmerk auf Lana. Die Sith hatte bis eben noch mit einem Ritter gekämpft, der es jedoch geschafft hatte, sie zu entwaffnen und nun zu einem Stoß gegen ihre Brust ansetzte.

„Ihr seid in der Unterzahl und egal, was Ihr tut, wird Eure Sith-Freundin dennoch sterben.“ er machte eine Pause und ein selbstsicheres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht

„Ich bin der Einzige, der ihren Tod noch verhindern kann, ich brauche nur einen kurzen Moment der Kontrolle. Doch wartet nicht zu lange, ihre Zeit läuft ab.“ Während er sprach, ruhte G’rilas Blick wie gebannt auf der blonden Sith. Sie sah ihre leuchtend gelben Augen, welche sie so sehr faszinierten, ihr Gesicht, das sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, dass sie es wohl selbst im Schlaf hätte zeichnen können und ihre Lippen, an deren Geschmack sie sich nach ihrer Zeit auf Yavin 4 noch oft erinnert hatte.

„Tut, was immer nötig ist.“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme und drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig zu ihm um, um zu sehen, wie er verschwand, ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Im selben Moment war die Farbe wieder da und Bewegung kehrte in die Kämpfenden zurück. G’rila schloss die Augen als sie das Brodeln der Macht spürte, stärker als sie es je zuvor gespürt hatte. Aus einem Impuls heraus ließ sie die Macht frei und eine gewaltige elektrostatische Explosion ließ alle um sie herum zu Boden stürzen.

 

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete war Stille eingekehrt. Schnell lief sie zu Lana, die sich soeben wieder aufrappelte, als Koth zusammen mit HK55 hinter ihr auftauchte

„Ich wollte helfen.“, sagte er und blickte sich verwirrt um

„Aber, das scheint wohl nicht mehr nötig.“ Lana klopfte sich den Staub ab

„Wir hatten Hilfe.“, antwortete sie gerade als Senya hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Nein!“, rief Koth fassungslos

„Sie ist Eure Verstärkung?“ Die Angesprochene trat ruhigen Schrittes näher und antwortete

„Falls Ihr Euch Sorgen macht, Koth, ich bin nicht Euretwegen hier, sondern um den Fremdling zu unterstützen.“

„Und das soll ich Euch glauben?“

„Koth, Senya ist auf unserer Seite.“, fügte nun auch Lana beschwichtigend an.

„Hinweis:“, mischte sich HK55 ein

„Der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach werden jeden Moment neue Sprungtruppen eintreffen.“ Mit einem Schnauben drehte Koth sich um und ging wieder ins Schiff zurück.

„Ich mache das Schiff startklar.“, sagte er dabei brummig, während Lana sich an G’rila und Senya wandte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es die Gravestone aus eigener Kraft aus dem Schlamm schafft, wir müssen ihr eine kleine Starthilfe geben.“ sie wandte sich an den Droiden

„HK, du hilfst am besten Koth auf der Brücke.“

„Jawohl Herrin.“, antwortete der Droide höflich und trat ebenfalls den Rückweg ins Schiff an.

Zu dritt gingen sie dann hinter der Gravestone in Stellung und G’rila sagte

„Lasst Euch nicht von Unsicherheit leiten. Dann wird die Macht uns zu Diensten sein“ Alle drei fühlten das Aufwirbeln der Macht, der sie langsam ihren Willen aufzwangen, um das Schiff schließlich aus seinem schlammigen Grab empor zu heben. Zunächst ging es nur schwer, doch wann immer eine von ihnen eine kurze Pause brauchte, waren die anderen beiden da, um den Machtverlust aufzufangen. Bald schon drang Koths Stimme aus dem Kommunikator

„Alles klar, wir können los. Seht zu, dass ihr an Bord kommt.“ Und nach einem letzten Blick über den Sumpf, betraten sie das Schiff, das sich sogleich in den dunklen Himmel von Zakuul erhob.

 


	8. Wie im Fluge...

Sie waren kaum aus dem Orbit des Planeten, als auch schon die Schiffe der ewigen Flotte in Sicht kamen.

„Okay.“, sagte Koth und blickte von einem zum anderen

„HK du checkst den Hyperantrieb, Lana, Ihr kümmert Euch um die Schilde und dann brauch ich noch einen Schützen.“

„Das mache ich.“, antwortete G’rila und lief los zum Waffendeck. Wenig später hatte sie den Schützenplatz erreicht und nahm auf dem Sessel Platz

„In der Mitte ist ein Großraumkampfschiff.“, sagte Koth über ihren Kommunikator

„Nehmt das ins Ziel und feuert.“

„Verstanden.“, gab die Sith zurück und programmierte das entsprechende Ziel. Dann tippte sie auf den Befehl _Startsequenz initiieren_.

Zuerst geschah nichts, dann ertönte ein Dröhnen, das immer lauter wurde, bis es sich schließlich mit einem lauten Schlag entlud und einen hellgrünen Strahl auf die Flotte abfeuerte. Er schoss geradewegs durch einige Schiffe hindurch und erzeugte dabei eine so gewaltige Hitze, dass die umherfliegenden Trümmerteile weitere Schiffe zum Explodieren brachten. Dies setzte sich so weit fort, bis über zwei Dutzend Schiffe vernichtet waren.

„Hinweis: Der Hyperantrieb ist jetzt auf minimaler Verfügbarkeit.“, gab HK von seiner Warte aus bekannt.

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Bring uns hier raus!“, rief Koth und der Droide betätigte einige Kontrollen, woraufhin die Schubdüsen zu voller Kraft aufdrehten und sie durch die eben entstandene Lücke brachten.

Zwar fingen die übrigen Schiffe an, das Feuer zu eröffnen, sobald sie in Reichweite waren, doch als sie den freien Weltraum vor sich sahen, drückte HK einen letzten Knopf und aktivierte den Hyperraum-Sprung, der sie innerhalb von Sekunden einige Lichtjahre weit weg brachte.

 

Als die Sith wieder zur Brücke zurückkehrte, blickte sich Koth zufrieden zu ihnen um

„Oh Mann, das war unglaublich! Habt Ihr gesehen, wie wir einfach so…“, seine Stimme erstarb, als ein Alarmsignal ertönte und er wandte sich wieder der Konsole zu.

„Ach verdammt“, stieß er aus

„Der Hyperantrieb ist außer Betrieb. Und die Omnikanone ist durchgebrannt. Das müssen wir im Asyl gleich reparieren.“

„Asyl?“, wiederholte G’rila fragend und blickte zu Lana

„Ein Ort, wo wir uns mit Verbündeten treffen. Ich erzähle Euch gerne alles notwendige, aber die Reise dorthin wird ein paar Stunden dauern, Ihr solltet Euch zunächst ein wenig ausruhen, schließlich wart Ihr fünf Jahre lang in Karbonit eingeschlossen.“

Jetzt, wo sie es wieder hörte, spürte die Sith mit einem Mal die Anstrengungen der Flucht in ihren Muskeln und nickte langsam.

„Vielleicht habt Ihr recht…“, sagte sie und Lana fügte hinzu

„Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr mich später in meiner Kabine aufsuchen.“

„Danke“, antwortete G’rila und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ihrem Schiffsraum. Müde streifte sie ihre Rüstung ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, wo sie in einen glücklicherweise valkorionfreien Schlaf fiel.

 

Wenige Stunden später wurde sie von dem Alarmton ihres Kommunikators geweckt und verließ rasch das Bett, um sich eine kurze Dusche zu gönnen, bevor sie zu Lana ging. Das heiße Wasser war eine wahre Wohltat, sodass sie sich fast zum Verlassen der Dusche zwingen musste.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie sich dann im Spiegel, während sie über das nachdachte, was damals auf Rishi, Ziost und Yavin 4 geschehen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sich Lana und sie danach aus den Augen verloren, wobei sie geglaubt hatte, es wäre wegen ihrer Arbeit für Darth Marr gewesen. Doch es konnte natürlich auch gut sein, dass Lana den Kontakt aus gutem Grund nicht wieder aufgenommen hatte. Allerdings blieb dann noch die Frage, warum sie sie jetzt gerettet hatte. War es wirklich nur, um die Galaxie zu retten?

G’rila seufzte und machte sich daran, ihre Rüstung wieder anzulegen. Es war müßig, sich über derlei Möglichkeiten Gedanken zu machen, einfacher war es, abzuwarten, was passieren würde. Nachdem sie fertig angekleidet war machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Lana.

 

Sie fand sie schließlich in einem Raum, der weniger Kabine, als vielmehr Trainingsraum war, wo sie Blitze auf eine Übungspuppe schleuderte.

„Ihr seid erwacht.“, sagte sie und blickte auf, als sie G’rilas Schritte hörte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte die Sith und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Puppe.

„Oh ja doch, alles bestens.“, antwortete sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ließ nun aus beiden Händen Blitze zucken

„Ein Imperator ist in Eurem Kopf und Ihr nutzt freimütig seine Macht, ohne Euch über die Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen. Wie könnte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?“ G’rila verschränkte die Arme

„Falls Ihr den Kampf von vorhin meint: Valkorion sagte mir, Ihr würdet sterben, wenn ich es nicht tue.“, erwiderte sie gefasst, auch wenn ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Es war eben immer leichter etwas zu erleben, als es tatsächlich auszusprechen.

Lana fühlte bei ihren Worten einen leichten Stich in ihrem Herzen und sie fuhr heftiger herum als beabsichtigt.

„Dann hättet Ihr mich sterben lassen sollen!“, stieß sie aus. Als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme voll Bitterkeit, hätte sie doch nicht geglaubt, dass die Worte in ihren eigenen Ohren so schmerzhaft klingen würden.

„Besser das, als eine Macht zu nutzen, von der Ihr keine Ahnung habt, welchen Preis Ihr irgendwann dafür zahlen müsst. Ihr hättet korrumpiert werden können!“

G’rila biss sich auf die Lippen, als Lana sich wieder von ihr abwandte und erneut die Puppe mit Blitzen traktierte. Die Vorwürfe wogen schwer und sie hatte nur ein Argument, das dagegen sprach und das gründete noch nicht einmal auf Vernunft und Logik. Innerlich kämpfte sie mit sich, ob sie ihren Gefühlen nachgeben sollte. War dies nun der Punkt, auf den sie gewartet hatte? Was, wenn es wirklich nichts mehr zwischen ihnen gab? Wollte sie wirklich weitermachen, wenn sie nur noch _Freunde_ waren? Eine Weile drehten sich ihre Gedanken noch im Kreis um diese Fragen, bis sie letztendlich zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass sie nur dann Klarheit erlangen würde, wenn sie endlich den Mund aufmachte. So löste sie ihre Arme und trat einen Schritt auf die blonde Sith zu

„Ich habe es getan, weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dich zu verlieren.“

 

So, nun war es ausgesprochen. In der darauffolgenden Stille hörte sie nichts außer dem lauten Schlag ihres Herzens, der mit jeder Sekunde mehr in ihren Ohren zu schmerzen schien. Lana war derweil in ihrer Haltung erstarrt und versuchte verzweifelt, die Kraft zu finden, wieder Luft zu holen, da sie es einfach nicht fassen konnte, was sie da gehört hatte.

Schließlich erlangte sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wieder und drehte sich langsam zu G’rila um, die sie mit der gleichen atemlosen Spannung anblickte, die wohl auch in ihren Augen zu sehen war. Lana holte tief Luft und sagte

„Könntest du… das vielleicht wiederholen? Ich bin nämlich nicht sicher, ob ich gerade richtig gehört habe.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith stieß ein leises Lachen aus, als sich ihre Anspannung löste und trat auf sie zu

„Ist das wirklich so überraschend?“ Beinahe konnte sie spüren, wie eine Last von Lana abfiel und ihr ging es nicht anders.

Es war, als hätte es die Jahre der Abwesenheit nie gegeben, als wären nur ein paar Wochen vergangen seit sie sich auf Ziost voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Und wie damals ließ sie sich hineinziehen in das unglaubliche Gelb ihrer Augen, versank darin, wie in einem Feld voller Sonnenblumen an einem sonnigen Tag. Eben wollte sie sich hinabbeugen, um von ihren Lippen zu kosten, als sie ein schepperndes Geräusch zusammenfahren ließ und Lana instinktiv ihr Laserschwert aktivierte.

Doch es war nur Koth, der in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände in die Luft warf

„Ähm, ich suche nur eine Hyperantrieb-Matrix-Prozessor-Einheit…“ stotterte er, während G’rila einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn fasste.

„Ihr habt… ähm nicht zufällig eine gesehen, nein? Okay, dann… suche ich wohl woanders weiter.“

 

Nachdem er verschwunden war, hätte G’rila gerne dort weiter gemacht, wo sie aufgehört hatten, doch Koths Unterbrechung hatte die Stimmung gründlich ruiniert. Seufzend steckte Lana ihr Schwert wieder weg

„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Koth reden. Ich glaube, er ist immer noch wütend, dass ich Senya mit an Bord geholt habe.“ Sie hob den Blick und sah die Sith an

„Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, dass ich gute Gründe dafür hatte.“

„Was mich angeht ist sie eine gute Kämpferin.“, antwortete G‘rila

„Und sie hat uns geholfen, die Gravestone aus dem Schlamm zu heben. Ich denke das beweist, dass sie eine gute Verbündete für uns ist.“ Durch ihre Worte beruhigt, lächelte Lana leicht

„Warte ab, bis du sie besser kennen lernst. Sie ist faszinierend.“ Das brachte G’rila zum Lachen

„In Ordnung“, sagte sie

„Das werde ich tun. Wir sehen uns später?“

„Ja.“, erwiderte Lana nur, doch das Lächeln in ihren Augen war der Sith Antwort genug.

„Bis dann also.“, sagte sie abschließend und verließ den Raum, um nach ihren neuen Crewmitgliedern zu sehen.

 

Lana verharrte noch eine ganze Weile nachdem G’rila gegangen war an Ort und Stelle und fluchte innerlich darüber, dass Koth sie unterbrochen hatte. Der Moment war einfach so perfekt gewesen.

Sie schloss die Augen und kehrte wieder dahin zurück.

Sie sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, ihre dunkelrote Haut, die sich unter ihren Fingern fast wie Leder anfühlte, ihre Augen von gelber Farbe, doch dunkler als die ihren, die sie mit einer Intensität ansahen, die sie jedes Mal schwach werden ließ…

Sie seufzte.

Und dann war Koth dazwischen geplatzt. Mit Absicht, da war sie sich sicher. Wenn sie ihm nicht so verflixt viel verdanken würde, dann…

Mit einem leisen Lachen dachte sie an G’rila, die in diesem Augenblick so frustriert ausgesehen hatte, dass sie ihr fast leid tat. Aber vielleicht ließ sich daran ja etwas ändern…

 

Das Gespräch mit Koth war gelinde gesagt schwierig. Zunächst hatte G’rila ja vorgehabt, ihn zu fragen, was verdammt noch mal ihm einfiel, einfach so ihre Privatsphäre zu stören. Und vielleicht hätte sie mal ganz kurz getestet, ob ihr Machtwürgen unter der Karbonisierung gelitten hatte. Aber dann war ihr der Streit auf der Brücke wieder in den Sinn gekommen und der Ausdruck in Lanas Augen und sie beschloss, sich zusammenzureißen.

Letztendlich verlief ihre Unterhaltung so, dass Koth irgendetwas über die Gravestone erzählte und was Senya ihm angetan hätte oder antun würde, während sie sich bemühte, ihre aufkeimende Raserei im Zaum zu halten.

So beschränkten sich ihre wenigen Worte auf „Ja.“, „Achja?“ und „Mh.“ und sie war heilfroh, als er sich endlich wieder gänzlich dem Teil zuwandte, an dem er herumgeschraubt hatte. Dabei unterließ er es jedoch nicht, sie abschließend vor Senya zu warnen

„Wenn ihr Scheinwerfer auf Euch fällt, achtet auf Euren Schatten.“

G’rila nahm dies mit einem Kopfschütteln hin und machte, dass sie wegkam. Sie wusste nicht, was die Ritterin ihm angetan hatte, dass er so von ihr sprach, doch vielleicht würde sie das bald noch herausfinden.

 

Da Senya nur angegeben hatte, sie sei _irgendwo_ , streifte die Sith suchend durch das Schiff, als sie auf HK traf.

„Herrin, ich habe die Gravestone genaustens inspiziert und dabei einige Räume gefunden, die verschlossen sind. Bedauern: Leider ist es mir nicht möglich, zu ergründen, was sich hinter den Türen befindet.“

„Danke für den Bericht, aber das ist kein Problem. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden schon noch herausfinden, wie wir die verschlossenen Bereiche öffnen können.“, sagte G’rila lächelnd.

Für den Moment zählte nur, dass die Gravestone flog und offenbar in der Lage war, die Ewige Flotte zu vernichten, wenn man die Omnikanone repariert bekam.

„Erleichtert: Ich werde die Angelegenheit meiner Prioritätenliste hinzufügen.“, antwortete der Droide und neigte dann den Kopf leicht zur Seite

„Um Hilfe bittend: Bei meiner Untersuchung habe ich einen Ort entdeckt, der sich von allen anderen Orten auf der Gravestone unterscheidet. Eine genauere Analyse wurde jedoch durch den neuen Fleischsack verhindert.“

„Senya?“, fragte die Sith nach und runzelte die Stirn

„In Ordnung, ich kümmere mich darum.“

„Danke, Herrin.“, gab der Droide zur Antwort

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?“ G’rila überlegte kurz, ehe sie erklärte

„Sorge dafür, dass Lana alles hat, was sie braucht.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht.“, erwiderte HK55 und wandte sich zum Gehen.

G’rila machte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg; irgendwie hatte sie so eine Ahnung, welchen Ort der Droide gemeint hatte.

 

Ihre Ahnung erwies sich als richtig, denn als sie bei dem Dunklen Monolithen ankam, entdeckte sie Senya die seine Oberfläche zu studieren schien. Die Sith hob den Kopf, um an dem monströsen Konstrukt emporzublicken, das ihr schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch nichts über sich verraten hatte, als sie zufällig bei der Erkundung der Gravestone darüber gestolpert war. Selbst Valkorion schien nicht zu wissen, welchem Zweck er diente - sofern er nicht einfach nur ein heidnischer Götze irgendeines außerweltlichen Glaubens war.

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“, sagte Senya und ging langsam auf die Sith zu

„Dieser Ort erinnert mich an ein Lied, das ich mal geschrieben habe.“

„Ihr schreibt Lieder?“, wiederholte G’rila interessiert

„Könnt Ihr mir ein Stück daraus vorsingen?“

„Ohne Begleitstimme?“, fragte die Ritterin und zog amüsiert eine Braue in die Höhe

„Ich fürchte so mutig bin ich nicht.“

Sie hielt vor ihr an und richtete die Augen prüfend auf ihr Gesicht. Ohne ihre Haltung zu verändern erwiderte G’rila ihren Blick und ließ ihre Musterung über sich ergehen.

„Euch umgibt eine gewisse Aura.“, sagte Senya schließlich und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück

„Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist.“ Die Sith verschränkte die Arme

„Mir geht es mit Euch ähnlich. Aber im Augenblick zählt für mich nur, dass Ihr uns geholfen hat. Alles Weitere wird sich zeigen.“ Senya nickte zustimmend zu ihren Worten

„Das ist für den Moment wohl das Beste.“, sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe sie hinzufügte

„Nehmt Euch vor Koth in Acht. Ihr wisst nicht, zu was er imstande ist.“ Es lag G’rila auf der Zunge, nachzufragen, was sie damit meinte, doch es war ja nicht so, dass sie aus einer großen Liste an Verbündeten auswählen konnte; sie musste mit dem zurechtkommen, das sie zur Verfügung hatte.

„Wir sehen uns, Fremdling.“, sagte Senya dann und verließ die Sith und den Dunklen Monolithen. G’rila warf dem Gebilde noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und folgte ihr dann zum Aufzug.

 


	9. Asyl

Wieder zurück auf dem Kommandodeck überlegte sie gerade, ob sie wieder zu Lana gehen sollte, da schallte Koths Stimme durch das Schiff

„Leute, macht euch fertig, wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten das Asyl.“ So wandte sie sich stattdessen in Richtung Brücke und erreichte sie knapp nach Lana und HK. Neugierig spähte sie durch die Scheibe, konnte jedoch nur Docks erkennen, die von hohen Kränen und Lagerhäusern gesäumt waren. Wo sie hier Verbündete finden sollten, war ihr schleierhaft.

Nachdem Koth die riesige Gravestone unter einigen Schwierigkeiten geankert hatte, gingen sie hinunter zur Laderampe und betraten die Landungsbrücke zum Asyl. Eine Gruppe von Leuten stellte sich ihnen in den Weg und ihr Anführer polterte

„Ihr habt da ja ein nettes kleines Schiff, Schätzchen! Wir kommen dann mal an Bord.“ G’rila zog ihre Lichtschwerter

„In wie vielen Teilen?“, fragte sie nur, als Koth beschwichtigend vor sie trat

„Hey, ganz locker, die gehören zu mir.“ und indem er ein paar Schritte auf sie zutrat rief er

„Len, mein Freund, wie geht es Euch?“

„Bestens, Käptn.“, grinste der Angesprochene und die Sith steckte ihre Waffen wieder weg.

„Ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass sie zu Euch gehören.“, sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick über die seltsame Truppe schweifen.

„Was hältst du von ihnen?“, wandte sie sich an Lana, während der Anführer besorgt auf Koth einredete. Die zuckte kurz mit den Schultern

„Sie halten nicht viel vom Duschen, aber man gewöhnt sich daran.“ In diesem Moment trat Koth an sie heran und sagte

„Len hat mir berichtet, dass Tora, meine Mechanikerin vor Stunden losgezogen ist, um in der Freizone noch ein paar Teile zu besorgen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist. Das ist ein gefährliches Pflaster da unten, könntet Ihr vielleicht nach Ihr sehen? Ich kümmere mich derweil um die Reparaturen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich wieder startklar sind.“ Fragend blickte G’rila zur Seite, doch Lana winkte ab

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich erst um meine Kontakte kümmern. Am besten, Ihr nehmt HK mit, er wollte ohnehin nach neuen Upgrades Ausschau halten.“

„Hinweis:“, mischte sich der Droide ein

„Herrin, ich würde gerne zuerst die Upgrades besorgen. Erbitte Treffen am Zugang zur Freizone.“

„In Ordnung HK.“, antwortete G’rila und nickte allen einmal zu

„Bis später dann.“

 

Sie hatte die Brücke gerade überquert, als Senya sie einholte

„Fremdling, wenn Ihr fertig seid, würde ich Euch gerne meinen Leuten vorstellen.“ Sie tippte etwas auf Ihrem Navigationsgerät

„Könnt Ihr mich bei diesen Koordinaten treffen?“ Ein Piepen kündigte das Eintreffen der Daten an und G’rila sah auf die Karte, ehe sie wieder zu Senya blickte

„Ihr könntet Euch auch mir anschließen und wir gehen zusammen auf die Suche nach Koths Mechanikerin.“, schlug sie vor.

„Ich werde mich Euch anschließen.“, erwiderte Senya und schüttelte den Kopf

„Doch nicht jetzt.“

„In Ordnung, dann treffe ich Euch später.“, antwortete die Sith und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

G’rila war eben an den Märkten vorbei und wollte einen Aufzug betreten, der sie in ein tieferes Stockwerk bringen würde, als sie aus einer dunklen Gasse eine Frau ansprach.

„Ihr seid wirklich sehr begehrt, Fremdling.“ Irgendetwas an dieser Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie wirkte gedämpft, da die Fremde ihr Gesicht mit Tüchern verdeckt hatte. Misstrauisch legte sie die Hände an ihre Waffen und trat näher. Dabei erkannte sie, dass sie nicht nur die Stimme, sondern auch die Kleidung der Fremden kannte und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Lana?“, fragte sie

„Was machst du denn hier?“ Statt zu antworten, griff die Angesprochene nach ihrer Hand und zog die Sith tiefer in die Gasse, bis sie von der Straße aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dann nahm sie ihre ungewöhnliche Kopfbedeckung ab, die auch schon auf Rishi ihre Identität verborgen hatte

„Ich habe dich gesucht.“, sagte sie und hob den Blick zu ihren Augen.

„Und da versteckst du dich in einer Gasse? In diesem Outfit?“ G’rila runzelte ratlos die Stirn.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, du bist sehr begehrt.“, erwiderte Lana und hob die Hand, um sie an ihre Wange zu legen.

„Aber HK und Senya…“, protestierte die hochgewachsene Sith schwach, als Lana sie auch schon herabzog und mit einem Kuss am Weitersprechen hinderte.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit einzufrieren, als sich alles auf diese eine perfekte Sekunde reduzierte, in der sich ihre Lippen berührten. Langsam, um die Magie nicht zu brechen, legte G’rila dann eine Hand an Lanas Hüfte und zog sie an sich heran, wohlig aufseufzend, als sich ihre Körper berührten.

Angesichts solcher Berührungen war es der blonden Sith nur Recht, einen Grund zu haben, sich an ihr festhalten zu können und sie legte die Arme um sie. Schließlich löste sie sich aus dem Kuss.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“, wisperte sie und fuhr zärtlich mit ihren Fingern über die Rillen knapp oberhalb ihrer Brüste. Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.

„Ich bin hier.“, sagte G’rila, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob sacht ihren Kopf, bis sie einander direkt in die Augen blickten

„Und ich werde nicht weggehen, nicht ohne dich.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund schniefte Lana bei diesen Worten auf und drückte sich enger an sie, als wolle sie dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr zum Weggehen kam.

„So sehr hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte die Sith und strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Jedes Jahr mehr…“, erwiderte sie und sah zu ihr auf, sodass G’rila den feuchten Schimmer in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Behutsam wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und küsste sie erneut.

„Warum besuchst du mich heute Abend nicht einfach in meiner Kabine und wir reden darüber _wie sehr_ du mich vermisst hast.“ Mit einem leisen Lachen antwortete Lana

„Du bist unmöglich.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte G’rila und lächelte zufrieden

„Also sehen wir uns heute Abend?“

„Keine Sekunde später.“, erwiderte die blonde Sith und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss

„Aber jetzt musst du los, HK wartet am Aufzug auf dich.“

„Ich dachte, er sucht seine Upgrades und trifft mich dann in der Freizone?“, sagte G’rila irritiert.

„Das hat er nur gesagt, damit es die anderen glauben.“, erklärte Lana und brachte die Sith zum Lachen

„Du hast das alles geplant?“

„Alles für ein wenig Zeit mit dir.“, erwiderte Lana mit einem schelmischen Grinsen

„Bis heute Abend dann.“

Sie nach diesen Worten zu verlassen, war schwer für die Sith, auch wenn sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber zunächst musste sie sich um ihre Verbündeten kümmern.

Außerdem war die Gasse nun wirklich kein gemütlicher Ort…

 


	10. Banthadreck

Wie Lana gesagt hatte, wartete der Droide am Ausgang der Gasse auf sie, das Gewehr bereits in den Händen.

„Herrin“, begrüßte er sie

„Ich hoffe, die Unterhaltung mit Mistress Beniko verlief nach Ihren Vorstellungen?“ Irritiert runzelte die Sith die Stirn und fragte sich, was genau Lana ihm wohl über ihr _Gespräch_ erzählt hatte.

„Doch, ja…“, antwortete sie schließlich

„Es war… zufrieden stellend.“ Das war natürlich glatt gelogen, denn wenn sie im Augenblick eines nicht war, dann zufrieden. Würde alles nach ihren Vorstellungen ablaufen, wäre sie noch immer in der Gasse und…

„Das ist akzeptabel.“, unterbrach HK ihren Gedankengang

„Wollen wir?“, fügte er dann noch hinzu und deutete mit dem Gewehr auf den Fahrstuhl, der sich soeben öffnete.

Erleichtert, von diesem verfänglichen Thema wegzukommen, nickte die Sith zustimmend und trat in die Kabine hinein, ohne sich noch einmal nach der Gasse umzublicken; sie musste konzentriert bleiben, wenigstens bis heute Abend.

 

Als sie einige Stockwerke tiefer ausstieg, hatte sie sich wieder gefasst. Das erwies sich auch als notwendig, denn die Freizone schien hart umkämpftes Gebiet zu sein. Mehr als einmal stellten sich ihnen Schmuggler in den Weg, die der Meinung waren, die Eindringlinge vertreiben zu müssen, sodass der Weg um ein Vielfaches länger erschien, als er wohl tatsächlich war, bis sie endlich vor einem Tor ankamen.

Ein schmieriger Kerl stolzierte davor herum, als gehöre ihm die Freizone persönlich, doch nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit ihren Waffen stellte sich heraus, dass G’rila die schlagkräftigeren Argumente hatte. Achtlos stieg sie über seinen Leichnam und nahm die Tür näher in Augenschein.

„Analyse:“, meldete sich HK nach einem kurzen Augenblick

„Der Öffnungsmechanismus wurde außer Kraft gesetzt und die Tür von der anderen Seite verschlossen.“

Die Sith trat einen Schritt zurück und gab HK mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er die Tür öffnen sollte. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall als der Droide seine Waffe abfeuerte und als sich der Rauch legte, klaffte eine große Lücke in der Tür.

Vorsichtig schritt G’rila durch die rauchenden Trümmerteile und war kaum auf der anderen Seite angekommen, als eine Stimme ihr Augenmerk auf eine kleine Gruppe lenkte

„Habt Ihr keinen Anstand? Meine Leute haben stundenlang gebraucht, um die Barrikade aufzubauen.“

„Nächstes Mal werde ich vorher anklopfen.“, erwiderte sie sarkastisch und trat näher an die Bande heran. Bei ihren Worten stieß eine menschliche Frau mit blau gefärbten Haaren ein glucksendes Lachen aus.

„Feststellung:“, merkte HK an

„Dieses Geräusch gehört zu der fabelhaften Mechanikerin, die zu suchen wir hierher geschickt wurden.“

„Was wollt Ihr von ihr?“, fragte der große Kerl, der eben schon gesprochen hatte und der der Anführer des Trupps zu sein schien.

„Nichts, was Euch interessieren müsste.“, erwiderte G’rila

„Ich nehme sie mit mir und mehr braucht Ihr nicht zu wissen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht. Die Kleine hat versucht mich zu bestehlen, das ist schlecht fürs Geschäft.“ er warf einen Seitenblick auf Tora und fügte bissig hinzu

„Außerdem hat sie meine Mutter beleidigt.“ Die Mechanikerin verschränkte gehässig die Arme

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie hässlicher ist, als ein Bantha mit Lippenstift. Es ist keine Beleidigung, wenn es die Wahrheit ist.“

„Meine Mutter hat sich für mich geopfert, um mir einen Platz auf einer Fähre nach Nar Shaddaazu reservieren.“, gab der Anführer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück

„Ich wuchs als Waise auf.“

„Buhu! Willkommen im Club.“, schnaubte Tora abfällig. Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnte, ging G’rila dazwischen

„Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?“

„Tanno Vik.“, sagte er und wandte sich der Sith zu

„Meinen Dank übrigens, dass Ihr Oggo ausgeschaltet habt, jetzt gehört die Freizone ganz mir.“

„Nun, Tanno Vik“, begann sie und verschränkte die Arme „Wenn Ihr ein Foto Eurer Mutter dabei habt, können wir diese Unklarheit sicher schnell aus der Welt schaffen.“ Tanno schnaubte abfällig und musterte sie „Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid. Ihr seid der Fremdling.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause blickte die Sith lauernd an

„Wie wäre es mit einem Geschäft? Ich besorge Euch ein paar richtig gute Teile und dafür darf ich dieses freche Gör aus der Luftschleuse werfen.“

„Behauptung:“, mischte sich HK ein und entsicherte seine Waffe

„Es ist schwer, etwas zu werfen wenn man keine Arme hat.“ und G’rila schüttelte entschieden den Kopf

„Auf diese Weise kommen wir ganz sicher nicht ins Geschäft.“

Sie zückte ihr Lichtschwert und ehe er reagieren konnte, tötete sie ihn mit einem gezielten Streich. Obwohl sie zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, verdarb dies den übrigen Mitgliedern der Bande gehörig die Lust, sich mit ihr anzulegen und sie verschwanden eilig.

 

„Banthadreck! Ihr wisst, wie man mit Leuten umgeht!“, rief Tora begeistert und betrachtete sie dann neugierig

„Ihr seid der Fremdling, oder?“

„Das bin ich.“, antwortete G’rila und steckte ihre Schwerter weg

„Ihr solltet Euch zum Schiff begeben. Ich bin sicher, man wartet dort bereits auf Euch.“ Die Blauhaarige winkte ab

„Die können noch ein wenig länger warten. Ich muss noch meine Thermalbeschleuniger abholen.“ und verschwand dann in Richtung einiger Kisten. Die Sith schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an HK55

„Lass uns zu dem Treffpunkt mit Senya gehen.“

„Einverstanden, Herrin.“, antwortete der Droide.

 


	11. Erben oder nicht Erben

Nachdem sie die Karte geprüft hatte, folgte G’rila den verwinkelten Gängen der Freizone, bis schließlich HK meldete

„Hinweis: Hier ist der Ort, an dem uns Senya treffen wollte.“ Die Sith lief noch ein paar Schritte weiter, als Senya auch schon um die Ecke eines Containers gebogen kam.

„Seid gegrüßt Fremdling.“, sagte sie und deutete auf die Wand hinter ihr

„Meine Verbündeten warten drinnen.“ G’rila sah verwirrt auf die Metallwand, in der nirgends eine Stelle für ein Tor geschweige denn ein Öffnungsmechanismus zu erkennen waren.

Nachdem die Ritterin jedoch auf eine bestimmte Stelle gedrückt hatte, öffnete sich eine verborgene Öffnung. Als sie hindurchtraten, traf ein elektrischer Impuls den Droiden und ließ ihn nach hinten umkippen, doch bevor G’rila etwas unternehmen konnte, verschloss Senya den Durchgang wieder.

„Was soll das?“, wandte sie sich an die Ritterin

„Euer Droide ist nicht Bestandteil dessen, was hier stattfindet“, erklärte diese und schritt den Gang vor ihnen entlang.

„Ich habe fünf Jahre in einer Falle verbracht. Ein zweites Mal werde ich mich nicht reinlegen lassen.“, warnte die Sith und folgte ihr in eine achteckige Kammer. Wenn sie ihr Spiel mitspielte, würde sie vielleicht wenigstens eine Erklärung für das Ganze bekommen.

„Ihr könnt jederzeit gehen, wenn Ihr wollt.“, erwiderte Senya

„Doch wenn Ihr die Hilfe meiner Verbündeten wollt, bleibt Ihr.“ Sie blickte die Sith abwartend an, doch nachdem sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, fuhr sie fort

„Vor Arcanns Verrat wurde das Reich von zwei Gruppierungen geschützt: den Rittern und den Erben, die in die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft sehen können. Die Erben dienen Arcann nun jedoch nicht länger. Ob sie Euch dienen werden, wird sich jetzt entscheiden.“ Sie verstummte als eine männliche Stimme erklärte

„Schicksal ist etwas, das uns die Macht zuflüstert. Doch die Stimmen schweigen über Euer Schicksal. Wir müssen ergründen warum.“

„Visionen sind nur Vorschläge für die Zukunft.“, antwortete G’rila, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob eine Antwort von ihr erwartet wurde

„Ich definiere mich durch meine Taten in der Gegenwart und nicht durch Dinge, die sein werden.“ Die Stimme sprach weiter, wobei der Sprecher noch immer im Dunkeln verharrte

„Wenn wir Teil Eurer Rebellion werden sollen, müssen wir verstehen welche Rolle Ihr bei Arcanns Vernichtung spielt. Wir werden Euch daher physisch und psychisch prüfen, um die Wahrheit zum Vorschein zu bringen.“ Die Sith runzelte die Stirn und blickte kurz auf Senya an ihrer Seite

„Ich tue, was immer nötig ist.“, sagte sie dann.

„Wie auch wir…“, sprach die Stimme und verstummte dann.

 

Abwartend sah G’rila sich um und ließ die Hände zu ihren Lichtschwertern wandern

„Ich verknüpfe mein Schicksal mit dem Euren.“, erklärte Senya dabei und griff nach ihrer eigenen Waffe

„Wie auch immer Ihr geprüft werden sollt, ich werde an Eurer Seite sein.“ Gerade als die hochgewachsene Sith zustimmend nickte und überlegte, ob ihre Hilfe überhaupt notwendig war, lösten sich zwei Gestalten aus dem Schatten, ein Mann und eine Frau, die beide in Roben gehüllt waren und ihre Lichtschwerter gezückt hatten.

„Verteidigt Euch.“, sagte die Frau und zog ihr Lichtschwert. Dann wechselte sie einen kurzen Blick mit ihrem Partner und ging gemeinsam mit ihm zum Angriff über.

Die beiden lieferten einen guten Kampf, konnten jedoch nicht gegen G’rila und die Ritterin bestehen und zogen sich schließlich geschlagen zurück. Sie gingen weiter und gelangten in eine Kammer, die sich in keinem Punkt von der ersten unterschied. Sie war leer und die Sith verschränkte die Arme

„Wenn es noch weitere Prüfungen gibt, lasst uns weitermachen.“

„Gier. Unstillbares Selbstvertrauen.“, hob die Stimme an

„Wir haben Euch in der Freizone beobachtet.“ G’rila zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen

„Warum tut Ihr das?“

„Weil wir es immer tun.“, gab ihr die Stimme zur Antwort und fuhr dann fort

„Arcann nahm Jahre Eures Lebens, aber er hat noch viel mehr von uns gestohlen. Fühlt Ihr etwas für diejenigen, die gelitten haben, während Ihr schlieft?“

„Niemand verdient, was Arcann getan hat.“, kam es mit bitterer Stimme von der Sith

„Aber er wird dafür bekommen, was er verdient hat und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen.“ Sie versuchte auszumachen, wo sich der Sprecher befand, doch durch den Hall schien er mal hinter ihnen, mal vor ihnen und manchmal überall zugleich zu sein.

„Und Ihr Senya? Was fühlt Ihr?“, wandte sich der Sprecher an die Ritterin.

„Scham.“, sagte diese und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Weil Ihr unseren ewigen Imperator nicht schützen konntet?“, bohrte er nach.

„Ich war in keiner Position, dies zu tun.“, erwiderte sie fest und hob den Kopf wieder, um in Richtung der Stimme zu starren.

„Und was ist mit den Erben, die hingeschlachtet wurden, weil Arcann es befohlen hatte? Fühlt Ihr Euch für sie verantwortlich?“ Die Ritterin hob eine Hand und stieß belehrend mit dem Finger in die Luft

„Als ich mich den Rittern anschloss, waren sie der Schild, der unsere Heimat beschützte! Jetzt sind sie nur noch eine Waffe in den Händen eines unfähigen Kindes.“ Sie holte kurz Luft und fuhr dann betrübt fort

„Sie hätten gegen Arcann rebellieren sollen, stattdessen haben wir unsere Ehre verloren."

 

Ein Sirren ließ sie beide ihren Blick auf zwei weitere Erben fokussieren.

„Diese Prüfung bereitet uns keine Freude.“, sagte einer von ihnen

„Aber wir handeln, wie vom Schicksal vorbestimmt. Seid stark, Fremdling.“

Auch dieser Kampf war schnell zu Ende und vor ihnen öffnete sich eine Tür. Durch einen langen Gang gelangten sie schließlich in einen Raum, der die Hauptkammer dieses Komplexes darzustellen schien. Eine Hologestalt von Arcann stand in ihrer Mitte und drehte sich bei ihrem Eintreten um.

„Ihr trachtet danach, Arcann vom Ewigen Thron zu stoßen.“, meldete sich wieder die körperlose Stimme zu Wort

„Sein Los ist es, zu fallen. Soviel haben wir vorausgesehen. Aber sein endgültiges Schicksal bleibt unklar. Wenn er Eurer Gnade ausgeliefert ist, was werdet Ihr tun?“

„Gnade.“, stieß die Sith aus

„Ich kenne nicht einmal die Bedeutung dieses Wortes.“

„Arcann wird der Strafe nicht entgehen für die Leben die er genommen hat.“, ergänzte Senya.

„Tausende Erben liegen tot im Staub wegen ihm. Blut schreit nach Blut. Stimmt Ihr dem zu?“ Schweigend versuchten G’rila und die Ritterin den Ursprung der Stimme auszumachen, als diese auch schon ungeduldig wieder anhob

„Antwortet uns! Wenn Ihr nicht auf unserer Seite seid, stemmt Ihr Euch gegen die Wogen des Schicksals. Arcann und Vailyn müssen sterben!“ Indem sie die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte antwortete die Sith grimmig

„Wenn das Ihr Schicksal ist, dann werden sie fallen.“

„Es ist nicht ihr Schicksal, das mich beunruhigt. Es ist Eures.“, erklärte die Stimme, deren Sprecher plötzlich von oben herabgesprungen kam.

Ehe einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, hatte er Senya seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, sodass sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Dann wandte er sich an G’rila

„Ich bin Heskal, der Anführer der Erben, und werde Euer Schicksal erfahren, selbst wenn ich Euch aufschneiden muss, um es zu sehen.“

 

Sie zückte ihr Schwert und erwiderte gekonnt seinen ersten Schlag, um ihn dann mit heftigen Hieben zurückzutreiben, ohne jedoch seine Blockade durchbrechen zu können.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter, bis Heskal zu einem heftigen Schlag ausholte. G’rila hob ihr Schwert, um den Schlag abzuwehren, doch ehe ihre Klingen aufeinander treffen konnten, fror jäh die Umgebung um sie herum ein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie realisiert hatte, was geschehen war, dann senkte sie seufzend ihr Schwert und blickte sich nach ihrem dunklen Schatten um

„Sein Argumentieren mit Euch ist sinnlos und zerstörerisch. Ich kann das Ganze rasch und ohne weiteres Blutvergießen beenden. Ihr müsst nur das Geschenk meiner Macht akzeptieren.“, sagte er und blickte auf den Erben, doch die Sith machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung

„Ich schaffe das schon alleine.“

„Dann hört auf, weiter Zeit zu verschwenden. Enthüllt sein Schicksal.“, antwortete Valkorion und verschwand wieder.

Die Zeit kam gleichzeitig wieder in Bewegung und der Kampf tobte weiter, bis es G’rila wenig später gelang, Heskal niederzuwerfen. Gemeinsam mit Senya, die sich zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, ging sie auf ihn zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie dabei, dass aus den Schatten der Säulen weitere Erben traten und langsam auf sie zukamen.

„Urteilt nicht zu hart über ihn.“, sagte Senya

„Diese Prüfung war für uns alle notwendig. Wir brauchen die Erben.“ G’rila dachte einen Moment nach, ehe sie sprach.

„Wenn die Erben uns noch immer helfen wollen, akzeptiere ich.“

 

Bevor er jedoch überhaupt nur über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte flog die Tür hinter ihnen auf. Herein kam fast die gesamte Crew der Gravestone angeführt von Koth, HK55 und Lana. Alle trugen kampfbereit Schusswaffen in den Händen und Lana hatte ihr Lichtschwert gezückt.

„Ergebt euch. Sofort.“, sagte sie mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Entschlossenheit auf dem Gesicht. Augenblicklich aktivierten Heskals Gefolgsleute ihre Laserschwerter, doch die blonde Sith wirkte wenig beeindruckt. G’rila verschränkte die Arme

„Ich würde auf die Dame hören.“, sagte sie zu Heskal, der sich soeben vom Boden aufrappelte. Der blickte einen Moment von ihr zu der Gruppe und nickte dann knapp, woraufhin die umstehenden Erben ihre Schwerter wieder verschwinden ließen.

„Jeder Moment, seit Eurem Eintreten war vorbestimmt, sogar dieser. Jeder hier spielte die Rolle, die für ihn vorgesehen war.“, ließ er sie wissen

„Ich habe nun noch eine letzte Frage: welche Zukunft seht Ihr für die Galaxie, wenn Arcann und seine Ewige Flotte verschwunden sind.“ G’rila musste nicht lange nachdenken.

„Ich werde das wieder aufbauen, wofür ich so lange gekämpft habe!“, gab sie ihm zur Antwort und ballte entschlossen eine Hand zur Faust. Mit dieser Antwort scheinbar zufrieden, fuhr er fort

„Ihr habt nichts mehr zu enthüllen, Fremdling, denn ich weiß nun, was uns die Sicht auf die Zukunft verschleiert hat. Unser Ewiger Imperator lebt… in Eurem Geist.“ Seine Worte schienen einen Moment nachzuhallen, ehe Lana sich aus ihrer Haltung löste

„Wir konnten es nicht ewig verstecken.“, sagte sie und trat neben G’rila.

„Ihr wusstet davon und habt mir nichts gesagt?“, fragte Koth, der ihr gefolgt war.

„Wir dachten, Ihr würdet vielleicht in Panik geraten, wenn ich gesagt hätte ‚Übrigens, Imperator Valkorion lebt in meinem Kopf‘“ Bevor jemand antworten konnte, meldete sich HK zu Wort und kam zu ihnen

„Analyse: Ich kann keine zweite Persönlichkeitsmatrix in Euch feststellen, Herrin. Möglicherweise hat Euer Gehirn einfach nur einen schweren Schaden erlitten.“

„Unser Duell gab mir einen Einblick, was kommen wird.“, erhob Heskal wieder seine Stimme

„Ihr werdet den Ewigen Thron zerstören… aber viele werden leiden, bevor wir den Sieg erlangen.“

„Lasst mich raten.“, sagte G’rila sarkastisch und wandte sich ihm zu

„Eure Vision hat Euch nicht verraten, wer leiden wird… oder wie lange es dauern wird, Arcann zu besiegen.“

„Das ist unwichtig.“, mischte sich Koth zufrieden ein

„Wir werden siegen. Wenn Imperator Valkorion wegen dieses Fremdlings lebt, besteht noch Hoffnung für Zakuul.“

„Euer geliebter Imperator ist eine Gefahr für alles Leben, überall.“, fiel ihm Lana ins Wort

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden, Euch von ihm zu lösen.“

„Niemand möchte Valkorion mehr aus meinem Kopf haben, als ich. Aber ich fürchte, das wird nicht so einfach werden.“, seufzte G’rila und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wir haben viel zu besprechen.“, stellte Lana fest, doch die Sith schüttelte knapp den Kopf

„Nicht hier.“ Sie wandte sich wieder an Heskal und die Erben

„Ich habe Eure Prüfung bestanden. Schließt Euch uns an oder nicht. In jedem Fall sind wir hier fertig.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Lana, die den Erben noch einen bösen Blick zuwarf, und dem Rest der Crew.

 


	12. Sehnsucht

Nachdem sie wieder zurück auf der Gravestone war, machte sich G’rila sogleich auf den Weg in ihre Kabine, denn allmählich nahte der Abend und vielleicht sollte sie noch irgendetwas vorbereiten. Sie könnte zum Beispiel Wein besorgen und dieses süße Dessert, das sie einmal auf Rishi bestellt hatten…

 

Letztendlich erwiesen sich diese Überlegungen jedoch als unnötig, denn kaum hatte sie ihre Kabine betreten und ihre Lichtschwerter beiseitegelegt, öffnete sich die Tür schon wieder. G’rila wandte den Blick und erkannte mit einem Lächeln Lana, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, kam die blonde Sith auf sie zu und zog sie in einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss.

„Das wird dir langsam zur Gewohnheit, mh?“, fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, als der Kuss endete.

„Ich habe lange darauf verzichten müssen.“, erwiderte Lana und wollte sie erneut küssen, als G’rila unterbrach

„Warte einen Augenblick.“ Sie trat an die Türkonsole und tippte etwas ein, wodurch die Tür verriegelt wurde

„Nur zur Sicherheit.“, erklärte sie lächelnd und kehrte wieder zu Lana zurück.

„So, wo waren wir noch gleich stehen geblieben?“, fragte sie dann und fasste sie bei der Hüfte. Statt einer Antwort hob die blonde Sith eine Hand und strich über ihre Wange bis zu den Tentakeln an ihrem Kinn und G’rila schloss die Augen, sich ganz ihrer Berührung hingebend.

Als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten, hatte Lana noch Bedenken deshalb gehabt, doch inzwischen waren ihre Gesichtstentakel für sie so normal wie ihre dunkle Hautfarbe.

Ihre Finger wanderten weiter und strichen sacht über ihre Lippen, die von einem geringfügig dunkleren Rot waren und sich bei ihrer Berührung zu einem leisen Seufzer öffneten. Dem konnte sie nicht widerstehen und legte die Arme um G‘rilas Nacken, sie zu einem Kuss heranziehend. Sacht knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe und öffnete schließlich den Mund, um ihrer neugierig vorfühlenden Zunge mit ihrer eigenen zu begegnen.

Eine Weile umkreisten sich ihre Zungenspitzen neckend und G’rila verstärkte den Griff um ihre Mitte, während Lanas Finger über jedes freie Stück Haut tanzten, das sie erreichen konnte.

 

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander

„Du hast zu viel an.“, sagte Lana mit rauer Stimme und zupfte an ihrem Oberteil.

„Dann sollten wir das ändern.“, antwortete G’rila, deren Haut überall da zu brennen schien, wo sie sie berührt hatte.

Schnell machte sich daran, ihre Rüstung abzulegen, wobei sie die Teile einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Die blonde Sith folgte dabei jeder ihrer Bewegungen gespannt mit den Augen und konnte nur schwer dem Impuls widerstehen, die neu freigelegte Haut unter ihren Händen spüren zu wollen.

Schließlich hatte sie sich vollständig entkleidet und trat wieder auf Lana zu

„Ist es so besser?“, fragte sie leise.

„Viel besser…“, kam die Antwort zurück und als sie sich an sie schmiegte, fühlte sie wie die hochgewachsene Sith unter der Berührung erschauerte.

Langsam strich sie über die Muskeln ihrer Schultern und Arme, die sich unter ihren Fingern leicht anspannten, und ein kühler Schauer rieselte über ihren Rücken. Ihre Hände glitten weiter über ihren Bauch und hinauf zu der Wölbung ihrer Brüste.

Ein sachtes Zucken unter ihren Fingern ließ sie aufblicken und den verlangenden Blick von G’rilas Augen auffangen. Unter der Intensität dieser Augen fühlte sie ihre Knie weich werden

„Könnten wir vielleicht zum Bett…?“, murmelte sie, während die Finger ihrer rechten Hand mit einer Brustwarze spielten.

„Das sollten wir vielleicht…“, brachte die Sith langsam hervor und griff nun ihrerseits nach der störenden Kleidung

„Aber könntest du vorher…?“ Sie brauchte nicht weiterzusprechen, denn Lana wusste auch so was sie wollte und während G’rila sich auf das Bett setzte, entledigte sie sich hastig ihrer Kleider.

Fast mochte die hochgewachsene Sith bei dem Anblick lachen, doch eigentlich war sie zu sehr von der Aussicht gefesselt. Außerdem konnte sie es ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie es eilig hatte, denn nach den wenigen verheißungsvollen Berührungen sehnte sie sich danach, die Hitze ihres nackten Körpers zu spüren und es war offensichtlich, dass es Lana ebenso ging.

 

Kaum lag das letzte Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden, tappte sie auf blanken Sohlen zum Bett und ließ sich aufreizend langsam auf G’rilas Schoß nieder.

„Du bist ja sowas von gemein.“, flüsterte diese und Lana lächelte

„Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du fünf Jahre lang verschwunden warst.“

„Als ob das meine Schuld war.“, gab G’rila schmunzelnd zurück und strich mit den Händen über ihren Rücken.

„Es war allein deine Schuld.“, erwiderte die blonde Sith atemlos und erschauerte unter der Berührung.

Sie schlang die Arme um G’rilas Hals und beugte sich hinab für einen weiteren Kuss. Das gab der hochgewachsenen Sith die Gelegenheit ihre Hände langsam über ihre Seite gleiten zu lassen und schließlich auf ihre Brüste zu legen. Die Berührung entlockte Lana ein zufriedenes Schnurren und sacht drängte sie sich näher an die streichelnden Hände.

Lächelnd löste sich G’rila aus dem Kuss und widmete sich ganz ihren Brustwarzen, die sich unter ihren Fingern schnell versteiften.

„Du hast mich in der Tat sehr vermisst.“, stellte sie amüsiert fest und leckte leicht über die Spitze ihrer rechten Brust, worauf Lana ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab und den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

 

In der Absicht noch mehr dieser begehrlichen Töne hervorzulocken, nahm sie sich geradezu quälend viel Zeit, die Brustwarze mit ihrer Zunge zu umkreisen und zärtlich daran zu knabbern. Mit der Hand streichelte sie derweil ihre andere Brust und zupfte bisweilen neckend an der aufgerichteten Spitze.

Sie trieb dieses Spiel so lange, bis Lana es nicht mehr aushielt

„Könntest du vielleicht…“ sie brach keuchend ab, als G’rila den Kopf hob und anfing eine Brustwarze zwischen zwei Fingern zu rollen

„Könnte ich was?“, fragte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zurück, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Weiter unten…“, bat die blonde Sith verzweifelt, während ihre Berührungen das sehnsuchtsvolle Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen nur noch verstärkten.

„Ach ich soll weiter nach…“ fing G’rila an, brach jedoch ab, als ihre Finger schon beim ersten Kontakt feucht wurden.

„Armes Mädchen“, flüsterte sie liebevoll und blickte in ihre gelben Augen, die flehentlich zu ihr heruntersahen

„Du bist schon so nass… so bereit…“

Sie legte einen Finger auf ihre Klit und sah ein Zucken durch den schönen Leib gehen, als sie langsam begann, ihn zu bewegen.

 

Sacht zog sie Lana an sich und ließ sich mit ihr nach hinten sinken, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag. Ihr Finger kreiste dabei weiterhin über ihre empfindlichste Stelle und ließ sie sich in ihren Armen vor Erregung winden.

Lächelnd vergrub die Sith die Finger ihrer freien Hand in Lanas weichem Haar und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Nach einer Weile wanderte ihr Finger ein Stück und umspielte fragend Lanas Eingang. Von Wellen der Erregung durchwabert schloss Lana bei dieser Berührung die Augen

„Bitte…“, wisperte sie heiser und stöhnte auf, als G’rila ihrer Aufforderung Folge leistete und den Finger langsam in sie hineinsinken ließ.

Die hochgewachsene Sith fühlte förmlich wie Lana in ihren Armen schmolz, als sie eine raue Stelle fand und sacht darüber rieb.

G‘rila wiederholte diese Bewegung wieder und wieder, während der Atem der blonden Sith zunehmend schneller ging, und bedeckte dabei ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, bis sich ihr Körper schließlich anspannte und sie bebend den Höhepunkt erreichte.

 

Nur am Rande registrierte Lana, dass sie dabei unablässig auf sie einredete. Doch es war angenehm dem liebevollen Murmeln zu lauschen, während sie wartete, bis ihre Erregung abgeklungen war.

„Du bist unmöglich.“, brachte sie schließlich hervor und öffnete erschöpft die Augen. G’rila leckte ihren Finger ab und lächelte

„Wenn ich das nicht wäre, würde ich dich doch enttäuschen.“ Sanft strich sie Lana einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

„Ich hasse dich.“, murmelte Lana leise, als der Kuss endete und schmiegte sich eng an die Sith. Das brachte G’rila zum Lachen

„Damit kann ich leben.“, wisperte sie und beobachtete dann, wie sich die Augen der blonden Sith langsam wieder schlossen und ihr Atem zunehmend gleichmäßiger wurde.

 

G’rila lag indes noch eine Weile wach, ehe sie das Licht dimmte und die Decke über sie beide zog.

Bevor das mit Arcann und der Karbonisierung passiert war, waren sie kurz davor gewesen, eine Beziehung zu beginnen, die über flüchtige Berührungen und heimlich gestohlene Küsse hinaus ging und jetzt plötzlich waren sie doch zusammen im Bett gelandet. Lana hatte zwar selbst gesagt, dass sie sie vermisst hatte, doch bedeutete das nun, dass sie ihre Beziehung vertiefen wollte oder war dies nur eine merkwürdige Art zu sagen _Schön, dass du wieder da bist_?“

Sie seufzte leicht und blickte auf die schlafende Frau. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht bereit wäre, zu warten, aber nach all den Jahren sehnte sie sich doch nach Gewissheit, insbesondere, da es sie jedes Mal fuchste, wenn Koth anfing von _ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit_ zu reden.

Sie hatte auch gemeinsame Zeiten mit Lana verbracht, zählten die nicht viel mehr? Und bewies nicht auch ihre Rettung, dass sie ihr viel mehr bedeutete als dieser schmierige Kerl?

Sie stöhnte leise und fasste sich an die Stirn. Verdammt, das klang ziemlich eifersüchtig und das, obwohl sie stets versuchte, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten, um Lana nicht zu bedrängen. Sie wirkte immer so beschäftigt, dass sie sie nicht auch noch mit dem verliebten Gehabe einer Sith hatte belästigen wollen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dies ein äußerst unangemessenes Verhalten für den Zorn des Imperators war.

Andererseits, dachte sie weiter, lag Lana augenblicklich erschöpft und völlig nackt in _ihrem_ Bett und nicht bei Koth, und das war auf jeden Fall etwas wert. Durch diesen Gedanken wieder etwas beruhigt, schlief sie dann auch bald ein, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 


	13. Erfüllung

Als Lana am nächsten Morgen erwachte, träumte sie gerade, sie wäre mit G’rila zusammen. Unter sich fühlte sie die Wärme ihres Körpers und spürte wie sich ihr Brustkorb bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

Es war ein schöner Traum, fast so als wäre sie niemals verschwunden.

Seufzend kuschelte sie sich näher an den warmen Körper der Sith und hoffte, auf diese Weise das Traumbild noch ein wenig länger aufrechterhalten zu können, als dieses sich plötzlich unter ihr bewegte und sie endgültig aufweckte.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und hob den Kopf. Doch als sie sah, wen sie da im Schlaf umarmt hatte, glaubte sie noch immer zu träumen, denn zu ihrer Überraschung handelte es sich um eine Frau, die nicht nur die gleiche Hautfarbe wie G’rila hatte, sondern auch sonst genauso aussah und sie lächelnd aus dunkelgelben Augen anblickte.

„Guten Morgen.“, wisperte die Sith, sobald sie erkannt hatte, dass Lana aufgewacht war.

Lana rieb sich kurz die Augen, also doch kein Traum? Irritiert blickte sie um sich und bemerkte dabei, dass sowohl G’rila als auch sie selbst nackt waren.

„Ist das wirklich passiert?“, fragte sie schließlich mit rauer Stimme.

Kurz huschte ein verletzter Ausdruck über das Gesicht der rothäutigen Sith, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte

„Falls du meinst, ob wir miteinander geschlafen haben, dann ja, das…“ sie brach ab, als sich Lanas Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Doch ehe sie nach einem Grund fragen konnte, hatte die blonde Sith ihren Kopf schluchzend in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben und G’rila blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser plötzliche Gefühlsausbruch zu bedeuten hatte und hoffte einfach nur, dass der Grund nicht der war, dass sie den gemeinsamen Abend bereute.

Schließlich hob Lana den Kopf wieder und wischte sich schniefend die Tränen aus dem Gesicht

„Entschuldige.“, sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lachen

„Du musst mich jetzt für total bescheuert halten.“

„Das würde ich nie tun.“, antwortete G’rila mit sanfter Stimme und umfasste ihr Gesicht

„Sagst du mir trotzdem, was los ist?“ fragte sie dann bittend.

Der Schmerz, der dabei in ihren Augen schimmerte, war beinahe zu viel für Lana

„Es ist nur…“, fing sie an und brach dann ab, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte.

 

Als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, damals auf der Flotte, und gemeinsam versucht hatten, den Imperator in seinem Größenwahn aufzuhalten, hatte sie zwar stets die Spannung zwischen ihnen gefühlt, hatte die kleinen Flirts und scheinbar zufälligen Berührungen genossen, war dabei jedoch nie von ihrer professionellen Haltung abgewichen. Auch später, auf Rishi und dann unter Darth Marr auf Yavin 4 und Ziost war der Auftrag immer an erster Stelle gestanden.

Sie war so auf ihre Arbeit fixiert gewesen, dass sie erst gemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie G’rila brauchte, als sie plötzlich verschwunden war. Und nachdem sie schon fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, war sie auf ihr eisiges Karbonitgrab gestoßen, das sie entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten überlebt hatte.

Doch wieder hieß es: zuerst der Auftrag, dann alles andere.

Womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass ihre Sehnsucht nach der hochgewachsenen Sith größer war, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Aber nun war sie endlich da, wo sie sein sollte, bei der Frau, nach der sie sich die letzten Jahre so verzweifelt gesehnt hatte und die, nach dem was sie in ihren Augen lesen konnte, ebenso empfand.

Wenn es je eine Chance für sie gegeben hatte, dann war es jetzt und in diesem Augenblick.

 

Sie räusperte sich leicht und vollendete ihren Satz

„Es ist nur so, dass ich mich seit fünf Jahren nach diesem Moment gesehnt habe.“ Und ohne weiter nachzudenken beugte sie sich zu ihr hinunter und strich mit einer Hand über ihre Wange

„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte sie gegen die dunklen Lippen und beobachtete, wie sich langsam ein Glanz in ihre Augen schlich, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ja…?“, brachte G’rila schließlich atemlos hervor und Lana lächelte

„Ja.“, sagte sie und küsste sie sacht, jegliche Erwiderung ihrerseits verhindernd.

Die hochgewachsene Sith hätte jedoch ohnehin keine Worte gehabt. So wirr wie im Augenblick alles in ihrem Kopf war, war sie einfach nur froh, überhaupt auch nur ein Wort korrekt hervorgebracht zu haben.

Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie über Lanas Rücken und zog sie eng an sich, als wäre das Ganze nur fassbar, wenn sie es auch greifen konnte. Unglaublicherweise löste sie sich dabei nicht in Luft auf und als der Kuss endete sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme

„Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet.“ während Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

„Ich weiß…“, antwortete Lana leise und schmiegte sich an sie.

 

Für einen Moment hörte man nur das leise Schniefen von G’rila, während sie versuchte mit dem seltsamen Gefühl klar zu kommen, das sie plötzlich durchströmte. Doch schließlich wischte sie die Tränen weg und begann behutsam über Lanas Schulter zu streicheln.  
Während ihre Gedanken langsam ruhiger wurden, fragte sie sich, wie sie wohl auf einen Außenstehenden wirken mochten: zwei völlig verheulte Sith, die einander umklammerten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Ein Bild erschien dabei vor ihrem inneren Auge und sie musste lachen.

„Sieh‘ uns nur an.“, sagte sie

„Schöne Sith sind wir. Wenn Theron uns jetzt so sehen könnte, hätte er keinen Respekt mehr vor uns.“ Lana lächelte und fuhr gedankenverloren mit einer Hand über ihre Seite

„Ich glaube Theron hat es früher begriffen als wir beide.“, gab sie ihr zur Antwort, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith den Kopf hob, um sie anzublicken

„Du meinst er weiß es?“

„Wundert dich das wirklich, nach allem was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben?“, fragte Lana zurück. G’rila ließ den Kopf zurück sinken und nahm die streichelnde Bewegung ihrer Hand wieder auf

„Eigentlich nicht.“, sagte sie dann, ehe ihr etwas einfiel

„Und… Koth?“ Lana hob den Kopf von ihrer Brust und sah sie bestürzt an

„Das fragst du jetzt nicht wirklich.“

„Doch!“, versetzte G’rila und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme dabei trotzig klang

„Es stört mich, wie er immer um dich herum schleicht und davon erzählt, was ihr schon alles erlebt habt und…“

„Du bist eifersüchtig.“, stellte Lana halb überrascht, halb amüsiert fest und ließ es zu, dass G’rila sie zu sich herab zog.

„Rasend.“, flüsterte sie leidenschaftlich, den Blick fest auf ihre Augen gerichtet.

Zärtlich strich die blonde Sith über ihre Wange

„Das musst du nicht. Wir sind Freunde und wir haben viel gemeinsam erlebt, aber er wird mir nie so wichtig sein wie du.“

Sacht hoben sich G‘rilas Mundwinkel bei diesen Worten

„Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte sie, ehe sich ihre Lippen erneut zum Kuss fanden.

 

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Lana seufzte

„Auch wenn ich gerne den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen würde, müssen wir fürchte ich vorher erst noch eine Galaxie retten.“

„Müssen wir?“, brummte G’rila missmutig und brachte die blonde Sith zum Lachen

„Ja, müssen wir.“, sagte sie und verließ das Bett.

„Ich sehe wirklich nicht ein, wieso das wichtiger sein soll, als das hier.“, seufzte G’rila, rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf auf einen Arm, um Lana beim Anziehen zu beobachten.

„Hey!“, rief diese lachend und warf einen Stiefel nach ihr

„Beweg gefälligst deinen Hintern aus dem Bett oder ich komm…“

„Jaa?“, fragte G’rila mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen nach, ehe Lana klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Du weißt, was ich gemeint habe.“

„Mhh…“ nickte die Sith und streckte sich gähnend, um dann doch aus dem Bett zu kriechen.

„Ich komme später darauf zurück.“, sagte sie dann, drückte Lana im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlurfte nackt ins Bad. Kopfschüttelnd folgte ihr diese mit den Augen und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Kleidung zu, die sie am gestrigen Abend nicht gerade sorgfältig auf dem Zimmerboden verteilt hatte.

Schließlich war sie vollständig angezogen und strich eben den Stoff ihres Oberteils glatt, als G’rila wieder aus dem Bad kam, sie von hinten umarmte und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Musst du wirklich schon gehen?“, fragte sie und Lana lachte leise

„Ich muss. Erstens warten meine Kontakte auf mich und zweitens wollte mich Koth heute Morgen treffen.“

„Koth?“, wiederholte G’rila alarmiert und hob den Kopf

„Ja, Koth.“, sagte Lana und drehte sich zu ihr um

„Aber du kannst dich ja mit dem Anziehen beeilen, damit ich nicht zu lange mit ihm alleine bin.“

Damit machte sie sich von ihr los, löste den Verriegelungsmechanismus der Tür und verließ den Raum, nicht jedoch ohne sich zuvor noch einmal zu der hochgewachsenen Sith umzudrehen, ein vielsagendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 


	14. Die Wahrheit und andere Katastrophen

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, stand G’rila noch einige Minuten wie angewurzelt mitten im Raum. Wie war es nur gekommen, dass sich buchstäblich _alles_ zwischen ihnen an nur einem Tag komplett geändert hatte?

Sie musste daran denken, was Lana am Vortag über den Zustand der Galaxie gesagt hatte. Vielleicht waren es ja gar nicht sie beide, die sich so schnell verändert hatten, sondern die Welt um sie herum und sie hatten sich einfach nur den Umständen angepasst.

Allerdings, wieso hielt sie sich mit solchen unnützen Fragen auf?

Da draußen wartete die begehrenswerteste Frau der Galaxie darauf, dass sie sie aus den Krallen ihres Widersachers zurückeroberte; sie sollte sie wirklich nicht länger warten lassen.

 

Es dauerte erstaunlich lange, bis die rothäutige Sith endlich auftauchte. Genau genommen war sie sogar die letzte, die eintraf - sogar Senya hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, auch wenn sie seltsam bedrückt wirkte.

Als sich dann die so vertrauten Schritte näherten, beugte sich Lana absichtlich näher zu Koth hin und fragte ihn, wie seine Leute mit den Reparaturen vorankamen. Das Zischen der Tür ließ sie kurz aufblicken und sich dann mit einem leisen Lächeln wieder abwenden, als G’rila bei dem Anblick abrupt innehielt.

Die hochgewachsene Sith eifersüchtig zu machen könnte definitiv eine ihrer neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen werden.

„Lana.“, erklang ihre Stimme und die blonde Sith hob den Kopf und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Die Gravestone sollte im Laufe des Mittags abflugbereit sein.“, meldete sie, als wäre nichts Besonderes vorgefallen.

G’rila antwortete jedoch nicht sondern starrte weiter auf die Szenerie. Warum stand sie so nah bei diesem… diesem Kerl? Musste das sein? Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, sie wie einen Hund an ihre Seite zu beordern und verschränkte steif die Arme.

Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sprach Lana schon weiter

„Außerdem hat T7 einen möglichen weiteren Verbündeten gefunden. Sie nennt sich selbst _Die Herrin der Leiden_ und behauptet, sie _könne mit der Gravestone in Kontakt treten_.“

„Die Herrin der Leiden?“, wiederholte G’rila und ließ die Arme wieder herabsinken.

„Sie ist eine Informationshändlerin“, erklärte Senya von der Seite.

„Klingt für mich nach Ärger.“, stellte Koth fest und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Es heißt, sie ist selbst ihre eigene Henkerin.“, fuhr die Ritterin fort

„Also ja, sie klingt definitiv nach Ärger.“ Sie wandte sich direkt an G’rila

„Die Alte Stadt von Zakuul ist ihr Domizil. Ich kenne mich dort sicher am besten aus und könnte Euch gerne als Führerin dienen.“ Die Angesprochene nickte und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Senya weitersprach

„Bevor wir aber losgehen, muss ich Euch noch etwas sagen.“ G’rila hielt inne und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um

„Worum geht es?“ Die Ritterin zögerte einen Moment

„Ich habe Euch nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, warum ich Euch gestern bei der Prüfung der Erben begleitet habe. Aber ich musste den Fremdling verstehen, der Arcann und Vaylin vernichten wird… meinen Sohn und meine Tochter.“ ihre Stimme erstarb und gespenstische Stille trat ein.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lana schließlich sagte:

„Ihr habt uns wesentliche Informationen vorenthalten.“ Sie klang nicht wütend, sondern eher enttäuscht, was Koth jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihr aufgebracht beizupflichten

„Allerdings!“ Er verschränkte die Arme und fügte hinzu

„Nicht, dass ich Euch vorher mehr getraut hätte.“

„Was habt Ihr nur in Valkorion gesehen, dass Ihr Kinder mit ihm hattet?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith in dem Versuch das Gehörte zu begreifen.

„Er war elegant, höflich, wohlwollend… zumindest am Anfang.“, antwortete die Ritterin, den Blick sinnend gen Boden gesenkt. Langsam blickte sie wieder auf und fuhr dann fort

„Als dann die Kinder da waren… wir konnten uns nie über die Erziehung einigen. Und schließlich wurde Valkorion kalt und abweisend, hat sich kaum noch um uns gekümmert. Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten und wollte gehen. Den Kindern habe ich es freigestellt, mit mir zu gehen, zwingen konnte ich sie nicht, aber sie entschieden sich, bei ihrem Vater zu bleiben. Seit dem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Und ich soll Euch glauben, dass Ihr gegen Eure eigenen Kinder kämpfen könnt?“, fuhr Koth auf.

„Koth…“, sagte Lana besänftigend und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Zu ihrem Missfallen bemerkte G’rila diese Geste und biss sich auf die Zunge, um zu verhindern, dass ihr eine sehr unhöfliche Äußerung entschlüpfte. Beinahe erleichtert richtete sie daher ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Senya, als diese mit fester Stimme erwiderte

„Arcann und Vaylin sind außer Kontrolle und müssen aufgehalten werden.“

 

Der Pilot schien sich durch die Berührung der blonden Sith wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben und meinte den Blick auf G’rila richtend

„Naja, jetzt wo wir wissen, dass der Imperator noch lebt können wir ihn ja vielleicht zurück auf den Thron setzen.“

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Koth.“, wandte Lana ein

„Der Imperator ist ein Weltenverschlinger. Ihr kennt ihn nicht so wie ich ihn kenne.“ Hitzig erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie

„Nein, Lana, Ihr kennt ihn nicht so wie ich! Zakuul ging es gut unter seiner Herrschaft.“

„Keiner von Euch kennt Valkorion so wie ich.“, mischte sich nun auch Senya in die Diskussion ein, wurde jedoch prompt von Koth zurechtgewiesen

„ _Wie genau_ Ihr Valkorion kennt, möchte ich überhaupt nicht wissen.“

„Aber… so war das gar nicht gemeint.“, murmelte die Ritterin, während sich der Pilot wieder Lana zuwandte, in der Absicht, ihre Diskussion wieder aufleben zu lassen.

„Hier geht es nicht darum, wer Valkorion warum am besten kennt!“, unterbrach G’rila schließlich entnervt und rieb sich die Schläfen - diese ganze Diskussion verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und wandte sich entschieden an die Ritterin

„Senya, Ihr begleitet mich zur Herrin der Leiden!“ Dann warf sie Lana einen Blick zu.

„Hast du einen Moment?“, fragte sie und die blonde Sith nickte und folgte ihr auf den Gang hinaus.

 

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, flammte ihre mühsam unterdrückte Wut wieder auf.

„In mein Quartier. Jetzt.“, brachte sie noch heraus, ehe sie davon stürmte.

Schuldbewusst blickte ihr Lana hinterher, ehe sie langsam nachfolgte, hoffentlich hatte sie es mit ihrem Spielchen nicht übertrieben. Zwar hatte sie bereits auf der Brücke gemerkt, dass die hochgewachsene Sith darum kämpfte, sich unter zu Kontrolle zu behalten, doch jetzt sah sie aus, als würde sie jeden Moment explodieren.

Während G’rila durch die Gänge hastete, flackerten rote Schlieren vor ihren Augen. Zu lange. Sie hatte zu lange mit ansehen müssen, wie er… wie sie miteinander redeten. Wäre Senya nicht mit ihrer unglaublichen Geschichte herausgerückt und hätte sie davon abgelenkt, sie hätte wohl die Beherrschung verloren und etwas sehr Dummes gemacht. So aber…

Sie hatte ihre Kabine erreicht und trat rasch ein. Unruhig lief sie hin und her während sie auf Lana wartete und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, erreichte dabei jedoch lediglich, dass das rote Flackern der Macht abebbte.

 

Dann war sie da und ohne weiter nachzudenken packte sie die blonde Sith und drängte sie gegen die nahe Wand. Gierig küsste sie ihre vor Überraschung leicht geöffneten Lippen und strich dann mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinab, um ihr Bein hoch zu heben und ihren Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine zu pressen.

Die blonde Sith schnappte nach Luft, als sie ein Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr, und G’rila beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr

„Du gehörst mir…“, knurrte sie und biss sacht in ihr Ohrläppchen.

„Nur dir…“, keuchte Lana atemlos und schloss die Augen, als die hochgewachsene Sith Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte.

Sie war froh darüber, dass die Metallwand in ihrem Rücken kühl war, denn so bildete sie einen willkommenen Kontrast zu der stetig steigenden Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen. G’rila kehrte unterdessen wieder zu ihren Lippen zurück, knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und schob ihre Zunge begierig in ihren Mund, wo sie von der blonden Sith erwartungsvoll begrüßt wurde.

Als sie sich dann schließlich heftig atmend von ihr löste, musste Lana sich haltsuchend an ihr festklammern, bis ihre Beine aufhörten zu zittern. Der hochgewachsenen Sith ging es nicht viel anders und nicht nur wegen des vielen Adrenalins, das durch ihren Körper jagte. Unfähig, viel mehr zu tun, legte sie daher ihre Arme um Lana und wartete, bis sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte.

 

„Du bist unerträglich.“, murmelte Lana schließlich gegen ihre Brust. G’rila schob sie leicht von sich weg und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an

„Und du legst es darauf an, mich eifersüchtig zu machen.“ Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort und die blonde Sith legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie _gut_ es dir steht, wenn du eifersüchtig bist. Du hast dann diese Aura um dich, als würdest du gleich etwas sehr… sehr… Böses tun.“ Ihre Stimme war dunkel und verführerisch und machte es G’rila unmöglich, noch weiter wütend zu sein

„Das gefällt dir?“, fragte sie verwundert nach

„Mhm…“, schnurrte Lana und schmiegte sich an sie

„Das zeigt mir, wie weit du für mich gehen würdest.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith setzte ein gefährliches Lächeln auf und legte eine Hand besitzergreifend auf ihren Hintern

„So lange du damit klar kommst, dass ich meine Ansprüche durchsetze…“

„Ich bestehe sogar darauf…“, wisperte Lana mit rauer Stimme und küsste sie.

 

Als der Kuss endete, hob G’rila ihr Handgelenk zum Mund

„Senya?“, fragte sie und blickte dabei weiterhin Lana an, die einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

„Was gibt es?“, kam nach einem Moment die Rückmeldung der Ritterin.

„Die Daten, die Lana über die Herrin der Leiden gefunden hat, sind sehr umfangreich. Ich möchte sie erst gründlich durchgehen bevor wir aufbrechen.“

„Verstanden.“, antwortete Senya knapp, während die blonde Sith wissend grinste.

„Ich melde mich, sobald ich alles gesichtet habe.“ Sie schloss die Verbindung und Lana hob amüsiert eine Braue

„Daten sichten, hm?“, fragte sie und G’rila erwiderte

„Man sollte stets alles gründlich prüfen…“ Dabei streichelte sie mit einer Hand über ihre Wange und hob ihren Kopf ein Stück an, um erneut von ihren Lippen zu kosten.

Mit einem letzten Rest Geistesgegenwart verschloss sie dann die Tür und machte sich daran unter vielen Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen Lanas Arme und Oberkörper von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien und sie anschließend erneut gegen die Wand zu drängen.

Die blonde Sith erschauerte, als ihre Haut mit der kühlen Wand in Kontakt kam, doch das war schnell vergessen, als G’rila sich vorbeugte und eine Brustwarze mit ihren Lippen umschloss. Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich ihren Lippen und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, was die hochgewachsene Sith dazu veranlasste ihren Kopf zu heben. Bewundernd fuhren ihre Augen über die perfekte Silhouette ihres Oberkörpers und sie musste schlucken

„Du bist so schön…“, brachte sie heiser hervor und der tiefgoldene Blick, der sie aus Lanas Augen traf, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Den Blick tief in ihre Augen versunken, hob sie ihr Bein an und zog ihr langsam den Stiefel aus. Das gleiche tat sie auf der anderen Seite und näherte sich dann mit dem Mund ihrem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich, Lana.“, wisperte sie und küsste die Seite ihres Halses, wo sie unter ihren Lippen den Schlag ihres Herzens spüren konnte.

„Und ich liebe dich.“, antwortete die blonde Sith atemlos und erschauerte, als G’rila über ihre Kehle und zu ihren Brüsten eine Spur aus Küssen zog und dann langsam vor ihr in die Knie sank.

 

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich merklich, als die hochgewachsene Sith den Verschluss ihrer Hose öffnete und diese mitsamt der Unterhose herunter zog und dann achtlos zur Seite warf.

Zärtlich hauchte G’rila einen Kuss auf ihren Schenkel und dann… Lana stöhnte leise auf, als sie die Lippen auf ihrem Venushügel spürte und schob die Beine weiter auseinander

„Bitte…“, flehte sie kaum hörbar. Diesem Wunsch konnte die hochgewachsene Sith nicht widerstehen und ließ die Zungenspitze in ihre feuchte Spalte eintauchen. Wieder stöhnte die Blonde auf und G’rila schob ihre Schamlippen auseinander und enthüllte ihre Klit, die sie sogleich mit der Zunge verwöhnte.

Dabei spürte sie, wie ein Zucken durch ihren Leib ging und lächelte zufrieden.

„Gefällt es dir?“, schnurrte sie gegen die empfindliche Perle und blickte nach oben. Doch Lana hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Brustkorb hob sich unter heftigen Atemzügen, was die hochgewachsene Sith für sich als klares Ja verbuchte und sich wieder ihrer vorherigen Tätigkeit widmete.

Genüsslich leckte sie durch die süße Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen und kehrte dann zu ihrer Klit zurück, um mit der Zungenspitze mal härter, mal sanfter darüber zu streichen.

Von oben hörte sie wie die blonde Sith heftig nach Luft schnappte und strich mit einer Hand an ihrem Bein hinauf. Die Hand wanderte weiter und schließlich ließ G‘rila langsam einen Finger in sie eindringen und suchte wieder nach dem einen Punkt, der sie sich völlig verlieren lassen würde.

Ein plötzliches Zusammenzucken verriet ihr, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte und zufrieden rieb sie über diese Stelle, während ihre Zunge weiter ihre Klit umspielte.

 

Die gleichzeitige Reizung dieser beiden empfindlichen Punkte brachte Lanas Körper zum Beben und keuchend klammerte sie sich an der hochgewachsenen Sith fest, da sie fürchtete andernfalls schlicht zusammenzubrechen. Welle um Welle der Erregung durchlief sie, bis sich schließlich alles in ihr anspannte und sie zitternd zum Höhepunkt kam.

G’rila löste sich daraufhin von ihr und lehnte den Kopf an ihr Bein, während sie sie mit sanften Stößen durch die Nachbeben ihres Orgasmus brachte. Sie hörte erst damit auf, als sich die blonde Sith entspannte und erschöpft an der Wand nach unten sackte.

Doch die hochgewachsene Sith reagierte sofort und fing sie auf, um sie zu ihrem Sofa hinüber zu tragen. Dort ließ sie sich mit ihr nieder, sodass sie auf ihrem Schoß zu sitzen kam und schlang zärtlich ihre Arme um sie.

 

Nachdem sie wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, öffnete Lana die Augen

„Was ist mir dir?“, brachte sie schwach hervor und G’rila küsste sie liebevoll

„Ich bin zufrieden, wenn du es bist.“ Zu sehen, wie sich ihr die blonde Sith so völlig hingab, genügte ihr für den Moment völlig

„Schmeichlerin.“, antwortete Lana und schmiegte sich seufzend an sie. Es war schön, mal nicht nur professionell zu sein und an die Mission denken zu müssen. G’rila schien ähnlich zu denken, denn sie murmelte beinahe reuevoll

„Wir hätten das schon viel früher tun sollen.“

„Was?“, fragte Lana zurück

„Sex im Raumschiff haben?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lachte leise

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Das mit uns… wenn wir nicht beide so verflixt stur gewesen wären, hätten wir schon auf Rishi so zusammen sein können.“

„Du wusstest es damals schon?“, fragte die blonde Sith überrascht und blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ich wusste es, seit ich dich dort wieder gesehen hatte.“, antwortete G‘rila sanft

„Doch ich wollte warten, bis du bereit warst.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Augen als sie ihren Blick suchte

„Aber bei der Macht, du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Lana und runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Erinnerst du dich an unseren letzten Abend auf Rishi? Dieses kleine Restaurant mit Blick auf die Bucht?“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Blonden und sie nickte

„Und ob ich mich erinnere.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith senkte die Stimme und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr

„Da hätte ich dich beinahe…“, das Letzte flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und Lana drehte sich entsetzt zu ihr um

„G’rila!“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll

„Das hättest du nicht gewagt!“ Doch die Angesprochene grinste nur und antwortete

„Vielleicht nicht direkt auf dem Tisch. Aber mir wäre schon was eingefallen.“ Die blonde Sith blickte sie eine Weile schweigend an und lehnte sich dann wieder an sie

„Verdammt. Jetzt wünschte ich fast, du hättest es getan.“ G’rila lachte auf und streichelte sie sanft

„Wir können das ja immer noch nachholen.“, raunte sie verführerisch und Lana lief ein kühler Schauer über den Rücken bei der Vorstellung.

„Du weißt aber schon, das Rishi momentan keine Option ist, oder?“, erkundigte sie sich und strich mit einer Hand über das Brustteil ihrer Rüstung.

„Ich kann warten…“, erwiderte G‘rila, griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche.

„Außerdem“, fuhr sie fort

„Fallen mir noch eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge ein, die ich gerne mit dir tun würde… und wo ich sie gerne mit dir tun würde.“

Sprachlos riss Lana den Mund auf. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Sie wollte… ihr Mund wurde trocken, als in ihrem Kopf die ersten Bilder auftauchten und ihr Herzschlag nahm einmal mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu.

Über alledem schwebte jedoch ein Gedanke so klar wie Kristall.

„Ich liebe dich.“, stammelte sie, sobald sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck schlich sich auf das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith.

„Hör auf, so unverschämt zu grinsen.“, schnaufte Lana mit neu gewonnener Fassung, doch G’rila schob provokativ den Kopf vor

„Bring mich dazu.“, raunte sie. Das ließ sich die Blonde nicht zweimal sagen und presste einen Kuss auf ihre dunklen Lippen.

„Du unerträgliche, unmögliche Sith.“, murmelte sie dann und kuschelte sich wieder an sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“, wisperte G’rila zurück, ehe es still wurde und sie beide einfach nur die gegenseitige Nähe genossen.

 

Nach einer Weile war es G’rila, die schließlich das Schweigen brach

„Du frierst.“, stellte sie fest und strich über Lanas nackte Arme, die von einer Gänsehaut überzogen waren.

„Tue ich nicht.“, protestierte diese schwach und schmiegte sich näher an sie.

„Lügnerin.“, flüsterte die hochgewachsene Sith liebevoll und drückte sie kurz

„Außerdem muss ich gehen, Senya wird sich schon wundern wieso ich so lange brauche.“ Lana seufzte tief auf und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge

„Beeilst du dich?“, fragte sie bittend, worauf G’rila sacht über ihren Rücken strich

„Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich weg war.“

„Wer ist jetzt die Lügnerin?“, lachte die Blonde leise und küsste sie, ehe sie von ihrem Schoß rutschte und auf nackten Sohlen zur Wand tappte um - wieder einmal - ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzusammeln.

Die hochgewachsene Sith sah ihr mit einem Lächeln nach und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch.

 

Da sie nicht wusste, was sie in der Alten Stadt von Zakuul erwarten würde, prüfte sie ihre Rüstung sorgfältig und befestigte dann ihre beiden Lichtschwerter am Gürtel.

Sie war eben damit fertig, als Lana schon wieder vor ihr stand, zwar vollständig angezogen, doch offenbar immer noch unwillig sie gehen zu lassen, und sich an sie schmiegte.

„Wie kommt es nur, dass du neuerdings so anhänglich bist?“, fragte G‘rila mit gespielter Verzweiflung und blickte auf die blonde Sith in ihren Armen.

„Dein schlechter Einfluss.“, murmelte Lana mit geschlossenen Augen und sog zufrieden ihren Duft ein. Dies brachte sie zum Schmunzeln und sie strich langsam mit einem Finger ihre Wirbelsäule hinab.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann bald mal eines dieser Dinge ausprobieren, die ich mir dir vorhabe, wenn du mich so sehr brauchst.“, flüsterte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und fühlte, wie ein freudiges Zittern durch ihren Leib ging. Sie lachte leise

„So bald schon?“ und ließ ihren Finger wieder die Wirbelsäule hinauf klettern

„Dann denke ich mir besser für heute Abend was aus…“ Die blonde Sith erschauerte wohlig und genoss das angenehme Kribbeln, als die streichelnden Finger begannen kleine Kreise über ihren Rücken zu ziehen.

Doch da sie nicht ewig so da stehen konnten, gab sie sich schließlich einen Ruck und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung

„Komm bald zurück, ja?“, bat sie und hob den Kopf, um sie zu küssen.

„Mhm…“, kam es von G’rila zurück, während sie den Kuss erwiderte.

„Wir sehen uns so schnell wie möglich wieder.“, sagte sie dann, strich über die Seite ihres Gesichtes und versank für einen Moment noch einmal tief in ihren hellgoldenen Augen.

„Bis später.“, wisperte Lana, als sich die hochgewachsene Sith daraufhin abwandte und durch die Tür verschwand.

 _Verdammt_ , dachte sie, _das war gemein_.

Wenn sie nur daran _dachte_ , wie verheißungsvoll ihre Stimme geklungen hatte, konnte sie fühlen, wie sie feucht wurde.

Sie versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen und fuhr durch ihre Haare, nur um inne zu halten und sich zu fragen, wie sich G’rilas auffällige Punkfrisur wohl anfühlen mochte.

Sie schnaufte entnervt, es war wirklich frustrierend verliebt zu sein. Vor allem, wenn das Objekt der Begierde so weit weg war - und weit weg war in diesem Fall alles was über direkten Körperkontakt hinausging.

Doch statt wie ein liebestoller Welpe den ganzen Tag hier auszuharren, sollte sie lieber etwas Sinnvolles tun, um sich abzulenken… zum Beispiel nach ihren Kontakten sehen.

Aber vorher musste sie erst einmal duschen. Kalt.


	15. Durch die Eingeweide

Als die hochgewachsene Sith an der Fähre ankam, war die Ritterin schon da und führte Fechtübungen mit ihrem Lichtschwert aus. Das Nahen der Schritte ließ sie jedoch aufblicken und die Klinge deaktivieren

„Fremdling.“, begrüßte sie G’rila und trat auf sie zu.

Senya versuchte sich die leichte Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, die sie seit ihrem Geständnis erfasst hatte, denn obwohl die Reaktion der Sith auf der Brücke relativ gefasst ausgefallen war, war durchaus anzunehmen, dass sie diese Haltung nur vor dem Rest ihrer Crew hatte aufrecht erhalten wollen und nun im Einzelgespräch ihre wahre Meinung dazu äußern würde.

Doch die Kriegerin nickte ihr nur kurz zu und bedeutete ihr dann knapp, die Fähre zu besteigen.

Während sie der Pilotin die Koordinaten mitteilte, beobachtete sie die Ritterin. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre sie irgendwie abgelenkt, nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ob das vielleicht etwas mit dem Gespräch zu tun hatte, dass sie mit Lana geführt hatte?

Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, worum sich ihre Unterredung wohl gedreht haben könnte und entschied dann, dass es sie eigentlich nichts anging. Wenn es sich um missionsentscheidende Informationen handelte, würde sie ohnehin davon erfahren.

Als die Fähre abhob und ihren Flug zu einem wenig bekannten Zugangspunkt der Alten Stadt antrat, tat sie daher so, als bemerke sie den leicht abwesenden Blick der Kriegerin nicht und blickte stattdessen aus dem Fenster auf die rasch unter ihnen dahinfliegende Landschaft von Zakuul.

 

G’rila blickte skeptisch zu dem röhrenartigen Zugang hinüber, den sie soeben erreicht hatten und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Pilotin.

„Das sind die Koordinaten, die Ihr mir genannt habt.“, erwiderte diese schulterzuckend und betätigte ein paar Schalter, um die Fährentür zu öffnen.

„Die Alte Stadt hat viele solcher Zugänge.“, erklärte Senya von der Seite, trat an die Kante und sprang auf den Metallsteg hinunter.

Früher hatte sie ihre Arbeit oft hierher geführt, doch seit Beginn des Krieges war sie nur noch selten bis gar nicht mehr hier gewesen. Die Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten ließ sie leise ein Lied vor sich hin singen, während die Sith ihr nachsprang.

„Wir kehren zurück in das Gebiet des Feindes und Ihr singt?“, fragte sie irritiert und die Ritterin blickte lächelnd zu ihr

„Wann wäre ein besserer Zeitpunkt dafür als jetzt? Außerdem wolltet Ihr mich doch singen hören.“ Ohne es verhindern zu können, musste G’rila bei ihren Worten lächeln

„Ihr verbindet wohl viele gute Erinnerungen mit Zakuul?“, erkundigte sie sich, während die Fähre abdrehte und zur Gravestone zurückkehrte.

„Einige meiner besten.“, gab Senya zu und stützte sich leicht auf das Geländer des Steges.

„Als ich bei den Rittern anfing“, begann sie dabei

„arbeitete ich mich schnell nach oben und bekam bald einen Posten in Valkorions Elitewache. Während eines meiner Dienste habe ich dann eine ziemlich heftige Diskussion mit ihm begonnen, was wohl sein Interesse geweckt hat, da er mich daraufhin seiner Leibwache zugeteilt hat. Zwei Jahre später haben wir heimlich eine Affäre begonnen.“

Ihre Stimme hatte einen abwesenden Klang angenommen und obwohl es schon Jahrzehnte her war, hörte G’rila aus ihren Worten die Liebe heraus, die sie einst für ihn empfunden hatte.

 

„Ihr müsst nicht darüber reden, wenn es Euch unangenehm ist.“, sagte sie und trat an ihre Seite. Die Ritterin blickte zu ihr auf

„Ich habe all die Jahre geschwiegen und es hat nichts gebracht.“, erklärte sie

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich nun das Gegenteil tue.“ Sie sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken und fuhr dann fort

„Ich bekam Zwillinge, Thexan und Arcann und ein paar Jahre später Vaylin. Am Anfang glaubte ich noch, es würde alles gut werden, doch mit der Zeit stritten Valkorion und ich uns immer häufiger darüber, wie wir unsere Kinder erziehen sollten, insbesondere Vaylin. Da sie sehr stark von der Macht berührt war, wollte er ihre Fähigkeiten einschränken, bis sie reif genug dafür wäre. Für Thexan und Arcann interessierte er sich überhaupt nicht. Und sie interessierten sich nicht für mich.“ Sie seufzte kurz, ehe sie weitersprach

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen weggehen, doch sie sahen mich als schwach an und entschieden, bei ihrem Vater bleiben zu wollen. Also ging ich zu den Rittern, nahm jedoch nur Missionen an, die weit weg von der Hauptstadt waren. Von meinen Kindern hörte ich seit dem nur noch aus den Nachrichten, wie auch von Thexans Trauerfeier… gefallen in den Kernwelten.“ Die letzten Worte sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, hob dann den Kopf und stieß sich von dem Geländer ab

„Doch ich kann nicht mehr gutheißen, was meine Kinder anrichten. Sie sind außer Kontrolle.“ sie drehte sich um und fixierte die Sith

„Versteht meine Gründe oder nicht, doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Fehler die Galaxie an den Rand der Vernichtung treiben.“ Einen Moment blieb es still, dann erhob G’rila die Stimme

„Ich verstehe Euch.“, sagte sie ruhig

„Doch könnt Ihr auch gegen Eure Kinder kämpfen, wenn es darauf ankommt?“ Die Ritterin lachte bitter auf

„Das werde ich wohl bald herausfinden, nicht wahr?“

 

Darauf wusste die Sith nichts zu erwidern, doch glücklicherweise öffnete sich in dem Moment eine Tür zu ihrer Seite und T7-01 tauchte piepsend auf

„Sith = wieder zurück // T7 = helfen.“

„Hallo Kleiner.“, begrüßte Senya den Neuankömmling lächelnd und G’rila nickte ihm dankend zu und sagte

„Du kommst ja ziemlich herum, T7.“

„T7 = wird leicht übersehen.“, gab der Astromech stolz zur Antwort

„Bürger von Zakuul = reden viel // T7 = hört zu + gibt Informationen an Sith.“

„Gute Arbeit.“, lobte die Sith und blickte sich nach Senya um

„Ich hoffe, Ihr kennt Euch in diesem Labyrinth aus.“

„Keine Sorge.“, erwiderte die Ritterin und trat an ihr vorbei

„Diese Kanäle kenne ich so gut wie meine Westentasche.“ Mehr als nur einmal hatte sie Verbrecher bis hier unten verfolgt und aufgespürt, egal wie gut sie sich versteckt glaubten. Und seit Valkorion die Alte Stadt von Zakuul als gescheitert aufgegeben und sich selbst überlassen hatte, hatte sich ohnehin nicht viel verändert.

„T7“, wandte sich G’rila an den Astromech

„Kümmerst du dich um die Türen und etwaige Alarme?“ Ein zustimmendes Piepsen erklang

„T7 = nimmt diese Aufgabe an // Daten über Herrin der Leiden = bei den Märkten // Treffen dort?“

„Das würde mir auch passen.“, bemerkte Senya

„Ich weiß dort einen möglichen Kontakt, der uns mehr über den Aufenthaltsort der Herrin der Leiden verraten könnte.“

„Alles klar.“, sagte G’rila und zog entschlossen ihre Schwerter

„Dann treffen wir uns an den Märkten wieder.“

 

An der Seite der Ritterin zu kämpfen war wahrlich faszinierend.

Da sie weder nach den Lehren der Sith noch der Jedi ausgebildet worden war, wies ihre Art zu Kämpfen einen ganz eigenen Stil auf, der dabei noch ausgesprochen effektiv war. Es wunderte G’rila im Anbetracht dieser Tatsache nicht mehr, dass sie einen Platz in Valkorions Elitewache erhalten hatte und sie war froh, Senya nun auf ihrer Seite zu wissen.

Ihr Vorankommen wurde dadurch noch beschleunigt, dass T7 die Türen auf ihrem Weg praktisch vor ihren Augen öffnete und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie schließlich bei einer unterirdischen Bahnstation anlangten.

„Von hier aus ist es nicht mehr weit zu den Märkten.“, erklärte Senya und zeigte den Weg auf ihrem Navigationsgerät

„Ich werde einstweilen meinen Kontakt aufsuchen und dann später wieder zu Euch stoßen.“

„In Ordnung. Bis dahin habe ich sicherlich mit T7 die restlichen Daten beschafft und dann sollte es uns keine Probleme mehr bereiten, die Herrin der Leiden zu finden.“

 

Die Alte Stadt von Zakuul erinnerte G’rila an manche Gegenden von Nar Shaddaa, wenn auch ohne die großflächigen Leuchtreklamen.

Allerlei zwielichtiges Volk trieb sich umher, was jedoch nach Senyas Aussage normal für diesen Bezirk war, da so gut wie jeder Bewohner der Alten Stadt irgendeine Art von Verbrechen begangen hatte. Offenbar reichte es jedoch, dass sie überdurchschnittlich gut ausgerüstet war, um unbehelligt zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen.

Als sie die Aufzugsplattform verließ, die sie zu den Märkten gebracht hatte, eilte ihr T7 surrend entgegen

„T7 = hat drei offene Datenknoten gefunden // Sith = kümmert sich um Verteidigung während T7 hackt?“

„Ich hoffe zwar, dass wir keinen Ärger bekommen, aber wenn es so weit kommt, halte ich sie in Schach.“, erwiderte die Sith und zog ihre Schwerter, ohne sie jedoch vorerst zu aktivieren.

Leider stellten sie bald fest, dass sie sich zurecht auf Widerstand eingestellt hatten, denn während T7 sich in die Datenknoten hackte und nach verwertbaren Informationen suchte, konnte er den dadurch ausgelösten Alarm nicht unterdrücken. Kleinere Sicherheitsdroiden und einmal auch ein größerer Zerstörer unterbrachen ihre Wachpatrouillen und stellten sich ihnen - erfolglos - in den Weg.

 

Am Ende wussten sie einiges mehr über die Kunden der Herrin der Leiden, jedoch schien niemand besondere Lust zu haben, ihren Aufenthaltsort zu preis zu geben. Die Sith wollte gerade Senya kontaktieren, ob diese mehr Erfolg gehabt hatte, als ihr Kommunikator sich knackend meldete

„Fremdling.“, erklang die Stimme der Ritterin

„Wenn Ihr es einrichten könntet, könnte ich Eure Hilfe gebrauchen.“ G’rila hob ihr Handgelenk zum Mund

„Wo seid Ihr, Senya?“, fragte sie und bekam kurz darauf die Daten.

„Ich bin unterwegs.“, gab sie zum Abschluss durch und wandte sich dann an T7-01

„Am besten, du gehst zur Gravestone. Ich bin mir sicher, Lana ist an den Daten, die wir über die Herrin der Leiden gefunden haben sehr interessiert.“

„T7 = wird das tun // freut sich auf weitere Zusammenarbeit.“, antwortete der Astromech und verschwand eilig zwischen Marktbesuchern, patrouillierenden Droiden und Astromechs.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie dem kleinen Droiden nach, der jede neue Aufgabe stets mit Begeisterung aufnahm; irgendwie mochte sie ihn, auch wenn er früher für die Republik gearbeitet hatte.

Sie prüfte noch einmal Senyas Koordinaten und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

 

Sie hatte ihr Ziel noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sie die Geräusche eines Kampfes wahrnahm. Von einer Ahnung geleitet beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und eilte zu der von Senya beschriebenen Bar.

Dort sah sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt, denn die Ritterin war in der Tat in ein Gefecht verwickelt. Ohne ihre möglichen Beweggründe in Frage zu stellen, trat sie hinzu und half ihr ihre Gegner niederzustrecken.

„Danke.“, sagte sie dann und steckte ihr Schwert weg.

„Was wollten diese Leute von Euch?“, erkundigte sich G’rila und stieß den am nächsten liegenden Leichnam mit dem Fuß an.

„Ritter sind hier nicht gerade erwünscht.“, antwortete Senya und umrundete den Tresen

„Deshalb hat mir Reg die Herolde auf den Hals gehetzt, nicht wahr?“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl… die Herolde haben jetzt das Sagen hier…“, erklang die ängstliche Stimme eines Mannes, während die Ritterin die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte

„Ich will auch gar nicht lange bleiben. Sagt mir einfach, wo ich die Herrin der Leiden finde.“

„Die Herrin der Leiden?“, wiederholte der Mann fassungslos

„Aber die kann man nicht so einfach…“ Sie sagte nichts, doch als ihre Rechte zu ihrem Lichtschwert zuckte, wurde ihm klar, dass es für ihn gesünder wäre, zu reden.

„Okay okay“, winkte er nervös ab

„Ich habe da einen Kontakt, der Euch sagen kann, wo Ihr die Herrin der Leiden findet: Mona Gale.“

„Mona Gale?“, wiederholte G’rila und Senya hob den Kopf, um sie anzublicken

„Sie betreibt ein kleines Wettbüro auf den Märkten. Ich weiß, wie wir dorthin kommen. Und falls Eure Informationen falsch waren…“, wandte sie sich an Reg

„Werden wir wieder zurückkommen.“

„Besser nicht…“, murmelte dieser und rappelte sich langsam auf, während die Ritterin sich zum Gehen wandte und dabei so tat, als habe sie seine letzten Worte nicht gehört.

„Gehen wir.“, sagte sie zu der Sith, die dem Mann hinter dem Tresen noch einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, ehe sie ihr nachfolgte.

 

Zurück bei den Märkten führte sie Senya schnurstracks zu einem großen Platz, auf dem in einer kleinen Senke einige Spieltische aufgestellt waren. An der Seite war ein schmales Gebäude, in dem sich offenbar das gesuchte Wettbüro befand.

Bei ihrem Eintreten blickte eine rothaarige Frau auf und zog die Brauen zusammen, als sie die Ritterin erkannte

„Ich habe mir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, Senya. Ihr könnt also gleich wieder verschwinden.“

„Ich bin nicht deshalb hier.“, antwortete die Angesprochene und verschränkte die Arme

„Wir suchen die Herrin der Leiden und haben gehört, dass Ihr uns sagen könnt, wo wir sie finden.“

„Ich habe sie vielleicht ein paar Mal kontaktiert.“, erwiderte die Rothaarige ausweichend

„Doch das heißt nicht, dass ich weiß, wo sie sich aufhält. Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, wäre ich nicht so lebensmüde, es ausgerechnet einem Ritter zu verraten.“

 

Eine nur zu bekannte Stimme ließ sie sich zu dem Platz umdrehen, wo eine Holoübertragung von Arcann erschienen war

„Werte Bürger von Zakuul.“, hob er an

„Der Fremdling, der unseren unsterblichen Imperator, meinen Vater getötet hat, befindet sich auf der Flucht vor der Gerechtigkeit unseres Reiches.“ Das Bild veränderte sich und zeigte die Gestalt G’rilas, während Arcann fortfuhr

„Unterstützt wird er dabei durch einen abtrünnigen Ritter von Zakuul…“ wieder veränderte sich das Bild und zeigte nun Senya

„Wer etwas über den Verbleib dieser beiden gefährlichen Individuen weiß, soll sich vertrauensvoll an die zuständigen Behörden wenden, die dann die Angelegenheit in die Hand nehmen werden.“ Ein letztes Mal veränderte sich das Bild, sodass nun wieder Arcann zu sehen war

„Für das Reich von Zakuul.“, sagte er abschließend, ehe das Holo erlosch.

 

Während sich G’rila und die Ritterin wieder Mona Gale zuwandten, erhob sich um sie herum ein aufgeregtes Getuschel und die Rothaarige wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.

„Okay…“, sagte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände

„Ich habe verstanden. Ist ja Eure Beerdigung, nicht meine.“ Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe und blickte von Senya zu der Sith, die einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte

„Also… ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie sich aufhält, normalerweise kontaktiert immer sie mich, nie umgekehrt. Aber die Herolde von Zildrog können Euch sicher zu ihr führen. Mehr weiß ich aber wirklich nicht.“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Schön.“, sagte Senya

„Das war auch schon alles, was wir wissen wollten.“ und drehte sich dann um und verließ mit der Sith zusammen das Gebäude.

Mit dem Kopf nickte sie in Richtung der Stelle, wo kurz zuvor das Holo aufgetaucht war

„So wie es aussieht war uns Arcann mit seiner kleinen Aktion unbewusst eine große Hilfe.“ G’rila verschränkte skeptisch die Arme

„Wenn das unbeabsichtigt war, möchte ich nicht wissen, wie seine absichtliche Hilfe aussieht.“ Die Ritterin lächelte leicht

„Hoffen wir, dass wir es nicht herausfinden.“ sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung

„Kommt, die Herolde haben ihr Quartier in Bruchstadt.“

 


	16. Die Jünger der Schlange

Nachdem die Sith Lana kontaktiert hatte, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass T7-01 auf dem Weg zu ihr war und dass die Suche nach der Herrin der Leiden doch ein wenig länger dauern würde als geplant, machten sie sich mit der Bahn auf den Weg nach Bruchstadt.

Diese stellte sich schnell als noch düsterer heraus als der Rest der Alten Stadt und auch ihre Bewohner waren deutlich feindseliger. So kamen sie nicht ganz so schnell voran und als sie endlich das Tor erreicht hatte, dass zum Hauptquartier der Herolde führe, wartete Koth bereits auf sie.

„Was macht Ihr denn hier?“, fragte G’rila, sobald sie nahe genug heran war.

„Ich dachte, Ihr könnt vielleicht meine Hilfe gebrauchen.“, erklärte er und warf Senya einen undeutlichen Blick zu

„Die Ritter sind bei den Herolden von Zildrog verhasst; Ihr tut Euch also keinen Gefallen, wenn Ihr einen dabei habt.“

„Wir werden schon unsere Antworten bekommen.“, entgegnete die Sith und verschränkte die Arme. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, warum der Pilot immer meinte, sich in den Vordergrund drängen zu müssen.

„Das mag sein.“, antwortete er

„Doch ich glaube, Ihr hättet es einfacher, wenn ich mit ginge. Ich bin ein Bürger dieser Stadt. Einer von den einfachen Leuten. Mit mir werden die Herolde gerne sprechen.“ G’rila rollte entnervt die Augen

„Koth.“, sagte sie scharf

„Es war meine Entscheidung, Senya mitzunehmen und ich gedenke dabei zu bleiben, egal welche Argumente Ihr noch vorbringt.“

„Na schön.“, murrte er beleidigt

„Dann seht nur zu, was Ihr von Eurer Sturheit habt.“ Damit drehte er sich um und schritt wütend von dannen.

„Danke für Euer Vertrauen.“, sagte die Ritterin, als er außer Hörweite war. G’rila drehte ihr den Kopf zu

„Ihr habt es Euch verdient.“, sagte sie schlicht und setzte sich dann in Bewegung

„Lasst uns gehen.“

 

Trotz einigen Widerstandes gelangten sie problemlos zu dem Hauptraum der Herolde von Zildrog, in dem einige Anhänger sowie offenbar ihr Anführer sich versammelt hatten. Hinter der kleinen Gruppe erhob sich die riesige Statur einer Schlange, deren Augen aus grün funkelnden Kristallen bestanden und böse auf sie herabblickten.

Als sie eintraten unterbrach der Anführer seinen Redefluss.

„Was wollt Ihr hier, Ritter?“, donnerte er und brachte damit einige seiner Anhänger dazu, sich zu ihnen umzudrehen.

„Sie ist wegen mir hier.“, antwortete G’rila mit fester Stimme und legte bekräftigend die Hand auf ihre Lichtschwerter. Aufmerksam folgte sein Blick dieser Bewegung und seine Stimme nahm einen ironischen Tonfall an

„Oh natürlich… dann lasst mich meine Frage wiederholen: Was wollt Ihr hier, _mit einem_ Ritter?“ Senya verschränkte die Arme

„Wir suchen die Herrin der Leiden.“, erklärte sie, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick mit G’rila gewechselt hatte.

„Soso, die Herrin der Leiden…“, wiederholte er

„Und was lässt Euch glauben, ich wüsste, wo sie ist?“

„Wir haben unsere Quellen.“, entgegnete die Sith und lockerte ihre Haltung etwas. Er wollte eben antworten, als über ihnen ein Holo erschien, das eine Nautolanerin zeigte

„Die Herrin der Leiden wünscht Euch zu sprechen, Erhabener.“, sprach sie den Anführer an.

„Nicht jetzt!“, wehrte er ab

„Ich habe gerade etwas Geschäftliches zu erledigen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr die Zeit finden werdet…“, gab die Nautolanerin trocken zurück und das Holo schwenkte auf einen jungen Mann

„Es tut mir leid, Vater…“, sagte er entschuldigend. Während der Anführer noch fassungslos auf das Bild starrte, tauchte die Nautolanerin wieder auf und wandte sich G’rila zu

„Euch wünscht die Herrin ebenfalls zu sprechen, Fremdling.“ Wieder flackerte das Holo und zeigte dieses Mal die Gestalt von Koth

„Ich soll Euch sagen, dass es mir gut geht.“, sagte er mit dem ihm typischen unbeschwerten Grinsen, dass sie so sehr verabscheute. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leicht. Warum musste der Kerl sich nur immer einmischen?

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich die Nautolanerin bereits wieder an den Anführer der Herolde gewandt

„Ihr solltet Euch besser beeilen Erhabener und zur Klinge kommen. Und wagt es nicht, den Fremdling zu töten, Ihr würdet es sonst bereuen.“ dann flackerte das Bild und erlosch. Der Angesprochene zog die Brauen zusammen und winkte zwei seiner Anhänger herbei. Über die Schulter blickte er zu seinen ungebetenen Gästen

„Tötet sie…“, sagte er leise und verließ dann mit seinen beiden Begleitern den Raum, während die übrigen Herolde ihre Schwerter zückten und sich an die Ausführung seines Befehls machten.

Doch ihre Überzahl nützte ihnen nicht viel und wenig später standen nur noch G’rila und Senya aufrecht, während die anderen tot am Boden lagen. Da sie annahmen, dass der _Erhabene_ auf dem Weg zu der Herrin der Leiden war, folgten sie ihm durch die gleiche Tür, die er Minuten zuvor genommen hatte.

 

Ihr Weg führte durch einige Gänge und schließlich zu einem Aufzug, doch bevor sie diesen betreten konnten, erklang hinter ihnen eine Stimme

„So sehen wir uns wieder, Fremdling.“ G’rila drehte den Kopf und sah zwei der Ritter von Zakuul, wobei einer von ihnen wohl derjenige war, den sie bei ihrer Flucht getroffen hatte und der sich zurückgezogen hatte, bevor sie oder Lana ihn hatten töten können.

„Ihr seid der Gerechtigkeit entflohen und müsst bestraft werden.“, ergänzte sein Partner und die Sith wandte sich seufzend zu ihnen um

„Wollt Ihr wirklich _schon wieder_ gegen mich kämpfen?“

„Dieses Mal werdet Ihr fallen!“, entgegnete er selbstsicher und zog sein Schwert.

Es gab einen kurzen, doch heftigen Kampf, dann lag der eine Ritter unter G’rila am Boden und den zweiten hatte Senya in ihrer Gewalt.

„Ihr hättet aufgeben sollen!“, zischte die Sith und stieß ihm ihre Waffe in die Brust. Jetzt würde er sie nicht mehr belästigen. Sie richtete sich auf und sah gerade noch, wie der zweite Ritter ebenfalls leblos zusammen sackte und Senya ihr Schwert deaktivierte.

„Falls uns jetzt nicht noch jemand mit einem sinnlosen Kampf aufhalten will, können wir vielleicht endlich mit der Herrin der Leiden sprechen.“, sagte sie mürrisch und trat zu dem Aufzug, den sie mit einem Knopfdruck rief.

Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass diese Mission schnell von statten gehen würde, doch stattdessen kam immer wieder eine neue Schwierigkeit, ein neuer Kampf, irgendeine dämliche Kleinigkeit…

Und jede Minute, die sie mit diesen Sinnlosigkeiten verbrachte, war eine Minute, in der sie nicht bei Lana war; es machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es schlimmer war, dass sie sich so sehr nach ihr sehnte, oder die Tatsache dass sie so weit weg von ihr war.

Das Summen der Aufzugstür lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab und gemeinsam mit Senya betrat sie die Kabine. Im Inneren gab es nur einen Knopf und nachdem sie diesen betätigt hatte, schloss sich die Tür und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

 

Schon nach kurzer Fahrt hielt der Fahrstuhl an und die Türen öffneten sich zu einem großen Raum an dessen Kopfende ein großes Fenster den Blick auf Zakuul freigab.

Davor stand eine Gestalt, deren Körper eindeutig robotischen Ursprungs war und mit ihrer ausgestreckten Hand hielt sie den Erhabenen Anführer der Herolde von Zildrog im Würgegriff. Seine zwei Begleiter lagen tot am Boden und ein junger Mann, den sie von der Holübertragung als seinen Sohn erkannte, blickte schweigend zu, ohne seinem Vater in irgendeiner Weise zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Sie haben vielleicht nicht bekommen, was sie verdient haben.“, sagte der Droide

„Doch seht es einmal so, Erhabener: Ihr werdet bald bei Eurer großen Schlange sein.“ Ein elektrischer Schlag zuckte durch ihren Arm und einen Augenblick später ließ sie den leblosen Körper des Erhabenen zu Boden fallen.

„Seid Ihr die Herrin der Leiden?“, fragte G’rila und trat näher

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr ein Droide seid.“

„Nennt sie nicht so!“, fuhr Koth warnend dazwischen und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment zur Seite, wo der Pilot zusammen mit der Nautolanerin stand.

„Ich bin kein Droide.“, antwortete die Gestalt und drehte sich zu ihr um

„Ich bin eine Intelligenz deren Umfang Euren beschränkten Horizont sprengt.“ Der Droide musterte sie einen Augenblick

„Ihr könnt mich SCORPIO nennen.“, stellte sie sich schließlich vor

„Sagt, was würdet Ihr mit dem Sohn dieses nutzlosen Verräters tun, Fremdling?“ G’rila musterte den besagten jungen Mann kurz, ehe sie antwortete

„Ich würde sagen, macht ihn zum neuen Anführer der Herolde von Zildrog. Er wird nicht so dumm sein, die Fehler seines Vaters zu begehen und die Herolde ganz nach Euren Wünschen führen.“

„Jawohl, das werde ich.“, beeilte sich der Mann zu sagen und verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung der Herrin der Leiden.

„Sehr gut.“, erwiderte diese und blickte zu ihm

„So soll es sein. Ihr wisst, was Euch geschieht, wenn Ihr Euch mir widersetzt.“ sie deutete kurz auf die Leiche zu ihren Füßen und gab ihm dann mit einer kurzen Geste zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden sollte

„Jetzt geht.“, sagte sei dabei. Unter einigen Verbeugungen trat der neue Anführer der Herolde den Rückzug an und verschwand im Aufzug.

SCORPIO wandte sich unterdessen an G’rila

„Nun zu Euch, Fremdling. Eure Begleitperson hat mir einen interessanten Vorschlag unterbreitet und ich bin gewillt, darauf einzugehen.“ Die Sith wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Senya, die jedoch nur die Schultern zuckte, und sah dann zu Koth

„Ich habe ihr nur erzählt, dass wir gegen Arcann kämpfen und immer Verbündete brauchen können.“, erklärte er schnell, ehe der Droide weitersprach

„Ich freue mich schon, mich mit der Gravestone zu unterhalten, einem Intellekt, dass mir ebenbürtig ist.“ Zu der Nautolanerin gewandt fügte sie hinzu

„Ihr werdet meine Arbeit in meinem Namen fortführen. Vernichtet die Herolde, wenn nötig. Wir bleiben in Verbindung.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin.“, antwortete die Nautolanerin und verbeugte sich kurz. Dann richtete SCORPIO ihren Blick wieder auf G’rila

„Wollen wir?“

„Moment, was ist mit Arcann?“, fragte diese und runzelte die Stirn

„Was hat er Euch getan?“

„Er hat etwas genommen, das mir gehört.“, erläuterte der Droide sachlich

„Die Schwere dieses Fehlers muss ihm vor Augen geführt werden.“

„Was hat er Euch denn gestohlen?“, fragte Koth neugierig, erntete jedoch nur einen bösen Blick von SCORPIO.

„Schon gut, ich hab ja nur gefragt.“, winkte er ab, während sich der Droide in Richtung Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte. G’rila blickte ihr nach und zuckte dann mit den Schultern und hieß ihre Begleiter mit einem Wink ihr zu folgen.

Wenn es so einfach war, konnte ihr das ja nur Recht sein. Je schneller sie zurück zum Schiff kamen, desto eher konnte sie wieder bei Lana sein.

 


	17. Etwas Zeit

Bei der Gravestone angekommen, führte die Sith SCORPIO ohne Umschweife zur Brücke, denn dort war sicher der beste Platz für eine Kommunikation mit dem Schiff - wie auch immer die aussehen mochte.

Lana war bereits da und lief ungeduldig auf und ab, während Tora an irgendwelchen Kästen herumfummelte und immer mal wieder unauffällig zu der blonden Sith hinschielte. Als sie eintraten, blieb Lana stehen

„Ihr seid wieder zurück.“, sagte sie und versuchte dabei die plötzlich aufkommende Freude zu unterdrücken.

„Wir konnten die Herrin der Leiden als Verbündete gewinnen.“, informierte sie G’rila mit betont ruhiger Stimme, auch wenn sich ihr Herzschlag bei ihrem Anblick merklich beschleunigt hatte.

„Ich würde gerne mit der Gravestone sprechen.“, meldete sich SCORPIO in diesem Moment auch schon zu Wort und bevor Lana eine Zwischenfrage stellen konnte, wandte sich die Sith an Koth

„Könnt Ihr ihr einen Zugang zu den Systemen verschaffen?“

„Etwa zu allen?“, fragte der Pilot entsetzt zurück

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie diejenige ist, vor der wir am meisten zu befürchten hätten.“, erwiderte Senya trocken von der Seite und ließ G’rila seufzend eine Hand vors Gesicht schlagen.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte sie

„Dann gebt ihr wenigstens die Kontrolle über den Hyperantrieb, damit die Reparatur vorangehen kann.“

„Kontrolle über das gesamte Schiff wäre sinnvoll.“, brachte der Droide vor, doch die Sith winkte ab

„Für den Moment muss der Hyperantrieb reichen. Wenn wir von hier weg sind…“ wenn sie wusste, wem sie vertrauen konnte…

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab

„Der Hyperantrieb, Koth.“, sagte sie und machte sich daran den Raum zu verlassen. Ihre Crew brauchte nicht unbedingt zu wissen, dass sie sich ihr Vertrauen noch erarbeiten musste.

 

Sie war noch nicht weit gegangen, als Lana sie einholte

„Gib ihnen etwas Zeit.“ G‘rila zuckte die Schultern

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht gewohnt bin, aber es ist trotzdem immer wieder lästig.“ Die blonde Sith nickte

„Wundert mich nicht, angesichts deiner früheren Gefährten.“ was G’rila ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte, während Lana weitersprach

„Laut den Daten, die T7 beschaffen konnte, hat SCORPIO früher beim imperialen Geheimdienst gearbeitet und arbeitet jetzt selbstständig.“, sie blickte die hochgewachsene Sith fragend an

„Was hältst du davon?“

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ein Droide ist _und_ beim Geheimdienst war, hört sie wahrscheinlich jedes Wort mit, das wir sprechen.“

„Fabelhaft.“, stellte die blonde Sith fest

„Nicht, dass wir sonderlich viel Privatsphäre hätten, bedenkt man, wer sonst noch in deinem Kopf ist.“

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und bogen gemeinsam um eine Ecke, während Lana weiter erklärte

„Ich habe übrigens ein paar gute Neuigkeiten von meinen Agenten auf Dromund Kaas und Corruscant. Einige Elemente beider Regierungen scheinen durchaus bereit, über eine Allianz zu verhandeln, aber es wird noch einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit nötig sein.“ G’rila fasste sie sacht bei der Hand und hieß sie stehen zu bleiben

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit für dich kein Problem ist.“ Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Blonden

„Danke.“, sagte sie. Die hochgewachsene Sith erwiderte das Lächeln als ihr Holokom sich piepsend meldete. Seufzend zog sie es hervor und aktivierte es, worauf ein kleines Abbild von Heskal erschien

„Eure Anwesenheit ist vonnöten.“, sagte er

„Kommt allein.“ Es gab ein kurzes Flackern, dann erlosch das Bild.

„Wie charmant.“, sagte Lana ironisch.

„Senya weiß, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen muss.“, erwiderte G’rila und steckte es wieder weg.

„Sei trotzdem vorsichtig.“, wandte die Blonde ein

„Es mag ja sein, dass die Erben gut für uns sind. Doch Fanatiker sind schon von Natur aus unberechenbar.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith zuckte unbesorgt mit den Schultern

„Ich habe dich, um mich zu retten. Was brauche ich sonst noch?“

„Ich meine es ernst.“, erwiderte Lana

„Wenn dir etwas zustößt…“ G’rila lächelte und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite

„Dann solltest du mich vielleicht besser küssen… nur zur Sicherheit.“ Schnaubend schüttelte Lana den Kopf

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?“

„In letzter Zeit höre ich das ziemlich oft.“, erwiderte G’rila grinsend und öffnete einladend die Arme.

Dieser Aufforderung folgte die blonde Sith gerne und schmiegte sich an sie, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verbanden. Und obwohl es sich so gut anfühlte, ihr nahe zu sein, konnte Lana nicht anders, als über die neuerlichen Schwierigkeiten auf der Brücke nachzudenken und zu überlegen, mit welchen Argumenten sie die Allianzbildung beschleunigen konnte.

Frustriert löste sie sich wieder von ihr

„Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit oder der richtige Ort…“, stellte sie fest, wobei sie es vermied, G’rila direkt anzusehen. Doch die hochgewachsene Sith kannte dieses Verhalten und hob sacht ihren Kopf an

„Sie werden beide kommen.“, sagte sie sanft

„Und wenn nicht, küsse ich dich so lange, bis du nur noch an mich denken kannst.“ Ein Schauer glitt bei diesen Worten über Lanas Rücken

„Das tue ich doch ohnehin schon.“, erwiderte sie leise und ließ sich für einen Moment in das warme Gelb ihrer Augen ziehen.

Doch zu schnell war dann der Augenblick vorüber und die blonde Sith trat einen Schritt zurück

„Eine Stunde.“, sagte sie fest

„Wenn ich bis dahin nichts von dir gehört habe, reiße ich das Heiligtum der Erben eigenhändig nieder.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frachtbereich.

Nach nur wenigen Schritten tauchte T7-01 auf und piepste aufgeregt

„T7 = begleitet Sith zu Versteck der Erben // T7 = erkundet Asyl!“

„Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an.“, antwortete G’rila und der Astromech eilte glücklich an ihre Seite.

 


	18. Solche Freunde

Wenig später hatten sie das Heiligtum erreicht und die Sith betrat den großen Versammlungsraum, während T7-01vor der Tür Stellung bezog.

Heskal war bereits da und stand in der Mitte des Raumes, das Lichtschwert in der Hand und umgeben von den Leichen dreier Erben.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“, fragte sie, doch der Anführer der Erben antwortete nicht.

„Heskal?“, fragte sie daher nach, als plötzlich ein Sirren erklang und sich die Klinge eines Lichtschwertes durch seinen Brustkorb bohrte. Ein kraftvoller Machtwurf schleuderte ihn anschließend zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Gestalt in einer weißen Robe frei, die hinter ihm gestanden hatte und eben ihr Lichtschwert deaktivierte.

Mit dem Auge, das nicht unter der Maske verborgen war, starrte sie Arcann böse an

„Ich verlasse Zakuul nicht für jeden. Ihr dürft Euch geehrt fühlen.“, erklärte er hochmütig.

„Ihr seid mir gefolgt?“, fragte G’rila zurück und machte sich bereit, nach ihren Waffen zu greifen.

„Ich wurde eingeladen. Heskal hat das alles arrangiert.“ er blickte abfällig in die Richtung, in die er den Genannten geworfen hatte

„Der Narr.“, fügte er hinzu. Dann wandte er sich wieder der hochgewachsenen Sith zu, die zwischenzeitlich die Arme verschränkt hatte

„Wenn Ihr kämpfen wolltet, würden wir nicht reden.“, stellte sie dabei fest und musterte ihn abwartend.

„Ich habe die Vorstellungskraft, mehr als eine Lösung für ein Dilemma zu finden, anders als Euer Freund.“, erwiderte er, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und lief langsam vor ihr auf und ab

„Die Erben haben schon immer am falschen Altar des Schicksals gebetet. Darum töte ich sie. Ich stehe über Prophezeiungen. Ich schaffe mein eigenes Schicksal, indem ich harte Entscheidungen treffe.“ Arcann hielt inne und wandte sich ihr wieder vollständig zu

„Und jetzt seid Ihr dran.“

„Ihr wollt ein Geschäft machen.“, stellte G’rila fest und zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen.

„Ich kann durchaus Gnade zeigen.“, antwortete Arcann in einem Tonfall, der wohl gönnerhaft sein sollte, stattdessen aber eher hochnäsig wirkte

„Ergebt Euch. Ihr werdet wieder in Karbonit eingefroren, bis ich einen Weg finde, Euch von meinem Vater zu erlösen.“ Skeptisch hakte die hochgewachsene Sith nach

„Und die anderen? Lana und Koth?“

„Sie können gehen.“, erklärte Arcann

„Ohne die Gravestone natürlich, sie gehört dem Ewigen Thron. Das versteht Ihr sicher.“

Die Sith überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihre Crew - und insbesondere Lana - über seine Anwesenheit informieren konnte, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpfte, denn es war klar, dass er niemanden verschonen würde, selbst wenn er jetzt so tat, als ob. Ihre Leute mussten also versuchen so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten, während sie selbst sich Arcann vornahm.

„Ich bin sehr beschäftigt. Lasst mich nicht warten.“, forderte er sie schließlich auf, sich mit ihrer Entscheidung zu beeilen. In diesem Moment kam ihr dann plötzlich eine Lösung in den Sinn und sie versuchte ihre Haltung zu entspannen

„Ich möchte weiteres Blutvergießen vermeiden und meine Freiheit zurückerlangen.“, sagte sie

„Erlaubt mir, meinen Anhängern zu sagen, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollen.“

„Nur zu.“, antwortete er und verschränkte die Arme. G’rila ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und aktivierte ihren Kommunikator.

„Lana, ich bin es.“, sagte sie und erhielt prompt eine überraschte Antwort von dieser

„Das ging schnell…“ Bevor sie jedoch weitersprechen konnte unterbrach sie die Sith schnell

„Arcann ist hier. Verteidigt das Schiff!“ Dann drehte sie sich zu dem selbsternannten Imperator um und zog ihre Schwerter

„Idiot.“ Als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, zog Arcann ebenfalls seine Waffe

„Kommt.“, erwiderte er nur.

 

Eine Weile tobte der Kampf zwischen ihnen hin und her, ohne dass einer wirklich die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, während das Gefecht um die Gravestone sich auf immer mehr Teile des Asyls erstreckte.

Davon bekamen die Kämpfenden jedoch erst etwas mit, als ein heftiger Schlag das Gebäude um sie herum erzittern ließ. Knirschend brach die erste Säule zusammen und brachte dadurch die neben ihr stehende zum Schwanken.

G’rila konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, als diese aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und zwischen sie und Arcann krachte. Ein Blick nach oben verriet ihr, dass es um die anderen Säulen nicht besser stand und ohne sich noch einmal nach ihrem Gegner umzusehen, hastete sie aus dem Raum.

Sie hielt erst inne, als sie wieder auf der Straße stand und stützte heftig atmend die Hände auf die Knie. Ein Knacken an ihrem Handgelenk kündigte ein Gespräch an und wenig später hörte sie Lanas panische Stimme

„Sag mir, dass du am Leben bist!“ G’rila beruhigte ihren Atem etwas ehe sie antwortete

„Am Leben, ja, allerdings nicht ganz unversehrt.“ Ein erleichterter Seufzer war die Antwort, ehe Lana weitersprach

„Die Gravestone wird angegriffen, aber wir gehen nicht ohne dich.“ Dies brachte die Sith zum Lächeln und sie versuchte so viel Zuversicht wie möglich in ihre nächsten Worte zu legen

„Haltet durch. Ich bin auf dem Weg.“ dann schloss sie den Kanal und wandte sich um.

„Explosion = sehr groß.“, piepste es an ihrer Seite, wo soeben T7-01 wieder aufgetaucht war

„T7 = besorgt.“

„Danke T7“, erwiderte G’rila

„Aber mir geht es gut. Dir ist hoffentlich auch nichts passiert?“

„T7 = unbeschädigt.“, gab der Astromech zur Antwort

„T7 + Sith = gehen zur Gravestone?“ Die Sith nickte grimmig und griff ihre Lichtschwerter fester

„Aber im Eiltempo!“

 

Auf halbem Weg kamen sie dabei an Heskal vorbei, der offenbar zu einer Wand gekrochen war und dort mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte. Der Schlag von Arcann hatte ihn wohl nicht sofort getötet, denn sein Brustkorb hob sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen und als er ihre Schritte hörte, öffnete er die Augen und starrte sie an.

„Arcann hatte Recht, oder? Ihr habt ihn hierher gebracht.“, fragte sie mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme.

„Das Schicksal verlangte es.“, erwiderte er und hustete ungesund

„Aber die Erben stehen noch immer hinter Euch, Fremdling. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen wird für Euch da sein, wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist.“, sagte er. G’rila winkte zornig ab

„Nichts hiervon war nötig. Die Leute des Asyls sterben wegen Euch.“ Seine hellen Augen blickten sie an, als verstünde er nicht, wovon sie sprach

„Tausend werden aufgewogen gegen Trillionen… durch ihr Opfer kann die Galaxie überleben.“, sagte er dann langsam

„Ich bereue nichts. Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen. Sie wird glorreich.“ Ungeduldig sprach die hochgewachsene Sith weiter

„Wenn Ihr wisst, wie das hier endet, dann erzählt es mir, so lange ihr noch könnt.“, doch als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, verdrehte er plötzlich die Augen und sein Kopf fiel auf seine Schulter. G’rila seufzte kurz und wandte sich an T7

„Lass uns gehen.“

 


	19. Am Abgrund

Lana versuchte sich ihre Erleichterung nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, als G’rila auf die Gravestone zugelaufen kam. Mit einem gezielten Hieb erledigte sie den letzten Sprungtruppendroiden und ging dann auf sie zu.

„Wir haben ein Problem.“, sagte sie und die hochgewachsene Sith verzog das Gesicht

„Sag mir, dass es nicht der Hyperantrieb ist.“ Lana schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, den hat SCORPIO wieder hinbekommen. Aber Arcann hat die Landekontrollen der Gravestone abgeschaltet, wir sitzen hier fest.“ Sie deutete kurz auf einen hohen Turm hinter ihnen

„Koth und HK sind schon auf dem Weg zum Steuerholm, aber dort wimmelt es von Wachen, sie brauchen dringend unsere Hilfe.“

„Wir halten die Gravestone, bis ihr zurück seid.“, rief Lens Stimme von hinten

„Geht und holt unseren Käptn, Blondie.“ Die Angesprochen zog die Brauen zusammen und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Ähm, ich meine…“, stotterte Len und warf die Arme in einer entschuldigenden Geste hoch

„Miss Beniko.“ Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder zu der hochgewachsenen Sith um

„Lass uns gehen.“

 

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine Fähre vor ihnen landete. Heraus sprang Vaylin mit ein paar Rittern und kam auf sie zu.

„Meinen Bruder mögt Ihr besiegt haben, doch gegen mich könnt Ihr nicht bestehen!“, spie sie aus und ließ ihr Lichtschwert aufblitzen.

„Arcann war nur zum Aufwärmen…“, erwiderte G’rila verächtlich und aktivierte ihrerseits ihre Waffen. Doch bevor es zu einem Angriff kommen konnte, tauchte Senya hinter ihnen auf

„Geht.“ sagte sie und zog ihr Schwert

„Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit.“ Vaylin ließ ein zynisches Lachen ertönen und wischte die hochgewachsene Sith mit einem Machthieb beiseite.

Stöhnend schlug G‘rila auf dem Boden auf und bekam gerade noch mit, wie ihr Lana folgte und kurz darauf die Tür zur Andockplattform zufiel. Besorgt half ihr die Blonde wieder auf die Beine, doch die hochgewachsene Sith winkte kurz ab

„Alles in Ordnung.“ und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung.

Dadurch wieder etwas beruhigt ging Lana voran zu einem Aufzug, der sie in die nächsthöhere Ebene bringen würde. Von dort aus gab es einen Wartungszugang zum Steuerholm, der hoffentlich weniger stark bewacht war, als der Hauptzugang.

 

Sobald sich die Fahrstuhltüren hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, griff Lana nach ihrer Hand. Sie sagte nichts, doch die hochgewachsene Sith wusste auch so, was sie wollte und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken. Als der Aufzug dann schließlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte, fühlte sich die blonde Sith besser und drückte dankbar G’rilas Hand, ehe sie sie losließ und nach ihrem Schwert griff.

Die hochgewachsene Sith hätte gerne mehr getan, doch sie wusste, dass Lana dies nicht zulassen würde - nicht hier draußen und nicht, solange es eine Mission zu erfüllen galt.

 

Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch einige Schmuggler und Bandenmitglieder und gelangten schließlich an eine Tür, wo Koth sich ein heftiges Feuergefecht mit einigen, wohl eigens dafür abgestellten, Sprungtruppendroiden lieferte. Die beiden Sith schafften es jedoch schnell, das Gleichgewicht zu ihren Gunsten zu verändern und bald lagen die Droiden in Einzelteilen am Boden verstreut.

„Danke.“, sagte Koth und trat aus seiner behelfsmäßigen Deckung hervor.

„Ich habe HK vorgeschickt, um uns einen Weg zur Sicherheitsstation freizumachen.“, erklärte er, während er sie in einen Raum führte

„Von dort aus kann ich sämtliche Türen kontrollieren und dafür sorgen, dass Ihr die Hauptkontrollen ohne Probleme erreicht.“ G’rila nickte zustimmend, während sich der Pilot an Lana wandte

„Jemand muss allerdings diese Engstelle hier halten und dafür sorgen, dass uns niemand folgt.“ Die blonde Sith packte entschlossen ihr Schwert fester

„Das bekomme ich hin.“

„Viel Glück.“, sagte Koth mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und winkte dann der hochgewachsenen Sith, ihm zu folgen.

 

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung und kamen bald an eine Art Ladezone auf einem der Dächer.

„Dort hinten ist der Wartungsaufzug, der zum Steuerholm führt.“, erklärte Koth und deutete auf den Rand des Daches, wo ein kurzer Steg zu einer Aufzugsplattform führte. Sie hatten den Weg dorthin erst zur Hälfte zurückgelegt, als sie auf HK stießen, der äußerst zufrieden seine Waffe nachlud. Als er sie bemerkte, nickte er ihnen zu und erklärte

„Bemerkung: Sprungtruppen sind unterwegs. Vorschlag: Wir sorgen für die nötige Rückendeckung, während Ihr Herrin, Euch zur Steuerkonsole begebt.“

„Du sprichst meine Sprache, Kumpel!“, sagte Koth zustimmend und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe.

„Solltet Ihr nicht besser weglaufen?“, fragte G’rila zweifelnd, doch der Pilot schüttelte seinen Kopf und HK ergänzte

„Hinweis: Ich laufe niemals.“

„Beim Steuerholm gibt es nur einen Zugang.“, meldet sich Lana per Kommunikator

„Wenn sie dir hier den Rücken decken, solltest du die Kontrollen problemlos ausschalten können.“ Koth nickte zustimmend

„Wir schaffen das schon.“

„Also gut.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith und nickte den beiden abschließend zu

„Viel Glück.“ Dann ging sie zu der Aufzugsplattform und mit einem Knopfdruck setzte sich diese in Bewegung.

„Koths militärische Ausbildung war eher unkonventionell.“, bemerkte die Stimme der blonden Sith dabei

„Ihre Gegner werden nicht wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren sollen.“ Darauf wusste G’rila nichts zu erwidern und so richtete sie den Blick in Richtung ihres Ziels.

 

Dort angekommen stoppte die Plattform automatisch und sie stieg ab. Vor sich sah sie eine ähnliche Ladezone wie am unteren Ende des Aufzuges, nur dass diese deutlich kleiner war. Ein Gang führte davon weg und bereits nach ein paar Schritten zu einer Tür.

Der Raum hinter der Tür lag im leichten Zwielicht, doch so, dass alles gut zu erkennen war. Wachen waren keine zu sehen und G’rila hob das Handgelenk zum Mund

„Lana, ich bin da, aber hier ist niemand.“

„Seltsam.“, kam es verwundert zurück

„Ein paar Alibiwachen hätte ich schon erwartet.“

„Besser für uns.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith fest und schloss die Verbindung.

Am jenseitigen Ende des Raumes befand sich ein hohes Fenster und darunter standen die Computer mit den Kontrollpulten; dort würde sie die Landekontrollen finden.

Sie eilte durch den Raum und tippte hastig die entsprechenden Befehle ein, als plötzlich ein Lichtschwert neben ihr einschlug.

„Wir haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen.“, zischte Arcann und zog die Waffe wieder zurück. Bevor G’rila jedoch ihre eigenen Schwerter ziehen konnte, schleuderte er sie von den Kontrollen weg und durch den halben Raum.

Stöhnend rappelte sie sich wieder auf als er näher kam und gab ihm einen Stoß, sodass er ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumelte.

„Wagt es nicht, mich anzurühren!“, herrschte er sie an, sobald er sich wieder gefangen hatte und richtete sein Lichtschwert auf sie. Nachdem auch sie ihre Waffen gezogen hatte, antwortete sie:

„Niemand ist unbesiegbar. Auch Ihr werdet fallen!“ Zornig schüttelte er den Kopf

„Ihr werdet für alle Ewigkeiten an meiner Wand hängen!“, rief er wütend und ließ sein Schwert zum ersten Schlag herabsausen.

Schnell blockte sie ihn ab und setzte ihrerseits zu einer Schlagfolge an, der er jedoch gekonnt auswich. Weitere Schläge folgten, jedoch ohne dass einer von ihnen einen Treffer hätte landen können.

 

Es gab eine kurze Unterbrechung, als mit einem Mal HK55 auftauchte, mit seiner Waffe auf Arcann zielte und erklärte:

„Vorschlag: Sterbt, Fleischsack.“ Mit der Unterstützung des Droiden schaffte es die Sith dann, Arcann allmählich zurückzudrängen, nur um schließlich wieder von einem kraftvollen Machtschlag zurück geworfen zu werden.

„Herrin!“, rief HK besorgt und eilte zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Genug!“, brüllte Arcann und setzte zu einem vernichtenden Angriff an.

Doch der Droide bemerkte dies und sprang rasch auf. Mit dem Ruf

„Selbstaufopferung!“ sprang er in den Strahl, der aus Arcanns Händen zuckte. Der Rückschlag war so stark, dass es ihn bis zu G’rila schleuderte, wo er rauchend zu liegen kam. Seine Sehzellen flackerten noch einmal kurz auf und erloschen dann.

Selbstzufrieden trat Arcann näher

„Ich kann es kaum abwarten, alle Eure Freunde zu treffen.“ Dies ließ die hochgewachsene Sith die Brauen zusammen ziehen und sie wandte den Blick von dem toten Droiden ab.

Ein wütendes Knurren drang aus ihrer Kehle und mit einem Satz sprang sie auf Arcann zu und deckte ihn mit einer so heftigen Folge von Schlägen ein, dass er Mühe hatte, ihre Angriffe abzuwehren.

 

Mitten in diesem Wirbel legte sich ein bekannter grauer Schleier über die Szene und Valkorion tauchte an ihrer Seite auf

„Mein Sohn ist zu stark.“, erklärte er, während die Sith ihre Schwerter sinken ließ

„Ihr braucht meine Kraft. Nur gemeinsam können wir ihn besiegen.“ Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und sagte grimmig

„Ihr könnt mich nicht beeinflussen. Wenn Arcann erledigt ist, seid Ihr der nächste.“ Er gab ihr keine Antwort darauf, sondern verschwand mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck in dem Nichts aus dem er gekommen war.

G’rila richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Arcann, der die kurze Unterbrechung nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wohl aber bemerkte, dass sie im Augenblick nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie zu sich heran und bohrte im Herabfallen die Klinge seines Schwertes in ihre Brust.

„Spürst du das, Vater?“, zischte er, während sie ein unsagbarer Schmerz durchfuhr. Heftig nach Luft schnappend fiel sie zu Boden und versuchte das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu bekämpfen, während vor ihren Augen dunkle Flecke pulsierten.

 

Lana hatte von einer unguten Vorahnung getrieben inzwischen ihren Posten aufgegeben und betrat den Raum in eben dem Moment, als Arcann G’rila mit seinem Lichtschwert aufspießte.

Ein angstvoller Schrei entrang sich ihr und hektisch suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit, Arcann von ihr weg zu bekommen. Auch wenn ihre Präsenz in der Macht nur noch schwach flackerte, konnte sie sie noch immer fühlen; es bestand also noch Hoffnung.

Ein nahezu quadratisches Gerät an der Decke kam in ihr Blickfeld und ohne zu wissen, was es war - oder sich näher darum zu kümmern - riss sie es mithilfe der Macht herunter und schleuderte es auf Arcann, der sich der hochgewachsenen Sith siegesgewiss näherte.

Das Gerät traf ihn zwar nicht direkt, doch durch den Aufprall taumelte er gegen das Geländer, verlor schließlich das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in die Tiefe.

 

Die blonde Sith eilte indes schon zu der Stelle, wo G’rila zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite lag und noch immer um Luft rang. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, als sie das riesige, qualmende Loch in ihrem Brustkorb sah und sie fiel auf die Knie.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.“, sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith dazu, den Kopf zu heben

„Vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt.“ brachte sie keuchend hervor.

„Sag sowas nicht.“, schluchzte Lana und beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft.

Der Geschmack von Blut auf ihren Lippen erschreckte die Blonde und sobald sie sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, beeilte sie sich, sie mithilfe der Macht zu stabilisieren.

„Wir müssen dich zum Schiff bringen.“, sagte sie dann besorgt und half ihr auf die Beine, gerade als sich ihr Kommunikator meldete

„Die Gravestone ist frei!“, drang Toras Stimme hervor

„Bewegt eure Hintern hier her oder wir lassen euch zurück!“

 

Da die Schmerzen dank Lanas Hilfe etwas nachgelassen hatten, konnte G‘rila zumindest wieder einigermaßen Atmen, solange sie nicht zu tief Luft holte. Auf ihre Schulter gestützt schleppte sie sich die Gänge entlang und hoffte, dass sie es rechtzeitig zum Schiff schafften, bevor sie endgültig zusammenbrach.

Sie waren gerade beim Wartungsaufzug angekommen, als G‘rila wieder zusammensackte. Dabei fühlte sie einen kurzen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, von dem sie instinktiv wusste, das es nicht ihrer war.

Eine neue Präsenz war da, die sich so vertraut anfühlte, dass ihr Schmerz beinahe schwerer wog als die Verletzung, die ihr Arcann beigebracht hatte. Mühsam hielt sie sich an Lanas Beinen fest, um nicht umzukippen und versuchte irgendetwas Beruhigendes zu sagen, doch ihre Stimmte versagte ihr den Dienst.

 _Es tut mir Leid_ , dachte sie daher nur und wie schön es sich anfühlte, bei ihr zu sein.

Die blonde Sith schluckte schwer und zog sich langsam aus ihrem Kopf zurück, um die Konzentration nicht völlig zu verlieren, doch G’rila klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihr fest, als wäre sie der rettende Strohhalm, der sie vorm Ertrinken bewahren könnte.

 _Geh nicht_ , flehte sie stumm und so blieb Lana.

Ihr Geist, wo er den ihren berührte, war schwer von Sorge und doch von einer Wärme durchdrungen, die alles leichter zu machen schien.

„Ich…“ fing G‘rila mit kratziger Stimme an, doch die Blonde unterbrach sie

„Ich weiß.“, sagte sie leise, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter und half ihr in die Höhe.

Sekunden später hatte die Aufzugsplattform ihr Ziel erreicht und sie traten von ihr herunter. Von Koth war nichts zu sehen, lediglich die verstreuten Überreste einiger Droiden deuteten darauf hin, dass seine Taktik wohl erfolgreich gewesen war.

Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg in das Gebäude machen, als eine Fähre auftauchte und auf dem nächstbesten einigermaßen freien Platz zur Landung ansetzte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine Pilotin aus Koths Crew stieg aus und winkte ihnen zu.

So schnell als möglich liefen sie zu dem Schiff hinüber und sobald sie auf der Rampe waren, eilte die Pilotin wieder zurück zu den Kontrollen.

„Wir sind drin.“, meldete Lana und die Fähre hob ab.

 

Die Pilotin landete die Fähre direkt auf dem Zugangssteg zur Gravestone, wo sich die Crew mit den Sprungtruppen ein heftiges Feuergefecht lieferte während Senya es offenbar ganz alleine mit Vaylin aufnahm.

Als sie ausstiegen landeten gerade einige Sprungtruppen auf dem Steg, doch Lana attackierte sie sofort mit Blitzen, während die Pilotin G’rila über den Steg und in den Laderaum half. Die übrigen Verteidiger verließen ihre Posten am jenseitigen Ende und zogen sich schießend auf die Gravestone zurück. Auf einen Knopfdruck wurde der Zugangssteg wieder eingefahren und schnitt das Schiff vom Asyl ab. Senya, die sich als Letzte aus ihrem Schwertkampf mit Vaylin lösen konnte, überwand die Lücke mit einem mächtigen Satz und landete glücklich im Laderaum.

„Alle sind drin. Nichts wie weg.“, rief sie und die Klappe schloss sich hinter ihr.

 

Auf der Brücke angekommen, herrschte dort bereits hektische Betriebsamkeit, was G’rila jedoch nur am Rande und sehr diffus wahrnahm.

„SCORPIO, bring uns hier raus.“, rief Koth und hantierte an einigen Knöpfen herum. Der Droide antwortete nicht, doch nachdem sie einen kurzen Befehl eingegeben hatte, setzte sich das Schiff langsam in Bewegung in Richtung des freien Weltraumes.

Lana setzte derweil die hochgewachsene Sith bei einer Konsole ab, an der sie sich instinktiv festklammerte, und lief dann zu Koth hinüber, um ihre Hilfe anzubieten.

Als das Gefühl an ihrer Seite verschwand, schwankte G’rila einen Moment, während die Sicht vor ihren Augen immer wieder verschwamm.

Wo war Lana?

Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und schaffte es, ihren Blick für einen Moment zu fokussieren und die Szenerie um sich herum zu begreifen. Dann jedoch zuckte erneut ein Schmerz durch ihren Körper und ließ sie stöhnend auf der Konsole zusammenbrechen.

„Hey, sterbt Ihr?“, ertönte Toras lautes Organ von der Seite

„Kann ich Euer Zeug haben?“ Mühsam öffnete die hochgewachsene Sith die Augen und versuchte den Blick auf die Blauhaarige zu fixieren

„Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“, nuschelte sie kaum verständlich, während Tora auf sie zutrat und die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte

„Das glaube ich Euch nicht. Ihr seht aus, als habe euch ein Bantha gefressen und dann wieder ausgeschissen.“

Das Letzte bekam sie jedoch schon nicht mehr mit, wo ihr Blickfeld plötzlich von Schwärze überflutet wurde.

Der letzte Gedanke, bevor sie endgültig ohnmächtig wurde, war, wie leer sich ihr Kopf anfühlte ohne Lanas Geist darin.

 


	20. Narben

Als sie auf der Krankenstation wieder erwachte, war der Schmerz verschwunden und vor ihren Augen tauchte das besorgte Gesicht von Lana auf.

„Geh es langsam an.“, sagte sie, während sich die hochgewachsene Sith vorsichtig aufsetzte

„Dein Körper hat einiges durchgemacht. Wir waren nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt wieder aufwachen würdest.“ Sie hatte geweint. Zwar gab es keine sichtbaren Spuren in ihrem Gesicht, doch nun, da sie ihre Präsenz kannte, konnte sie die winzigen Splitter spüren, die ihr Beinahe-Tod hinterlassen hatte.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass jemand eine solche Verletzung erlebt hat und hinterher noch davon berichten konnte.“, fügte Koth beeindruckt von der Seite hinzu und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment weg von Lana.

„Ich schätze ich hatte Hilfe…“, mutmaßte G’rila und die Blonde nickte langsam

„Das halte ich auch für wahrscheinlich, deine Verletzung ist ungewöhnlich schnell verheilt. Aber wenn Valkorion dich am Leben gehalten hat, dann hatte das sicher eigennützige Gründe.“

 

Die hochgewachsene Sith rieb sich nachdenklich über die Augen

„Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte sie und fügte noch hinzu

„Und sag mir nicht, es sind schon wieder fünf Jahre vergangen.“ Für einen Moment erschien ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der blonden Sith und sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf

„Nein, es waren nur zwei Tage, mehr oder weniger.“

„Was ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert?“, fragte G’rila und blickte kurz von einem zum anderen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sprach Koth zuerst, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie Lana ansah, fühlte sie ihren Schmerz, den sie durch die Macht geteilt hatte und bekam das schreckliche Bedürfnis, sie zu küssen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war.

„Die Gravestone ist in Sicherheit. Allerdings habe ich Teile meiner Crew im Asyl verloren. Wäre Senya nicht gewesen, wären die Verluste noch größer gewesen. Len kann gar nicht aufhören, ihr zu danken; es ist schon fast peinlich.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte schließlich hinzu:

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich ihr vertraue, aber sie war da, als sie gebraucht wurde.“

„Das werde ich immer sein.“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen als die Besagte zusammen mit SCORPIO auftauchte.

„Es gab noch weitere Verluste.“, fügte Lana hinzu

„HK… ich denke, du warst dabei, als…“

„Er hat sich für mich geopfert. Arcann hat ihn zerstört.“, erzählte die hochgewachsene Sith traurig und SCORPIO warf von der Seite ein

„Die HK-Einheit war minderwertig. Ein Totalausfall war nur eine Frage der Zeit.“ Drohend hob die blonde Sith einen Finger

„Pass bloß auf, dass ich dich nicht deaktiviere!“ und wollte auf sie losgehen, wurde jedoch von Senya aufgehalten, die besänftigend dazwischentrat

„Lana hat erzählt, alles fing damit an, dass Heskal Euch zu sich rief.“ G’rila nickte kurz und berichtete:

„Heskal ist tot. Er war derjenige, der Arcann Zugang zum Asyl verschafft hat; sagte, es wäre Schicksal gewesen.“ Die Ritterin runzelte die Stirn

„Und die anderen Erben?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith zuckte die Schultern

„Er sagte, sie stünden noch immer auf unserer Seite und würden uns finden, sobald die Zeit reif ist.“

„Mit solchen Verbündeten braucht man keine Feinde.“, bemerkte Lana mit bitterer Stimme und verschränkte die Arme.

 

Bevor die Stimmung jedoch vollends kippen konnte, warf Koth ein

„Wenn wir fertig damit sind, uns gegenseitig alle runterzumachen, können wir endlich mal die guten Neuigkeiten auspacken.“ Aufmunternd nickte er der blonden Sith zu, die sein Lächeln halbherzig erwiderte und sich dann an G’rila wandte

„Die gibt es in der Tat. Der Kampf um das Asyl hat der Galaxie gezeigt, dass Zakuul nicht unbesiegbar ist. Meine Kontakte in den Kernwelten werden uns auf jeden Fall unterstützen; also das heißt dich. Du wirst der Anführer einer Allianz mit dem Ziel den ewigen Thron für immer zu stürzen. “ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ein leichter Anflug von Stolz zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht als sie fortfuhr

„Alle warten auf einem Planeten namens Odessen. Wenn du bereit bist, sollten wir dorthin fliegen, um uns mit ihnen zu treffen.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte zustimmend und blickte in die Runde

„Dann lassen wir sie besser nicht warten.“

„Es geht wieder los.“, stellte Koth zufrieden fest und drehte sich um

„Setze Kurs auf Odessen.“ Er verließ die Krankenstation, dicht gefolgt von SCORPIO und gleich darauf Senya.

 

Lana lief ebenfalls zur Tür, verschloss sie allerdings lediglich und blieb dann mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen.

G’rila wollte eben zu einer Frage anheben, als sie das leise Schluchzen hörte. Schnell erhob sie sich von der Liege, trat zu ihr und legte fragend die Arme um sie.

Sobald sie die Berührung spürte, drehte sich die Blonde um und drückte sich eng an sie, während die Tränen haltlos über ihr Gesicht strömten. Tröstend streichelte ihr die hochgewachsene Sith über den Rücken

„Schhh…“, machte sie dabei leise, bis das Weinen schließlich verstummte. Dann hob sie Lana wortlos in die Höhe und trug sie zu der Liege hinüber, wo sie sie absetzte. Sanft nahm sie ihr Gesicht in die Hände und wischte die Spuren der Tränen fort

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie leise, worauf sich die Augen der blonden Sith erneut mit Tränen füllten. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste G‘rila heftig

„Tu mir das nie wieder an.“, sagte sie und der Blick ihrer Augen brach der hochgewachsenen Sith fast das Herz.

„Nie wieder.“, versicherte sie ihr, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass so ein Versprechen leichter gesagt war als eingehalten - erst Recht in dem aufkommenden Krieg. Doch für den Moment war es genug, die Worte laut ausgesprochen zu hören und Lana küsste sie erneut.

 

„Ich will dich.“, sagte sie dann mit heiserer Stimme und brachte G’rila zum Lächeln

„Du willst mich oder du brauchst mich?“, fragte sie nach

„Beides.“, erwiderte die Blonde und schubste sie sacht weg, um dann von der Liege zu rutschen und sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Das genügte der hochgewachsenen Sith als Anreiz und wenig später standen sie nackt voreinander.

Während G’rila sanft durch ihre Haare fuhr, streichelte Lana über ihren Oberkörper, die Rillen oberhalb ihrer Brüste und - sehr vorsichtig - die unschöne Narbe, die Arcanns Lichtschwert hinterlassen hatte.

Für einen Moment verharrte sie dann bei ihren Brüsten, doch heute brauchte sie mehr…

Entschlossen ließ sie ihre Hand weiter nach unten wandern und berührte schließlich ihre Klit, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith geräuschvoll die Luft einsog. Eine Weile umkreiste sie diesen empfindlichen Punkt, bis G’rila ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab und ihren Blick auf ihr Gesicht lenkte.

In ihren Augen stand eine stumme Frage und die blonde Sith küsste sie sacht, auf diese Weise ihre Zustimmung signalisierend. Der Kuss endete und sie wurde erneut empor gehoben und auf die Liege gesetzt.

Während die hochgewachsene Sith ihr folgte, zog sie die Beine nach und rutschte so weit wie möglich zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen.

„Komm her.“, sagte G’rila dann mit sanfter Stimme, sobald sie auf dem Rücken lag und zufrieden schmiegte sich Lana an ihren warmen Körper.

 

Den Blick auf ihre dunkelgelben Augen gerichtet schob sie ihre Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine und fuhr darin fort, ihre Klit zu streicheln. Die hochgewachsene Sith stöhnte auf und ein Zittern lief über ihre Haut, als sich die Finger der blonden Sith weiter vortasteten und ihren Eingang umspielten.

„Du hast es heute ja ganz schön eilig.“, brachte sie mühsam hervor und Lana lächelte

„Wie gesagt: Ich will dich.“, wiederholte sie ihre vorherigen Worte und ließ einen Finger in sie hineingleiten.

G’rila zuckte unter dem erregenden Gefühl zusammen, als sie einen ganz bestimmten Punkt berührte, und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Dann ließ sie ihrerseits eine Hand nach unten wandern und schnurrte zufrieden

„Du bist schon wieder so feucht, obwohl ich dich noch überhaupt nicht berührt habe… das mag ich.“ und entlockte der Blonden ein Keuchen, als sie begann, mit ihren Fingern über ihre Klit zu reiben.

„Das ist unfair.“, stöhnte Lana, doch die hochgewachsene Sith lachte nur leise

„Vielleicht will ich dich ja auch.“, raunte sie mit verführerischer Stimme in ihr Ohr und hob ein Bein an, um ihr einen besseren Zugriff zu ermöglichen.

Ihre Worte ließen einen Schauer über den Rücken der Blonden rieseln und ihrer Aufforderung folgend schob sie einen zweiten Finger in sie hinein, um jenen besonderen Punkt zu reizen. Keuchend erzitterte G’rila unter dieser Berührung und die Bewegung ihrer Finger wurde für einen Moment unstet.

Die blonde Sith drückte zärtlich einen Kuss auf ihren Hals und versuchte sich dem veränderten Tempo anzupassen, doch als G‘rila zusammenzuckte und dadurch für eine Sekunde mehr Druck ausübte, musste sie erneut Aufstöhnen und biss sacht in ihre Schulter um das Geräusch zu dämpfen.

Der leichte Schmerz, den sie damit auslöste, ließ die hochgewachsenen Sith erschauern und sie zog Lana mit ihrer freien Hand näher an sich. Eng aneinander geschmiegt fanden sie bald einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und jede Bewegung trieb sie näher auf den Höhepunkt zu.

Als G’rila dann das Nahen ihres Orgasmus spürte, vergrub sie stöhnend ihr Gesicht in der Halsbeuge der blonden Sith und schloss die Augen, während sich ihr Körper aufbäumte und sie bebend zum Höhepunkt kam. Sobald sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, ließ sie ihr Bein sinken und nahm die kreisende Bewegung über Lanas Klit wieder auf, weshalb diese ihren Biss verstärkte und kurz danach ebenfalls zuckend den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Keuchend löste sich die Blonde von ihr und legte den Kopf auf ihre Brust, dabei immer wieder unter den Nachwirkungen ihres Orgasmus erzitternd. G’rila zog derweil schon ihre Hand zurück und leckte Lanas Feuchtigkeit von ihrem Finger und genoss das allmähliche Abflauen ihrer Erregung.

Schließlich zog auch die blonde Sith ihre Finger zurück, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, hatte G’rila danach gegriffen und ihre Lippen darum geschlossen. Als sie fühlte, wie die Zunge der hochgewachsenen Sith verführerisch langsam über ihre Finger glitt, um sie zu säubern, musste Lana schlucken.

 _Es wäre wirklich zu verlockend, noch eine zweite Runde einzulegen_ , dachte sie. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Lichtschwertnarbe und sie beschloss, dass ein Orgasmus für den Moment reichen musste.

 

Sobald ihre Finger wieder frei waren, beugte sie sich daher vor zu einem Kuss und als G’rilas Zunge um Einlass bat, öffnete sie bereitwillig ihre Lippen und hieß sie willkommen.

Während sich ihre Zungen spielerisch umkreisten, konnte sie nicht nur ihren eigenen Geschmack, sondern auch den von G’rila schmecken und gab ein leises Schnurren von sich. Erst die Notwendigkeit zu Atmen ließ sie schlussendlich den Kuss beenden

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith und streichelte sanft durch Lanas Haar.

„Viel besser.“, erwiderte diese glücklich und streckte die Hand nach ihren Haaren aus, um nun endlich auch die Frage aus der Welt zu schaffen, wie sich ihre Frisur anfühlen mochte. Zu ihrer Überraschung, stellten sich die Spitzen der hoch gestylten Frisur als erstaunlich weich heraus; erst nach unten hin wurden sie fester, um dem Ganzen Halt zu geben.

„Zufrieden?“, fragte G’rila amüsiert, doch die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf

„Erst, wenn ich deinen Körper in- und auswendig kenne.“ und widmete sich ihrem Gesicht, wo sie zunächst den Erhebungen ihrer Wangenknochen folgte, bis sie zu beiden Seiten ihres Kinns als sanft geschwungene Tentakeln ausliefen. Dann strich sie über die nach außen hin spitz zulaufenden Wölbungen über ihren Augen und die leichten Erhöhungen auf ihrem Nasenrücken und ihrem Kinn.

Schließlich streichelte sie fasziniert über die drei langen Striche, die sich über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte zogen

„Woher hast du eigentlich diese Narbe?“, fragte sie dabei und blickte sie interessiert an.

„Die habe ich von Korriban.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith und schmunzelte

„Ich war erst knapp einen Monat in der Akademie und ein jüngerer Akolyth meinte, mich herausfordern zu müssen und hat mich zu einer Mutprobe aufgefordert. Ich sollte in einem der Gräber einen Raum voll Shyracks durchqueren und auf der anderen Seite aus einer Truhe einen einzelnen Gegenstand als Trophäe mitbringen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Lana neugierig

„Hast du bestanden?“ G’rila lachte leise und küsste sie

„Was denkst du denn?“ Sie legte ihre Arme um die Blonde und fuhr fort

„Ich war schon fast wieder zurück, als doch einer der Shyracks auf mich aufmerksam wurde und mich angegriffen hat. Mit seinem ersten Hieb hat er mir diese Narbe verpasst und mit meinem zweiten habe ich ihn niedergeschlagen. Der andere Akolyth war natürlich völlig entsetzt, als ich lebendig aus dem Grab wieder aufgetaucht bin und hatte eine solche Angst, dass ich ihn verraten könnte, dass er noch in derselben Nacht geflohen ist. Ich bin dann zu einem Sanitätsdroiden, der mich wieder zusammengeflickt hat, aber es hat trotzdem fast drei Tage gedauert, bis ich auf dem Auge wieder etwas sehen konnte.“ Sie grinste zufrieden

„Sein Gesichtsausdruck war es aber allemal wert.“ Die blonde Sith runzelte besorgt die Stirn

„Das war trotzdem eine verdammt gefährliche Situation.“

„Ich suche gerne die Gefahr…“, erwiderte G’rila mit dunkler Stimme, ehe ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte. Hastig verbesserte sie sich

„Also das war jedenfalls damals so… jetzt ist es mir ja lieber, unverletzt heim zu kommen, wo eine so schöne Frau auf mich wartet.“

„Gut gerettet.“, wisperte Lana lächelnd und küsste sie zärtlich.

 

„Ich meine es ernst.“, sagte die hochgewachsene Sith, als sie sich wieder von ihr löste

„Ich liebe den Kampf, aber seit ich mich mit dem Ewigen Imperium angelegt habe, wurde ich fünf Jahre lang in Karbonit eingefroren, von einem Imperator besessen und nun fast getötet. Manchmal wäre es mir wirklich lieber, einfach nur eine völlig langweilige Mission…“

„Wäre es nicht“, unterbrach sie die Blonde und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen

„Und mir wäre es auch nicht lieber.“ G’rila neigte erstaunt den Kopf zur Seite, doch bevor sie zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte, seufzte Lana und fuhr fort

„Ich habe in den zwei Tagen während du bewusstlos warst viel nachgedacht. Ja, es wäre mir lieber zu wissen, dass dir nichts passieren kann, wenn du irgendwo da draußen bist. Und ja, ich könnte gut darauf verzichten, noch einmal deinen Beinahe-Tod miterleben zu müssen. Doch ich habe mich nicht in eine Kriegerin verliebt, um sie danach einzusperren.“ Sie beugte sich vor und raunte gegen ihre dunklen Lippen

„Ich _will_ dich wild und ungezügelt… selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass du vielleicht eines Tages nicht mehr von einer Mission zurückkehrst. Doch niemals möchte ich dich langweilig.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith starrte sie eine Weile sprachlos an, ehe sie schließlich antwortete

„Ich werde trotzdem versuchen, mich nicht zu sehr zu verletzen.“ Es war nicht dasselbe, was Lana für sie tat, doch die Blonde lächelte zufrieden

„Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen.“, sagte sie, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und legte dann den Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust.

 

Eine Weile lauschte sie dem Fluss ihres Atems, während G’rila sacht über ihren Rücken streichelte, und dachte an ihre eigene Ausbildung bei der Akademie zurück. Es war eine harte Zeit gewesen und viele Akolythen, die mit ihr trainiert hatten, waren Monstern, tödlichen Fallen oder Intrigen zum Opfer gefallen.

Zu ihrem Glück war sie jedoch schon immer stark mit der Macht verbunden gewesen und hatte alle Strapazen überlebt, um letztendlich die Schülerin eines Sith-Lords werden zu können.

„G’rila?“, fragte sie gedankenverloren und bekam ein zustimmendes

„Mh?“, als Antwort

„Wie alt warst du eigentlich, als du auf die Akademie kamst?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith schob einen Arm unter ihren Kopf

„Ich war schon fast 20.“, erzählte sie

„Aber das lag daran, dass es in meiner Familie die alte Tradition gab, nach der der oder die Erstgeborene den Familiensitz übernehmen musste. Und ich hatte nun mal das Pech, nur eine jüngere Schwester zu haben.“ Sie seufzte kurz und ihre Stimme nahm einen bitteren Klang an

„Ihr wurde schon früh eine große Zukunft als Lord oder gar Darth prophezeit und sobald sie erste Anzeichen von Machtempfänglichkeit zeigte, wurde sie auf die Akademie geschickt. Wir haben sie erst wieder gesehen, als sie uns zum erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung zu ihrem neuen Meister nach Dromund Kaas eingeladen hat. Meine Eltern sind vor Stolz fast geplatzt.“

„Das muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein.“, stellte Lana nachdenklich fest und streichelte leicht über ihre Brust

„Ich habe es gehasst.“, gab G’rila zurück

„Da meine Eltern ohnehin alleine dorthin gereist sind, habe ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und bin abgehauen.“

„Einfach so?“, fragte die Blonde zurück und hob kurz den Kopf, um sie anzublicken

„Einfach so. Ich hatte kein Interesse an einem schicken, bequemen Leben und wusste, dass ich etwas anderes von meiner Familie nicht bekommen würde.“

 

„Und wo bist du hingegangen?“

„Nach Nar Shaddaa.“, antwortete die hochgewachsene Sith und lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„Schon an meinem ersten Tag habe ich mich mit zwei Schlägern angelegt, die danach meine besten Freunde wurden. Dort habe ich mich auch piercen lassen… es war, als würde ich mich von meiner Vergangenheit befreien.“

Die blonde Sith erhob sich leicht und berührte eine der goldenen Kugeln in ihrer Nase

„Welches war das erste?“ G’rila löste eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und griff nach ihrem Ohrring

„Die in den Ohren habe ich zuerst machen lassen.“ ihre Hand wanderte weiter

„Dann die in der Nase, in der Lippe und zuletzt die am Hals.“ Ihre Finger verharrten einen Moment an der besagten Stelle, ehe sie die Hand wieder auf ihren Rücken legte.

Während sie weitersprach, zeichnete sie kleine Muster über ihre Schulterblätter und Lana schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Nachdem ich ein halbes Jahr lang von der Freiheit gekostet hatte, beschloss ich zur Akademie zu gehen. Ein ferner Verwandter - wir nannten ihn immer Onkel - hatte Kontakte dorthin, also suchte ich ihn auf und wurde in einem beschleunigten Verfahren nach nur einem halben Jahr Vorbereitungszeit bei der Akademie zugelassen.“

„Hast du seit dem noch mal was von deinen Eltern oder deiner Schwester gehört?“, fragte Lana leise und öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Ich weiß nur, dass meine Schwester zwischenzeitlich zum Lord ernannt wurde und irgendein kleines Resort auf Dromund Kaas verwaltet.“, antwortete G’rila und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern

„Ich habe mich allerdings auch nicht sehr um Informationen bemüht.“ Die blonde Sith nickte verständnisvoll

„Das kann ich verstehen.“ Sie küsste sie zärtlich und kuschelte sich dann wieder an sie, denn auch wenn die Liege allmählich unbequem wurde, wollte sie ihre Nähe noch ein wenig länger genießen.

Da die hochgewachsene Sith das ganz ähnlich sah, verfielen beide in einen angenehm dösigen Dämmerzustand, in dem die jeweils Andere das einzig Bedeutungsvolle war.

 


	21. Die Allianz formiert sich

Die Ruhe wurde jäh durchbrochen, als plötzlich SCORPIOs Stimme erklang

„Commander, da wir in Kürze Odessen erreichen, wäre es angebracht, Ihre Rüstung anzulegen.“

Während G’rila ein eisiger Schreck durchzuckte und sie sich hastig nach dem Droiden umschaute, fuhr Lana so heftig zusammen, dass sie beinahe von der Liege gerutscht wäre, hätte sie die hochgewachsene Sith nicht geistesgegenwärtig festgehalten. Schnell stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass außer ihnen niemand im Raum war und G‘rila entspannte sich wieder etwas - SCORPIO hatte offenbar einfach die schiffsinterne Kommunikation verwendet.

„Meine Sensoren orten außerdem Miss Beniko. Auch für sie wäre es sinnvoll bei unserer Ankunft auf Odessen angemessene Kleidung zu tragen.“, fügte die mechanische Stimme noch hinzu und die Blonde riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Wir… werden das berücksichtigen.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith langsam zurück, während Lana mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen den Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Sie weiß es…“, wimmerte sie, gerade als sich der Droide mit einem

„Danke Commander.“ verabschiedete.

 

Sobald SCORPIO dann verstummt war, brach G’rila in Gelächter aus und die blonde Sith hob ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht witzig!“, schimpfte sie vorwurfsvoll und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Also ich finde das sehr witzig.“, kicherte die hochgewachsene Sith und bekam einen erneuten Lachanfall

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Teenager, der von seinen Eltern beim Knutschen erwischt wurde.“

„Wie kannst du das einfach so hinnehmen?“, fragte Lana fassungslos und der besorgte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ließ G’rila schlagartig wieder ernst werden.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich sacht über die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn

„Worüber machst du dir solche Gedanken?“, fragte sie sanft

„Nur weil SCORPIO es vielleicht weiß, heißt das noch nicht, dass es alle wissen. Und selbst wenn, wir sind beide erwachsen, was kümmert es uns?“

„Aber…“, brachte die blonde Sith hervor und Tränen traten in ihre Augen

„Das war unsere Sache. Die geht niemanden sonst etwas an.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith umfasste sacht ihr Gesicht

„Ach meine Schöne.“, flüsterte sie

„Es ändert sich doch nichts an unseren Gefühlen, bloß weil irgendjemand darüber Bescheid weiß.“

„Tut es nicht?“, fragte Lana und schniefte kurz

„Natürlich nicht.“, erwiderte G’rila mit einem Lächeln und wischte zärtlich ihre Tränen weg

„Du bleibst mein und ich bleibe dein. Und wenn einer etwas anderes behauptet, werde ich ihn schon vom Gegenteil überzeugen.“

 

Die Blonde lächelte zaghaft und schmiegte sich wieder an sie, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Arme um sie legte.

„Weißt du.“, murmelte Lana schließlich mit leiser Stimme

„Ich glaube, ich habe einfach Angst, wenn das alles zu real wird, dass es sich in Luft auflöst.“

„Das wird nicht passieren.“, versprach G’rila

„Und wenn du zu zweifeln beginnst, darfst du dich jederzeit vom Gegenteil überzeugen.“ Sie drückte sie kurz und fügte hinzu

„Egal auf welche Weise.“

Die blonde Sith gab ihr keine Antwort, doch nach einem Moment konnte sie fühlen, wie sich ihre Präsenz in ihren Kopf schlich; durch die Macht spürte sie Dankbarkeit und das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein.

„Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte sie zärtlich und Lana erwiderte leise

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Für eine Weile kehrte wieder Stille ein und als die hochgewachsene Sith das Gefühl hatte, Lanas Präsenz war wieder völlig ruhig, stupste sie sie sacht an

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen.“, sagte sie, doch Lana kuschelte sich aufseufzend dichter an sie und nuschelte

„Nur noch fünf Minuten…“

„Du hattest deine fünf Minuten.“, erklärte G’rila vorwurfsvoll und machte sich sanft von ihr los

„Mehr gibt es erst heute Abend.“ Die Blonde seufzte ergeben und setzte sich langsam auf, während die hochgewachsene Sith schon von der Liege gerutscht war und ihre Kleidung zusammen sammelte.

 

Als sie dann schließlich auf Odessen aus der Fähre stiegen, trug G’rila wieder ihre Rüstung und Lana ihre übliche Tunika mit den verstärkten Rüstteilen. Zur Erleichterung der Blonden war SCORPIO auf der Gravestone zurückgeblieben, denn sie hatte alles andere als Lust, ihr nach dem peinlichen Zwischenfall auf der Krankenstation unter die Augen zu treten.

„Odessen also.“, sagte Koth und folgte ihnen auf ein kleines Plateau, auf dem in einem behelfsmäßigen Lager bereits die unterschiedlichsten Leute versammelt waren: imperiale und republikanische Soldaten, Mandalorianer, Sith-Hexer, Jedi-Ritter und noch einige andere mehr.

„Könnte das tatsächlich ein Ort sein, wo uns niemand töten will?“, fragte der Pilot weiter und blickte zu Lana hin.

„Ich habe ihn selbst ausgesucht.“, erwiderte diese

„Wir sind hier sicher.“ Die Ritterin trat ebenfalls zu ihnen und wandte sich besorgt an Koth

„Ist es vernünftig, die Gravestone in den Händen von SCORPIO zurückzulassen?“

„Keine Sorge.“, sagte er beschwichtigend

„Ich habe das System abgeriegelt. Ohne meine Erlaubnis kommt sie nirgendwo hin.“

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Recht.“, gab Senya skeptisch zurück und wandte sich an Lana, doch ehe sie etwas fragen konnte, kam ihr der Pilot zuvor

„Also, warum diese Welt?“, fragte er die blonde Sith neugierig.

„Sie ist abgelegen, unbewohnt und stark von der Macht durchdrungen.“, begann Lana zu erklären

„Im Gegensatz jedoch zu Korriban oder Tython ist die Macht hier im Gleichgewicht.“

„Wie habt Ihr diesen Ort gefunden?“, fragte die Ritterin fasziniert, worauf sich die Blonde ihr zuwandte

„Ich hatte schon immer eine starke Verbindung zur Macht.“ Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Augen wanderten weiter zu G’rila

„Das hat mich damals auf diesen Pfad geführt und brachte mich zu einer gewissen Verbindung vor all diesen Jahren.“

„Mit der Republik.“, sagte die hochgewachsene Sith und nickte zustimmend, doch das Lächeln der blonden Sith wurde noch ein Stück breiter

„Ich meinte mit dir…“, erwiderte sie und Koth verdrehte genervt die Augen, während G’rila sich bemühte, ihre Ernsthaftigkeit zu behalten und nicht in ein dämliches Grinsen zu verfallen.

 

Um ihr dabei ein wenig zu Hilfe zu kommen, wandte sich Lana zu dem Plateau um und machte eine umfassende Geste

„Das hier ist deine neue Allianz.“, stellte sie die Versammelten vor. Diesen angebotenen Themenwechsel nahm die hochgewachsene Sith gerne an und blickte in die Gesichter der Umstehenden

„Das ist ein guter Anfang.“, stellte sie dann fest und nickte der Blonden zufrieden zu. Die verfügbaren Leute waren zwar ein ziemlich bunter Haufen, doch sie war sicher, mit etwas Disziplin würde die Allianz schnell Fortschritte machen. Außerdem hatten sie die wichtigste Erkenntnis bereits selbst gehabt: Imperium oder Republik spielten im Augenblick keine Rolle mehr.

„Diese Leute mögen Teil der Allianz sein, doch Ihr seid der Mittelpunkt“, warf Koth in diesem Moment zu ihrer Überraschung von der Seite ein; von ihm hätte sie einen solchen Ausbruch von Loyalität nicht erwartet. Vielleicht hatte Lana aber auch mit ihm geredet und ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie trotz aller Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihnen wohlmöglich die Einzige war, die sie in einen Sieg gegen Arcann führen konnte.

Der Mittelpunkt war sie nun also… Sie musterte noch einmal die Umstehenden, die sich in kleinen Grüppchen unterhielten und gelegentlich neugierige Blicke in ihre Richtung warfen.

Entschlossen setzte sie sich dann in Bewegung und ging zu einem Bohrer hinüber, der offenbar für den Tunnel- oder Höhlenbau bestimmt war und auf eine das Plateau begrenzende Wand ausgerichtet war. Ohne sich um die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Begleiter zu kümmern, tippte sie einen kurzen Befehl ein, worauf der Bohrer sich dröhnend in Bewegung setzte und erst von der Felswand gestoppt wurde.

Durch den plötzlichen Lärm drehte sich alles zu ihr um und zufrieden lächelnd kletterte sie auf einen Kasten neben dem Bohrer, von wo aus sie zu sprechen begann:

„Ihr alle seid hier, um Teil meiner Allianz zu werden.

Unser Feind ist das Ewige Imperium von Imperator Arcann, das unsere Welten ohne Gnade und Verstand zerstört und geplündert hat.

Doch wir werden uns nicht beugen!

Wir werden hart arbeiten! Wir werden schnell arbeiten!

Und wir werden zusammen arbeiten!“ Sie ballte eine Hand zur Faust

„Das Ewige Imperium soll vor unserer gemeinsamen Stärke erzittern!“ Vereinzelte Jubelschreie erklangen und überall sah man Zustimmung und den grimmigen Willen Rache zu üben an dem gemeinsamen Feind. Wo sie auch hinsah standen Imperiale neben Republikanern, ihre Blicke vereint auf sie gerichtet.

„Fangen wir an!“, rief sie und stieß die Faust in die Luft.

 

Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, setzten sich die Versammelten daraufhin in Bewegung. Einige eilten zu den Bohrern, andere gaben Befehle an Tunneldroiden weiter und wieder andere eilten in verschieden Richtungen davon.

Während G’rila von ihrem erhöhten Platz heruntersprang, näherte sich ihr Lana mit zwei Personen.

„Allianzkommandantin“, meldete sie

„Ich habe hier zwei Fachleute auf dem Gebiet der Baukunst, die die Zeit bis zu unserer Ankunft hier dazu genutzt haben, Baupläne für eine Allianzbasis zu fertigen.“ Ob der förmlichen Anrede warf ihr die hochgewachsene Sith einen irritierten Blick zu, ehe sie sich den Fachleuten zuwandte.

„Dann lasst sehen, wie Ihr aus diesem Erdhaufen eine vernünftige Basis machen wollt.“ Die beiden blickten sich kurz an, nickten dann und führten G’rila zur Seite, wo bereits einige Pläne ausgebreitet waren.

Kurz und knapp erläuterten sie den vorliegenden Grundriss, der auf der einen Seite eine Andockplattform für die Gravestone vorsah, auf der anderen Seite die Räumlichkeiten der Allianz und dazwischen eine Aussichtsplattform mit Landeplätzen für Fähren und dergleichen. Im hinteren Teil war außerdem eine Cantina vorgesehen, da sie die Meinung vertraten, auch die Unterhaltung dürfe nicht zu kurz kommen.

Bei den eigentlichen Räumen der Allianz handelte es sich um einen zentralen Kontrollraum, einen Militärhangar, ein Laboratorium, einen Lager- und Handelsplatz, sowie eine Training- und Studieneinrichtung für Machtanwender; es gab sogar einen eigenen Raum für den Kommandanten - sie - in dem ein Bett und eine kleine Sitzgruppe standen, sollte ihr nach einer kurzen Pause sein.

Alles in allem war sie mit dem Endergebnis sehr zufrieden und gab ihnen die Anweisung, die Pläne so schnell wie möglich umzusetzen.

 

Die Arbeiten vor Ort - insbesondere die Aushöhlung des Felsenplateaus gingen mit den vereinten Kräften von Bohrern, Droiden und Machtanwendern schnell von der Hand. Und dank Lanas hervorragender Vorarbeit waren einige Teile bereits an geheimen Orten konstruiert worden und brauchten nun nur noch per Fähre eingeflogen zu werden. Überall war die Erleichterung spürbar, endlich etwas tun zu können, und nach nur knapp einer Woche war die Basis bezugsbereit.

 


	22. Leidenschaft

Eine letzte Herausforderung stellte die riesige Kuppel da, die das Dach der Cantina bildete und alle packten noch einmal kräftig mit an. Als schließlich die letzten Bauteile in die Konstruktion eingefügt waren, war es bereits dunkel und G’rila kehrte erschöpft auf die Gravestone zurück. Es fehlten jetzt nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, aber die würden die Spezialisten morgen alleine erledigen.

Während sie durch die Gänge und schließlich in ihre Kabine ging, hatte sie jedoch das seltsame Gefühl, dass irgendetwas fehlte.

Sie kam schließlich darauf, als sie sich in ihrem Bad für die Nacht fertig machte: zwar hatte sie im Verlauf der letzten Woche wie gewohnt eng mit Lana zusammen gearbeitet, doch seit ihrem kleinen Liebesspiel auf der Krankenstation hatten sie kaum noch Zeit für einander gefunden und wenn dann nur für einen Kuss oder eine flüchtige Berührung.

Dem musste dringend abgeholfen werden.

So schlüpfte sie doch noch einmal in ihre Rüstung und machte sich auf, ihre Geliebte zu suchen.

 

Sie fand die blonde Sith in ihrer Kabine, die nur von dem trüben Licht ihres Computerbildschirms erhellt wurde.

Leise trat sie hinter sie und legte die Arme um sie

„Hallo meine Schöne. Immer noch bei der Arbeit?“ und spürte, wie Lana unter ihrer Berührung erschauerte. Seufzend hob sie den Kopf und lehnte sich an die hochgewachsene Sith

„Ich habe nach meinen Kontakten gesehen…“, sagte sie müde und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Zu spät zum Arbeiten.“, erwiderte G’rila sanft und drehte ihren Stuhl zu sich. Sie ging in die Hocke und blickte zu der blonden Sith auf

„Was hältst du von einem Experiment?“, fragte sie, worauf diese verwirrt die Stirn runzelte

„Ein Experiment?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte und griff nach ihren Händen

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir heute einmal nicht beschossen wurden oder vor irgendwem flüchten mussten?“ Unschlüssig blickte Lana in ihr Gesicht, während sie sich fragte, worauf G’rila hinaus wollte. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, eine entsprechende Frage zu stellen, sprach diese schon weiter

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach mal so tun, als wären wir ein ganz normales Paar und nicht Miss und Miss Wir-retten-die-Galaxis?“ Das brachte die Blonde zum Lachen

„Und wie sieht so ein Abend als ganz normales Paar aus?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith schmunzelte und erhob sich langsam, wobei sie sie mit in die Höhe zog.

Sie hob eine Hand und strich sacht eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Du beendest deine Arbeit und wir gehen ins Bett.“, antwortete sie leise und senkte den Blick auf das Gold ihrer Augen.

„Und was tun wir dort?“, fragte Lana gespannt und schob sich unauffällig näher an ihren warmen Körper heran. G’rilas Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie eine Hand auf ihre Taille legte

„Was weiß ich schon, was normale Paare im Bett tun?“, erwiderte sie und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

Ihre Lippen waren dabei ungewohnt sanft und die blonde Sith fühlte wie sie etwas wie ein Blitz durchfuhr, zwischen ihre Beine schoss, dass sie nach Luft schnappen musste, und wenig später ihr Herz erreichte und mit einer solchen Liebe füllte, dass sie glaubte, es würde im nächsten Moment zerspringen.

„Wir können es ja herausfinden.“, gab sie atemlos zur Antwort als der Kuss endete und versuchte ihr heftig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte warm

„Dann sehen wir uns gleich.“, sagte sie abschließend und wandte sich zur Tür um

„Bring Kleidung für die Nacht mit.“, fügte sie über ihre Schulter noch hinzu und verschwand.

 

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Lana mit weichen Knien wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.

Sie begriff diese Frau nicht.

Nach außen war sie stets ein Sinnbild der dunklen Seite: streng in ihren Prinzipien und unbarmherzig denen gegenüber, die es wagten, dagegen zu verstoßen. War sie dann mit ihr alleine, konnte sie wild und leidenschaftlich sein oder auch mal sanft und zärtlich, doch niemals war sie so… romantisch gewesen.

Tief Luft holend erhob sie sich wieder und die Vorfreude auf diese neue Seite an ihr ließ ihren Herzschlag schneller werden. Eilig suchte sie ein paar Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Kabine.

 

Dort angekommen packte sie ihr Bündel fester und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie den Türöffner betätigte.

Bei ihrem Eintreten drehte sich die hochgewachsene Sith um und zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln, das Lana für einen Moment alles andere vergessen ließ. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich schon für die Nacht fertig gemacht, denn alles was sie trug waren ein lockeres Shirt und ihre Unterhose.

Langsam gingen sie aufeinander zu und G’rila zog sie in ihre Arme und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf die ihren. Durch den Stoff ihres T-Shirts konnte Lana die Hitze ihres Körpers spüren und erschauerte wohlig.

„Du bist heute so anders…“, murmelte sie schließlich, als sie sich voneinander lösten und blickte zu der hochgewachsenen Sith auf. Diese strich zärtlich über ihre Wange und wisperte lächelnd

„Das hast du dir verdient.“ Die Blonde schluckte, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, und küsste sie dankbar.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte sie dann, gespannt wie dieses _Experiment_ , wie G’rila es genannt hatte, weitergehen würde.

„Du ziehst deine Schlafkleider an, kommst zu mir ins Bett und dann finden wir heraus, was normale Paare im Bett so machen.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith in der gleichen dunklen Stimmlage wie zuvor.

Obwohl ihre Wortwahl bewusst unkonkret war, fühlte Lana, wie sie bei ihren Worten feucht wurde und ein erregtes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte sie mit rauer Stimme und ging zum Sofa hinüber, um ihre Kleidung dort abzulegen, während G’rila sich zum Bett begab, die Decke noch einmal aufschüttelte und dann darunter kroch.

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern zog die Blonde ihre Stiefel aus und löste die Schnallen ihrer Arm- und Beinschienen.

Eine Ahnung ließ sie sich zum Bett umblicken, von wo aus die hochgewachsene Sith, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt, gebannt zu ihr hinsah und ein Schauer rieselte über ihren Rücken. Sie wandte sich wieder ab und entledigte sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung, um danach in ein bequemes Shirt zu schlüpfen.

 

Von seltsamer Nervosität erfüllt zupfte sie noch ein wenig am Stapel ihrer abgelegten Kleider herum, ehe sie sich schließlich zum Bett umdrehte. Sie fand sich im Blick dunkelgelber Augen wieder, die bewundernd auf ihr ruhten und ohne etwas zu sagen tätschelte G‘rila mit ihrer freien Hand den leeren Platz neben sich.

Ihr Blick hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und der Einladung folgend lief die Blonde hinüber zum Bett und kuschelte sich neben sie. Lächelnd blickte die hochgewachsene Sith auf sie hinab und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte sie leise und streichelte mit einem Finger über die Seite ihres Gesichtes, den Blick tief im Gold ihrer Augen versunken.

Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, erwiderte Lana ihren Blick, bis G’rila sich schließlich vorbeugte, um sie zu küssen. Nach einer Weile öffnete sie ihre Lippen und ließ zu, dass die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Zunge mit ihrer eigenen neckend umkreiste.

Gleichzeitig fuhr G’rila mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinab und schob ihr Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel. Langsam rieb sie mit ihrem Oberschenkel über ihre Klit und entlockte der blonden Sith ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern.

In den Kuss lächelnd verstärkte sie den Druck und spürte, wie der Körper der Blonden unter der Berührung erzitterte. Leise stöhnend griff sie nach der Schulter der hochgewachsenen Sith und zog ihr Bein mit ihrem eigenen näher an sich; ein mehr als eindeutiges Zeichen, nicht damit aufzuhören.

Zu ihrem Glück war G’rila nur zu bereit, ihr zu geben was sie so sehr begehrte und fuhr darin fort mit ihrem Bein über ihre Klit zu reiben. Als der Kuss dann schließlich endete waren sie beide außer Atem und die hochgewachsene Sith fragte amüsiert

„Wieso nur bist du immer so unersättlich?“

„Fünf Jahre…“, gab Lana ihr zur Antwort und bedeutete ihr, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Dann hockte sie sich über sie und schob ihre Hände mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen unter ihr T-Shirt.

Langsam ließ sie sie über die warme Haut gleiten und schob dabei den Stoff des Shirts mit hoch, bis sie G’rilas Brüste enthüllt hatte. Spielerisch streichelte sie darüber und bemerkte amüsiert, dass sich der Atem der hochgewachsenen Sith bereits wieder beschleunigt hatte.

Sie beugte sich vor und umkreiste eine Brustwarze mit der Zunge bis sie sich versteifte und entlockte G’rila ein leises Aufstöhnen. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, was Lana für sich als Zustimmung wertete und sich der anderen Brustwarze zuwandte, um dieser die gleiche Behandlung zukommen zu lassen.

Dann zog sie das T-Shirt jedoch wieder herunter und rutschte ein Stück nach unten, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith fragend den Kopf hob. Doch als sie die Hände an ihre Unterhose legte, ließ G‘rila erschauernd den Kopf zurücksinken, während die Blonde ihr das Kleidungsstück auszog und zur Seite warf.

Fasziniert blickte sie zwischen ihre Beine, wo die dunkle Haut bereits vor Feuchtigkeit glänzte. Sie streckte einen Finger aus und streichelte langsam über ihre Klit, was die hochgewachsene Sith dazu veranlasste, stöhnend näher zu ihr rücken.

„Wer ist jetzt unersättlich?“, fragte sie belustigt, worauf G‘rila schnaufend entgegnete

„Ach sei doch still.“ Schmunzelnd beugte Lana den Kopf vor, leckte kurz über ihre Klit und sog sie dann zwischen ihre Lippen.

Unter dem erregenden Gefühl zuckte die hochgewachsene Sith zusammen und stöhnte erneut auf, als sie kurz darauf einen Finger in sie sinken ließ. Beinahe sofort fand sie einen bestimmten Punkt und G‘rila schloss keuchend die Augen, als sie begann, diesen zu reiben.

Ob dieser Reaktion schnurrte die Blonde zufrieden und die Vibration ihrer Lippen ließ G’rila aufstöhnen

„Oh, Lana…“ Von einem gewissen Stolz erfüllt entließ die Angesprochene daraufhin ihre Klit und strich mit ihrer Zunge genießerisch durch die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Spalte, während sie den Druck auf jenen bestimmten Punkt verstärkte. Nur schwer konnte sie dabei ein erneutes Schnurren unterdrücken, als sich der Geschmack der hochgewachsenen Sith auf ihrer Zunge ausbreitete.

 

„Du hattest vollkommen Recht.“, sagte sie dann und ließ ihren Blick hingerissen über ihren Körper wandern, der sich unter dem, was sie mit ihren Fingern und ihrer Zunge bewirkt hatte, vor Lust wand. Unschlüssig, was sie damit meinte, versuchte G’rila den Kopf zu heben, um vielleicht in ihren Augen eine Antwort zu finden, doch ein erneuter Stoß ihres Fingers ließ sie zusammenzucken und von diesem Vorhaben absehen.

Den Blick weiter auf die Gestalt der hochgewachsenen Sith gerichtet, fuhr Lana unterdessen fort

„Wir hätten das _viel_ früher tun sollen.“ Sie beugte sie sich wieder hinab und setzte einen Kuss auf die leichte Erhebung auf ihrem Schambein, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Klit zuwandte, sie mit ihren Lippen umschloss und mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihrer Zunge bedachte.

Aufstöhnend schloss G’rila die Augen, während ihr Körper unter den Berührungen der blonden Sith erbebte und ihr Atem zu einem Keuchen wurde

„Bei der Macht.“, brachte sie hervor

„Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf!“ Doch Lana hatte ohnehin nicht vor in ihrem Tun aufzuhören, bevor sie die hochgewachsene Sith zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte und so hob sie lediglich die freie Hand zu ihrem Bein und fuhr mit ihren Nägeln sacht über die weiche Haut.

Schließlich spürte die Blonde, wie sich G’rilas Körper unter ihren Fingern anspannte, ehe sie zitternd und bebend zum Höhepunkt kam.

 

Sobald die Nachbeben abgeklungen waren, ließ sich die hochgewachsene Sith erschöpft zurücksinken und fühlte dem süßen Brennen in ihren Muskeln nach, während sie versuchte die Kraft aufzubringen, sich wieder zu bewegen. Schließlich stützte sie sich langsam auf und blickte zu Lana, die mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst aussah, während sie genussvoll ihren Finger ableckte.

„Wo hast du das nur gelernt?“, fragte sie ungläubig und das Grinsen im Gesicht der Blonden wurde noch ein Stück breiter.

„Möglicherweise bin ich ja einfach ungewöhnlich talentiert…“, raunte sie, während sie langsam über die hochgewachsene Sith kroch und sie mit ihren hellen Augen fixierte. Der Anblick verschlug G’rila für einen Moment den Atem, ehe sie schließlich herausbrachte

„Bei der Macht, wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt vögeln, bis du nur noch meinen Namen schreien kannst.“ Ein Lächeln kräuselte Lanas Mundwinkel, als sie sich noch ein wenig weiter zu ihr vorbeugte

„Dann tu es…“, wisperte sie, während ein erwartungsvoller Schauer über ihren Rücken rieselte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die hochgewachsene Sith begriffen hatte, dass ihr die Blonde damit mal eben die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, nach ihrem Gutdünken über sie zu verfügen. Ein dunkles Grollen drang aus ihrer Kehle und sie packte Lana und warf sie herum, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag.

„Ich denke, wir haben lange genug _normales Paar_ gespielt.“, knurrte sie und griff nach ihrem Oberteil

„Und du bist schon viel zu lange angezogen…“ Mit einem _rrratsch_ riss sie das Shirt entzwei und blickte hungrig auf die Rundungen ihrer Brüste, deren Warzen sich durch die plötzliche Kühle steif aufgerichtet hatten.

„Oh ja…“, murmelte sie zufrieden und entledigte sich rasch ihres eigenen T-Shirts, ehe sie die Hände nach ihren Brustwarzen ausstreckte, sie zwischen den Fingern rollte oder gar daran zog.

 

Auch wenn dies eine völlig unerwartete Wendung im bisherigen Verlauf des Abends war, konnte die Blonde dabei ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Die geballte Kraft und Wildheit der hochgewachsenen Sith am eigenen Leib zu erfahren löste in ihr ein Gefühl der Nervosität aus, zugleich jedoch auch das Verlangen, sich ihr vollständig hinzugeben.

G’rila gab ein anerkennendes Raunen von sich, beugte sich vor und biss sacht in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Kehle, wobei sie darauf achtete, keine Spuren auf der makellosen Haut zu hinterlassen. Danach wanderten ihre Lippen weiter über ihren nackten Oberkörper, verhielten kurz bei ihrem Schlüsselbein, um zärtlich daran zu knabbern, und erreichten schließlich eine Brustwarze, die sogleich in das warme Innere gesogen wurde.

Stöhnend legte Lana die Arme um den Nacken der hochgewachsenen Sith und zog sie näher an sich heran, während sie ein erregender Schauer durchlief und sich pulsierend zwischen ihren Beinen niederließ.

„G’rila…“, bat sie flehentlich und brachte die Angesprochene dazu, aufzusehen. Ihre Blicke, beide von blankem Begehren erfüllt, trafen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick und der Ausdruck des Hungers in G’rilas Gesicht wurde etwas weicher.

„Habe noch einen Moment Geduld, meine Schöne.“, sagte sie und küsste sie sacht, ehe sie unvermittelt die Nägel ihrer rechten Hand in ihre Hüfte krallte und der Blonden einen überraschten Aufschrei entlockte.

Dann ersetzte sie die Hand durch ihre Zähne und Lippen, mit dem Ziel ein sichtbares Symbol ihres Besitztums zu schaffen, während ihre Finger nach unten glitten und auf dem Venushügel innehielten.

 

Vor Erregung zitternd wand sich Lana in den Händen der hochgewachsenen Sith hin und her, was diese zum Anlass nahm, nun die Linke an ihre Hüfte zu legen und die Blonde in ihrer derzeitigen Position festzuhalten.

„Bitte…“, brachte die blonde Sith erneut ihr Verlangen zum Ausdruck und zuckte sogleich zusammen, als G’rila sich von ihr löste und zufrieden den Liebesbiss auf ihrer Hüfte begutachtete. Sie wandte ihr das Gesicht zu, ein dunkles Glitzern in den gelben Augen

„Ich habe den Eindruck, du willst etwas von mir…“, sagte sie mit lauernder Stimme, während die Hand auf ihrem Venushügel unter den Stoff ihrer Unterhose schlüpfte und langsam über die erhitzte Haut streichelte, ohne jedoch zu den _wirklich interessanten_ Stellen vorzudringen.

Bei dieser Berührung musste Lana sehr mit sich kämpfen, ihre Hüfte ruhig zu halten, auch wenn ihre Erregung wohl kaum mehr zu übersehen war, wo ihre Unterhose im Schritt bereits dunkel vor Feuchtigkeit war.

„Ich höre nichts…“, kommentierte die hochgewachsene Sith ihr Schweigen neckend, zog die Hand wieder hervor und ließ sie ein wenig nach unten wandern, um über den feuchten Stoff zu streichen

„Und dabei bist du schon so nass…“, fuhr sie fort, wobei ihre Stimme einen dunkleren Klang annahm

„…und du willst mich so sehr…“

„Dann nimm mich doch endlich!“, brach es schließlich aus Lana hervor und G’rila nahm siegesgewiss die Hand weg. Sie beugte sich über die blonde Sith und legte eine Hand an den Saum der Unterhose

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?“, fragte sie raunend, während die Blonde ein leises Wimmern von sich gab und die Augen schloss.

„Bitte, G’rila.“, flehte sie erneut und hob dann die Lider, verzweifelt auf Erlösung hoffend. Diesem Blick konnte die hochgewachsene Sith nur kurze Zeit standhalten, ehe sie - endlich - das störende Kleidungsstück entfernte.

 

Langsam ließ sie ihre Finger durch die Feuchtigkeit gleiten und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Es gab in der ganzen Galaxie wohl nichts, das sich so wundervoll anfühlte wie das.

Ihre Berührung indes machte Lana schier verrückt und als sie kurz ihre Klit streifte, zuckte die blonde Sith stöhnend zusammen. Wenn sich G’rila noch mehr Zeit damit ließ, fürchtete sie, würde sie kommen, ohne explizit an den empfindlichen Stellen berührt worden zu sein.

Nach einem Moment seufzte die hochgewachsene Sith jedoch leise und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie blickte auf die Blonde hinab, die immer noch mit großen sehnsuchtsvollen Augen zu ihr aufsah und musste lächeln, sie hatte sich ihre Belohnung wirklich verdient.

Langsam senkte sie zwei Finger in sie hinein und presste sie fest gegen eine raue Stelle an der Innenseite. Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper der blonden Sith und ein dünnes Rinnsal Feuchtigkeit rann über ihre Hand. Zufrieden verstärkte G‘rila den Druck ihrer Finger und rieb in kleinen Kreisen über jenen empfindlichen Punkt, wodurch noch mehr Flüssigkeit hervordrang.

„G-G’rila…“, brachte Lana keuchend hervor und hob haltsuchend einen Arm in ihre Richtung, ließ ihn dann jedoch wieder sinken, als sie eine erneute Welle der Erregung durchzuckte und ein Stöhnen presste sich aus ihrer Kehle.

„Bitte…“, versuchte sie es erneut

„Ich… ich brauche dich…“

„Wie könnte ich da widerstehen?“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith liebevoll und legte sich sacht über sie

„Nimm, was du brauchst…“, wisperte sie leise, da sie ahnte, dass ihre Bitte nicht nur auf das Körperliche bezogen war.

Während sie die Bewegung ihrer Finger wieder aufnahm, schlang die Blonde ihre Arme um sie und küsste sie atemlos. Sie unterbrach den Kuss jedoch japsend, als sich erneut ein Schwall Feuchtigkeit aus ihr ergoss und ihre Schenkel und G’rilas Hand benetzte.

Stöhnend grub sie ihre Fingernägel in den Rücken der hochgewachsenen Sith, während sich ihr Körper unter dem erregenden Gefühl aufbäumte.

 

Eng an sie geschmiegt, fühlte G’rila jedes Zittern, das den schlanken Leib unter ihr durchlief und kam nicht umhin, einen gewissen Stolz zu empfinden, der Blonden eine solche Befriedigung bescheren zu können.

Sie presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals, direkt oberhalb der Stelle, wo sie den rasenden Schlag ihres Herzens spüren konnte. Lana schien bereits kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus zu sein, daher legte sie den Daumen auf ihre Klit und zog sanfte Kreise über das feuchte, geschwollene Fleisch.

„Komm für mich…“, flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr und erschauerte gleich darauf, als sie plötzlich wieder die Präsenz der blonden Sith in ihrem Kopf spürte, dieses Mal jedoch von einer solchen Lust erfüllt, dass ihre eigene Klit erwartungsvoll zu pulsieren begann. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss sie die Augen und erhöhte das Tempo, mit dem ihre Finger über jene spezielle Stelle rieben.

Wie als Antwort darauf zogen sich die Muskeln um ihre Finger herum schlagartig zusammen und weitere Flüssigkeit spritzte stoßweise über ihre Hand und ihre eng miteinander verschlungenen Körper, als Lana den Höhepunkt erreichte. Die Präsenz in ihrem Geist explodierte dabei in einem weißen Licht und krallte sich dann noch fester an sie, weshalb sie nur am Rande mitbekam, wie die blonde Sith etwas schrie, das fast wie ihr Name klang.

Mehrere Minuten lang war G‘rila außer Stande, die Bewegung ihrer Finger zu stoppen, da sie jeden Stoß als kleines Echo in ihrem Geist fühlen konnte, sodass sie nicht mehr wusste, wessen Begehren sie gerade erfüllte.

Erst als die Nachbeben langsam abebbten, kam ihre Bewegung zum Stillstand und gab ihnen beiden Zeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

 

Schließlich holte die hochgewachsene Sith tief Luft und wollte sich aufrichten, um nicht mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf Lana zu liegen, als sie durch die Macht ihre Stimme vernahm _Nicht…_

Sie blickte kurz auf, doch die Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte nicht im Mindesten unbequem, sodass sie sich wieder herabsinken ließ. Eine Woge der Zufriedenheit flutete ihren Geist und sie lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Seite ihres Halses.

Einige Minuten vergingen, während denen nichts zu vernehmen war als der gleichmäßige Schlag zweier Herzen und das leise Geräusch ihres Atems; selbst ihre Geister schwiegen still, wo es einfach nichts zu sagen gab.

 

Als ihr Atem sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wurde Lana dann bewusst, dass sie die hochgewachsene Sith noch immer umklammert hatte und sie lockerte ihre Umarmung etwas.

Träge streichelte sie über ihre Haut, die klebrig war von Schweiß und schmunzelte leicht.

Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Geist mit jemandem verbunden hatte, während sie Sex hatten. Nicht, dass sie vor G’rila keine anderen Beziehungen gehabt hätte, doch sie waren alle von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

In ihre Geister hatte sie nur gelegentlich geblickt, um sich einer Emotion sicher zu sein, doch niemals war sie eine so zweiseitige Verbindung eingegangen - schon gar nicht mit solchen Folgen.

Sie war sich nicht völlig sicher, da in dem Augenblick eine ganze Menge passiert war, aber aufgrund dessen, was sie in ihrem Geist gespürt hatte, würde sie sagen, dass G’rila zusammen mit ihr erneut gekommen war.

 

Eine Stimme, die plötzlich bei ihrem Ohr erklang riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Duschen?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith nuschelnd. Blinzelnd öffnete Lana die Augen und sah, dass G‘rila den Kopf gehoben hatte, um sie anzusehen.

„Das sollten wir wohl…“, murmelte sie und beobachtete, wie sich die hochgewachsene Sith daraufhin vollständig aufrichtete und an den Rand des Bettes rutschte.

„Ich glaube aber“, fügte sie an und brachte sie dazu, ihr den Kopf wieder zuzuwenden

„Meine Beine sind im Augenblick nicht sehr zuverlässig.

Würdest du… mich vielleicht tragen?“ Die Angesprochene lächelte amüsiert.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, woran das wohl liegen mag…“, meinte sie neckend und erhob sich mit einem Ruck.

„Na dann komm her.“, forderte sie die Blonde auf und reichte ihr eine Hand, die diese gerne annahm.

Behutsam zog sie Lana zu sich heran und hob sie dann in die Höhe. Sofort schlang die blonde Sith ihre Arme und Beine um sie und vergrub zufrieden seufzend ihr Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

„Verschmustes Ding, du…“, murmelte G’rila zärtlich, als sie sich mit ihrer süßen Last auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen schwankte dabei leicht, wobei dies weniger am Gewicht der Blonden lag, als vielmehr an den Nachwirkungen ihres unerwarteten Höhepunktes.

So war sie heilfroh, als sie schließlich die Dusche erreicht hatte und sich haltsuchend an die Wand lehnend konnte. Lana setzte sie dabei sacht auf dem Boden ab, wo sie einen Moment auf wackeligen Beinen stehen blieb, ehe sie sich dazu entschloss, sich wieder an den Körper der hochgewachsenen Sith zu schmiegen. Diese schmunzelte leicht und strich mit einer Hand zärtlich durch ihre Haare.

Dann griff sie nach der Armatur und drehte vorsichtig das Wasser auf, bis es eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht hatte. Mit einem Knopf schaltete sie dann um, sodass es von oben auf sie herabregnete und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Da Lana schon vorher dasselbe getan hatte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen, als die ersten Tropfen unerwartet auf ihre Haut trafen, entspannte sich danach aber wieder.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur schweigend unter dem warmen Wasser und ließen sich den Schweiß und die klebrige Flüssigkeit, die G’rilas vorheriges Tun hervorgebracht hatte, vom Körper waschen.

 

Schließlich erhob Lana leise ihre Stimme

„Danke für den schönen Abend.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lachte leise

„Vergisst du nicht was? Immerhin habe ich dein T-Shirt ruiniert.“ Die Blonde blickte auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht

„Stimmt.“, stellte sie fest

„Ich fürchte, du musst mir zur Strafe nachher was leihen.“

„Ich denke, das kann ich verschmerzen.“, erwiderte G‘rila amüsiert und legte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte.

„Sehr gut.“, sagte Lana und küsste sie sacht, um sich dann wieder an sie zu lehnen.

Unter dem Strahl des Wassers strich die hochgewachsene Sith mit den Händen über den Rücken der Blonden und zeichnete langsam Muster auf die nasse Haut. Die Wärme des Wassers sowie die körperliche Anstrengung machten sie jedoch allmählich angenehm schläfrig, sodass sie nach nur kurzer Zeit wieder damit aufhörte.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen…“, wisperte sie und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken von der blonden Sith.

Mit einem Griff drehte sie das Wasser ab und machte sich dann behutsam von ihr los, um Handtücher zu besorgen. Schnell trockneten sie sich ab und gingen dann zurück in das Schlafzimmer, wo G’rila der Blonden zunächst ein frisches Shirt besorgte.

Zwar war es etwas zu groß, da Lana eine deutlich schmalere Statur aufwies als die hochgewachsene Sith, doch soweit es sie betraf, war es _ihr Shirt_ und damit mehr als nur zufriedenstellend.

 

Nachdem sie sich beide angezogen hatten, kehrten sie schließlich zum Bett zurück, das zum Glück trocken geblieben war und schlüpften unter die Decke.

Auf der Seite liegend zog G’rila die blonde Sith eng an sich und vergrub das Gesicht an ihrem Nacken. Sie seufzte zufrieden und sog mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Duft ein.

„Wir sollten sowas öfter machen.“, murmelte sie leise.

„Herum experimentieren?“, lachte Lana.

„Mhh…“, brummte die hochgewachsene Sith nur, weshalb die Blonde über ihre Schulter schielte

„Und was heißt das nun? War dein _Experiment_ erfolgreich?“

„Im Gegenteil…“, erwiderte G’rila belustigt

„Es ging absolut daneben.“ Irritiert runzelte die blonde Sith die Stirn

„Aber…“, setzte sie an, als die hochgewachsene Sith auch schon weiter sprach

„Wir sind eben einfach nicht normal, also werde ich dich weiterhin gegen deinen Willen aus irgendwelchen Missionen rausholen oder in dunklen Gassen über dich herfallen müssen…“ Lana räusperte sich verlegen und spürte wie sie rot wurde.

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich da etwas dagegen habe?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich dachte, du fändest ein wenig Normalität besser.“, erwiderte G’rila milde überrascht und hob den Kopf ein Stück.

„Ich will einfach nur dich…“, wisperte die Blonde und unterstrich die Bedeutung dieser Worte, indem sie den Arm, der sie umfasst hielt, näher an sich zog.

„Dann hast du ja Glück, dass ich das auch will.“, gab G’rila ihr lächelnd zur Antwort und küsste sie sacht auf die Schulter.

„Das haben wir beide.“, kam es von Lana zurück.

Diese Feststellung war wohl beschreibend für ihre Beziehung, denn die hochgewachsene Sith fand dem nichts hinzuzufügen.

In der aufziehenden Stille wurden die Atemzüge der beiden allmählich gleichmäßiger und nicht lange danach waren sie schließlich eingeschlafen.

 


	23. Die Pfeiler des Widerstands

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lana als erste, da sie später noch verabredet war und sich daher einen Wecker gestellt hatte. Sie schaltete den stummen Alarm aus und versuchte sich aus G’rilas Armen zu lösen, ohne sie aufzuwecken, hatte dabei jedoch leider keinen Erfolg.

„Wo willst du hin?“, murmelte die hochgewachsene Sith schlaftrunken und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Ich habe einen Termin.“, erklärte die Blonde und schob die Decke ein Stück zurück, in dem Versuch ihr Vorhaben zu verdeutlichen.

„Jetzt gerade?“, erkundigte sich G’rila und hob den Kopf ein Stück an.

„In einer halben Stunde.“, antwortete die blonde Sith und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um

„Wieso fragst…?“ Sie brach ab, als sie unerwartet herumgedreht wurde und sich plötzlich auf G’rila wiederfand.

„Dann hab ich ja noch Zeit…“, stellte sie fest und ehe Lana fragen konnte wofür, drückte sie sie an sich und legte ihre Lippen auf die ihren. Wohlig erschauernd schloss die Blonde die Augen, bis sich die hochgewachsene Sith schließlich wieder von ihr löste

„So, jetzt kannst du zu deinem Termin gehen.“ Lana lachte leise

„Du bist unmöglich.“, meinte sie, doch die hochgewachsene Sith grinste nur

„Wird dieser Witz nicht langsam alt?“

„Niemals.“, erwiderte die Blonde und küsste sie erneut. Dann kroch sie von ihr herunter und verließ endgültig das Bett, um sich anzuziehen.

 

„Ist meine Anwesenheit erforderlich?“, erkundigte sich G’rila, drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihr nach.

„Es wäre gut, wenn die Allianzkommandantin ihre neuen Rekruten willkommen heißen würde.“, sagte Lana und blickte von ihren Kleidern auf

„Also ja, deine Anwesenheit ist erforderlich.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith seufzte gespielt entnervt

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dieser Job so anstrengend ist, wäre ich lieber eingefroren geblieben.“ Die Blonde schmunzelte

„Wärst du nicht.“

„Stimmt.“, erwiderte G’rila lachend und setzte sich auf

„Mir wäre auch eine ganze Menge entgangen, wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest.“, fügte sie hinzu und grinste anzüglich.

„Mit Sicherheit.“, gab Lana belustigt zur Antwort und zurrte die letzten Schnallen ihrer Rüstung fest.

„In einer Stunde findet das offizielle Treffen statt.“, erklärte sie dann und tippte bekräftigend auf ihr Handgelenk

„Wenn du nicht erscheinst, werde ich dich rufen müssen.“

„Schon gut.“, antwortete die hochgewachsene Sith und erhob sich

„Ich werde da sein.“ Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort nickte die blonde Sith

„Dann bis später.“, sagte sie und verließ die Kabine.

 

Nachdem G’rila sich frisch gemacht und - vor allem - ihre Frisur in Form gebracht hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Kommandozentrale um sich die _neuen Rekruten_ , wie Lana sie genannt hatte, anzusehen.

Sie hatte die Gravestone gerade verlassen, als ihr ein Mann auffiel, der auf das Geländer des Zugangssteges gestützt auf das umgebende Tal blickte. Im Näherkommen kam er ihr vage bekannt vor, doch erst als er sich schließlich umdrehte, war sie sich vollkommen sicher

„Theron Shan.“, sagte sie und hielt vor ihm an. Er nickte ihr leicht zu und lächelte dann

„Es ist lange her. Ich war nicht sicher, ob Ihr über meine Anwesenheit erfreut sein würdet, nach dem, was mir Lana von Euch erzählt hat.“

Die Sith verschränkte die Arme und ließ ihren Blick über seine Gestalt schweifen. Wie Lana schien er sich nicht wirklich verändert zu haben, wirkte aber ein Stück weit ernster, so als habe er zu viel gesehen, was besser ungesehen blieb.

„Wir haben einst gut zusammen gearbeitet.“, erhob sie endlich ihre Stimme

„Und auch, wenn wir eigentlich Feinde sein sollten, bin ich froh, Euch an Bord zu haben.“ Theron lächelte schief

„Aus dem Mund eines Sith heißt das viel.“, stellte er fest und fügte dann mit Blick auf die Basis an

„Es hat sich einiges getan in den letzten Jahren.“

„So scheint es…“, stimmte G’rila nachdenklich zu und ließ ebenfalls den Blick schweifen, ehe ihr Augenmerk wieder zu dem Agenten zurückkehrte.

„Wie ist es Euch ergangen?“, fragte sie, doch er winkte ab

„Dafür haben wir später Zeit, zunächst möchte ich Euch einigen Spezialisten vorstellen, die sich bereit erklärt haben, sich Eurer Sache anzuschließen.“

„Spezialisten?“, fragte sie nach, während sie sich langsam in Richtung der Allianzbasis in Bewegung setzten.

„Genau.“, antwortete Theron, verriet jedoch nicht, wer die Spezialisten waren noch auf welchem Gebiet sie sich diesen Titel verdient hatten.

 

Im Kommandoraum führte er sie dann auf eine Gruppe von vier Personen zu, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten.

Da war zunächst ein militärisch aussehender Bothaner, dann ein Hutte mit einem elektronischen Monokel im rechten Auge, eine Voss, von denen G’rila noch nie außerhalb ihres Planeten gesehen hatte, und schließlich eine Mirialanerin, die ihr ein offenes Lächeln schenkte; Lana war nicht anwesend, wie ihr mit leichtem Bedauern auffiel.

„Die Allianzkommandantin.“, stellte Theron sie vor, während sie neugierig die vier Neuankömmlinge betrachtete. Er wandte sich wieder an die Sith

„Kommandantin, ich darf Euch Eure Spezialisten vorstellen.“ Er deutete auf den Bothaner

„Admiral Bey’wan Aygo ist Euer Spezialist für militärische Angelegenheiten. Ehemaliger Soldat der Republik und nun in Euren Diensten.“

„Ehrenhaft entlassen, aber immer noch topfit!“, erklärte der Bothaner stolz und deutete einen militärischen Gruß an.

„Er wird die Ausbildung Eurer Soldaten und die Fliegerstaffeln überwachen.“ G’rila nickte kurz und er deutete auf den Hutten

„Dr. Juvard Illip Oggurobb hat seinerzeit auf Makeb die Isotop-5-Forschung vorangetrieben. Er wird Euer Team im Labor verstärken und Euch mit jeder Menge technischer Spielereien versorgen.“

„Ich freue mich, Euch persönlich kennenzulernen.“, erhob der Hutte seine dunkle Stimme, worauf die Sith verwundert eine Braue hob.

„Ihr sprecht Basic?“, erkundigte sie sich, doch der Hutte winkte ab

„Alle Hutten sprechen Basic, es benutzt nur kaum einer, um unsere Überlegenheit nicht zu verlieren. Aufgrund der besonderen Verhältnisse hier, habe ich mich jedoch dazu entschlossen, ein gewisses Entgegenkommen zu signalisieren.“

„Nun dann… danke…“, antwortete G’rila und wollte sich dem Nächsten zuwenden, als Dr. Oggurobb auch schon weitersprach

„Wenn Ihr vielleicht einmal Zeit habt, würde ich zu gerne ein paar Untersuchungen bezüglich der Auswirkungen Eurer jahrelangen Karbonisierung auf Euer Denkvermögen vornehmen.“ Der seltsame Glanz in seinen Augen ließ sie die Brauen leicht zusammen ziehen

„Ich glaube, das lassen wir lieber bleiben, Doktor, ich mag meinen Kopf so wie er ist, danke.“

„Ich verstehe…“, sagte der Hutte mit leichter Enttäuschung in der Stimme, während Theron sich der Voss zuwandte „Sana-Rae hat sich angeboten, die Machtanwender beider Seiten zu trainieren und die Weisheiten ihres Volkes mit Euch zu teilen.“ Die Angesprochene machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und verbeugte sich leicht

„Eine Vision hat mir gezeigt, dass es an der Zeit ist, meinen Heimatplaneten zu verlassen, und an Eurer Seite ein großes Übel zu bekämpfen. Ich stehe Euch mit meinem gesamten Wissen über die Macht zur Verfügung und werde ein wachsames Auge auf die Zukunft halten.“

„Euer Angebot ehrt mich und ich nehme es gerne an.“, erwiderte die Sith höflich, sich an die Umgangsformen mit jenem Volk erinnernd. Sana-Rae nickte zufrieden und trat wieder zurück in die Reihe der anderen Spezialisten. Theron deutete nun auf die Mirialanerin

„Hylo Visz ist so etwas wie eine freischaffende Händlerin und hat zudem die größte Blockade in der galaktischen Geschichte gebrochen. Sie war bislang größtenteils im republikanischen Raum unterwegs und wird sich um die Aufrechterhaltung eines unauffälligen Handelsnetzes kümmern. Außerdem kann sie Euch mit Spezialgütern versorgen und hat eine Menge Kontakte, die wissen, wie man etwas im Verborgenen hält.“ Die Angesprochene zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln

„Stets zu Diensten, Commander.“

 

Von der Mirialanerin blickte G’rila zu den anderen Anwesenden und stellte fest, dass sie nun wohl an der Reihe war, etwas zu sagen.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr alle gekommen seid.“, fing sie an

„Ich weiß, dass wir uns derzeit wohl die denkbar schwierigste Aufgabe ausgesucht haben, doch ich bin sicher, gemeinsam können wir sie meistern. Ihr alle habt spezielle Kenntnisse und ich will, dass Ihr sie uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stellt.“ Die Sith ließ ihren Blick streng über alle streichen und fuhr dann fort

„Als Gegenleistung werde ich Euch nicht vorschreiben, wie Ihr eure Abteilung zu führen habt. Wenn irgendwelche Dinge benötigt werden, möchte ich allerdings vorher informiert werden.“ Nachdem sie geendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, bis Dr. Oggurobb schließlich die Stimme erhob

„Commander, ich habe ein Auge auf einige vielversprechende Rekruten geworfen, die unser Team auf das Beste verstärken würden.“

„Ich ebenso.“, fügte Aygo hinzu und auch die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend.

„Gut.“, sagte G’rila

„Stellt zu jedem Rekruten ein Datenblatt zusammen und schickt es auf mein Basisterminal. Ich werde sie dann nach und nach abarbeiten und sehen, ob sie sich unserer Sache anschließen wollen oder nicht.“ Sie wandte sich an Theron

„Ich denke, damit sind wir für den Augenblick fertig?“ Der Agent nickte

„Hier unten ja, oben habe ich aber noch etwas für Euch.“

 

„Ihr habt meine Crew gefunden?“, fragte G’rila hoffnungsvoll, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten und wieder zum Aufzug liefen.

„Nun, nicht ganz…“ erwiderte Theron und wartete, bis die Plattform ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Es war zwar ein wenig schwierig rauszuschmuggeln“, gab er zu

„Aber ich konnte Euer Schiff auf Ilum finden und hierherbringen.“

„Ilum?“, wiederholte die Sith irritiert

„Was wollten sie denn auf Ilum?“ Der Agent zuckte die Schultern

„Wir können nur mutmaßen. Möglicherweise haben sie einfach den nächstmöglichen Planeten angesteuert.“ Er hielt inne und tippte etwas auf seinem Kommunikator und hob dann den Kopf. Als G’rila seinem Blick folgte, tauchte hinter der mächtigen Form der Gravestone die vertraute Silhouette ihres Schiffes auf.

„Daran muss was gemacht werden! Und zwar jede Menge!“, ertönte Toras Stimme über ihre Kommunikationseinheit, während das Schiff in der Nähe des Hangars zur Landung ansetzte.

„Es ist nicht viel…“, setzte Theron derweil schon zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch die Sith unterbrach ihn

„Es ist ein guter Anfang.“ Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht direkt zugab, doch über die Jahre hatte sie Theron Shan schätzen gelernt und wollte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er _nur_ ihr Schiff gefunden hatte. Dadurch hatte sie wenigstens wieder ein gewisses Maß an Freiheit zurück erlangt, auch wenn es wohl nur wenige Planeten gab, die sie gefahrlos bereisen konnte.

 

Theron gab ihr einen Stoß von der Seite

„Wenn Ihr damit fertig seid, Eurem Schiff nachzuträumen, wollt Ihr vielleicht mal in der Cantina vorbeisehen. Da die Basis heute praktisch offiziell eingeweiht wurde, wollen wir das mit einer kleinen Party feiern.“

„Eine Party, hm?“, schmunzelte die Sith und verschränkte die Arme

„Genau.“, erwiderte der Agent mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen

„Und von der Kommandantin wird erwartet, dass sie zumindest einmal vorbeischaut.“

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich meinen Pflichten wohl nachkommen müssen.“, stellte G’rila fest und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer.

„Geht schon mal vor.“, sagte sie

„Ich komme gleich nach.“

„Lana wird auch da sein…“, fügte Theron beiläufig hinzu und wandte sich ab

„Ich denke, wir werden uns aber auch ohne Euch eine Weile unterhalten können.“

„Lana?!“, fuhr die Sith auf und stieß sich vom Geländer ab.

„Ich… mh…“ sie räusperte sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Ohr

„Ich meine, wenn alle anderen schon da sind, werde ich doch gleich mitkommen.“ Der Agent lächelte leicht und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken die Richtung an

„Dann lasst uns gehen.“

 

Während sie gemeinsam zur Cantina liefen, beobachtete er G‘rila aus dem Augenwinkel und schmunzelte zufrieden.

Er hatte schon auf Rishi gesehen, dass die beiden Sith ungewöhnlich interessiert an einander waren, doch höflich wie er war, hatte er stets so getan, als bemerke er nichts. Nahm er nun sein Gespräch mit Lana vom heutigen Morgen dazu, sowie die Reaktion der hochgewachsenen Sith von eben, so hatten sich die Gefühle der beiden wohl eher noch verstärkt.

Er war jedoch in keiner Weise eifersüchtig, sondern gönnte es ihnen im Gegenteil sehr, dass sie einander gefunden hatten. Von allen Mitgliedern der Allianz trugen sie wohl die größte Verantwortung, da war es nicht verkehrt, wenn sie einander gelegentlich davon ablenken konnten.

 


	24. Zeit zum Feiern

In der Cantina steuerte Theron sofort die Bar an, während G’rila zunächst den Blick über den Raum schweifen ließ. Sie erkannte einige Gesichter aus Koth’s Crew wieder, sowie zwei der Spezialisten, den Bothaner und die Mirialanerin; die anderen beiden fehlten, doch sie schätzte sie so ein, dass eine Party ohnehin nichts für sie war.

Die hochgewachsene Sith folgte dem Agenten an die Bar, hinter deren Theke Koth stand und gerade einen Cocktail mixte. Lana hatte auf einem der hohen Stühle Platz genommen, hielt ein buntes Getränk in der Hand und unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Piloten und Theron, der nebenbei noch auf einem Datenpad herumtippte.

„Ihr solltet auch einmal Pause machen.“, sagte die Blonde gerade, worauf der Agent über sein Pad zu ihr hochschielte

„Dass das ausgerechnet von Euch kommt, hat schon eine gewisse Ironie.“, bemerkte er und fügte hinzu, nachdem er das Datenpad weggesteckt hatte

„Außerdem dachte ich, das wäre meine Aufgabe hier: Euch die Arbeit abzunehmen.“ Lana schüttelte leicht den Kopf

„Ich habe Euch hergeholt, weil Ihr gut seid, nicht wegen…“ Sie unterbrach sich, als G’rila neben ihr auftauchte und blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du kommen würdest.“, stellte sie fest und obwohl ihre Stimme bewusst neutral war, konnte die hochgewachsene Sith durch die Macht ihre Freude spüren und gab ihr Bestes, dieses Gefühl zu erwidern. Da sie dies jedoch noch nie gemacht hatte, war sie nicht sicher, ob ihre stumme Botschaft auch ankam - und Lana ließ sich natürlich nichts anmerken.

„Wieso? Kann man mit mir denn nicht feiern?“, fragte sie schließlich und blickte die Anwesenden nacheinander an.

„Soll ich die Wahrheit sagen?“, wandte sich die blonde Sith belustigt an Koth, der daraufhin abwinkte

„Lügt besser.“, schlug er schmunzelnd vor und füllte dann den von ihm gemixten Cocktail in ein Glas.

„Hier probiert.“, sagte er dabei und schob ihn Theron Shan zu, der den roten Drink misstrauisch musterte, ehe er skeptisch einen Schluck probierte.

„Hey, der ist wirklich nicht schlecht.“, stellte er fest und nickte dem Piloten anerkennend zu. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und lehnte sich an die Theke.

„Ihr seht nicht so aus, als wolltet Ihr Euch gleich zu uns gesellen.“, stellte er an G’rila gewandt fest

„Gibt es noch etwas zu besprechen?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith zögerte einen Augenblick, während ihr Herzschlag sich bereits beschleunigte. Sie blickte kurz zu Lana und sagte dann

„Ihr habt Recht, ich wollte tatsächlich noch mit einem von Euch sprechen.“

„Wer das wohl sein könnte?“, erklang die Stimme der Blonden, während sie bereits von ihrem Stuhl rutschte.

G’rila antwortete nicht, doch sobald die blonde Sith an ihre Seite getreten war, lief sie zu einem der Separees hinüber.

 

„Das ist schon ein Ding mit dieser Allianz hier, was?“, stellte Lana schließlich fest, als sie den kleinen Raum erreicht hatten und sich einander zuwandten

„Viel mehr als die letzte Allianz, die wir aufgebaut haben.“ Sie schmunzelte leicht und hob ihren Blick zu dem Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith

„Allerdings habe ich auch nicht erwartet, dass aus einem Bündnis zwischen uns, Theron, Satele und Darth Marr etwas so Großes werden kann.

Ich habe lediglich ein paar Dinge in Bewegung gesetzt, doch wer letztendlich alles möglich gemacht hat, warst du.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte G’rilas Mundwinkel und sie griff nach ihren Händen.

„Ich sollte sterbend in einem Karbonitgrab liegen, hättest du nicht die Beharrlichkeit besessen, mich dort rauszuholen.“, sagte sie sanft, doch die blonde Sith schüttelte den Kopf

„Das meine ich nicht. Die Wahrheit dahinter lag die ganze Zeit vor meinen Augen, ich wollte sie nur nicht erkennen. Ich dachte, du wärst aufgrund deiner Fähigkeiten die Einzige, die Arcann stoppen kann.

Doch jetzt erkenne ich, dass es mehr ist, es ist Schicksal. Dein Schicksal.

Es mag seltsam klingen, denn es widerspricht allem, was ich weiß, aber es ist da. Es ist real.“ In ihren hellgoldenen Augen sah die hochgewachsene Sith wilde Entschlossenheit aufblitzen und ein Anflug von Dankbarkeit durchfuhr sie.

Dankbarkeit darüber, dass es jemanden gab, dem sie so wichtig war, dass er sogar bereit war an Dinge zu glauben, die er sonst für unwahrscheinlich gehalten hätte.

„Vielleicht ist es real, vielleicht nicht.“, antwortete sie ihr mit der gleichen sanften Stimme wie zuvor

„Wichtig sind jedoch die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen.“

„Und mit wem wir sie treffen?“, fragte Lana, der bei ihren Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Nichts könnte wichtiger sein.“, gab G’rila zurück und zog sie sacht an sich.

 

Behutsam legte sie ihre Lippen auf die ihren und umfasste ihre Hüfte, während sich die Blonde an sie schmiegte und die Arme um ihren Nacken legte.

Der Machtraum zwischen ihnen füllte sich dabei mit ihren Gefühlen und verwob sie miteinander, bis keine von ihnen mehr wusste, wo ihre Gedanken endeten und die der anderen begannen.

Mitten in diesem Gedankengewirr tauchten irgendwo die Worte _Ich liebe dich_ auf und wurden von der anderen Seite mit solcher Heftigkeit erwidert, dass es völlig unwesentlich war, wer diese Äußerung zuerst gedacht hatte, sie war einfach wahr.

 

Erst die Notwendigkeit zu Atmen ließ sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösen. Wortlos blickten sie sich an, die Blicke ebenso miteinander verwoben wie ihre Geister, ehe G’rila die blonde Sith stumm in die Höhe hob und rückwärts mit ihr zu einem Sofa ging.

Langsam ließ sie sich darauf sinken, sodass Lana auf ihrem Schoß zu sitzen kam, zog sie dann wieder an sich und küsste sie erneut.

Fragend ließ sie eine Hand nach vorne zum Saum ihrer Hose wandern, hielt jedoch inne, als sie die Unsicherheit der Blonden spürte. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment gewann Begehren die Oberhand und Lana drängte sich näher an sie.

Die hochgewachsene Sith gab ein leises Raunen in den Kuss, als ihre Finger unter den Stoff schlüpften und alsbald auf Feuchtigkeit stießen, zeigte dies doch mehr als deutlich, wie sehr sie die Blonde wollte.

Als sie einen Finger auf ihre Klit legte, fühlte G’rila wie ein Zittern durch ihren Leib ging und sie verstärkte den Griff um ihre Taille.

Für einen Augenblick trennten sich ihre Lippen, um Luft zu holen, doch schnell nahm Lana den Kuss wieder auf und dämpfte so ihr Aufstöhnen, als die hochgewachsene Sith anfing, kleine Kreise über ihre Klit zu zeichnen.

Nachdem sie ihr etwas Zeit gelassen hatte, sich an die stetige Erregung zu gewöhnen, verstärkte G’rila den Druck etwas, worauf die blonde Sith den Kuss unterbrach und ein Keuchen unterdrückte.

„Bitte mach schnell…“, wisperte sie mit bebender Stimme in ihr Ohr

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte.“

„Keine Sorge.“, flüsterte die hochgewachsene Sith beruhigend, ehe sie wieder ihre Lippen suchte und mit einem Finger in sie hineinglitt, um jenen bestimmten Punkt zu reizen.

Unter dieser Berührung spannte sich die Blonde zunächst an, ehe sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen zusammenzuckte.

Was von ihrem Geist noch unter ihrer Kontrolle war, griff durch die Macht nach G‘rilas Präsenz und hielt sich beinahe verzweifelt daran fest, während ihre Hände sie haltsuchend umschlangen.

Die blendende Helligkeit, die Lana dabei im Kopf der hochgewachsenen Sith erzeugte, machte es für diese zunächst schwer, die Bewegung ihrer Finger aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch sobald die Verbindung gefestigt war, fühlte sie die Erregung der blonden Sith in der Macht pulsieren und erschauerte, als das Gefühl auch auf sie überschwappte.

Spätestens jetzt galt ihr oberstes Interesse dem, sie möglichst schnell zum Höhepunkt zu führen, ehe eine von ihnen die Kontrolle verlor und sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen, reizte zugleich die raue Stelle knapp hinter ihrem Eingang und die empfindliche Perle.

Schließlich entlud sich die Anspannung und zitternd und bebend kamen sie fast gleichzeitig zum Orgasmus, jegliche Geräusche in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt.

 

Heftig nach Luft schnappend trennten sie sich wieder und G’rila verlangsamte ihr Tempo so weit, bis sie nur noch sacht über ihre Klit streichelte.

Während die hochgewachsene Sith sie beide auf diese Weise durch die Nachbeben führte, ließ Lana ihren Kopf erschöpft auf ihre Schulter sinken. Nach einer ganzen Weile dann, als ihr Atem sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zog G’rila ihre Finger zurück und leckte sie ab, ehe sie die Arme um die blonde Sith schlang.

„Ich muss mich korrigieren.“, murmelte Lana schließlich dumpf

„Nicht du bist unmöglich, wir beide sind es.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lachte leise

„Und ist das so schlimm?“ Seufzend kuschelte sich die Blonde näher an sie

„Wenn man bedenkt, wer nebenan ist, finde ich das schon schlimm, aber…“

„Aber du kannst mir einfach nicht widerstehen…“, raunte G’rila mit dunkler Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Die blonde Sith schwieg einen Moment und strich dann mit den Lippen über ihren Hals

„Genau…“, wisperte sie dabei.

„Und weißt du was?“, fuhr die hochgewachsene Sith fort, während sie dazu überging mit den Fingernägeln sanfte Kreise über ihre Schulterblätter zu zeichnen

„Mir geht es nicht anders.“ Durch die Macht, die sie beide verband, konnte sie ihr Lächeln spüren, ehe Lana ihre Stimme erhob

„Wir sollten trotzdem wieder zurückgehen.“ Nun war es an G’rila zu seufzen

„Ich fürchte du hast recht.“, sagte sie und schob sie leicht von sich, um sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Vorsichtig erhoben sie sich dann und die hochgewachsene Sith strich so gut als möglich die Vorderseite ihres Rockes glatt, während die Blonde ihre Tunika wieder zurecht rückte. Nachdem alles wieder an Ort und Stelle war, blickten sie einander noch einen Moment unschlüssig an, bis Lana sich endlich einen Ruck gab.

„Lass uns gehen.“, sagte sie und gab G’rila einen kleinen Schubs, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzte. Diese seufzte noch einmal bedauernd auf, schloss sich dann aber der blonden Sith an.

 

Zurück in der Cantina wartete Koth bereits mit einem frisch gemixten Drink und einer spontan erdachten Rede auf sie.

Die gesamte Crew der Gravestone sowie die Besatzung der Allianz-Basis schlossen sich dieser Geste an und prosteten ihrer neuen Kommandantin zu, ehe man sich wieder vereinzelten Gesprächen, Spielen oder einfach seinem Getränk widmete.

Auch die beiden Sith konnten sich dieser ausgelassenen Stimmung nicht entziehen und plauderten bald entspannt an der Bar.

Später verlagerte sich das Gespräch zu einem der Tische hin, doch nach und nach verschwanden die ersten Gäste ins Bett und G’rila blieb schließlich alleine zurück.

 


	25. Fixe Ideen

„Allein trinkt sichs schlecht.“, erklang eine Stimme und ließ die Sith aufblicken.

Vor ihr stand Hylo Visz, eine der Spezialisten, die ihr Theron früher am Tag vorgestellt hatte, in beiden Händen eine Flasche Bier. Sie bot G’rila eine davon an und nickte kurz zu dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber hin

„Is hier noch frei?“ Eigentlich hatte die Sith mit ihren Gedanken noch einen Moment allein bleiben wollen, doch vermutlich konnte ein wenig Ablenkung nicht schaden. So griff sie nach der Flasche und gab mit einem Nicken ihre Zustimmung.

 

Die Schmugglerin ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und streckte die Beine lässig zur Seite

„Worauf trinken wir?“, fragte sie gut gelaunt. Einen Moment starrte die Sith nachdenklich auf ihre Flasche, ehe sie sie schließlich anhob und zu Hylo blickte

„Auf Beziehungen!“, sagte sie entschlossen. Die Schmugglerin nickte anerkennend und hob ebenfalls ihre Flasche an

„Auf neue Bekanntschaften und die alten Saftsäcke, die wir einfach nicht loswerden!“ G’rila grinste und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

„Nun, Miss Visz, habt Ihr schon öfter solche Aktionen veranstaltet?“ Sie machte eine Geste, welche die Allianzbasis umfassen sollte und blickte dann interessiert zu Hylo.

„Oh bitte.“, winkte die Schmugglerin ab

„Hylo reicht vollkommen.

Der Nachname erinnert mich immer an mein erstes Fahndungsplakat, nichts, was man unter Kollegen verwendet.“

„Also dann, Hylo.“, sagte sie, von der lockeren Art der Schmugglerin angesteckt, und lehnte sich etwas zurück

„Selbe Frage.“ Die Angesprochene hob amüsiert eine Braue und gönnte sich einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche.

„Für größere Dinge tut man sich schon mal zu zusammen.“, begann sie dann und schmunzelte

„Allerdings nie so viele Leute wie hier, meist nur eine knappe Handvoll.

Man trifft sich auch nur für diese eine Sache, zieht die durch und sieht sich dann nie wieder.

Manchmal hält so eine _Geschäftsbeziehung_ natürlich auch etwas länger...“ Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und drehte gedankenverloren die Flasche in ihren Händen.

Hylo überlegte kurz, wie viel sie der Sith erzählen sollte und entschied schließlich, dass es vermutlich ohnehin egal war, bei der Sache, die momentan am Laufen war, konnte es gut sein, dass sie hinterher ohnehin tot war.

„Vor ein paar Jahren“, fuhr sie daher fort

„Habe ich eine ganze Zeit mit einem anderen Schmuggler zusammen gearbeitet.

Wir haben ein Ding nach dem anderen durchgezogen und hatten immer Erfolg dabei, eine wirklich perfekte Partnerschaft.“ Ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie an diese Zeit zurückdachte, doch rasch kehrte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen wieder zurück und zog wütend die Brauen zusammen.

„An irgendeinem Punkt unserer Beziehung meinte er jedoch, etwas stehlen zu müssen, das niemand ungestraft von Hylo Visz stiehlt.“

„Und das wäre?“, erkundigte sich G’rila und beugte sich neugierig vor.

Die Schmugglerin nahm sich die Zeit, zuerst noch einmal ihre Flasche zum Mund zu führen, ehe sie antwortete

„Zuerst nahm er mein Herz und dann verschwand er mit der wohl größten Beute, die ich je in meiner Laufbahn gemacht habe.“

„Oh… Habt Ihr ihn fassen können?“, fragte die Sith nach und erntete einen bitteren Blick von Hylo

„Als er mit einer gestohlenen Fähre abgehauen ist, habe ich ihn zunächst verfolgt, doch sein Schiff war schneller und ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, auf ihn zu feuern - nicht einmal, um den Antrieb lahm zu legen.“

 

Sie verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen und nippte gelegentlich an ihrem Bier, während G’rila sich wieder zurücklehnte und auf die leere Bar und das Separee blickte, in dem sie vor ein paar Stunden Lana geküsst hatte.

„Das Herz ist schon ein verflixter kleiner Verräter.“, stellte sie seufzend fest und brachte die Schmugglerin dazu, wieder aufzusehen.

„Was meint Ihr damit?“, fragte sie und die Sith richtete ihren Blick wieder auf sie

„Es stellt alles auf den Kopf, was man zu wissen glaubt.“, erklärte sie. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und fuhr fort

„Wisst Ihr, während die Jedi ihre Gefühle unterdrücken - oder ignorieren, so genau kenne ich mich da nicht aus - wird uns von Anfang an beigebracht, uns von ihnen leiten zu lassen.

Die Meister denken dabei natürlich nur an solche Gefühle wie Hass, Zorn und Leidenschaft… Gefühle, die sie mit dem Kopf begreifen können.“ Hylo runzelte die Stirn

„Ich hatte schon immer den Eindruck, Eure Meister fühlen mit dem Kopf, nicht dem Herzen.“ Die Sith nickte langsam

„Das ist es jedenfalls, was sie uns beibringen wollen.

Meiner Ansicht nach ist das aber Unsinn, denn das Herz ist ein viel stärkerer Motor für Gefühle als der Kopf, aber sei‘s drum.“ Während die Schmugglerin von ihrem Bier trank, stützte G’rila die Arme auf den Tisch, sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde ihr helfen darüber zu reden

 

„Vor einigen Jahren hat man mich kontaktiert, um seltsame Vorkommnisse zu untersuchen. Der erste Kontakt wurde über einen Droiden hergestellt - Ihr kennt das sicher auch - der mich zur Imperialen Flotte beordert hat; ich sollte dort einen Darth treffen, der Einzelheiten zu der Mission hatte.“ Ihr Blick huschte wieder zu dem Separee hinüber und sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, ehe sie fortfuhr

„In seinem Büro hat er mich zunächst allein begrüßt und dann hat er mir _sie_ vorgestellt.“

„Sie?“, echote die Schmugglerin verwundert, doch G’rila schien sie nicht zu hören und sprach gedankenverloren weiter

„…sah mich an mit diesen goldenen Augen und ich wusste, sie kann meine Seele sehen.“ Verwirrt hielt sie inne und blickte zu der Schmugglerin.

„Es klingt albern, wenn man es laut ausspricht.“, stellte sie fest, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf

„Ich finde nicht, dass das albern klingt. Höchstens vielleicht, weil…“ sie sprach nicht weiter, eine kurze Geste ihrer Hand machte jedoch deutlich, dass sie auf ihre Rasse anspielte und die Sith musste grinsen

„Stimmt, das habe ich auch schon öfter gedacht.

Wenn man von jemandem nicht denken würde, dass er sich verlieben könnte, dann wäre es wohl ein reinblütiger Sith.“

 

Sie wollte wieder von ihrem Bier trinken, doch da die Flasche inzwischen leer war, stellte sie sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab und setzte dazu an, weiter zu erzählen. Die Schmugglerin hatte jedoch ihre Geste bemerkt und griff nach ihrer Flasche

„Wartet eine Sekunde.“, sagte sie, leerte rasch ihr eigenes Bier und stand dann auf, um bei der Bar Nachschub zu besorgen.

Wenig später kam sie mit gleich vier frischen Flaschen zurück und setzte sich lächelnd

„So, das sollte für eine Weile reichen.“ Geübt öffnete sie zwei Bierflaschen und schob G’rila eine zu

„Erzählt, wie es nach dieser ersten Begegnung weiter ging.“ Deutlich entspannter als noch zu Beginn ihres Gespräches griff die Sith nach der Bierflasche und trank genüsslich einen Schluck, ehe sie in ihrer Erzählung fortfuhr.

„Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse, die ich untersuchen sollte, haben wir eine ganze Weile eng zusammen gearbeitet.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dürften es so etwa…“ stirnrunzelnd überlegte sie einen Moment, ehe sie weitersprach

„Zwei Jahre gewesen sein.

Wir haben beide recht schnell gemerkt, dass unsere Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten, doch…“ sie zögerte kurz, wie viel sie preisgeben wollte, während Hylo sich etwas vorbeugte.

„Sie ist ziemlich reserviert, nicht wahr?“, stellte sie fest und brachte G’rila damit völlig aus dem Konzept

„Wen meint Ihr?“, fragte sie verwirrt, wo sie sich ziemlich sicher war, noch keinen Namen erwähnt zu haben.

„Lana Beniko natürlich.“, erwiderte die Schmugglerin geradeheraus und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

 

Während die Sith überlegte, ob sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen war, trank Hylo einen Schluck Bier und verschränkte dann die Arme

„Wisst Ihr, ich dachte zuerst, Ihr wolltet sie einfach besonders im Auge behalten… weil sie ja fast alles hier organisiert hat und so, aber nachdem, was Ihr mir jetzt erzählt habt…“ G’rila seufzte und fuhr sich über die Stirn

„Ist es wirklich so offensichtlich?“, fragte sie und gab damit zu, dass die Ahnung der Schmugglerin richtig gewesen war.

Sie wusste, wie schwer es Lana fiel, ihre distanzierte Art abzulegen - selbst wenn sie allein waren gelang ihr das nicht immer - und sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde, zu hören, dass ihre wohl verborgenen Gefühle derart öffentlich waren.

„Es ist Teil meines Jobs, Leute einschätzen zu können.“, erklärte diese

„Ich denke aber nicht, dass sonst noch jemand so genau darauf achtet, wo ihr den ganzen Tag hinseht.“ Die Sith nahm wieder einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und stellte fest, dass sie den Punkt, wo sie aufhören konnte zu erzählen, wohl soeben gerade überschritten hatte. Daher zuckte sie innerlich die Schultern und nahm ihre Erzählung dort wieder auf, wo sie unterbrochen hatten

„Ihre Reserviertheit war tatsächlich das Problem. Wir waren zwar _irgendwie_ zusammen, doch eine wirkliche Beziehung hatten wir nicht, und ich wollte sie nicht drängen.“ Die Schmugglerin nickte langsam und erkundigte sich dann:

„Hat sie Euch auf Eure Missionen begleitet?“ Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte G’rila den Kopf und erhielt ein schiefes Lächeln zur Antwort

„Dann war das Euer wirkliches Problem. Mitten im Gewehrfeuer überlegt man sich schnell, ob man Gefühle für die Person an seiner Seite hat oder nicht.“ Das brachte die Sith zum Lachen

„Wisst Ihr, jetzt wo ihr es sagt: Erst seit wir uns in diesem unseligen Krieg befinden und alle naselang beschossen werden, fühle ich mich wirklich als Paar.“ Zufrieden nickte Hylo und setzte die Flasche wieder an.

„Mein Reden.“, sagte sie und nahm einen herzhaften Schluck.

 

Nachdem G’rila ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier getrunken hatte beugte sie sich mit neu entfachtem Elan vor

„Aber wisst Ihr was? Dadurch wurde die ganze Sache noch komplizierter.

Es ist ja schon nicht einfach, überhaupt eine Beziehung zu führen, aber das Ganze dann noch unter den Augen von mehreren Dutzend Leuten zu tun, die dabei möglichst nichts davon mitbekommen sollen…“ Die Schmugglerin stieß ein Lachen aus

„Niemand soll es mitbekommen? Da habt Ihr Euch aber viel vorgenommen.“ G’rila seufzte wieder

„Ich weiß.“, schnaufte sie und rieb sich über die Augen

„Das ist ja das Lästige. Und überhaupt: am Tag komme ich nicht an sie heran, weil sie nur am Arbeiten ist, nachts kann sie kaum abschalten…“ Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und hielt kurz inne, um das plötzlich aufkommende Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln - der Alkohol begann offenbar langsam zu wirken - und fuhr dann mit leichter Empörung in der Stimme fort

„Selbst wenn ich versuche, sie _abzulenken_ sind wir danach immer noch hier!

Sie müsste einfach mal raus, mal einen Abend was anderes sehen!“ Hylo grinste wissend und nickte dann zustimmend

„Stimmt, auch der Kopf muss mal eine Pause machen können.“

„Genau!“, bekräftigte die Sith und fügte mit abfälliger Stimme hinzu

„Aber alles was wir haben ist _das hier_ …

Hier gibt es noch nicht mal Türen!

Ich bin nur froh, dass ich wenigstens auf der Gravestone eine eigene Kabine habe, wo ich die Tür zuschließen kann.“

 

„Wisst Ihr, was ich immer mache, wenn ich eine Auszeit brauche?“, fragte die Schmugglerin und beugte sich zu ihr vor

„Ich gehe in mein Appartement auf Nar Shaddaa.“

„Eine eigene Wohnung habe ich schon.“, murrte G’rila

„Aber die liegt auf Dromund Kaas, und da kommt man ja im Moment nicht hin.“ Hylo nickte langsam und trank wieder einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche

„Nach Dromund Kaas kommt man im Moment nicht, das ist wahr…“ Ihr Tonfall ließ die Sith fragend die Stirn runzeln

„Das klingt nach einem _Aber_ “, stellte sie fest, worauf die Schmugglerin den Kopf hin und her wiegte

„Naja… einige Planeten kann man durchaus noch relativ ohne Probleme anreisen, mit einem Gesicht wie Eurem muss man aber dennoch aufpassen.

Jeder, der auch nur mit einer Zehenspitze am Widerstand beteiligt ist, wird von Arcann galaxieweit gesucht, wie sich das bei der Mörderin seines Vaters und flüchtiger Staatsfeindin Nr. 1 verhält, brauche ich Euch da wohl nicht näher zu erläutern.“

„Hm.“, machte G’rila und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme

„Ich schätze, damit habe ich mir eine Menge Ärger eingehandelt, was?“ Hylo lachte kurz

„Mag sein, aber bevor Ihr zurück kamt, hatten die meisten von uns aufgegeben.

Auch wenn Ihr dunklen Typen das vielleicht nicht so gerne hört, aber Ihr habt uns wieder Hoffnung gegeben.“ Diese Vorstellung war in der Tat ein wenig seltsam, doch das Gefühl, endlich wieder etwas bewegen zu können, verschaffte ihr eine gewisse Befriedigung.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen hob sie ihre Flasche

„Ich gebe mein Bestes.“ Die Schmugglerin tat es ihr gleich und trank sogleich einen Schluck

 

„Das ändert aber noch nichts an Eurem _Problem_ …“, stellte sie dann fest und stellte die leere Flasche ab.

„Stimmt.“, sagte die hochgewachsene Sith und ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich wieder zu dem Separee schweifen.

Es war schon verrückt, da überlebte sie fünf Jahre in Karbonit und schaffte es nicht einmal, Lana zu einem vernünftigen Date auszuführen.

„Ihr sagtet, einige Planeten könne man durchaus noch besuchen…“, fing G’rila schließlich wieder an und fokussierte ihren Blick auf Hylo.

Diese war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine neue Flasche zu öffnen und nickte dabei

„Das ist richtig.

Allerdings gilt das nur für Planeten wie Manaan, Yavin 4 oder Rishi.

Solche, die außerhalb des Systems liegen und nur selten von offiziellen Stellen aufgesucht werden.“

„Rishi?!“, wiederholte die Sith ungläubig und heftiger als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Sollte es wirklich möglich sein, ausgerechnet den Planeten zu besuchen, wo ihre Beziehung das erste Mal greifbar geworden war? Der Planet, über den Lana gesagt hatte, dass sie sich vorstellen könnte, dort zu leben?

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht der Schmugglerin und sie nahm einen Schluck Bier

„Ist wohl ein besonderer Ort für euch, hm?“

„Besonders ist gar kein Ausdruck.“, gab G’rila mit einem Seufzen zu und führte ihre Flasche an den Mund.

Angesichts solch untypischen Verhaltens musste Hylo lächeln

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir euch dorthin bekommen.“

„Bekommt Ihr das hin?“, fragte die Sith, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

„Aber sicher.“, erwiderte die Schmugglerin überzeugt

„Gebt mir nur…“ mit den Fingern zählte sie diverse Punkte auf und murmelte dabei leise vor sich hin. Schließlich sagte sie

„Vier Tage sollten reichen.

In der Zeit besorge ich Euch eine Identität, eine Wohnung und eine Landeerlaubnis.“

 

„Dann tut es!“, antwortete G’rila und deutete bestimmend mit der Flasche auf sie.

Ein erneuter Anflug von Schwindel ergriff sie und sie stellte die Flasche ab und rieb sich entschieden die Schläfen. Allmählich fühlte sich ihre Zunge schwer an und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, bei komplizierten Worten nicht zu stolpern.

„Wegen der Ident… Iden… also wer ich bin, braucht Ihr nicht so viel zu machen. Ich war da letztes Mal als Piraadin der Heulenden Furien.“

„Eine Piratin?“, wiederholte Hylo

„Das ist eine gute Idee…“ sie runzelte die Stirn

„Habt Ihr ein vernünftiges Schiff?“ Die Sith nickte kurz

„Ein…“ sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie die genaue Bezeichnung war, doch der Alkohol machte es schwer

„Irgenwas mit F…“, sagte sie daher und nahm wieder einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche.

„Meint Ihr ein Fury?“, fragte die Schmugglerin zurück und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken als Antwort

„Genau das wars!“

„Mh… das könnte als Piratenschiff durchgehen…“ Hylo überlegte kurz

„Und was ist mit Eurer Begleitung?“ G’rila zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern

„Die hat sich eh versteckt… war als Verräterin angeklagt und so.“

„Als Verräterin?“, wiederholte die Schmugglerin und hob ungläubig eine Braue.

Das hätte sie der so korrekt wirkenden Blonden gar nicht zugetraut.

„Jep.“, nickte die Sith und trank erneut einen Schluck Bier

„Hatte angeblich ihrn Boss umgelegt.

War aber ne Lüge. War ich gewesen.“

„Ahja.“, erwiderte Hylo grinsend

„Nun, dann sollte das ja kein Problem geben.“ Sie hob ihre Flasche ein Stück an und prostete G’rila zu

„Ich würde sagen, trinken wir darauf, dass ihr bald _richtige Zweisamkeit_ genießen könnt.“ Sie zwinkerte und die Sith schlug begeistert mit der Faust auf den Tisch

„Darauf trink ich gern!“ Die Aussicht, tatsächlich einmal mit Lana alleine zu sein, hatte sie in geradezu euphorische Stimmung versetzt - vom Alkohol ganz zu schweigen - und vergnügt prostete sie der Schmugglerin zu.

 

Zwei Stunden und etwa drei Bier später verabschiedete sie sich schließlich heftig schwankend, um zu Bett zu gehen.

Zuerst überlegte sie, ihre Räumlichkeiten in der Allianzbasis aufzusuchen, da sie näher gelegen waren, doch wenn Lana nicht bereits in ihrer Kabine schlief war sie am Arbeiten und sie müsste zwangsläufig an ihr vorbei - definitiv ein Anblick, den sie ihr ersparen wollte.

So torkelte sie mehr oder weniger geradewegs zur Gravestone und fand dort dank der tatkräftigen Hilfe von HK55 recht schnell ihre Kabine. Ohne sich mit Ausziehen aufzuhalten ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

Ihrem vernebelten Gehirn entging dabei vollständig, dass HK kürzlich von Arcann zerstört worden war und sie daher gar nicht zu ihrer Kabine hätte führen können. Doch anscheinend hatte es gereicht, dass sich das Ding gegen das sie geprallt war, robotisch anfühlte, um sie in den Glauben zu versetzen, bei SCORPIO handle es sich um HK55.

Trotz ihrer Versicherung, kein Droide zu sein, hatte SCORPIO nämlich keine Anstalten gemacht, die Sith vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, sondern hatte sie in ihre Kabine gebracht und die Tür ordnungsgemäß geschlossen - manche Geheimnisse waren es einfach wert, dafür Opfer zu bringen.

 


	26. Neuigkeiten

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Sith durch das penetrante Gepiepe ihres Holokoms geweckt. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, ehe sie nach dem nervigen Gerät auf ihrem Nachttisch griff und es aktivierte.

Ein kleines Abbild von Lana erschien und G’rila ließ sich wieder zurücksinken

„Was gibt’s?“, brummte sie und schirmte mit einem Arm das Licht ab, welches selbst tief im Inneren der Gravestone das Gefühl eines Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus vermittelte.

„Wir haben Informationen über einen möglichen Verbündeten.“, erklärte die Blonde sogleich, hielt dann jedoch irritiert inne, als die hochgewachsene Sith beim Klang ihrer Stimme merklich zusammen zuckte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Schmerzt deine Narbe?“, fragte sie daher besorgt nach, doch G’rila wedelte mit einer Hand in Richtung des Holokoms

„Nein nein, alles gut. Aber es wäre super, wenn du ein bisschen leiser reden könntest…“ Lana konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen

„Soso… da hat wohl jemand einen über den Durst getrunken. Wessen Gesellschaft hat dich denn dazu verleitet?“

„Hylo Visz…“, murrte die hochgewachsene Sith und fügte noch an

„Verdammte Schmugglerin.“

„Nun“, erwiderte die Blonde amüsiert

„Da wir hier nach dem Motto leben _Wer feiern kann, kann auch arbeiten_ , erwarte ich dich dennoch nachher in der Kommandozentrale.“ G’rila hob den Arm ein Stück an und blinzelte mit hochgezogener Braue zu dem Holo hin.

„Muss das sein?“, fragte sie mit leidender Stimme

„Ich habe das Gefühl, mein Kopf platzt gleich.“

„Es muss sein.“, erwiderte Lana entschieden und eindeutig zu gut gelaunt, ehe das Holo erlosch.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich die hochgewachsene Sith wieder auf das Bett fallen, es war wirklich sehr anstrengend Allianzkommandantin zu sein.

 

Nachdem G’rila sich schließlich aus dem Bett bequemt und den Kopf eine ganze Weile unter kaltes Wasser gehalten hatte, fühlte sie sich annähernd in der Lage unter Leute zu gehen. So zog sie ihre Rüstung an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zentrale, schlug jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund einen kurzen Umweg in die Cantina ein.

Nur wenige Tische waren besetzt, an einem jedoch saß Hylo Visz, eine dampfende Tasse vor sich und winkte ihr gutgelaunt zu

„Hey, Commander!“ Ob der Lautstärke griff sich die hochgewachsene Sith unwillkürlich an den Kopf, ging jedoch langsam zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Ihr seid… gut drauf.“, stellte sie fest und massierte mit den Fingerknöcheln ihre Schläfen, was die Schmugglerin zum Lachen brachte.

„Kater, was?“, fragte sie und schnippte mit einer Hand nach dem Servierdroiden

„Ein balmoranischer Kaffee!“, orderte sie

„Stark, schwarz und am besten gestern.“ Der Astromech piepte zustimmend und eilte auf seinen kleinen Rollen davon.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau sie da reinschütten, aber das wird Euch auf jeden Fall munter machen.“, versicherte Hylo der Sith, die sie zweifelnd anblickte.

 

„Ich habe mich übrigens schon nach Euch erkundigt.“, fing sie dann gleich zu plaudern an

„Ihr habt wirklich nicht übertrieben, was Eure Bekanntheit als Piratin angeht.“

„Mhh…“, brummte G’rila, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und ließ den Kopf darauf sinken

„Lana hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet…“

„Ich sehe schon…“, bemerkte Hylo grinsend

„Mit Euch ist im Augenblick nichts anzufangen.“ Die Sith gab als Antwort lediglich ein Schnauben von sich und schloss ihre Augen, bis ein zudringliches Piepen die Rückkehr des Servierdroiden ankündigte.

Hylo nahm den Kaffee entgegen und stellte ihn G‘rila mit einem auffordernden

„Trinkt das!“ vor die Nase. Indem sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hob diese den Kopf und blickte auf das dampfende Getränk

„Und das soll wirklich helfen?“, fragte sie.

„Auf jeden Fall.“, bestätige die Schmugglerin und schlug ein Bein über das andere, während die Sith nach dem Becher griff und dann vorsichtig einen Schluck des heißen Getränks probierte.

„Brr… ist der bitter.“, stellte sie dabei fest und verzog das Gesicht, ehe sie einen weiteren Schluck trank.

„Wo habt Ihr das Zeug bloß her?“, wandte sie sich dann an Hylo, deren Grinsen noch ein Stück breiter wurde

„Also bitte… balmoranischer Kaffee zu besorgen ist nun wirklich eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Außerdem ist ein guter Katerkiller unerlässlich.“, fügte sie hinzu und griff nach ihrer eigenen Tasse.

Fragend hob G’rila eine Braue

„Sagt jetzt nicht, dass in Eurer Tasse das gleiche widerliche Zeug drin ist.“ Die Schmugglerin lachte auf

„Hättet Ihr mich vor einer halben Stunde gesehen, wüsstet Ihr die Antwort.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Sith und sie nahm erneut einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Muss dann ja ein echt toller Kaffee sein.“, sagte sie dabei, worauf Hylo zufrieden nickte

„Ist er.“

 

Einige Minuten vergingen, während denen sie schweigend an ihrem Kaffee nippten. Nach einer Weile hatte G’rila den Eindruck, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen etwas nachgelassen hatten und sie blickte erstaunt von ihrer Tasse zu der Schmugglerin

„Ich glaube, Ihr hattet Recht. Diese Brühe wirkt tatsächlich.“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und verzog erneut das Gesicht

„Aber am Geschmack sollten die Hersteller trotzdem arbeiten.“ Grinsend nickte Hylo

„Stimmt. Zwar lässt sich über Geschmack bekanntlich nicht streiten, doch ich kenne keinen, dem balmoranischer Kaffee tatsächlich schmeckt.“ Soweit sie wusste, beschränkten sich selbst die Balmoraner lediglich auf die Herstellung und überließen das Trinken den anderen.

 

„Habt Ihr Lana heute Morgen schon getroffen?", erkundigte sich die Schmugglerin dann, nachdem sie den letzten Schluck Kaffee getrunken und ihre Tasse abgestellt hatte.

„Per Holo, ja.“, erwiderte G’rila und hob den Blick von ihrem Getränk

„Wieso fragt Ihr?“ Hylo lächelte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück

„Nun, ich bin neugierig, ob Ihr ihr schon von unserem Vorhaben erzählt habt. Und wenn ja, wie sie reagiert hat.“

„Ich werde ihr gar nichts davon erzählen.“, gab die Sith zur Antwort und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie an die Blonde dachte

„Sie wird es erst erfahren, wenn wir schon dort sind.“

„Ist das nicht ziemlich kitschig für einen Sith?“, entfuhr es der Schmugglerin und brachte G’rila damit zum Lachen.

„Schon ziemlich.“, erwiderte sie und nahm einen erneuten Schluck Kaffee

„Es ist schon verrückt, was man so alles für jemanden auf sich nimmt.“

„Stimmt.“, stellte Hylo fest und blickte sinnend auf ihre Tasse. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf

„Hätte mir jemand vor Jahren gesagt, dass ich mal mit einem Sith über die Liebe philosophiere, hätte ich vermutet, dass er zu viel Spice geschnupft hat.“ Die Sith legte grinsend den Kopf schief

„Und ich hätte ihn für eine solche Unterstellung umgebracht.“

Nachdenklich runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann langsam

„Aber wisst Ihr - und das ist der Punkt auf den ich gestern eigentlich hinaus wollte - während alle Welt behauptet, Liebe wäre ein schwaches Gefühl und würde einen weich machen, finde ich, dass es eher das Gegenteil bewirkt.“

„Mhh…“, nickte die Schmugglerin zustimmend

„Da ist was Wahres dran. Man weiß dann, wofür man kämpft, nicht?“

„Genau.“, antwortete G’rila und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee

„Man weiß, wofür man kämpft.“ Das erinnerte sie daran, dass Lana sie ja in die Kommandozentrale beordert hat und sie erhob sich.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren fast vollständig verschwunden und lächelnd deutete sie auf die leere Tasse

„Danke für den Kaffee.“

„Keine Ursache.“, erwiderte Hylo schmunzelnd, während die Sith sich umdrehte.

„Wir sehen uns, Hylo.“, sagte sie abschließend und setzte dann ihren Weg in die Allianzbasis fort.

 

Als sich der Aufzugschacht vor ihr öffnete und den Blick auf den Hauptraum der Basis freigab, fragte sich G’rila instinktiv, ob sie etwas verpasst hatte, denn aus irgendeinem Grund standen republikanische und imperiale Soldaten auf dem Weg zum Kontrollpult Spalier. Um dem Ganzen dann noch die Krone aufzusetzen, salutierten sie auch noch, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging.

Am Ende der Reihe erwarteten sie Lana, Theron, Koth, Senya und Scorpio.

Die Blonde wusste ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck wohl zu deuten, denn sie trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und erklärte

„Da die Basis nun offiziell eröffnet ist, wird es Zeit, dass du deinen Titel als Allianzkommandantin erhältst.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith überflog kurz die neugierigen Gesichter vor sich und im Rest des Raumes und blickte dann wieder zu Lana.

„Ich dachte, du magst keine Titel.“, stellte sie fest und trat an ihr vorbei zu dem Geländer, das den leicht erhöhten Teil mit dem Kontrollpult vom restlichen Raum abtrennte.

„Ich hasse es, einen zu tragen.“, korrigierte die blonde Sith und folgte ihr

„Aber ich liebe es, sie zu verleihen.“

„Nun, wenn es dir solche Freude bereitet...“, erwiderte G’rila lächelnd, während sich die Blonde an ihre Seite gesellte.

„Es geht nicht nur um mich.“, führte Lana aus

„Auch wenn jedem klar ist, dass du die Anführerin bist, sorgt ein Titel dafür, dass die ganze Sache… amtlich wird.“

„Schon klar…“, antwortete die hochgewachsene Sith amüsiert und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf die wartende Menge

„Dann fang an. Die Leute warten schon.“

 

Kopfschüttelnd räusperte sich die blonde Sith und wandte sich dann an die Anwesenden.

„Mitglieder der Allianz.“, fing sie an

„Ihr alle habt schon von dem geheimnisvollen Fremdling gehört, der Arcann die Stirn geboten hat.

Sie konnte aus seinem Gefängnis fliehen, hat der Ewigen Flotte die Stirn geboten und es schon mit dem Imperator persönlich aufgenommen.

Und jetzt ist sie hier, um für eure Sache zu kämpfen als eure Allianzkommandantin!“ Die Menge klatschte anerkennend und Lana trat zurück, während die hochgewachsene Sith sich auf das Geländer stützte

„Ihr alle wisst, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren. Arcann hat uns in den vergangenen fünf Jahren mehr genommen, als Imperium und Republik einander in der gesamten Ära ihres Krieges.

Doch wir werden das nicht länger hinnehmen!

Er glaubt, er kann uns besiegen? Nein, sage ich euch! Nicht, wenn wir gemeinsam hinter dieser einen Sache stehen!

Folgt mir und ich führe euch zum Sieg gegen Arcann!“ Applaus brandete auf, als die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Rede beendete und vereinzelt erklangen Jubelschreie und Rufe wie „Für die Republik!“, „Für das Imperium!“, und „Für die Allianz!“

Es schien wirklich so, wie Hylo gesagt hatte: sie war für diese Leute eine Heldin, eine, die ihnen wieder Hoffnung gegeben hatte.

 

Mit einem Lächeln stieß sie sich von dem Geländer ab und drehte sich zu Lana um.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Allianzkommandantin.“, sagte die Blonde schmunzelnd und brachte G’rila dazu belustigt eine Braue zu heben.

Sie wollte spielen? Da konnte sie sicher mithalten…

Gespielt förmlich neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte

„Der Dank ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Miss Beniko.“ Beim Klang dieses Namens wurde Lanas Lächeln breiter und sie setzte gerade zu einer passenden Erwiderung an, als Theron sich von der Seite einmischte

„Ich möchte ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber wollten wir nicht eigentlich noch etwas arbeiten?“ Er hob ein Datenpad in die Höhe, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen und blickte nacheinander die beiden Frauen an.

„Natürlich.“, beeilte sich die blonde Sith, ihm beizupflichten und wandte sich dann an G’rila

„Theron hat noch ein paar mögliche Verbündete gefunden. Die meisten sind eher kleine Nummern, Soldaten, Politiker, Wissenschaftler und so weiter.

Eine Kandidatin hat jedoch eine ganz eigene Art, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.“ Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie sich zu dem Agenten um

„Aber ich denke, das möchte dir Theron gerne selbst erzählen.“

„Richtig.“, bestätigte der Angesprochene und nickte Lana zu

„Und Ihr wolltet die restlichen Rekruten überprüfen.“

„Richtig.“, schmunzelte die Blonde und drehte sich um.

Wie zufällig streifte sie dabei G’rilas Hand und gab ihr durch die Macht zu verstehen _Bis heute Abend…_

Die hochgewachsene Sith blickte ihr kurz nach, während das kribbelnde Gefühl langsam abebbte, das ihre Berührung ausgelöst hatte.

 

Schließlich richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Theron

„Eine ungewöhnliche Kandidatin…?“, nahm sie den Faden wieder auf, worauf er sie zu einem Terminal in der Ecke winkte.

„Sie ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Eine Anarchistin, die bereits mehrere Anschläge auf zivile und militärische Einrichtungen, Fabriken, Brücken, Labore und ähnliches unternommen hat. Die Einheimischen nennen sie _Brandfackel_.“

„Brandfackel als Verbündete?“, wiederholte Koth und trat zu ihnen

„Ich glaube, da seid Ihr falsch informiert. Brandfackel steht nicht auf unserer Seite.“

„Sie ist eine Terroristin.“, pflichtete ihm Senya bei, die ihnen gefolgt war und verschränkte die Arme.

„Mag sein.“, erhob der Agent wieder seine Stimme

„Doch wenn man es genau betrachtet hat sie wohl eben so viel Schaden angerichtet, wie wir selbst.“

„Jeder der Arcann schadet, kann uns nur recht sein“, stimmte die Sith zu und wandte sich wieder an Theron

„Wie kommen wir an sie heran?“

„Das ist eine interessante Frage.“, erwiderte er und richtete das Wort an SCORPIO

„SCORPIO, Ihr kennt die Unterwelt von Zakuul von uns allen am besten, was schlagt Ihr vor?“

Der Droide blickte von der Konsole auf, über die sie gebeugt gewesen war.

„Brandfackel lässt sich nicht einfach herbeirufen.“, erklärte sie mit ihrer mechanischen Stimme

„Aber die Herrin der Leiden könnte Ihr ein gutes Angebot über Thermaldetonatoren machen. Die errechnete Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie daran interessiert ist, liegt bei beinahe einhundert Prozent.“ Theron warf G’rila einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf diese zustimmend nickte.

„Dann machen wir es so.“, sagte er zu SCORPIO.

Er hatte den Satz noch kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als der Droide auch schon verkündete

„Das Angebot wurde gemacht, mit einer Antwort wird innerhalb der nächsten Stunde gerechnet.“

Während sie sich wieder ihrer vorherigen Tätigkeit zuwandte, setzte der Agent ein schiefes Grinsen auf

„Wie wäre es mit einem Drink?“, fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Aufzug.

„Da wir im Augenblick ohnehin nur abwarten können, gerne.“, stimmte ihm G’rila zu und setzte sich in Bewegung.

 

In der Cantina suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Tisch in einer der Nischen, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.

Nachdem der Servierdroide ihre Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte, stützte die Sith die Arme auf den Tisch und blickte Theron fragend an

„Erzählt, wie ist es Euch in den vergangenen Jahren ergangen?“ Der Agent seufzte auf und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht

„Nicht so gut.“, gab er ehrlich zu.

„Ihr wisst ja selbst, dass Krieg nichts Neues für uns ist - die Republik und das Imperium hatten vor Eurem Verschwinden ja beileibe genug Kämpfe ausgetragen - doch rückblickend betrachtet, waren wir einander stets ebenbürtig. Das Ewige Imperium ist da schon eine ganz andere Hausnummer.“ G’rila nickte nachdenklich

„Die Ewige Flotte ist eine Macht, mit der wir bei Weitem nicht mithalten können.“

„Genau.“, stimmte Theron zu und fuhr fort

„Diese massive Überlegenheit war auch das Problem. Es war zwar ein kurzer Krieg, doch seine Verluste übersteigen beinahe die Opferzahlen sämtlicher Konflikte zwischen republikanischen und imperialen Streitkräften.“

„Ich habe Teile davon gesehen, während ich in Karbonit eingefroren war.“, bemerkte die Sith abwesend und in der Tiefe ihrer Augen konnte er den Schmerz sehen, den ihr das bereitet hatte.

„Das wusste ich nicht.“, sagte er betroffen, während sich ihr Blick wieder auf ihn fokussierte.

„Ich schätze, wir haben beide unseren Teil des Krieges gesehen.“, stellte sie mit bitterer Stimme fest

„Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer von uns den besseren Teil abbekommen hat.“ Er, der ihn unmittelbar erlebt hatte, oder sie, die ihn mitansehen hatte müssen, ohne jedoch eingreifen zu können.

 

Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als der Servierdroide zurückkam und ihnen ihre Getränke brachte. Nachdem er dann wieder verschwunden war, nahm G’rila einen Schluck und drehte das Glas nachdenklich in den Händen.

„Habt Ihr mit Eurer Mutter gesprochen?“, erkundigte sie sich schließlich mit leiser Stimme und blickte zu Theron auf.

„Der Jedi-Orden verbietet solche Bindungen…“, gab er ausweichend zurück und hielt den Blick angestrengt auf seine Tasse gerichtet.

Aufmerksam studierte die Sith seine Gesichtszüge, die seltsam trotzig wirkten, und fragte schließlich:

„Aber Ihr habt Euch nicht darum gekümmert, oder?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte er knapp und wollte sich eigentlich wieder in Schweigen hüllen.

Doch nach allem, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, war die Sith keine Fremde mehr und so brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus

„Und wenn sie wollen können mich die Jedi dafür allesamt verurteilen!

Ich lasse mir das Recht nicht nehmen, mit meiner Familie zu sprechen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was der morgige Tag bringt!“ Ob seines Ausbruchs hob G’rila beschwichtigend die Hände

„Hey, ich bin da voll auf Eurer Seite.

Ich habe dieses keine-Bindungen-zur-Familie-Ding ohnehin immer seltsam gefunden.“ Und wäre sie nicht in Karbonit eingefroren gewesen, vielleicht hätte auch sie ihre Familie aufgesucht, um herauszufinden, ob sie noch lebten…

Der Agent blinzelte kurz und griff nach seinem Tee. Bemüht langsam nahm er ein paar Schlucke und spürte, wie er wieder ruhiger wurde.

„Verzeiht.“, entschuldigte er sich schließlich und setzte die Tasse wieder ab

„Ihr könnt ja nichts dafür.“ Die Sith lächelte leicht

„Wie gesagt, ich kann Euch verstehen, also gibt es keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen.“ Da Theron wieder etwas zugänglicher schien, lehnte sie sich leicht zurück und fragte vorsichtig:

„Wie verlief das Treffen?“ Langsam hob der Agent den Blick von seiner Tasse und blickte zu G’rila

„Wir haben uns eine Weile unterhalten.“, erzählte er

„Es war eigentlich richtig nett. Sie hat mich gefragt, wie ich im SID zurechtkomme und mir von ihrer Aufgabe erzählt, die Jedi-Truppen an der Front anzuführen.“ Er verstummte wieder und fügte nach einigen Augenblicken hinzu

„Seit dem habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört.“

„Sie ist eine der größten Kämpferinnen, die ich kenne.“, sagte die Sith

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat es geschafft und ist irgendwo vor Arcann und seinen Gefolgsleuten untergetaucht.“ Theron schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln

„Eine schöne Vorstellung, doch dort, wo man sie hingeschickt hat, haben die Kämpfe am heftigsten getobt.

Das ist selbst für eine Großmeisterin wie sie eine Herausforderung.“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, um anzudeuten, dass das Thema damit für ihn beendet war. Sobald er die Tasse wieder abgesetzt hatte, wandte er sich dann an G’rila

„Und wie geht es euch?“

„Nun, die Karbonisierung war wie gesagt wenig angenehm und ansonsten…“

„Ich meinte Euch und Lana...“, unterbrach er und zeigte wieder sein gewohntes jungenhaftes Grinsen.

„Mich und… Sagt nicht, sie hat Euch davon erzählt?“, entfuhr es der Sith, die mit einer solchen Frage nicht im mindesten gerechnet hatte.

„Bei der Macht, natürlich nicht! Ihr kennt doch Lana.

Eher würde sie eine Woche mit Jakkaro und C2-D4 in einem Raum verbringen, als jemandem ihre private Seite zu zeigen; Ihr seid da schon eine echte Ausnahme.“ Das brachte G’rila zum Lachen und der Schreck, der sie eben durchzuckt hatte, ließ plötzlich nach.

„Stimmt.“, stellte sie fest

„Das mag sie überhaupt nicht.“ und griff wieder nach ihrem Glas, um einen Schluck zu trinken, während Theron immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Also?“, wiederholte er schließlich seine Frage

„Gibt es etwas zu erzählen?“ Amüsiert ließ die Sith ihr Glas sinken und sah zu dem Agenten hinüber. Es war nicht gerade ein markanter Charakterzug an ihm, besonders neugierig zu sein; anscheinend änderte so ein Krieg eine ganze Menge.

„Naja…“, begann sie und versuchte nicht zu zufrieden zu klingen

„Ich würde sagen, es läuft inzwischen ziemlich gut.

Eigentlich ist derzeit das einzige Problem, dass wir kaum Privatsphäre haben, was eben… naja, Ihr wisst, was ich meine.“ Theron lächelte und nickte zu ihren Worten

„Ich verstehe. Allerdings ist Privatsphäre bei einem solchen Projekt immer ein ziemlich seltenes Phänomen.“

„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte G’rila

„Zu der Zeit, als ich Darth Barras diente, war ich auch ständig mit meiner Crew auf dem Schiff zusammen und hatte selten mal wirklich einen Moment alleine für mich.“

„Ich schätze, wenn Lana nicht dauernd verstecken spielen will, muss sie sich früher oder später doch noch ein wenig öffnen.“, stellte der Agent sachlich fest, doch die Sith winkte ab

„Ich werde sie nicht drängen und nehme an, dass sich das mit der Zeit ohnehin legen wird.“

„Das wird wohl das Beste sein.“, stimmte Theron zu, gerade als sich knackend ihr Kommunikator meldete.

„Wir haben Nachricht von Brandfackel.“, ertönte SCORPIOs Stimme

„Erwarte Euch für nähere Einzelheiten in der Kommandozentrale.“ G’rila seufzte und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Agenten

„Scheint, als müssten wir wieder ran.“

„So sieht es aus.“, gab er zurück und erhob sich.

„Vielleicht können wir unser Gespräch ja ein anderes Mal fortführen.“, schlug er vor, während die Sith dem Servierdroiden winkte, damit er ihren Tisch abräumte.

„Vielleicht sogar zu dritt.“, fügte er hinzu und brachte G’rila zum Schmunzeln

„Es wäre schön, wenn das klappen würde. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten, was?“

„Genau.“ bestätigte Theron gut gelaunt, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten

„Ganz wie in alten Zeiten.“

 


	27. Wie man einen Anarchist fängt

Als sie in der Zentrale ankamen, studierte der Droide bereits gemeinsam mit Lana eine holographische Karte, die Bruchstadt darzustellen schien.

Bei ihrem Eintreten wandte sich SCORPIO jedoch um.

„Brandfackel ist wie erwartet auf das Angebot der Herrin der Leiden eingegangen.“, erklärte sie und deutete dann auf die Karte hinter sich

„Für die Übergabe hat sie einen Treffpunkt in Bruchstadt angegeben.“

Ein Punkt auf der Karte leuchtete auf und der Droide trat wieder an die Holographie heran und erläuterte ihnen kurz welche möglichen Zugangspunkte es gab und wo sich eventuell Feinde für einen Hinterhalt versammeln könnten.

Nachdem schließlich alle Details geklärt waren, brachen G’rila und Theron, der sie auf dieser Mission begleiten würde, zu dem Treffen mit Brandfackel auf.

 

Der Flug nach Zakuul verlief ohne Probleme und weitestgehend schweigend. Erst in der Bahn nach Bruchstadt, erhob der Agent die Stimme.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wer uns erwarten wird?“, wandte er sich fragend an die Sith. Diese zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern

„Schwer zu sagen.

Möglicherweise finden wir eine wertvolle Verbündete, die uns helfen kann, Arcann systematisch zu behindern und sabotieren, möglicherweise aber auch einfach nur das, was alle in ihr sehen: eine unberechenbare Terroristin.“ In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen und wildes Blasterfeuer hallte ihnen entgegen, sodass sie solcherlei Fragen erst einmal zurückstellten.

Rasch zogen G’rila und der Agent ihre Waffen und versuchten die Lage zu sondieren, wobei sich rasch heraus stellte, dass offenbar ein Gefecht zwischen Sprungtruppen und einer einzelnen Person im Gange war.

Wer genau die Person war - möglicherweise Brandfackel? - konnten sie nicht erkennen, da sie sich hinter einigen Kisten in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Nur gelegentlich tauchte ein Blaster auf, um mit einer gezielten Salve einen Sprungtruppendroiden niederzustrecken.

Doch wer auch immer es war, er war offensichtlich ein Gegner von Arcann und so sprang die Sith beherzt in den Kampf, während Theron in Verteidigungsstellung ging und ihr aus dem Schatten einer Säule Feuerschutz gab.

Schließlich lagen die Sprungtruppen in Einzelteilen verstreut auf dem Boden und die Person hinter der Barrikade tauchte aus ihrer Deckung auf.

 

Es handelte sich um eine Rattataki, die einen abschätzigen Blick auf G’rila und den Agenten warf und sich dann zum Gehen wandte.

„Wer immer Ihr seid, Ihr seht nicht so aus, als hättet Ihr meine Thermaldetonatoren dabei.“, sagte sie dabei, worauf die Sith einen kurzen Blick mit Theron wechselte.

„Ihr seid Brandfackel, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie und beeilte sich, der Frau zu folgen. Diese winkte ob ihrer Frage ab

„Ein Name, den mir die Einheimischen gegeben haben. Alle anderen nennen mich Kaliyo.“ Sie bog um eine Ecke und drehte sich dann zu ihnen um, während sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts lief

„Wer Ihr seid, brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen. Euer Name ist ja schließlich in aller Munde, Fremdling.“ Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich wieder umwandte.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht besonders gut auf Euch zu sprechen bin.“, erklärte sie dann weiter

„Mit Eurer Aktion im Turm habt Ihr meinem Ruf ganz schön geschadet. Brandfackel bewundern die Leute, Euch aber fürchten sie.“ Vor einem Fahrstuhl blieb sie stehen und wandte sich wieder der Sith zu.

„Was also könnte jemand von Eurem Ruf von mir wollen?“, fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich stelle eine Allianz gegen Arcann zusammen.“, erklärte G’rila sofort

„Und jemand mit Euren Fähigkeiten wäre ein wertvoller Verbündeter.“ Kaliyo zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe

„Eine Allianz also…

Nun, wie gesagt, ich bin nicht besonders gut auf Euch zu sprechen… Ihr müsstet mich schon überzeugen.“ Die Sith seufzte kurz

„Und wie kann ich Euch überzeugen?“ Die Rattataki zeigte ein siegesgewisses Lächeln

„Ihr müsst mir nur dabei helfen, eine kleine Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Sollte für jemanden wie Euch kein Problem sein.“ G’rila blickte zu dem Agenten an ihrer Seite und dann wieder zu Kaliyo

„Na schön. Was soll ich für Euch tun?“

„Das erkläre ich Euch am besten in meinem Appartement.“ Damit trat sie zum Aufzug und betätigte den Knopf, während Theron die Schultern zuckte

„Dann werde ich wohl mal wieder zurückgehen. Wir sehen uns.“ Die Sith nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und folgte der Rattataki dann in den Fahrstuhl.

 

„War das Euer Freund?“, fragte sie interessiert, sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und brachte G’rila dazu, ihr den Kopf zuzuwenden.

„Das geht Euch gar nichts an.“, erklärte sie knapp und blickte dann wieder nach vorne.

„Uuh… seid Ihr empfindlich.“, spottete die Rattataki, hörte jedoch augenblicklich damit auf, als sich die Sith wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ihr solltet Eure Scherze besser sein lassen, wenn Euch daran gelegen ist, weiter zu atmen!“, sagte sie scharf und ein dunkles Blitzen in ihren Augen ließ die Angesprochene zusammenzucken.

„Schon gut.“, murmelte sie und verzog missmutig das Gesicht

„Ich hab ja nur gefragt.“

„Gut.“, erwiderte G’rila und blickte wieder nach vorne.

Die Rattataki blieb für eine ganze Weile still und auch nachdem sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten beschränkte sie sich auf kurze Richtungsangaben, um die Sith zu ihrer Wohnung zu lotsen.

 

Dort angekommen, trat sie sofort an die Bar, um sich einen Drink einzuschenken, während G’rila sich staunend umsah.

„Als Ihr von _Appartement_ gesprochen habt, hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mit so etwas gerechnet.“ Kaliyo drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen um und prostete ihr zu

„Es hat seine Vorteile, Bewunderer zu haben; sie haben mir das alles finanziert.“ Die Sith nickte zustimmend und lenkte ihren Blick dann zu der Rattataki

„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, würde mich nun sehr interessieren, wobei ich Euch behilflich sein darf.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton, der nur zu deutlich machte, dass sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier war.

Kaliyo stieß sich seufzend von der Bar ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte, und trat an ein Fenster heran.

„Seht sie Euch an, diese perfekte Stadt, in der jede Kleinigkeit von einer elektronischen Maschine überwacht und ausgeführt wird.

Ihre Bewohner fühlen sich in trügerischer Sicherheit, während sie von ihren schweigsamen Helfern transportiert, versorgt und gefüttert werden.“ Sie seufzte gespielt und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas

„Wäre doch zu schade, wenn ihnen jemand diese Illusion nehmen würde…“ G’rila trat neben sie und ließ ihren Blick über die strahlenden Dächer von Zakuul schweifen.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt diejenige sein?“, fragte sie und blickte zur Seite.

„Oh ja…“, erwiderte die Rattataki genüsslich

„Ich wette, das wird ihr Weltbild gehörig zum Wanken bringen, wenn einen Tag lang mal keine Droiden mehr da sind, die ihnen die Arbeit abnehmen; die Stadt wird im Chaos versinken.“

„Hm.“, machte die Sith und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ein gewagter Plan.“, stellte sie dann fest

„Wie gedenkt Ihr ihn umzusetzen?“ Kaliyo drehte sich zu ihr um und erklärte

„Zuerst werden wir die Sicherheitskoppler ausschalten, um zu verhindern, dass die Droiden nach dem Ausschalten automatisch wieder hochfahren.

Danach hacken wir die Energieschnittstellen, die das Signal zum Hochfahren an die Koppler leiten und zuletzt werden wir von der Überwachungszentrale aus die Droiden abschalten.“ G’rila nickte langsam

„Das klingt tatsächlich machbar.“

„Nicht wahr?“, strahlte Kaliyo

„Und es ist alles schon fertig. Wir müssen nur die Sprengsätze an den Kopplern anbringen und die vorbereiteten Hacker an die Energieschnittstellen anschließen.

Der Weg zur Überwachungszentrale ist dann ein Kinderspiel.“ Mit einem leichten Seufzen wandte sich die Sith von den großen Fenstern ab

„Dann bringen wir es hinter uns.“

 

Wenig später saß sie neben der Rattataki in einem Gleiter und blickte schweigend auf die Lichter von Zakuul.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich von Brandfackel erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass sie begeistert auf ihr Angebot eingehen würde oder sich zumindest mit einigen Credits überreden ließ. Auf keinen Fall hätte sie jedoch gedacht, dass sie erst Gehilfin spielen musste, um danach - möglicherweise - eine neue Verbündete zu haben.

Anscheinend war so etwas jedoch nötig, wenn man sich echte Loyalität sichern wollte und nicht wie ihr früherer Meister Darth Barras davon ausging, dass jedermann dankbar war, unter einem zu dienen. Außerdem war ja nicht alles schlecht daran, denn dass das Vorhaben von Kaliyo Arcanns so ordentliche Stadt gewaltig durcheinander bringen würde, daran bestand wohl kein Zweifel.

Und nicht zuletzt wusste sie irgendwo, dass Lana stolz auf sie wäre, wenn sie nicht alles mit roher Gewalt löste; wahrscheinlich war das sogar der wichtigste Grund.

Der Gedanke an Lana brachte sie zum Lächeln und deutlich entspannter wandte sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie offenbar ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, denn die Rattataki lenkte den Gleiter zur Seite und dockte an einer Plattform an.

„So, da wären wir.“, sagte sie gutgelaunt und sprang aus dem Wagen. G’rila folgte ihr etwas langsamer und blickte sich um, während Kaliyo erläuterte:

„Wir befinden uns hier einige Stockwerke unter dem Turm, quasi in der Technikebene.“ Sie grinste zufrieden und setzte sich in Bewegung

„Hier finden wir die vier Sicherheitskoppler und die zugehörigen Energieschnittstellen.“

„Geht voran“, sagte die Sith knapp und griff nach ihren Schwertern, während sie den Blick aufmerksam umher schweifen ließ.

Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob sie auf Widerstand stoßen würden, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeiten sprachen dafür und sie wollte lieber vorbereitet sein.

 

Beim ersten Sicherheitskoppler angekommen, stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie mit diesem Gedanken Recht behalten sollte. Jedoch waren die Droiden, die zur seiner Verteidigung herbeieilten, kein Problem für sie und als sie ausgeschaltet waren, machte sich die Rattataki daran, den Sprengsatz anzubringen.

Während G’rila sie dabei beobachtete kam ihr ein Gedanke

„Ihr sagtet, dass Ihr die Droiden abschalten wollt. Könnten wir sie dann nicht auch unter unsere Kontrolle bringen?“ Kaliyo blickte kurz auf und werkelte dann weiter an dem Koppler herum

„Nun, möglich wäre das schon, aber was wollt Ihr hinterher mit den ganzen Droiden anfangen?“ Das war in der Tat eine gute Frage und die Sith zuckte kurz die Schultern

„Informationen sammeln?“ Die Rattataki hob eine Braue und befestigte den letzten Streifen Klebeband an dem Sprengsatz, ehe sie sich zu ihr umdrehte

„Ihr braucht keine Informationen von den Droiden, denn in der Überwachungszentrale gibt es etwas viel besseres: einen Plan vom Turm!“

„Einen Plan?“, wiederholte G’rila, die eine Karte zwar nicht unpraktisch fand, diese jedoch nicht als _besser_ bezeichnen würde, als konkrete Informationen, die ihnen die Droiden liefern konnten.

„Genau.“, antwortete Kaliyo

„Und zwar einen vollständigen Plan inklusive Schwachstellen, Verteidigungen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Wenn Ihr je einen Angriff auf den Turm plant, braucht Ihr diese Daten.“

„Nun“, stellte die Sith fest und verschränkte die Arme

„Das klingt in der Tat recht nützlich.“

„Seht Ihr.“, nickte die Rattataki

„So gewinnen wir am Ende beide etwas aus dieser Sache.“ Mit dem Finger deutete sie lässig auf den Koppler hinter sich

„Hier sind wir fertig, gehen wir weiter zum nächsten.“

G’rilas Blick folgte ihrer Bewegung zu dem Sprengsatz, der unter der Mechanik des Sicherheitskopplers halb hervor lugte und schweifte dann wieder zu Kaliyo zurück, die sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Dass es sie nicht kümmerte, eine solche Sabotage durchzuführen, wunderte sie angesichts ihrer Vorgeschichte mit Arcann nicht, doch was hatte er der Rattataki angetan?

Oder war es einfach nur eine Faszination für Explosionen?

Was auch immer es war, auf jeden Fall hatte sie die Möglichkeit eine neue Verbündete für ihre Allianz zu gewinnen. So zuckte sie schließlich die Schultern und folgte Kaliyo.

 

Nachdem sie auf diese Weise auch die nächsten beiden Koppler präpariert hatten, wandte sich Kaliyo wieder an die Sith.

„Ich muss mich hier noch mit jemandem treffen, allerdings solltet Ihr da besser nicht dabei sein. Der Anblick eines Sith könnte sie eventuell verschrecken.“ G’rila hob fragend eine Braue

„Sie?“, doch die Rattataki winkte nur ab

„Macht Euch einfach unsichtbar, kapiert?“ Die Sith verdrehte die Augen, verschwand aber dennoch gehorsam hinter einigen hohen Kisten, sodass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Sie war noch nicht lange weg, da tauchte eine junge Frau auf und lief eilig auf Kaliyo zu

„Brandfackel.“, sagte sie hastig

„Ich… es tut mir leid, aber ich soll Euch sagen, dass die anderen raus sind.“

„Raus?“, wiederholte die Rattataki und hob fragend eine Augenbraue

„Ja.“, erwiderte die Frau

„Nach den Angriffen von diesem Fremdling haben sie Angst bekommen und jetzt wollen sie lieber wieder zurück, bevor…“

„Aber Ihr seid noch dabei, oder?“, unterbrach Kaliyo ihren Redefluss

„Ich brauche Euch nämlich noch für eine Aufgabe.“

„Da macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich habe alles vorbereitet.“ Sie kramte etwas aus der Tasche und reichte es der Rattataki

„Hier ist alles, was Ihr wolltet.

Ihr solltet aber besser schnell zuschlagen, ich weiß nicht, wann die Codes wieder geändert werden.“

„Ja ja, keine Sorge.“, erwiderte Kaliyo lässig

„Ich bin schon so gut wie fertig.“

„In Ordnung.“, sagte die Frau und blickte sich nervös um

„Ich… sollte dann gehen.“

„Nur zu.“, gab die Rattataki zurück und wedelte mit einer Hand in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war

„Verschwindet schon.“

Das ließ sich die Frau nicht zweimal sagen und lief eilig davon.

 

Kaum war sie um eine Ecke gebogen, tauchte die Sith wieder aus ihrer Deckung auf

„Interessantes Gespräch.“, stellte sie fest und deutete mit dem Kopf dahin, wo die Frau verschwunden war

„Wer war das?“ Kaliyo nahm den Blick von den gerade erhaltenen Unterlagen und sah in die angegebene Richtung.

„Das war die Tochter des hiesigen Sicherheitschefs.“, erklärte sie

„In sein Büro müssen wir nachher noch einbrechen, da sich dort die Droidenhauptsteuerung befindet.“ Als G’rila daraufhin nur fragend eine Augenbraue hob, fuhr sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen fort

„Als ich hier ankam, fand ich schnell Bewunderer, die bereit waren, mir zu helfen; unreife Kinder, die gerne ein wenig mit der Gefahr spielen, um ihr momentanes Rebellentum auszuleben.

Sie möchten natürlich nichts _richtig Gefährliches_ tun, aber bei einem Anschlag fast in die Luft zu fliegen und auf der Flucht durch ihre perfekte Stadt einigen Kugeln auszuweichen, das ist für diese Kids das Größte.

Aber irgendwann wird es ihnen dann doch zu heiß und sie laufen zurück zu ihren reichen Eltern. Und dann lassen sie die Narben entfernen und sich wieder hübsch machen für das makellose Leben, dass sie so sehr verachten.“ Sie schnaubte abfällig und fügte hinzu

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich meine finale Vorstellung gebe und mich dann anderen Zielen zuwende.“ Damit setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und nach einem Augenblick folgte ihr die Sith, in Gedanken über das soeben gehörte versunken.

 

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Kaliyo schließlich beim nächsten Koppler das Schweigen brach

„Ihr stellt also eine Allianz zusammen, um Arcann zu stürzen, so viel habe ich verstanden.

Doch was mich mehr interessiert, ist aus welchem Grund Ihr das tut.“ Ein dunkler Schatten glitt über G’rilas Gesicht und sie verschränkte die Arme

„Arcann hat mir fünf Jahre meiner Zeit und mein Leben gestohlen. Ich will es zurück.“

„Die verlorenen Jahre werdet Ihr wohl kaum zurückbekommen.“, erwiderte die Rattataki spitz, doch ein Knurren der Sith ließ sie zurückzucken

„Er wird für jedes einzelne davon bezahlen müssen!“

„Alles klar.“, sagte sie beschwichtigend und hob abwehrend die Hände

„Ich habs kapiert.“

„Das hoffe ich doch…“, gab G’rila mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück und blickte sich dann um

„Haben wirs dann endlich?“

„Sofort.“, beeilte sich Kaliyo zu sagen

„Wir müssen nur kurz die Energieschnittstellen hier im Turm abklappern, damit ich meine Hackmodule anbringen kann.

Dann noch schnell in die Überwachungszentrale und wir sind fertig.“

„Gut…“, sagte die hochgewachsene Sith und machte eine auffordernde Geste

„Weiter dann.“

 

Die Arbeit an den Energieschnittstellen ging zu G’rilas Erleichterung überraschend schnell. Sie mussten sich lediglich in entsprechende Reichweite begeben, woraufhin Kaliyo mittels eines Codes auf die Recheneinheiten zugriff, was es ihnen später ermöglichen würde, sämtliche Schnittstellen gleichzeitig zu blockieren.

Dann waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zur Überwachungszentrale. Die wenigen zu ihrer Bewachung aufgestellten Sicherheitskräfte konnten jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie rasch zum Hauptraum vordrangen und nachdem der letzte Wachposten tot zu Boden gesunken war, sah sich die Rattataki zufrieden um

„Das war doch einfacher, als ich dachte.“ Sie deutete auf einen Computer an der Stirnseite des Raumes

„Kommt, dort hinten ist der Zentralrechner.“ Nach einem letzten Blick zu den beiden Türen zum Vorraum der Sicherheitsstation steckte die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Lichtschwerter schließlich weg und folgte Kaliyo.

„Seht.“, sagte sie, sobald G’rila neben sie getreten war und deutete auf einige Knöpfe

„Hier können wir die Energie der Droiden in sämtlichen Bezirken ausknipsen.

Und hiermit…“ Ehe sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, ertönte dröhnend eine männliche Stimme

„Kaliyo! Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht.“ Langsam, als wisse sie genau, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte, richtete sich die Rattataki auf und wandte sich dem Urheber der Stimme zu

„Tayvor…“, sagte sie gedehnt

„Ich denke man hat euch noch nicht vorgestellt, oder?“ Sie machte eine kurze Geste zu G’rila, die sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu dem Eindringling blickte

„Das ist meine Freundin, der Sith.

Meine Freundin, der Sith, das ist Tayvor, der Sicherheitschef dieser Station.“ Der Angesprochene gab ein Schnauben von sich

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass mich das einschüchtert?“

„Oh, was ich beinahe vergessen hätte: Man nennt sie auch den Fremdling.“

„Ihr seid der Fremdling?“, wiederholte Tayvor interessiert und blickte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

„Nun, dann sagt mir, Fremdling, als sie Euch dazu gebracht hat, ihr hierher zu folgen, hat sie Euch da auch von unserer kleinen Vereinbarung erzählt?“

„Vereinbarung?“, fragte G’rila und blickte zur Seite

„Wollt Ihr mir das vielleicht erklären?“ Die Rattataki zuckte die Schultern

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären.

Tayvor hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es einfacher für mich wäre, nur bestimmte Ziele anzugreifen… Brücken, Güterbahnhöfe,… Solche, die ihm kein Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würden.

Und ja, ich bin faul geworden und habe es mir gut gehen lassen.“ Sie blickte die Sith nun direkt an

„Aber dann seid Ihr gekommen und ich habe mich wieder daran erinnert, was es mir einst bedeutet hat, _Brandfackel_ genannt zu werden.

Deshalb…“ und damit wandte sie sich an den Sicherheitschef

„gilt unser Deal ab sofort nicht mehr.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Kaliyo, ob Ihr Euch der Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung völlig bewusst seid.“, gab Tayvor zurück, ohne sich von ihrer Drohung einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Oh doch.“, erwiderte diese und zog in einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Blaster

„Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen absolut bewusst.“ Sie gab zwei Schüsse ab und noch bevor sie verklungen waren, hatte G’rila ihre Schwerter gezückt und war auf den Sicherheitschef zugesprungen.

 

Eine Weile schien es so, als hätten sie und die Rattataki die Oberhand, doch mit einer geschickten Finte entzog sich Tayvor für einen Moment der Reichweite der Sith und bellte einige Befehle in sein Mikrofon, woraufhin die Fenster zu beiden Seiten unter einem plötzlich einsetzenden Blasterfeuer zerbarsten.

Hastig brachten sie sich hinter einigen Tischen in Deckung und Kaliyo spähte vorsichtig nach den Urhebern der Zerstörung.

„Zwei schwer bewaffnete Gleiter.“, berichtete sie dann und wechselte einen Blick mit G’rila

„Ihr rechts, ich links?“ Statt einer Antwort nickte die Sith und packte ihre Schwerter fester, bereit loszustürmen.

„Dann los!“, rief die Rattataki und rannte wild feuernd auf den ersten Gleiter zu.

G’rila lief derweil zum zweiten Gleiter, wobei sie die Schüsse geschickt mit ihren Schwertern abfing. Sobald sie nahe genug heran gekommen war, warf sie dann mit einer kräftigen Bewegung ihre beiden Klingen nach dem Gleiter, der daraufhin abrupt zur Seite wegkippte und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Schwer atmend wandte sie sich dann wieder dem Sicherheitschef zu und sah gerade noch, wie Kaliyo einen Blaster auf ihn richtete und abdrückte.

„Ihr werdet… das noch bereuen…“, keuchte Tayvor, ehe er röchelnd auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

 

„So.“, sagte die Rattataki geschäftsmäßig und als wäre nichts Besonderes vorgefallen

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

„Damit, dass Ihr mich belogen habt.“, erwiderte die Sith trocken und deaktivierte ihre Lichtschwerter.

„Nun ja, ein bisschen vielleicht.“, gab Kaliyo zu, schob die Blaster in ihren Gürtel und ging wieder zu der Steuerkonsole hinüber.

„Also, wie ich vorhin bereits gesagt habe, können wir hier die Droiden abschalten.

Außerdem hat man hier einen fantastischen Blick, um die ganzen Explosionen zu bewundern, die ich überall in der Stadt gelegt habe.“

„Explosionen?“, wiederholte G’rila und verschränkte die Arme

„Das wäre dann noch etwas, das Ihr mir verschwiegen habt.“

„Ja nun“, fing die Rattataki an

„So eine Droidenabschaltung macht doch nur Sinn, wenn man hinterher ordentlich Chaos stiftet, oder?

Und was wäre besser dazu geeignet, als jede Menge Feuer und keine Löschdroiden um sie einzudämmen?“ Die Sith dachte einen Moment über diese Worte nach und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern

„Gegen das Argument kann ich wohl kaum etwas sagen.

Außerdem wird das Chaos Arcann auch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen und ihn auf diese Weise von uns ablenken.“

„Und es zeigt ihm einmal mehr, dass Ihr nicht zu unterschätzen seid.“, ergänzte Kaliyo zufrieden und hob einen Auslöser in die Höhe

„Wollt Ihr die Ehre haben?“

„Nicht doch.“, wehrte G’rila ab

„Das ist Euer Plan, also gebührt diese Ehre ganz Euch.“

„Wie Ihr wollt.“, nickte die Rattataki, drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Steuerkonsole und hob dann mit einer feierlichen Geste den Auslöser in die Höhe.

Einen Moment verharrte sie so, als wolle sie den Augenblick ihres Triumphes genießen, dann drückte sie den Knopf herunter.

Augenblicklich erschütterten beinahe ein Dutzend Explosionen die umliegenden Häuser und in der Überwachungszentrale hob ein durchdringender Alarm an.

„So, das wars.“, wandte sich Kaliyo zufrieden an die Sith, während hinter ihr erste Rauchschwaden aus zerstörten Fenstern stoben

„Nun zeigt mir mal Eure tolle Allianz, Fremdling.“

Das Tönen des Alarms in den Ohren blickte G’rila auf das Szenario hinaus und fragte sich, ob sie etwas dabei empfand.

Es fühlte sich nicht so an, wie wenn imperiale Häuser zerstört wurden und sie tief in ihrem Inneren um die Stabilität des Imperiums fürchtete. Auch nicht wie die Zerstörung von Wohnhäusern oder Gebäuden der Republik, die stets von dem triumphalen Gefühl des Sieges begleitet wurden.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise empfand sie gar nichts, sondern sah es einfach nur als eine Gelegenheit an, Rache an Arcann zu üben.

Das erste verlorene Jahr war schon beinahe zurückgezahlt.

„Gehen wir.“, sagte sie schließlich und löste sich von dem Anblick, um zurück nach Odessen zu fliegen.

 


	28. Anarchie in den eigenen Reihen

Als sie in der Zentrale ankamen, studierte der Droide bereits gemeinsam mit Lana eine holographische Karte, die Bruchstadt darzustellen schien.

Bei ihrem Eintreten wandte sich SCORPIO jedoch um.

„Brandfackel ist wie erwartet auf das Angebot der Herrin der Leiden eingegangen.“, erklärte sie und deutete dann auf die Karte hinter sich

„Für die Übergabe hat sie einen Treffpunkt in Bruchstadt angegeben.“

Ein Punkt auf der Karte leuchtete auf und der Droide trat wieder an die Holographie heran und erläuterte ihnen kurz welche möglichen Zugangspunkte es gab und wo sich eventuell Feinde für einen Hinterhalt versammeln könnten.

Nachdem schließlich alle Details geklärt waren, brachen G’rila und Theron, der sie auf dieser Mission begleiten würde, zu dem Treffen mit Brandfackel auf.

 

Der Flug nach Zakuul verlief ohne Probleme und weitestgehend schweigend. Erst in der Bahn nach Bruchstadt, erhob der Agent die Stimme.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wer uns erwarten wird?“, wandte er sich fragend an die Sith. Diese zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern

„Schwer zu sagen.

Möglicherweise finden wir eine wertvolle Verbündete, die uns helfen kann, Arcann systematisch zu behindern und sabotieren, möglicherweise aber auch einfach nur das, was alle in ihr sehen: eine unberechenbare Terroristin.“ In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen und wildes Blasterfeuer hallte ihnen entgegen, sodass sie solcherlei Fragen erst einmal zurückstellten.

Rasch zogen G’rila und der Agent ihre Waffen und versuchten die Lage zu sondieren, wobei sich rasch heraus stellte, dass offenbar ein Gefecht zwischen Sprungtruppen und einer einzelnen Person im Gange war.

Wer genau die Person war - möglicherweise Brandfackel? - konnten sie nicht erkennen, da sie sich hinter einigen Kisten in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Nur gelegentlich tauchte ein Blaster auf, um mit einer gezielten Salve einen Sprungtruppendroiden niederzustrecken.

Doch wer auch immer es war, er war offensichtlich ein Gegner von Arcann und so sprang die Sith beherzt in den Kampf, während Theron in Verteidigungsstellung ging und ihr aus dem Schatten einer Säule Feuerschutz gab.

Schließlich lagen die Sprungtruppen in Einzelteilen verstreut auf dem Boden und die Person hinter der Barrikade tauchte aus ihrer Deckung auf.

 

Es handelte sich um eine Rattataki, die einen abschätzigen Blick auf G’rila und den Agenten warf und sich dann zum Gehen wandte.

„Wer immer Ihr seid, Ihr seht nicht so aus, als hättet Ihr meine Thermaldetonatoren dabei.“, sagte sie dabei, worauf die Sith einen kurzen Blick mit Theron wechselte.

„Ihr seid Brandfackel, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie und beeilte sich, der Frau zu folgen. Diese winkte ob ihrer Frage ab

„Ein Name, den mir die Einheimischen gegeben haben. Alle anderen nennen mich Kaliyo.“ Sie bog um eine Ecke und drehte sich dann zu ihnen um, während sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts lief

„Wer Ihr seid, brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen. Euer Name ist ja schließlich in aller Munde, Fremdling.“ Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich wieder umwandte.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht besonders gut auf Euch zu sprechen bin.“, erklärte sie dann weiter

„Mit Eurer Aktion im Turm habt Ihr meinem Ruf ganz schön geschadet. Brandfackel bewundern die Leute, Euch aber fürchten sie.“ Vor einem Fahrstuhl blieb sie stehen und wandte sich wieder der Sith zu.

„Was also könnte jemand von Eurem Ruf von mir wollen?“, fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich stelle eine Allianz gegen Arcann zusammen.“, erklärte G’rila sofort

„Und jemand mit Euren Fähigkeiten wäre ein wertvoller Verbündeter.“ Kaliyo zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe

„Eine Allianz also…

Nun, wie gesagt, ich bin nicht besonders gut auf Euch zu sprechen… Ihr müsstet mich schon überzeugen.“ Die Sith seufzte kurz

„Und wie kann ich Euch überzeugen?“ Die Rattataki zeigte ein siegesgewisses Lächeln

„Ihr müsst mir nur dabei helfen, eine kleine Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Sollte für jemanden wie Euch kein Problem sein.“ G’rila blickte zu dem Agenten an ihrer Seite und dann wieder zu Kaliyo

„Na schön. Was soll ich für Euch tun?“

„Das erkläre ich Euch am besten in meinem Appartement.“ Damit trat sie zum Aufzug und betätigte den Knopf, während Theron die Schultern zuckte

„Dann werde ich wohl mal wieder zurückgehen. Wir sehen uns.“ Die Sith nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und folgte der Rattataki dann in den Fahrstuhl.

 

„War das Euer Freund?“, fragte sie interessiert, sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und brachte G’rila dazu, ihr den Kopf zuzuwenden.

„Das geht Euch gar nichts an.“, erklärte sie knapp und blickte dann wieder nach vorne.

„Uuh… seid Ihr empfindlich.“, spottete die Rattataki, hörte jedoch augenblicklich damit auf, als sich die Sith wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ihr solltet Eure Scherze besser sein lassen, wenn Euch daran gelegen ist, weiter zu atmen!“, sagte sie scharf und ein dunkles Blitzen in ihren Augen ließ die Angesprochene zusammenzucken.

„Schon gut.“, murmelte sie und verzog missmutig das Gesicht

„Ich hab ja nur gefragt.“

„Gut.“, erwiderte G’rila und blickte wieder nach vorne.

Die Rattataki blieb für eine ganze Weile still und auch nachdem sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten beschränkte sie sich auf kurze Richtungsangaben, um die Sith zu ihrer Wohnung zu lotsen.

 

Dort angekommen, trat sie sofort an die Bar, um sich einen Drink einzuschenken, während G’rila sich staunend umsah.

„Als Ihr von _Appartement_ gesprochen habt, hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mit so etwas gerechnet.“ Kaliyo drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen um und prostete ihr zu

„Es hat seine Vorteile, Bewunderer zu haben; sie haben mir das alles finanziert.“ Die Sith nickte zustimmend und lenkte ihren Blick dann zu der Rattataki

„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, würde mich nun sehr interessieren, wobei ich Euch behilflich sein darf.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton, der nur zu deutlich machte, dass sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier war.

Kaliyo stieß sich seufzend von der Bar ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte, und trat an ein Fenster heran.

„Seht sie Euch an, diese perfekte Stadt, in der jede Kleinigkeit von einer elektronischen Maschine überwacht und ausgeführt wird.

Ihre Bewohner fühlen sich in trügerischer Sicherheit, während sie von ihren schweigsamen Helfern transportiert, versorgt und gefüttert werden.“ Sie seufzte gespielt und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas

„Wäre doch zu schade, wenn ihnen jemand diese Illusion nehmen würde…“ G’rila trat neben sie und ließ ihren Blick über die strahlenden Dächer von Zakuul schweifen.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt diejenige sein?“, fragte sie und blickte zur Seite.

„Oh ja…“, erwiderte die Rattataki genüsslich

„Ich wette, das wird ihr Weltbild gehörig zum Wanken bringen, wenn einen Tag lang mal keine Droiden mehr da sind, die ihnen die Arbeit abnehmen; die Stadt wird im Chaos versinken.“

„Hm.“, machte die Sith und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ein gewagter Plan.“, stellte sie dann fest

„Wie gedenkt Ihr ihn umzusetzen?“ Kaliyo drehte sich zu ihr um und erklärte

„Zuerst werden wir die Sicherheitskoppler ausschalten, um zu verhindern, dass die Droiden nach dem Ausschalten automatisch wieder hochfahren.

Danach hacken wir die Energieschnittstellen, die das Signal zum Hochfahren an die Koppler leiten und zuletzt werden wir von der Überwachungszentrale aus die Droiden abschalten.“ G’rila nickte langsam

„Das klingt tatsächlich machbar.“

„Nicht wahr?“, strahlte Kaliyo

„Und es ist alles schon fertig. Wir müssen nur die Sprengsätze an den Kopplern anbringen und die vorbereiteten Hacker an die Energieschnittstellen anschließen.

Der Weg zur Überwachungszentrale ist dann ein Kinderspiel.“ Mit einem leichten Seufzen wandte sich die Sith von den großen Fenstern ab

„Dann bringen wir es hinter uns.“

 

Wenig später saß sie neben der Rattataki in einem Gleiter und blickte schweigend auf die Lichter von Zakuul.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich von Brandfackel erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass sie begeistert auf ihr Angebot eingehen würde oder sich zumindest mit einigen Credits überreden ließ. Auf keinen Fall hätte sie jedoch gedacht, dass sie erst Gehilfin spielen musste, um danach - möglicherweise - eine neue Verbündete zu haben.

Anscheinend war so etwas jedoch nötig, wenn man sich echte Loyalität sichern wollte und nicht wie ihr früherer Meister Darth Barras davon ausging, dass jedermann dankbar war, unter einem zu dienen. Außerdem war ja nicht alles schlecht daran, denn dass das Vorhaben von Kaliyo Arcanns so ordentliche Stadt gewaltig durcheinander bringen würde, daran bestand wohl kein Zweifel.

Und nicht zuletzt wusste sie irgendwo, dass Lana stolz auf sie wäre, wenn sie nicht alles mit roher Gewalt löste; wahrscheinlich war das sogar der wichtigste Grund.

Der Gedanke an Lana brachte sie zum Lächeln und deutlich entspannter wandte sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie offenbar ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, denn die Rattataki lenkte den Gleiter zur Seite und dockte an einer Plattform an.

„So, da wären wir.“, sagte sie gutgelaunt und sprang aus dem Wagen. G’rila folgte ihr etwas langsamer und blickte sich um, während Kaliyo erläuterte:

„Wir befinden uns hier einige Stockwerke unter dem Turm, quasi in der Technikebene.“ Sie grinste zufrieden und setzte sich in Bewegung

„Hier finden wir die vier Sicherheitskoppler und die zugehörigen Energieschnittstellen.“

„Geht voran“, sagte die Sith knapp und griff nach ihren Schwertern, während sie den Blick aufmerksam umher schweifen ließ.

Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob sie auf Widerstand stoßen würden, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeiten sprachen dafür und sie wollte lieber vorbereitet sein.

 

Beim ersten Sicherheitskoppler angekommen, stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie mit diesem Gedanken Recht behalten sollte. Jedoch waren die Droiden, die zur seiner Verteidigung herbeieilten, kein Problem für sie und als sie ausgeschaltet waren, machte sich die Rattataki daran, den Sprengsatz anzubringen.

Während G’rila sie dabei beobachtete kam ihr ein Gedanke

„Ihr sagtet, dass Ihr die Droiden abschalten wollt. Könnten wir sie dann nicht auch unter unsere Kontrolle bringen?“ Kaliyo blickte kurz auf und werkelte dann weiter an dem Koppler herum

„Nun, möglich wäre das schon, aber was wollt Ihr hinterher mit den ganzen Droiden anfangen?“ Das war in der Tat eine gute Frage und die Sith zuckte kurz die Schultern

„Informationen sammeln?“ Die Rattataki hob eine Braue und befestigte den letzten Streifen Klebeband an dem Sprengsatz, ehe sie sich zu ihr umdrehte

„Ihr braucht keine Informationen von den Droiden, denn in der Überwachungszentrale gibt es etwas viel besseres: einen Plan vom Turm!“

„Einen Plan?“, wiederholte G’rila, die eine Karte zwar nicht unpraktisch fand, diese jedoch nicht als _besser_ bezeichnen würde, als konkrete Informationen, die ihnen die Droiden liefern konnten.

„Genau.“, antwortete Kaliyo

„Und zwar einen vollständigen Plan inklusive Schwachstellen, Verteidigungen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Wenn Ihr je einen Angriff auf den Turm plant, braucht Ihr diese Daten.“

„Nun“, stellte die Sith fest und verschränkte die Arme

„Das klingt in der Tat recht nützlich.“

„Seht Ihr.“, nickte die Rattataki

„So gewinnen wir am Ende beide etwas aus dieser Sache.“ Mit dem Finger deutete sie lässig auf den Koppler hinter sich

„Hier sind wir fertig, gehen wir weiter zum nächsten.“

G’rilas Blick folgte ihrer Bewegung zu dem Sprengsatz, der unter der Mechanik des Sicherheitskopplers halb hervor lugte und schweifte dann wieder zu Kaliyo zurück, die sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Dass es sie nicht kümmerte, eine solche Sabotage durchzuführen, wunderte sie angesichts ihrer Vorgeschichte mit Arcann nicht, doch was hatte er der Rattataki angetan?

Oder war es einfach nur eine Faszination für Explosionen?

Was auch immer es war, auf jeden Fall hatte sie die Möglichkeit eine neue Verbündete für ihre Allianz zu gewinnen. So zuckte sie schließlich die Schultern und folgte Kaliyo.

 

Nachdem sie auf diese Weise auch die nächsten beiden Koppler präpariert hatten, wandte sich Kaliyo wieder an die Sith.

„Ich muss mich hier noch mit jemandem treffen, allerdings solltet Ihr da besser nicht dabei sein. Der Anblick eines Sith könnte sie eventuell verschrecken.“ G’rila hob fragend eine Braue

„Sie?“, doch die Rattataki winkte nur ab

„Macht Euch einfach unsichtbar, kapiert?“ Die Sith verdrehte die Augen, verschwand aber dennoch gehorsam hinter einigen hohen Kisten, sodass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Sie war noch nicht lange weg, da tauchte eine junge Frau auf und lief eilig auf Kaliyo zu

„Brandfackel.“, sagte sie hastig

„Ich… es tut mir leid, aber ich soll Euch sagen, dass die anderen raus sind.“

„Raus?“, wiederholte die Rattataki und hob fragend eine Augenbraue

„Ja.“, erwiderte die Frau

„Nach den Angriffen von diesem Fremdling haben sie Angst bekommen und jetzt wollen sie lieber wieder zurück, bevor…“

„Aber Ihr seid noch dabei, oder?“, unterbrach Kaliyo ihren Redefluss

„Ich brauche Euch nämlich noch für eine Aufgabe.“

„Da macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich habe alles vorbereitet.“ Sie kramte etwas aus der Tasche und reichte es der Rattataki

„Hier ist alles, was Ihr wolltet.

Ihr solltet aber besser schnell zuschlagen, ich weiß nicht, wann die Codes wieder geändert werden.“

„Ja ja, keine Sorge.“, erwiderte Kaliyo lässig

„Ich bin schon so gut wie fertig.“

„In Ordnung.“, sagte die Frau und blickte sich nervös um

„Ich… sollte dann gehen.“

„Nur zu.“, gab die Rattataki zurück und wedelte mit einer Hand in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war

„Verschwindet schon.“

Das ließ sich die Frau nicht zweimal sagen und lief eilig davon.

 

Kaum war sie um eine Ecke gebogen, tauchte die Sith wieder aus ihrer Deckung auf

„Interessantes Gespräch.“, stellte sie fest und deutete mit dem Kopf dahin, wo die Frau verschwunden war

„Wer war das?“ Kaliyo nahm den Blick von den gerade erhaltenen Unterlagen und sah in die angegebene Richtung.

„Das war die Tochter des hiesigen Sicherheitschefs.“, erklärte sie

„In sein Büro müssen wir nachher noch einbrechen, da sich dort die Droidenhauptsteuerung befindet.“ Als G’rila daraufhin nur fragend eine Augenbraue hob, fuhr sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen fort

„Als ich hier ankam, fand ich schnell Bewunderer, die bereit waren, mir zu helfen; unreife Kinder, die gerne ein wenig mit der Gefahr spielen, um ihr momentanes Rebellentum auszuleben.

Sie möchten natürlich nichts _richtig Gefährliches_ tun, aber bei einem Anschlag fast in die Luft zu fliegen und auf der Flucht durch ihre perfekte Stadt einigen Kugeln auszuweichen, das ist für diese Kids das Größte.

Aber irgendwann wird es ihnen dann doch zu heiß und sie laufen zurück zu ihren reichen Eltern. Und dann lassen sie die Narben entfernen und sich wieder hübsch machen für das makellose Leben, dass sie so sehr verachten.“ Sie schnaubte abfällig und fügte hinzu

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich meine finale Vorstellung gebe und mich dann anderen Zielen zuwende.“ Damit setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und nach einem Augenblick folgte ihr die Sith, in Gedanken über das soeben gehörte versunken.

 

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Kaliyo schließlich beim nächsten Koppler das Schweigen brach

„Ihr stellt also eine Allianz zusammen, um Arcann zu stürzen, so viel habe ich verstanden.

Doch was mich mehr interessiert, ist aus welchem Grund Ihr das tut.“ Ein dunkler Schatten glitt über G’rilas Gesicht und sie verschränkte die Arme

„Arcann hat mir fünf Jahre meiner Zeit und mein Leben gestohlen. Ich will es zurück.“

„Die verlorenen Jahre werdet Ihr wohl kaum zurückbekommen.“, erwiderte die Rattataki spitz, doch ein Knurren der Sith ließ sie zurückzucken

„Er wird für jedes einzelne davon bezahlen müssen!“

„Alles klar.“, sagte sie beschwichtigend und hob abwehrend die Hände

„Ich habs kapiert.“

„Das hoffe ich doch…“, gab G’rila mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück und blickte sich dann um

„Haben wirs dann endlich?“

„Sofort.“, beeilte sich Kaliyo zu sagen

„Wir müssen nur kurz die Energieschnittstellen hier im Turm abklappern, damit ich meine Hackmodule anbringen kann.

Dann noch schnell in die Überwachungszentrale und wir sind fertig.“

„Gut…“, sagte die hochgewachsene Sith und machte eine auffordernde Geste

„Weiter dann.“

 

Die Arbeit an den Energieschnittstellen ging zu G’rilas Erleichterung überraschend schnell. Sie mussten sich lediglich in entsprechende Reichweite begeben, woraufhin Kaliyo mittels eines Codes auf die Recheneinheiten zugriff, was es ihnen später ermöglichen würde, sämtliche Schnittstellen gleichzeitig zu blockieren.

Dann waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zur Überwachungszentrale. Die wenigen zu ihrer Bewachung aufgestellten Sicherheitskräfte konnten jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie rasch zum Hauptraum vordrangen und nachdem der letzte Wachposten tot zu Boden gesunken war, sah sich die Rattataki zufrieden um

„Das war doch einfacher, als ich dachte.“ Sie deutete auf einen Computer an der Stirnseite des Raumes

„Kommt, dort hinten ist der Zentralrechner.“ Nach einem letzten Blick zu den beiden Türen zum Vorraum der Sicherheitsstation steckte die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Lichtschwerter schließlich weg und folgte Kaliyo.

„Seht.“, sagte sie, sobald G’rila neben sie getreten war und deutete auf einige Knöpfe

„Hier können wir die Energie der Droiden in sämtlichen Bezirken ausknipsen.

Und hiermit…“ Ehe sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, ertönte dröhnend eine männliche Stimme

„Kaliyo! Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht.“ Langsam, als wisse sie genau, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte, richtete sich die Rattataki auf und wandte sich dem Urheber der Stimme zu

„Tayvor…“, sagte sie gedehnt

„Ich denke man hat euch noch nicht vorgestellt, oder?“ Sie machte eine kurze Geste zu G’rila, die sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu dem Eindringling blickte

„Das ist meine Freundin, der Sith.

Meine Freundin, der Sith, das ist Tayvor, der Sicherheitschef dieser Station.“ Der Angesprochene gab ein Schnauben von sich

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass mich das einschüchtert?“

„Oh, was ich beinahe vergessen hätte: Man nennt sie auch den Fremdling.“

„Ihr seid der Fremdling?“, wiederholte Tayvor interessiert und blickte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

„Nun, dann sagt mir, Fremdling, als sie Euch dazu gebracht hat, ihr hierher zu folgen, hat sie Euch da auch von unserer kleinen Vereinbarung erzählt?“

„Vereinbarung?“, fragte G’rila und blickte zur Seite

„Wollt Ihr mir das vielleicht erklären?“ Die Rattataki zuckte die Schultern

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären.

Tayvor hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es einfacher für mich wäre, nur bestimmte Ziele anzugreifen… Brücken, Güterbahnhöfe,… Solche, die ihm kein Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würden.

Und ja, ich bin faul geworden und habe es mir gut gehen lassen.“ Sie blickte die Sith nun direkt an

„Aber dann seid Ihr gekommen und ich habe mich wieder daran erinnert, was es mir einst bedeutet hat, _Brandfackel_ genannt zu werden.

Deshalb…“ und damit wandte sie sich an den Sicherheitschef

„gilt unser Deal ab sofort nicht mehr.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Kaliyo, ob Ihr Euch der Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung völlig bewusst seid.“, gab Tayvor zurück, ohne sich von ihrer Drohung einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Oh doch.“, erwiderte diese und zog in einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Blaster

„Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen absolut bewusst.“ Sie gab zwei Schüsse ab und noch bevor sie verklungen waren, hatte G’rila ihre Schwerter gezückt und war auf den Sicherheitschef zugesprungen.

 

Eine Weile schien es so, als hätten sie und die Rattataki die Oberhand, doch mit einer geschickten Finte entzog sich Tayvor für einen Moment der Reichweite der Sith und bellte einige Befehle in sein Mikrofon, woraufhin die Fenster zu beiden Seiten unter einem plötzlich einsetzenden Blasterfeuer zerbarsten.

Hastig brachten sie sich hinter einigen Tischen in Deckung und Kaliyo spähte vorsichtig nach den Urhebern der Zerstörung.

„Zwei schwer bewaffnete Gleiter.“, berichtete sie dann und wechselte einen Blick mit G’rila

„Ihr rechts, ich links?“ Statt einer Antwort nickte die Sith und packte ihre Schwerter fester, bereit loszustürmen.

„Dann los!“, rief die Rattataki und rannte wild feuernd auf den ersten Gleiter zu.

G’rila lief derweil zum zweiten Gleiter, wobei sie die Schüsse geschickt mit ihren Schwertern abfing. Sobald sie nahe genug heran gekommen war, warf sie dann mit einer kräftigen Bewegung ihre beiden Klingen nach dem Gleiter, der daraufhin abrupt zur Seite wegkippte und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Schwer atmend wandte sie sich dann wieder dem Sicherheitschef zu und sah gerade noch, wie Kaliyo einen Blaster auf ihn richtete und abdrückte.

„Ihr werdet… das noch bereuen…“, keuchte Tayvor, ehe er röchelnd auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

 

„So.“, sagte die Rattataki geschäftsmäßig und als wäre nichts Besonderes vorgefallen

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

„Damit, dass Ihr mich belogen habt.“, erwiderte die Sith trocken und deaktivierte ihre Lichtschwerter.

„Nun ja, ein bisschen vielleicht.“, gab Kaliyo zu, schob die Blaster in ihren Gürtel und ging wieder zu der Steuerkonsole hinüber.

„Also, wie ich vorhin bereits gesagt habe, können wir hier die Droiden abschalten.

Außerdem hat man hier einen fantastischen Blick, um die ganzen Explosionen zu bewundern, die ich überall in der Stadt gelegt habe.“

„Explosionen?“, wiederholte G’rila und verschränkte die Arme

„Das wäre dann noch etwas, das Ihr mir verschwiegen habt.“

„Ja nun“, fing die Rattataki an

„So eine Droidenabschaltung macht doch nur Sinn, wenn man hinterher ordentlich Chaos stiftet, oder?

Und was wäre besser dazu geeignet, als jede Menge Feuer und keine Löschdroiden um sie einzudämmen?“ Die Sith dachte einen Moment über diese Worte nach und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern

„Gegen das Argument kann ich wohl kaum etwas sagen.

Außerdem wird das Chaos Arcann auch eine ganze Weile beschäftigen und ihn auf diese Weise von uns ablenken.“

„Und es zeigt ihm einmal mehr, dass Ihr nicht zu unterschätzen seid.“, ergänzte Kaliyo zufrieden und hob einen Auslöser in die Höhe

„Wollt Ihr die Ehre haben?“

„Nicht doch.“, wehrte G’rila ab

„Das ist Euer Plan, also gebührt diese Ehre ganz Euch.“

„Wie Ihr wollt.“, nickte die Rattataki, drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Steuerkonsole und hob dann mit einer feierlichen Geste den Auslöser in die Höhe.

Einen Moment verharrte sie so, als wolle sie den Augenblick ihres Triumphes genießen, dann drückte sie den Knopf herunter.

Augenblicklich erschütterten beinahe ein Dutzend Explosionen die umliegenden Häuser und in der Überwachungszentrale hob ein durchdringender Alarm an.

„So, das wars.“, wandte sich Kaliyo zufrieden an die Sith, während hinter ihr erste Rauchschwaden aus zerstörten Fenstern stoben

„Nun zeigt mir mal Eure tolle Allianz, Fremdling.“

Das Tönen des Alarms in den Ohren blickte G’rila auf das Szenario hinaus und fragte sich, ob sie etwas dabei empfand.

Es fühlte sich nicht so an, wie wenn imperiale Häuser zerstört wurden und sie tief in ihrem Inneren um die Stabilität des Imperiums fürchtete. Auch nicht wie die Zerstörung von Wohnhäusern oder Gebäuden der Republik, die stets von dem triumphalen Gefühl des Sieges begleitet wurden.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise empfand sie gar nichts, sondern sah es einfach nur als eine Gelegenheit an, Rache an Arcann zu üben.

Das erste verlorene Jahr war schon beinahe zurückgezahlt.

„Gehen wir.“, sagte sie schließlich und löste sich von dem Anblick, um zurück nach Odessen zu fliegen.

 


	29. Machtübungen

Zielstrebig führten sie ihre Schritte in die Machtenklave, wo sie hoffte Sana-Rae vorzufinden.

Seit sie die Präsenz der Blonden zu ersten Mal in ihrem Geist gespürt hatte, wollte sie mehr über diese Fähigkeit erfahren. Und als ihr die Voss vor ein paar Tagen als Expertin der Macht vorgestellt worden war, hatte sie ihre Chance gesehen, endlich etwas etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.

Da Lana im Augenblick wohl eher nicht ansprechbar war, konnte sie sich nun ebenso gut um die Lösung dieser Frage kümmern.

Während sie sich der Machtenklave näherte, hörte sie bereits das Summen von Lichtschwertern. Seine Lautstärke nahm zu, als sich der Gang verbreiterte und in einen langgezogenen Raum mündete, an dessen Wänden Übungspuppen und weiter in der Mitte Bibliotheksregale standen.

Am jenseitigen Ende schließlich stand Sana-Rae und überwachte aus den merkwürdig hellblauen Augen ihres Volkes die Trainingsstunde der Akolythen und Padawane.

„Sana-Rae.“, erhob die Sith ihre Stimme, sobald sie die Voss erreicht hatte, und neigte höflich den Kopf

„Erlaubt, dass ich Euch einige Fragen zu einer spezifischen Machtfähigkeit stelle.“ Die Angesprochene hob langsam ihren Blick von den Geschehnissen und wandte sich G’rila zu

„So ich es vermag, werde ich Euch gerne mit meinem Wissen zur Seite stehen.“, erwiderte sie dann und deutete auf einige Sitzkissen in der Nähe

„Lasst uns Platz nehmen.“ Während Sana-Rae sich würdevoll auf einem der Kissen niederließ, folgte ihr die Sith weit weniger elegant.

Mit dem Gefühl, sich selbst wieder auf die Stufe eines Akolythen begeben zu haben, blickte sie sich unbehaglich nach den Lehrlingen um. Doch deren Interesse war zu ihrer Erleichterung auf ihr Training beschränkt und keiner blickte in ihre Richtung.

Die Voss schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben und sagte mit melodiöser Stimme:

„Habt keine Bedenken, dass die anderen auf Euch herabsehen könnten, nur weil Ihr wünscht, etwas zu lernen.

Unter den Voss heißt es, dass selbst der größte Meister ein Schüler ist und beständig darin bestrebt, neues Wissen zu erlangen.“ Die Sith schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und versuchte sich unter dem aufmerksamen Blick zu entspannen.

„Um welche Fähigkeit geht es bei Eurer Frage?“, erkundigte sich Sana-Rae dann interessiert und lenkte G’rila davon ab, ob sie nun in einer für eine Allianzkommandantin angemessenen Haltung auf dem Kissen saß oder nicht.

„Nun“, begann die Sith etwas ratlos

„Es geht darum… Wart Ihr schon mal im Geist eines Anderen?“

„Ihr meint, eine Machtbindung, die über das bloße Fühlen der gegenseitigen Präsenz hinausgeht?“, präzisierte die Voss ihre Frage, worauf G’rila langsam nickte

„Ich denke, das meine ich.“ Sana-Rae lächelte sacht und setzte sich bequemer hin

„Diese Fähigkeit ist sehr verbreitet unter Machtanwendern und in vielerlei Spielarten vorhanden.

Angehörige meines Volkes benutzen sie beispielsweise um einen Traumwandler in seinen Visionen zu begleiten.

Und die mächtigsten unter den Mystikern sprechen durch die Macht Warnungen an all jene aus, die es vermögen, ihre Stimme zu empfangen.“ Erleichterung zeigte sich im Gesicht der Sith, wo sie sich von der Voss verstanden fühlte und sie beugte sich gespannt vor

„Wie weit geht diese Fähigkeit?

Kann man sie lernen oder irgendwie trainieren?“

„Ihr seid voller Unruhe.“, stellte die Voss mit leicht tadelnder Stimme fest, doch G’rila winkte ab

„Ja ja, doch jetzt sagt schon, kann man diese Fähigkeit lernen?“ Sana-Rae runzelte die Stirn ob ihres Verhaltens und erkundigte sich dann ruhig

„Ihr wart bislang nur der empfangende Part?“ In dem Versuch, ihre Ungeduld zu bezähmen, faltete die Sith ihre Hände im Schoß, ehe sie erwiderte

„Das war ich.“

„Und nun möchtet Ihr wissen, wie Ihr selbst eine Verbindung initiieren könnt?“ Statt einer Antwort nickte G’rila knapp.

Sie empfand diese Fragerei als unnötige Verzögerung, wo sie einer Lösung ihres mangelnden Wissens so nahe war und musste sich zusammenreißen, die Voss nicht einfach zu einer klaren Antwort zu zwingen.

Sana-Rae schien jedoch keine weiteren Fragen zu haben, denn sie veränderte ihre Sitzposition leicht und legte ihre Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben auf ihre Beine.

„Schließt die Augen.“, sagte sie mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme, worauf sich die Sith noch einmal nach den Schülern umblickte, ehe sie der Anweisung Folge leistete.

„Konzentriert Euch auf die Macht, die Euch umgibt. Spürt ihren Fluss und wie sie sich kräuselt, wenn sie auf einen Widerstand trifft.

Wenn Ihr das wahrnehmen könnt, konzentriert Euch darauf, behutsam und doch nachdrücklich, bis Ihr sie schließlich zu sehen vermögt.“ Die Voss ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit und erläuterte dann

„Wie Ihr seht, ist jedes Wesen, jeder Gegenstand von der Macht durchdrungen, die einen stärker, die anderen weniger stark.

In beiden Fällen ist es möglich, diese Punkte zu beeinflussen, zum Beispiel, indem Ihr einen Stein emporhebt oder die Macht zu Blitzen fokussiert.“ Ihren Worten lauschend blickte G’rila mit ihrem inneren Auge auf die sie umgebende Macht, die sie mit einem Mal als goldenen Nebel sehen konnte, der sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich bislang noch nie auf diese Weise mit der Macht auseinandergesetzt hatte; ihre Meister auf Korriban hatten lediglich auf die Anwendung Wert gelegt.

„Es ist nun möglich.“, setzte Sana-Rae ihre Erklärung fort

„Den Bereich, in dem Ihr die Macht beeinflussen könnt auszudehnen bis in den Bereich, den ein anderer Geist kontrolliert.

Ist Euch dies gelungen, könnt Ihr den Geist des anderen beeinflussen, wie Ihr auch die Macht selbst beeinflussen könnt. Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr Gefühle mitteilen, Worte aussprechen oder Handlungen anregen.

Bedenkt dabei jedoch stets, dass Euer Gegenüber im Gegensatz zu der Macht einen eigenen Willen besitzt und sich mitunter nicht freiwillig Eurer Beeinflussung beugen wird, im schlimmsten Fall, wird es sogar die Beeinflussung umkehren und stattdessen in Euren Geist eindringen.“ Wieder machte die Voss eine Pause und beobachtete, wie sich die Präsenz der Sith in der Macht veränderte.

Sie schien sich dem langsameren Tempo angepasst zu haben und war deutlich ruhiger als noch zuvor. Eigentlich wäre sie nun für den nächsten Schritt bereit, doch ein natürliches Misstrauen Fremden gegenüber ließ sie sich behutsam in den Geist der Sith einfühlen.

Ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel der Voss, als sie erkannte, dass dort nicht die erwartete Mischung aus brodelndem Zorn und Herrschsucht vorzufinden war. Stattdessen fand sie Stärke, Leidenschaft und, zu ihrer größten Überraschung, ein starkes Gefühl von Liebe für eine ganz bestimmte Person.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr versucht, Eure Präsenz mit der meinen zu verbinden.“, sagte sie daher und ließ G’rila überrascht die Augen öffnen.

„Einfach so?“, fragte sie verwundert, worauf Sana-Rae leicht nickte

„So kann ich am besten sehen, ob Eure Frage hinreichend beantwortet ist.“ Das war logisch und so schloss die Sith wieder ihre Augen und ließ wie geheißen ihre Macht fließen bis sie an die Präsenz der Voss heranreichte und dann noch ein Stück weiter. Was sich dabei vor ihr ausbreitete, war ein Geist von großer Ruhe, der einfach nur darauf wartete, was sie weiter tun würde.

 _So einfach ist das?_ entschlüpfte es G’rila in Gedanken, ehe sie recht darüber nachdenken konnte. In ihrem Geist spürte sie, wie Sana-Rae lächelte und dann ebenso lautlos erwiderte

 _So einfach ist das_. Da sie damit erreicht hatte, was sie erreichen wollte, zog die Sith ihre Macht behutsam wieder zurück und war schließlich wieder allein mit ihren Gedanken.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich der Voss gegenüber, die sie zufrieden anblickte.

„Ihr habt nun den ersten Schritt zum tieferen Verständnis dieser Fähigkeit gemacht.“, erklärte sie

„Durch weiteres Training könnt Ihr Euch noch verbessern, könnt mehr Worte teilen, Gefühle teilen, die nicht die Euren sind oder unbemerkt in einem anderen Geist verweilen.

Ihr seht, das Anwendungsgebiet ist sehr breit gefächert und nur wenige können behaupten, das gesamte Spektrum zu beherrschen.“

„Ich danke Euch.“, gab ihr G’rila zur Antwort und erhob sich von ihrem Kissen

„Ihr habt mir wirklich sehr weitergeholfen.“

„Das ist meine Aufgabe.“, erwiderte Sana-Rae bescheiden und stand ebenfalls auf

„Falls Ihr noch weitere Fragen habt, wendet Euch gerne wieder an mich.“

„Das werde ich.“, versprach die Sith und verbeugte sich leicht zum Abschied

„Auf bald.“

 


	30. Outdoor oder Indoor?

Nachdem sie sich von der Voss verabschiedet hatte, machte sich G’rila auf den Weg zurück zur Kommandozentrale.

Wie erwartet war Lana noch in ihre Arbeit vertieft und studierte aufmerksam ein Datenpad. Da sie nicht wusste, ob und inwieweit sie noch auf sie wütend war, trat sie behutsam an sie heran.

„Hast du noch viel zu tun?“, fragte sie dabei, worauf die blonde Sith zu ihr aufblickte.

„Allerdings.“, seufzte sie und hob das Pad in die Höhe

„Ich schaue mir gerade die anderen Rekruten an und versuche auszusortieren, wer sich als nützlich erweisen könnte und wer nicht.“

„Klingt anstrengend.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith fest und unterdrückte den Impuls erleichtert aufzuatmen, wo sie kein Zeichen ihrer vorherigen Verbitterung mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

„Und wie…“, erwiderte Lana mit einem weiteren Seufzen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare

„Ich bin schon seit heute Morgen dran und habe noch nicht mal die Hälfte gesichtet.“

„Nicht mal die Hälfte?“, wiederholte G’rila ungläubig

„Wie viele Leute hat Theron denn angeschleppt?“ Die Blonde winkte ab

„Die Datenblätter sind nicht alle von Theron, auch deine Spezialisten haben einige vielversprechende Namen hinzugefügt.

Doch wir haben keine Zeit, uns mit jedem Einzelnen zu befassen, also muss ich vorher die auswählen, die in die engere Wahl kommen.“

„Aber doch nicht den ganzen Tag…“, wandte die hochgewachsene Sith ein und fragte sich, ob sie es wagen konnte einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog sie ihr schließlich das Datenpad sanft aus den Fingern.

„Mach Schluss für heute und komm mit ins Bett.“, wisperte sie bittend und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Die Blonde wehrte sich nicht gegen die Berührung, doch ihre Augen huschten unschlüssig zur Seite, wo G’rila das Datenpad hingelegt hatte.

„Es hilft niemandem, wenn du dich hier kaputt arbeitest.“, unterstrich die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Worte und fügte noch hinzu

„Und Koth bringt es auch nicht zurück.“ Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens musste Lana schlucken und richtete ihren Blick langsam wieder auf G’rila, die sie besorgt ansah.

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, wollte sie ein Teil von ihr dafür hassen, dass sie Koth dazu gebracht hatte, sie im Stich zu lassen. Die Arbeit hatte sie seit dem Moment, da er vom Holo verschwunden war, gut abgelenkt und nur zu gerne würde sie sich wieder dahin flüchten, wo es nur trockene Fakten und langweilige Daten gab.

Doch je länger sie G’rila in die Augen sah, desto mehr spürte sie, wie ihr Widerstand zu bröckeln begann.

Sie hatte diese Augen schon immer geliebt, mit ihrer dunkelgelben Färbung, die nur für sie eine besondere Wärme auszustrahlen schienen. Im Moment erblickte sie darin außerdem noch eine Sehnsucht, die es ihr schwer machte, weiterhin standhaft zu bleiben.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick in Richtung des Datenpads und dann wieder zu ihr zurück.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte sie schließlich und drückte sacht ihre Hand. Wie von selbst glitt ihr Blick dabei wieder zurück zu den Augen der hochgewachsenen Sith, goldenen Sonnen die sich tief in ihr Herz brannten, ihr den Atem raubten und jede Bewegung unmöglich machten.

Halb im Bewusstsein dieser Wirkung und halb selbst völlig verloren, kämpfte G’rila indessen mit einem stetig stärker werdenden Verlangen, dem Blicke nicht mehr genug waren.

„Könnten wir bitte zur Gravestone gehen?“, brachte sie schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken mit rauer Stimme hervor und fügte hinzu

„Andernfalls muss ich hier und jetzt über dich herfallen, denn noch länger halte ich es nicht aus, dich nur anzusehen, ohne dich berühren zu dürfen.“ Vor Überraschung blieb Lana der Mund offen stehen und sie blickte sich hastig um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war.

„G’rila!“, zischte sie dann vorwurfsvoll

„Sowas sagt man nicht einfach so in der Öffentlichkeit!“

„Aber hier ist doch niemand außer uns.“, wandte die hochgewachsene Sith ein und zog leicht an ihrer Hand

„Also, kommst du jetzt mit oder muss ich dich tragen?“ Ihre Hartnäckigkeit brachte die Blonde zum Lachen und sie schüttelte den Kopf

„Du bist…“

„Unmöglich. Ich weiß.“, vollendete G’rila ihren Satz und setzte sich entschlossen in Bewegung, Lanas Hand noch immer in ihrer eigenen.

Vielleicht war es ihr beherztes Auftreten oder die Art und Weise wie sich ihr Griff um die Finger der blonden Sith verstärkte, doch dies brach Lanas Widerstand endgültig und sie folgte ihr zum Fahrstuhl.

 

Oben angekommen liefen sie noch immer Hand in Hand zum Anlegesteg der Gravestone, während die Blonde nervöse Blicke zu den Seiten warf. Sie hoffte, niemandem zu begegnen, doch eine spöttische Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf wisperte, dass sie diese Problematik ganz einfach lösen könnte, indem sie ihre Hand losließ.

 _Aber das will ich nicht_ wies sie die Stimme zurecht und blickte zu G’rila auf, die sich neben ihr mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit bewegte, die sie schon von Anfang an bewundert hatte.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich daran ein Beispiel nehmen und versuchen lockerer zu werden. Sie seufzte leise und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith dazu, ihr den Kopf zuzuwenden, doch mit einem Lächeln und einem sachten Händedruck gab sie ihr zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung war, worauf diese ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.

Inzwischen waren sie ohnehin auf der Gravestone angekommen, deren metallene Gänge um diese Uhrzeit menschenleer waren. Die meisten Mitglieder der Crew saßen noch in der Cantina und ließen den Abend ausklingen und wer daran kein Interesse hatte, lag bereits in seinem Bett, um für den nächsten Tag fit zu sein.

Das war der blonden Sith zwar recht, dennoch konnte sie ihre Besorgnis nicht völlig abschütteln, dass man sie zusammen sehen könnte und erst das Geräusch der Kabinentür, die sich hinter ihr schloss, ließ sie wieder etwas entspannen.

Während G’rila sich zunächst der Türkonsole zuwandte, ging Lana bereits einige Schritte voraus und blickte sinnend auf das Bett, das nicht nur wegen der damit verknüpften Erinnerungen, sondern auch wegen ihres erschöpfend eintönigen Arbeitstages mehr als einladend wirkte.

Sie war noch immer in seine Betrachtung versunken, als G’rila hinter sie trat, die Arme um sie legte und ihr Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Danach habe ich mich die ganze Zeit gesehnt…“, murmelte sie leise und zog Lana enger an sich.

Die blonde Sith erschauerte unter dieser Berührung und schloss die Augen. Bis eben hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte, G’rila so nahe zu spüren, doch jetzt fragte sie sich ehrlich, wie sie es den ganzen Tag ohne sie ausgehalten hatte.

„Ich auch.“, erwiderte sie daher und schmiegte sich näher in ihre Arme.

Einen Moment trat Stille ein, bis schließlich Lana wieder ihre Stimme erhob

„Was Beziehungen angeht bin ich ziemlich unmöglich, oder?“

„Ziemlich.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith, doch obwohl sie ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte die Blonde, dass sie dabei lächelte.

„Ich denke aber, dir fehlt einfach nur ein wenig Übung.“, ergänzte G’rila und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken.

„Übung?“, wiederholte Lana fragend und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Richtig.“, bestätigte G’rila und strich zärtlich über die Seite ihres Gesichts

„Mit etwas Übung werden wir auch herausfinden, ob du ein _Outdoor-Typ_ bist oder nicht.“

„Outdoor-Typ?“, echote Lana verwirrt, doch die hochgewachsene Sith nickte lediglich bestätigend

„Und solltest du das nicht sein, bin ich auch völlig zufrieden damit, mich auf _Indoor-Aktivitäten_ zu beschränken.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Blonden, als diese endlich verstand und sie streckte sich leicht zu einem Kuss

„Das liebe ich so an dir.“

„Was?“, fragte G’rila schmunzelnd zurück, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte

„Meinen unübertrefflichen Charme?“

Lana senkte den Kopf leicht, um dem Blick ihrer dunkelgelben Augen zu entgehen und strich sacht über die Musterungen ihrer Rüstung.

„Dass du mich so sehr liebst...“, wisperte sie schließlich.

Der kaum unterdrückte Zweifel, der dabei aus ihren Worten herausklang, schnürte der hochgewachsenen Sith für einen Moment die Kehle zu und sie schluckte schwer.

„Lana.“, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte über ihre Haare, worauf die Blonde zögerlich den Kopf wieder hob, um sie anzusehen.

„Ich liebe dich nun schon seit Rishi und dennoch kam es mir nie in den Sinn dich zu etwas zu drängen, das du nicht selbst wolltest. Die Momente, in denen du mir ein Stück mehr vertraut hast, wurden dadurch umso kostbarer für mich.“

Ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und mit den Fingern fuhr sie sanft über die Konturen ihres Gesichtes während sie weitersprach

„Daran hat sich auch jetzt nichts geändert.

Die einzigen Dinge, die ich mir wünsche, sind, dass du abends neben mir einschläfst und ich morgens neben dir aufwache. Und wenn ich dann noch den ganzen Tag an deiner Seite sein und dich ansehen kann, würde mich das zur glücklichsten Frau in der Galaxie machen…“ Während sie sprach wurden die Augen der blonden Sith immer größer und als sie geendet hatte, brachte sie mit kratziger Stimme hervor

„Meinst du das ernst?“

„Aber natürlich, mein Engel.“, wisperte G’rila zärtlich und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

 

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, war die Unsicherheit der Blonden verschwunden und sie fuhr mit einer Hand über G‘rilas Seite.

„Ich will dich spüren.“, flüsterte sie und entlockte der hochgewachsenen Sith einen irritierten Blick an sich herab.

„Nicht so…“, widersprach Lana und lächelte leicht

„Ich meine, ich will dich _ganz_ spüren.“

„Na wenn das so ist.“, antwortete G’rila belustigt und wollte sich eben daran machen, ihre Rüstung abzulegen, als die blonde Sith sie schon wieder unterbrach

„Aber bitte langsam.“ Ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in die Augen der hochgewachsenen Sith und sie küsste Lana kurz

„Alles was du willst mein Engel.“ Und so machte sie sich daran, langsam, eins nach dem anderen, ihre Rüstung abzulegen, wobei die Finger der Blonden ihren Bewegungen wie geisterhafte Schatten folgten und über ihre Arme strichen, den flachen Bauch hinauf wanderten und behutsam die Rundungen ihrer Brüste streiften.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith schließlich, als sie sich vollständig entkleidet hatte und ließ den Blick fragend über ihre Gestalt wandern.

Ihrem Blick folgend bemerkte auch Lana den Umstand, dass sie noch ihre sämtlichen Kleider trug und sie schüttelte wie zu sich selbst den Kopf.

„Natürlich.“, murmelte sie, legte rasch ihre Kleidung ab und trat dann wieder auf G’rila zu.

Diese breitete die Arme aus und zog sie an sich, worauf die Blonde ihr Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub und zufrieden ihren Duft einsog. Langsam, als wollte sie sie dabei nicht stören, streichelte die hochgewachsene Sith über ihren Rücken, bis Lana den Kopf schließlich wieder hob.

„Bett?“, fragte sie und brachte G’rila zum Lächeln.

Wie fast schon zwischen ihnen üblich, hob sie die blonde Sith in die Höhe und trug sie zum Bett hinüber, wo sie sich mit ihr niederließ.

Nachdem sie dann beide unter die Decke gekrochen waren, schmiegte Lana sich eng an sie, ein Bein zwischen denen der hochgewachsenen Sith und den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Liebevoll streichelte sie über ihre Brust und sandte ein leichtes Kribbeln durch G’rilas Körper als sie dabei kurz eine Brustwarze streifte.

Sie wirkte so entspannt, dass die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Chance sah, die neu entdeckten Möglichkeiten der Machtanwendung auszuprobieren.

So schloss sie die Augen und lenkte ihre Macht dahin, wo sie die Präsenz der Blonden wahrnehmen konnte. Behutsam berührte sie die Grenze und drang dann weiter vor, bis sie strahlende Helligkeit umfing.

Erstaunen flackerte darin auf, als Lana ihrer gewahr wurde, um dann in plötzliche Freude umzuschwenken. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht von G’rila und sie legte einen Arm um die blonde Sith.

 _Ich liebe dich_ gab sie ihr durch die Macht zu verstehen und spürte, wie sie daraufhin tiefer in ihren Geist gezogen wurde, bis sich die Grenzen ihres Seins auflösten und sie nicht mehr wusste, ob sie nun noch sie selbst war oder nicht.

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ gab Lana zurück, ihre Stimme ein vibrierender Klang irgendwo in der Macht zwischen ihnen, bis er schließlich verklang und nichts zurückließ als ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Versunken in den gleichmäßigen Schlag ihrer Herzen, spürte G’rila, wie sie Müdigkeit überkam. Da die blonde Sith ebenfalls schon kurz vorm Einschlafen zu sein schien, öffnete sie noch einmal die Augen, um das Licht für die Nacht zu löschen, hielt jedoch irritiert inne, da sie dabei zu einem Teil noch die Helligkeit von Lanas Geist vor Augen hatte.

Nachdem sich die erste Verwirrung gelegt hatte, erinnerte sie sich jedoch wieder, aus welchem Grund sie die Augen überhaupt geöffnet hatte und sie knipste das Licht aus und blickte im Zwielicht zu Lana hin, deren Kopf halb unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte.

Die blonde Sith hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, während sie immer tiefer in den Schlaf sank. Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln betrachtete die hochgewachsene Sith noch einen Moment die feinen Züge ihres Gesichtes und schloss dann wieder die Augen.

Irgendwo zwischen dem warmen Körper in ihren Armen und dem hellen Strahlen in ihrem Kopf schlief sie dann schließlich auch ein.

 


	31. Morgenstund' und so...

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte G'rila plötzlich, wobei sie das seltsame Gefühl hatte, wach zu sein und gleichzeitig zu träumen und sie öffnete die Augen, um dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln.

Zu Ihrer Bestürzung änderte dies jedoch nichts an der Situation, sondern sie sah im Gegenteil Traum und Realität wie seltsam überlagerte Bilder vor sich.

Leichte Panik wollte sich in ihr breit machen, wo sie befürchtete, verrückt geworden zu sein oder sich zumindest in einem sehr skurrilen Alptraum zu befinden, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass ihr diese Situation irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Es war nämlich, wie ihr wieder einfiel, ganz ähnlich wie am vorherigen Abend vorm Einschlafen, als sie das Strahlen von Lanas Geist und gleichzeitig den Anblick der Kabine vor Augen gehabt hatte. Dieses Mal war es lediglich intensiver, sodass sie statt der blanken Helligkeit von gestern nun ganze Bilder sehen konnte.

Auf diese Weise wieder etwas beruhigt, schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Traum, der, wie sie nun schlussfolgerte, von Lana kommen musste.

 

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge breitete sich daraufhin eine weite, leere Wüstenlandschaft aus, deren Farbe irgendwo zwischen Sand und Schnee lag, eine Art undefinierbares Grau wie sie es damals auf Ziost gesehen hatte.

Das Einzige, das diese Leere durchbrach war etwas, das aussah wie eine Karbonitkammer, die in ihr unangenehme Erinnerungen an Zakuul weckte. Mit einer seltsamen Gewissheit wusste sie jedoch, dass sich in seinem Inneren etwas oder eher jemand befand, der die schier überwältigende Sehnsucht zu stillen vermochte, die sie tief in ihrem Inneren verspürte.

Doch mit jedem Schritt den sie auf die Kammer zu machte, entfernte sie sich mehr und mehr von ihr. Sie lief schneller, rannte schließlich beinahe, bis plötzlich die Karbonitkammer vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfiel und sie stolpernd inne hielt.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit, wo sich die einzige Hoffnung ihre Liebe wiederzufinden soeben in Luft aufgelöst hatte und sie fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt einer realen Spur folgte, oder einfach nur einem Hirngespinst nachjagte, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren konnte.

Eine Stimme, die mit einem Mal hinter ihr erklang, ließ sie herumfahren und Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als die Person erkannte.

„Koth.“, stieß sie aus und ging auf den Piloten zu

„Ich brauche Eure Hilfe.“

„Es tut mir Leid…“, erwiderte er nur und blickte sie traurig an, während seine Gestalt zuerst zu einem Holo verblasste und schließlich völlig verschwand.

„Neein!“, rief sie verzweifelt und streckte hilfesuchend die Hand nach ihm aus, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, mit ihm ihre einzige Chance zu verlieren, G’rila jemals wieder zu finden.

„Ich brauche Euch doch…“, schluchzte sie und fiel auf die Knie, während Tränen ihren Blick verschleierten.

 

Wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft schnappend riss die hochgewachsene Sith die Augen auf und fand sich augenblicklich wieder zurück in ihrer Kabine auf der Gravestone. Das Herz schlug ihr wie wahnsinnig in der Brust und ihre Augen fühlten sich nass und verklebt an.

In ihren Armen schluchzte Lana leise.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie ihr über das Gesicht

„Wach auf mein Engel.“, wisperte sie leise und rüttelte sie sacht, bis die blonde Sith schließlich die Augen aufschlug.

So wie sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder gewahr wurde, verstärkte sich der Griff, mit dem sie G’rila umklammert hielt und wimmernd vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Ich dachte… verloren… Koth… alleine.“, brachte sie stockend hervor, während die hochgewachsene Sith sie eng an sich zog und dabei unentwegt flüsterte

„Ich bin da. Alles ist gut.“, bis die Blonde schließlich aufhörte zu zittern.

Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, richtete sie sich erschöpft ein Stück auf und blickte G’rila aus verquollenen Augen an

„Woher wusstest du…?“, fragte sie schniefend, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith sanft ihr Gesicht umfasste.

„Ich habe alles gesehen.“, erwiderte sie leise und wischte behutsam mit ihren Fingern die Spuren der Tränen weg.

Ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen beschlich Lana und sie legte den Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust.

„Das wollte ich nicht.“, murmelte sie dabei, während G’rila anfing über ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ich es gesehen habe.“, gab sie zurück und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel

„Keine Sekunde länger hätte ich dich dort alleine lassen wollen.“

Die Blonde schniefte erneut und schmiegte sich schutzsuchend enger an die hochgewachsene Sith.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Machtbindung derart stark war, dass sie sogar Träume teilen konnten. Und wäre ihr das bewusst gewesen, hätte sie es vermieden, heute Nacht bei G’rila zu schlafen, wo sie Koths Verschwinden so sehr mitgenommen hatte.

 

„Hast du öfter solche Träume?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith nach einer Weile leise und ohne in ihrem Streicheln inne zu halten.

„Nein.“, erwiderte die Blonde sofort, doch nach einem Augenblick korrigierte sie sich und wisperte

„Ja…“

„Sehr oft?“, fragte G’rila sofort besorgt nach

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?“ Ob ihres Eifers musste Lana lächeln und küsste sie kurz

„Nicht mehr so oft, seit du wieder da bist.“, gab sie ihr zur Antwort

„Und es gäbe in der Tat etwas, das du tun könntest.“ Sie küsste sie erneut, länger dieses Mal, und wisperte dann gegen ihre dunklen Lippen

„Verschwinde nie wieder einfach so und wenn, dann nimm mich gefälligst mit.“ Das brachte G'rila zum schmunzeln und sie flüsterte zurück

„Ich werde es mir merken.“

„Gut.“, erwiderte Lana und legte den Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust.

„Schlaf jetzt noch ein bisschen.“, fügte die hochgewachsene Sith hinzu und strich über ihre Haare, woraufhin die Blonde gehorsam die Augen schloss.

Am Rande nahm sie noch wahr, dass G'rila noch etwas zu ihr sagte, doch was genau es war, bekam sie nicht mehr mit, da sie beinahe augenblicklich vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.

Besorgt auf Anzeichen weiterer Alpträume achtend lag G'rila noch eine Weile wach. Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Lider jedoch immer schwerer, weshalb sie schließlich und mit einem letzten Blick auf die entspannten Gesichtszüge der blonden Sith doch dem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nachgab.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie dann, sobald die automatische Beleuchtung der Gravestone einen bestimmten Punkt erreicht hatte und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf.

Sofort huschte ihr Blick zu Lana, die noch immer an sie geschmiegt einen entspannten Eindruck machte. Erleichtert darüber betrachtete sie sie, kam jedoch nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie oft sie wohl schon allein in dieser Wüste verzweifelt war.

Wie als Antwort spürte sie einen leichten Stich in ihrer Herzgegend und schluckte kurz.

"Es tut mir leid.", wisperte sie, worauf die Blonde tief aufseufzte, ohne jedoch aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen.

G'rila wollte schon die Augen wieder schließen, um ebenfalls noch ein wenig zu schlafen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie noch immer verklebt waren von dem Moment, als Lana im Traum in Tränen ausgebrochen war und sie löste sich behutsam von ihr. Sobald sie aus dem Bett gekrochen war, erwachte die blonde Sith indes und nuschelte verschlafen

"Nicht weggehen…"

"Shh…", murmelte G'rila und strich ihr sacht übers Gesicht

"Schlaf weiter, ich bin gleich wieder da." Von ihrer Stimme und der Berührung ihrer Hand beruhigt, drehte sich die Blonde auf die Seite und schloss wieder die Augen, während die hochgewachsene Sith ins Bad ging.

Nachdem sie sich dort kurz frisch gemacht hatte, kehrte sie zurück und legte sich wieder zu Lana ins Bett. Diese versuchte zwar noch eine ganze Weile, so zu tun, als würde sie noch schlafen, doch G’rila durchschaute ihr Spiel schnell und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter.

„Du weißt, dass ich merke, dass du wach bist, hm?“, fragte sie dabei schmunzelnd, worauf die blonde Sith schläfrig erwiderte

„Gar nicht wahr.“ und Anstalten machte, wieder wegzudösen, doch die hochgewachsene Sith unterbrach sie sofort.

„Nichts da.“, sagte sie

„Du hast jetzt lange genug geschlafen.“ Sie wollte Lana die Decke wegziehen, erntete jedoch lediglich ein missmutiges Brummen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Kann es sein…“, fing sie daher an und näherte sich mit den Lippen ihrem Ohr

„Dass dein Kuschelbedürfnis einen ganz anderen Grund hat, als Schlafmangel?“ Die Blonde erschauerte unter ihren Worten und drehte sich blinzelnd auf den Rücken, um sie anzublicken.

„Ich möchte einfach nur verhindern, dass du wieder mal spurlos verschwindest.“, erklärte sie dabei unschuldig.

„Und deshalb möchtest du den ganzen Tag nackt im Bett liegen bleiben?“, fragte G’rila neckend und ließ ihre Hand spielerisch über ihre Seite gleiten.

„Unter anderem…“, gab Lana zurück und fühlte, wie sie ein erregtes Zittern durchlief und ihre Klit zum pulsieren brachte.

„Ich glaube aber…“, erklärte sie weiter, während sich die Finger der hochgewachsenen Sith foltergleich ihren Brüsten näherten

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wie wir es hinbekommen, das Bett zu verlassen.“

„Und was schwebt dir da vor?“, raunte G’rila leise und beugte sich über sie, sodass sich ihre Lippen gerade so nicht berührten.

Unter ihren Fingern spürte sie, wie Lanas Herzschlag schneller wurde, je weiter sie der empfindlichen Brustwarze kam und als sie sie schließlich berührte, zuckte die blonde Sith unter dem erregenden Gefühl zusammen.

„Ich glaube, das hast du auch so herausgefunden.“, gab sie tief Luft holend zurück.

„Einen Verbesserungsvorschlag hätte ich allerdings dennoch zu machen.“, fügte sie an und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie mit einem verlangenden Stöhnen zwischen ihre Beine zu schieben.

Mit leichtem Erstaunen nahm G'rila die dort herrschende Feuchtigkeit wahr und fing an, in kleinen Kreisen über ihre Klit zu streicheln.

„Weißt wie unheimlich sexy ich es finde, dass du offenbar allein durch meine Anwesenheit so feucht wirst?“, fragte sie raunend, worauf die Blonde sie zu sich herunter zog und küsste.

„Ich liebe dich einfach.“, erklärte sie atemlos, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith zum Schmunzeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel.“, wisperte sie zurück und ließ ihren Finger ein Stück weiter wandern, bis sie schließlich in sie hineinglitt.

Schnell fand sie einen ganz bestimmten Punkt und rieb über seine raue Oberfläche, bis ein dünner Strahl Flüssigkeit auf ihre Hand spritzte und Lana sie aufstöhnend an sich zog.

„Mehr davon...“, brachte sie keuchend hervor und küsste G’rila gierig, während diese weiter mit dem Finger über jenen Punkt fuhr. Jede Bewegung brachte neue Feuchtigkeit hervor, die bald ihre Hand und die Schenkel der Blonden benetzte, während sie sich zitternd ihrem Höhepunkt näherte.

In dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich davon abzulenken, ihre Macht mit G’rilas Geist verbinden zu wollen, ließ Lana eine Hand nach unten wandern und erschauerte, als sie fühlte, dass die hochgewachsene Sith mindestens genauso nass war wie sie selbst.

Beinahe ohne ihr Zutun vergrößerte sich dabei ihr Machtbereich, bis er an den Geist von G’rila heranreichte und sich schließlich mit ihm verband. Das Gefühl der plötzlichen engen Verbindung ließ die beiden Sith bebend inne halten und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder ihrer selbst bewusst waren.

Die hochgewachsene Sith war schließlich die erste, die ihre Bewegung wieder aufnahm, bis Lana mit einem erregten Stöhnen zusammenzuckte, als erneut ein Schwall Flüssigkeit hervordrang.

Wenig verwunderlich schaffte sie es aus diesem Grund auch nicht, ihre Finger in gleichmäßigen Kreisen über G’rilas Klit zu bewegen, wo ihre Hand zu sehr zitterte.

Dank der Machtbindung war mehr jedoch auch nicht nötig, um auch die Erregung der hochgewachsenen Sith von Minute zu Minute steigen zu lassen, bis sie schließlich atemlos die Lippen der Blonden suchte, als die Wogen ihres gemeinsamen Orgasmus über ihnen zusammenbrachen.

Wellengleich rollten sie über Lana hinweg und ließen sie aufstöhnend zusammenzucken, wobei sich mit jeder Welle weitere Feuchtigkeit über ihre eng aneinander geschmiegten Körper ergoss und G’rila vor Lust erschauern ließ.

Als die blonde Sith dann plötzlich unerwartet die Nägel in ihren Rücken grub, spannte sich ihr Körper an und mit einem Keuchen unterbrach sie den Kuss, nur um gleich darauf wieder stöhnend auf ihr zusammen zu sinken, als die Helligkeit in ihrem Geist mit einer Heftigkeit explodierte, die für einen Moment alles außer Lanas Geist und Körper in ein weißes Rauschen hüllte.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es dennoch, ihren Finger in Bewegung zu halten, sodass sie beide noch einige Zeit unter den allmählich abklingenden Nachbeben erzitterten, bis die hochgewachsene Sith endlich die Kraft fand inne zu halten und ihren Finger zurück zu ziehen.

Heftig atmend rollte sie sich von Lana herunter

„Ich weiß nicht… was das jetzt geändert haben soll.“, keuchte sie, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.

„Es war… anders geplant.“, gab die Blonde nicht minder atemlos zurück und holte tief Luft.

„Allerdings…“, fing G’rila nach einer Weile wieder an

„Einen Grund haben wir jetzt, das Bett zu verlassen.“ Die blonde Sith ahnte worauf sie hinaus wollte und drehte ihr leicht den Kopf zu.

„Duschen?“, fragte sie und die hochgewachsene Sith nickte zustimmend

„Duschen.“, bestätigte sie.

Noch immer etwas zittrig kroch sie aus dem Bett und blickte sich zu Lana um, die ihr unsicher auf allen Vieren folgte.

„Lass mich raten.“, sagte G’rila lächelnd

„Ich soll dich wieder tragen?“ Und ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten zog sie die Blonde in die Höhe, wo sie sich sofort an sie schmiegte

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut.“, murmelte sie zufrieden in ihre Halsbeuge und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith zum Lachen.

„Und darum bin ich froh.“, erwiderte sie und machte sich auf zum Badezimmer.

 

Dort angekommen setzte sie Lana ab und schaltete das Wasser ein, ehe sie gemeinsam mit ihr unter die Dusche trat.

Sofort legte die blonde Sith die Arme um G'rilas Nacken und zog sie zu sich herab, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ein sachter Schauer rieselte über ihre Haut und nur zu gerne öffnete sie ihre Lippen, um mit ihrer Zunge die der hochgewachsenen Sith zu umspielen.

Diese Geste erwidernd zog G'rila die Blonde sacht näher zu sich heran und ließ ihre Hände genießerisch über ihren Rücken gleiten bis hinab zu ihrem Hintern.

Dann löste sie sich aus dem Kuss und griff hinter sie, wo auf einem Regal diverse Duschartikel standen.

Lana folgte ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen und erschauerte, als sie die Flasche mit dem Duschgel in ihrer Hand sah. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis die hochgewachsene Sith die duftende Creme auf ihren Händen verteilt hatte und anfing sie damit einzuseifen.

Sanft strichen ihre Hände zunächst über ihre Schultern und die Arme hinab, wanderten dann ihre Seiten wieder hinauf und fanden den Weg zu ihren Brüsten.

Dort verharrten sie eine ganze Weile, umkreisten sie und fuhren immer wieder über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen, bis Lana leise aufstöhnte, die Hände der hochgewachsenen Sith an ihre Hüfte legte und sich verlangend an sie presste, um sie zu küssen.

Sie hätte ewig so stehen bleiben können, doch G'rilas Körper so unmittelbar zu spüren, löste in ihr einen Hunger aus, der sie den Kuss schließlich beenden ließ.

Wie schon zuvor die hochgewachsene Sith gab sie etwas Duschgel auf ihre Hände und ließ sie dann von ihrer Hüfte aus über ihre nackte Haut wandern, bis sie sich warm auf ihre Brüste legten.

Einen Moment genoss sie es, wie sich die Rundungen perfekt in ihre Handflächen schmiegten, dann strichen ihre Finger weiter hinauf und über die markanten Rillen oberhalb ihrer Brüste - eines der Dinge, die sie neben vielen anderen, so sehr an ihrem Körper liebte. Doch auch dort hielt es sie nicht lange, ehe ihre Hände weiter wanderten, über ihren Rücken, die Wirbelsäule hinauf und schließlich zu den Rillen zwischen ihren Schulterblättern.

Wohlig aufseufzend lehnte sie sich dann wieder an G’rila, wobei sich ihre Körper, glitschig vom Schaum, so perfekt aneinander schmiegten, als wären sie dafür geschaffen, genau diese Position einzunehmen.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?“, murmelte die hochgewachsene Sith leise und strich mit einem Finger die Wirbelsäule der Blonden auf und ab. Lana erschauerte unter dieser Berührung und erwiderte

„Ich weiß. Aber ich höre es trotzdem immer wieder gerne.“ Das brachte G’rila zum Lächeln und sie küsste sie sacht

„Ich liebe dich…“, flüsterte sie noch einmal und drängte sie dann behutsam gegen die Wand der Dusche.

Während sie ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, hob sie ihr rechtes Bein an und legte es um ihr eigenes. Dann schob sie eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und nach unten, bis die Blonde erschauernd die Augen schloss und sie wusste, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Zufrieden rieb sie in kleinen Kreisen über ihre Klit und spürte schon bald, wie ihr Körper durch die steigende Erregung Hitze abzustrahlen begann.

„Ich liebe dich.“, wiederholte sie und knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohr, während Lanas Atem zunehmend schneller ging.

Leise stöhnend verstärkte sie ihren Griff, mit dem sie sich an der hochgewachsenen Sith festhielt und presste den Kopf gegen die Wand, als ihr Körper vor Lust erzitterte.

Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch was G’rila mit ihrem Finger zwischen ihren Beinen anstellte, raubte ihr schlicht den Atem.

Ein Wimmern presste sich aus ihrer Kehle, als die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Bewegung verlangsamte und den Anblick vor ihren Augen tief in sich aufnahm.

Es war dieser Anblick bei dem sie das Gefühl hatte, so von Liebe erfüllt zu sein, dass nicht einmal für einen einzigen Atemzug noch Platz war. Und als sie nun den bettelnden Laut von Lana vernahm, erreichte sie den Punkt, wo atmen völlig unwichtig war.

„Ich liebe dich…“, brachte sie kehlig hervor, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinab und küsste sie, während ihr Finger wieder schneller über ihre Klit kreiste, bis die Blonde sich schließlich heftig nach Luft schnappend von ihr löste.

Nur eine Sekunde später erreichte sie den Höhepunkt und klammerte sich bebend an G’rila fest, als die Erregung sie durchflutete.

Auf dem Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith erschien ein Lächeln und sie presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„Ich liebe dich…“, murmelte sie wieder und wieder, während sie Lana mit zunehmend langsameren Bewegungen durch die Nachbeben führte, bis sie schließlich völlig erschöpft den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken ließ.

 

„So könnte jeder Morgen anfangen…“, stellte sie dann nach einer Weile mit rauer Stimme fest und erntete ein leises Lachen von G'rila

„Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber wo ist die Lana hin, die immer zuerst die Mission im Kopf hatte?" Die Blonde lächelte versonnen und küsste sacht ihren Nacken

"Die hat fünf Jahre lang auf dich gewartet und beschlossen, dass es so langsam Zeit ist für neue Prioritäten."

"Hm…", schmunzelte die hochgewachsene Sith und zog sie in einen liebevollen Kuss

"Ich denke, diese Lana könnte mir gefallen."

"Mir auch.", gab die blonde Sith mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück und legte den Kopf wieder auf ihre Schulter.

"Was denkst du, sollen wir so langsam mal fertig duschen und uns in der Kommandozentrale blicken lassen?", erkundigte sich G'rila gedankenverloren.

Sie hatte bislang weder Lust noch Anlass gefunden, ihre Hand zwischen Lanas Beinen wegzubewegen und so streichelte ihr Finger nun immer noch über ihre Klit, in federleichten langsamen Bewegungen, die sie angenehm erschauern ließen.

Die Blonde räkelte sich leicht und schloss dann die Augen

„Noch fünf Minuten…“, bat sie, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith es ihr mit einem Lächeln gleich tat und ebenfalls die Augen zu machte.

 

Schlussendlich vergingen doch mehr als nur fünf Minuten, bis sie sich endlich voneinander zu lösen vermochten und dazu kamen, den Schaum von ihren Körpern zu spülen. Weitgehend ohne weitere Verzögerungen schafften sie es dann, sich abzutrocknen und angemessene Kleidung anzulegen.

Bevor sie jedoch die Kabine verließen, hielt G’rila die blonde Sith kurz am Arm fest, drehte sie zu sich um und küsste sie für einen langen Augenblick.

„Ich freue mich auf heute Abend.“, wisperte sie leise und brachte Lana zum Lächeln

„Ich auch.“, erwiderte sie und versank noch einmal tief im Blick ihrer Augen, ehe sie sich entschlossen davon losriss.

„Aber jetzt lass uns gehen.“, sagte sie dabei und nahm die hochgewachsene Sith bei der Hand.

Diese schmunzelte nur und hob ihre Hand an, um einen sachten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken zu hauchen

„Jederzeit mein Engel.“, gab sie zurück und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Allianzzentrale.

 


	32. Ein problematischer Kontakt

Sobald sie den Aufzug betreten hatten, der sie in die Kommandozentrale bringen würde, ließ die blonde Sith G'rilas Hand wieder los und versuchte einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, dem möglichst nicht anzusehen war, wie _befriedigend_ ihr Morgen bisher verlaufen war.

Auch die hochgewachsene Sith hatte eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt und versuchte ein normales Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Ich denke, ich werde nach meinen Spezialisten sehen und mir dann mal ein paar dieser Rekruten vornehmen, die sie für uns ausgesucht haben.", sagte sie und blickte dann zu Lana

"Und was hast du vor?"

"Das Übliche.", erwiderte die Blonde "Mit meinen Kontakten sprechen und die Ohren nach interessanten Neuigkeiten offen halten." G'rila nickte kurz, als sie auch schon in der Zentrale ankamen und von der Plattform herunter traten.

Um gar keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, dass irgendetwas geschehen war, steuerte Lana sofort ihren Arbeitsplatz an der Kommunikationskonsole an und die hochgewachsene Sith machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Allianzspezialisten.

 

Aus taktischen Gründen begann sie dabei mit Dr. Oggurob, gewährte ihr dies doch eine praktische Ausrede, bald seinen weitläufigen Ausschweifungen zu entgehen.

Mit der Machtanwenderin Sana-Rae unterhielt sie sich etwas länger, da diese insbesondere neugierig war, ob sie nach ihrer Trainingsstunde schon Erfolge verbuchen konnte. Nicht ganz ohne Stolz erzählte ihr G’rila auszugsweise von der vergangenen Nacht, was die Voss sichtlich zu freuen schien.

Danach schaute sie kurz bei Admiral Aygo vorbei, der jedoch nur berichtete, dass alles soweit gut lief, allerdings nicht in der Geschwindigkeit, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. Doch, erklärte er weiter, das seien nur Anfangsschwierigkeiten, die von alleine verschwinden würden, sobald eine vernünftige Finanzierung und die logistische Organisation einmal ordentlich angelaufen seien.

In Gedanken noch über diese Dinge nachgrübelnd, ging sie weiter zu Hylo Visz, die entspannt auf einem Sofa saß und ihren Teil der Zentrale überblickte.

Sobald sie die hochgewachsene Sith durch den Eingang kommen sah, rief sie dann auch schon los

„Hey Commander! Kommt her und nehmt Euch nen Sandwich!“

„Bitte?“, fragte G’rila irritiert und hob den Blick, um die Schmugglerin verwirrt anzublicken.

„Ein Sandwich.“, wiederholte diese schmunzelnd und deutete auf den Tisch vor ihr, auf dem tatsächlich eine Platte mit einzeln verpackten Sandwiches thronte.

„Dieser eine Droide, C2-N2 glaube ich, kam vor etwa einer Stunde damit an und meinte _das würde unseren Komfort verbessern_.“ Die Sith nickte langsam und bemerkte

„Er hat irgendwas in der Richtung angedeutet.“, während sie sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa sinken ließ und nach einem Sandwich griff.

Sie war noch dabei, es aus der Folie zu wickeln, als ihr Blick zufällig auf Hylo fiel, die sie wissend angrinste.

„Was?“, fragte G’rila und ließ das Sandwich sinken.

„Ihr wart heute erst sehr spät in der Zentrale…“, bemerkte sie, wobei ihr Grinsen noch ein Stück breiter wurde, ehe sie beinahe triumphierend hinzufügte

„…Ihr und Lana…“ Die Sith räusperte sich verlegen, fing sich aber schnell wieder und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte

„Wollt Ihr damit etwa gewisse Dinge andeuten, Miss Visz?“ Es war nicht so, dass sie wirklich verärgert war, sie war es nur nicht gewohnt, derart offen mit jemandem über ihre Beziehung mit Lana zu sprechen.

Sicher hatte sie schon mit Theron darüber geredet, doch immerhin kannten sie sich schon deutlich länger. Die Schmugglerin dagegen war beinahe noch eine Fremde für sie und sie war selbst etwas überrascht, wie schnell sie Vertrauen zu ihr gefasst hatte.

„Ich deute niemals etwas an.“, korrigierte Hylo und senkte ihre Stimme etwas, damit niemand außer G’rila sie verstehen konnte

„Es freut mich nur zu sehen, dass ihr offenbar ein wenig mehr Zeit für einander findet.“ Sie zwinkerte und die Sith musste grinsen.

Indem sie ebenfalls die Stimme senkte, flüsterte sie deshalb zurück

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es sogar mehr als nur _ein wenig_ Zeit.“

„Dann sollten wir das angemessen feiern!“, entschied die Schmugglerin und bückte sich unter den Tisch, wo sie aus einer kleinen Kühltruhe zwei Flaschen Bier hervorzog.

„Mh… Tischservice.“, bemerkte G’rila amüsiert und Hylo nickte zustimmend

„Es ist nie verkehrt, ein kühles Bier zur Hand zu haben.“ Damit öffnete sie die beiden Flaschen und drückte der Sith eine in die Hand

„Auf euch!“, rief sie und hob ihre Flasche auffordernd in die Höhe.

Gutgelaunt prostete ihr G’rila zu und nahm dann einen Schluck Bier, der wirklich angenehm kühl war und herrlich schmeckte.

„Also dann.“, fing die Schmugglerin schließlich an, nachdem sie ein paar Mal genüsslich aus ihrer Flasche getrunken hatte

„Her mit den schmutzigen Einzelheiten.“

Vor Schreck über diese Direktheit verschluckte sich die Sith prompt und setzte hustend und keuchend die Flasche ab. Nachdem sie sich dann wieder gefangen hatte, blickte sie zu der Schmugglerin, die sie so arglos ansah, als habe sie nur nach dem Wetter gefragt.

„Meint Ihr das ernst?“, krächzte sie, räusperte sich dann entschieden und wiederholte ihre Frage noch einmal.

„Stellt Euch einfach vor, Ihr würdet es einer Freundin erzählen.“

„Ich habe keine Freunde…“, erwiderte G’rila sofort, verbesserte sich jedoch eilig

„Oder zumindest keine, die derzeit greifbar wären.“

„Nun.“, erwiderte Hylo schmunzelnd

„Dann geht einfach davon aus, dass Ihr jetzt eine Freundin habt.“ Die Sith hob eine Braue

„Nur damit Ihr Einzelheiten über mein…“ sie senkte die Stimme und blickte sich kurz um, ehe sie fortfuhr

„Sexleben erfahren könnt?“ Die Schmugglerin lachte auf

„Nein nicht nur deshalb.

Aber nachdem Ihr mir von Euren Schwierigkeiten berichtet habt, interessiert es mich nun sehr, ob Ihr einige davon lösen konntet.“

„Ich hätte Euch nicht für eine Romantikerin gehalten.“, stellte G’rila überrascht fest, doch Hylo lächelte nur

„Und das sagt mir ausgerechnet Ihr als Zorn des Imperators.“ Verblüfft von dieser Antwort musste die hochgewachsene Sith lachen und sie nickte kurz

„In Ordnung, Ihr habt gewonnen.“

Sie warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick um sich und beugte sich dann ein Stück vor

„Wart Ihr schon einmal zu zweit duschen?“, fragte sie dann verschwörerisch, worauf die Schmugglerin ebenfalls auf der Couch ein Stück vor rutschte.

„Duschen?“, wiederholte sie und die Sith nickte bedeutungsvoll und gab einen undeutlichen Laut von sich irgendwo zwischen anerkennendem Schnalzen und zufriedenem Schnurren

„Es war einfach perfekt.“ Hylo grinste und rückte noch ein Stück näher

„Und war sie… entspannt?“ G’rila lächelte zufrieden

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht _wie_ entspannt.“

„Ich kann es mir denken.“, gab die Schmugglerin kichernd zurück und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück.

„Meinen Glückwunsch dazu.“, erklärte sie mit wieder lauterer Stimme, doch die Sith blickte sich unbehaglich wieder um

„Tut mir einen Gefallen.“, bat sie noch

„Und erzählt das bloß nicht herum.

Lana würde mich umbringen… auf die schmerzhafte… grausame Weise… die nur ein Sith beherrscht.“ Sie schüttelte sich und Hylo musste sich das Lachen verkneifen

„Versteht sich von selbst.“, erklärte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu

„So von Freundin zu Freundin.“

„Gut.“, gab G’rila erleichtert zurück und griff nach ihrer Bierflasche, um vorsichtig einen Schluck zu nehmen.

Dabei beobachtete sie die Schmugglerin argwöhnisch, ob sie etwa noch weitere pikante Details wissen wollte, doch offenbar schien ihre Wissbegierde in dieser Hinsicht gestillt zu sein.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes, erneute Fragen nach ihrer Beziehung mit Lana tauchten jedoch nicht auf. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Bier geleert und dazu zwei Sandwiches gegessen und verabschiedete sich gut gelaunt von Hylo Visz, um ihr Quartier aufzusuchen.

 

Dort fand sie schnell das Datenpad, das Lana für sie bereitgelegt hatte, und scrollte interessiert durch die Liste der möglichen Rekruten. Bei einem Namen stutzte sie dann und hielt inne.

„Major Pierce.“, las sie und runzelte die Stirn.

Konnte das ihr ehemaliges Crewmitglied sein? Zeitlich könnte es durchaus passen, dass er inzwischen zum Major befördert worden war - erst Recht nach der gelungenen Operation bei der Bastion.

Sie beschloss sich die Sache näher anzusehen, steckte das Datenpad ein und verließ die Allianzbasis.

Nachdem sie die angegebenen Koordinaten erreicht hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass es sich tatsächlich um _den_ Pierce handelte, der früher als Lieutenant in ihrer Crew gedient hatte.

Offenbar hatte man ihn für seine großartige Arbeit mit einem Job in einer repräsentativen Position belohnt, die ihm so gar nicht zusagte. Und als sie ihm das Angebot unterbreitete, wieder für sie tätig zu sein, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme und versprach, sich schnellstmöglich wieder in Dienst setzen zu lassen.

Sie gab ihm zum Abschluss noch die Koordinaten der Allianzbasis und machte sich dann wieder auf den Rückweg.

 

Zurück in der Basis fand sie Lana und Theron in ein Gespräch vertieft und trat hinzu, um ihnen von ihrem neusten Verbündeten zu berichten. Nachdem sie fertig erzählt hatte, wechselte Lana einen kurzen Blick mit dem Agenten

„Wir haben auch Neuigkeiten.“, gab sie bekannt, worauf Theron weitersprach

„Es sind uns Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass der legendäre Chaostrupp der Republik auf Zakuul unterwegs sein soll.“

„Der Chaostrupp?“, wiederholte G’rila und verschränkte die Arme

„Klärt mich auf, Theron, was sind das für Leute?“

„Es ist eine Sondereinsatztruppe der Republik, eine Eliteeinheit, die hauptsächlich für Spezialaufträge eingesetzt wird.

Wir glauben, dass sie sich von der Republik losgesagt haben und nun auf eigene Faust arbeiten.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith runzelte die Stirn

„Was sollte ein Elitetrupp, der sich selbstständig gemacht hat, auf einer Welt wie Zakuul wollen?“ Theron zuckte die Schultern

„Das wissen wir nicht genau. Aber wir denken, dass sie zumindest einen genaueren Blick wert sind.“

„Nun gut.“, stimmte G’rila zu

„Dann sollten wir allerdings so bald wie möglich aufbrechen.

Wie wir ja aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, sollte man die Gastfreundschaft von Zakuul nicht allzu sehr strapazieren.“ Sie schenkte Lana ein schiefes Lächeln, das diese wehmütig erwiderte, ehe sie besorgt hinzufügte

„Dann pass bloß auf, dass dir das nicht noch einmal passiert.“ Ihr Blick wanderte prüfend zu dem Agenten und dann wieder zu G’rila zurück

„Ich denke, es ist am sinnvollsten, wenn Theron dich begleitet; etwas heimische Rückendeckung kann nie schaden, wenn man sich mit Soldaten einlässt.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith nickte kurz und blickte zu dem Agenten

„Wann könnt Ihr aufbrechen?“

„Von mir aus sofort.“, kam die prompte Antwort zurück, nachdem der Angesprochene kurz überprüft hatte, ob er seine Waffe heute Morgen angelegt hatte.

„In Ordnung.“, erwiderte G’rila und wandte sich fragend an Lana

„Kommst du noch ein Stück mit?“ Die Hand der Blonden zuckte kurz, als wolle sie nach der der hochgewachsenen Sith greifen, doch mitten zwischen den Leuten, die im Augenblick in der Kommandozentrale herumliefen, traute sie sich das doch nicht. So antwortete sie lediglich mit einem

„Ja.“ und folgte ihr, als sie sich daraufhin in Bewegung setzte.

 

Schweigend durchquerte die kleine Gruppe den Hauptraum der Basis und dann den Militärhangar.

Erst als sie an der Abflugrampe aus dem Aufzug stiegen, drehte sich Theron zu ihnen und erhob das Wort. Er ahnte, warum die blonde Sith mitgekommen war und wollte dabei keinesfalls im Wege sein.

„Ich gehe schon mal aufs Schiff und programmiere die Koordinaten ein.“, erklärte er daher und deutete mit dem Daumen auf G’rilas Raumschiff, das abflugbereit auf der Plattform stand.

Diese nickte zustimmend und blickte kurz zu Lana

„Ich komme sofort nach.“, sagte sie, worauf er lächelnd eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete und davonschritt.

Die Blonde blickte ihm einen Moment nach und wandte sich dann an die hochgewachsene Sith.

„Es ist gut, einen solchen Verbündeten wie Theron zu haben.“, stellte sie fest und brachte G’rila dazu den Blick von seiner verschwindenden Gestalt zu lösen.

„Du meinst, einen solchen Freund.“, gab sie zurück, ehe Lana die Hände um ihre Hüfte legte und sie an sich zog

„Genau.“, wisperte sie

„Das meine ich.“ Während die hochgewachsene Sith ihrerseits die Arme um sie legte, bat die Blonde leise:

„Bleib nicht zu lange weg, ja?“

„Ich werde mich beeilen.“, versprach G’rila und küsste sie sacht.

„Das sagst du immer.“, erwiderte Lana vorwurfsvoll und mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith mit einem Lächeln zurück und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal

„Ich meine es aber auch immer so.“ Die Blonde seufzte ergeben

„Na gut.

Dann werde ich mich wohl damit begnügen müssen.“

„Wir sehen uns.“, sagte G’rila, wobei sie so viel Zuversicht in ihre Stimme legte wie möglich und machte sich sanft von ihr los.

„Wir sehen uns...“, gab Lana zurück und blickte ihr nach, wie sie den Metallsteg entlang schritt und schließlich im Raumschiff verschwand.

Nur wenig später erhob es sich in die Lüfte, drehte ab und flog davon.

Seufzend starrte Lana dem kleiner werdenden Fleck am Himmel nach.

Das Problem war nicht, dass sie es G’rila nicht zutraute, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, sondern eher dass sie Arcann für verschlagen genug hielt, sie erneut mit der bloßen Stärke und Überlegenheit seiner Truppen zu überrumpeln.

Und wenn es wieder zu einer solchen Situation kommen würde, da war sie sich sicher, wäre eine Karbonisierung noch das Beste, was der hochgewachsenen Sith passieren konnte.

 

Der Flug nach Zakuul ging schnell und problemlos vonstatten und bald glitten sie über den trüben Wassern des alten Sumpfes dahin, bis Theron das Raumschiff schließlich an einem geeigneten Platz landete.

„Wie finden wir nun diese Soldaten?“, fragte G’rila, während sie gemeinsam die Rampe hinunter liefen.

„Lana und ich haben ein paar Kommunikationsprotokolle abgefangen; ihr Ursprung müsste ziemlich in der Nähe sein.“

„Alles klar.“, nickte die hochgewachsene Sith

„Dann geht vor. Schauen wir mal, ob wir den Chaostrupp für uns gewinnen können.“

 

Sie waren noch nicht weit gelaufen, als plötzlich zu ihrer Linken eine Stimme erklang

„Stehen bleiben und keine falsche Bewegung, wir haben euch im Visier!“ G’rila, die schon zu ihren Schwertern hatte greifen wollen, ließ die Hände wieder sinken und verschränkte stattdessen die Arme

„Wer immer ihr seid, ich bin nicht hier, um gegen Euch zu kämpfen.

Ich suche den Chaostrupp.“

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass der Chaostrupp hier ist?“, fragte die Stimme misstrauisch

„Identifiziert Euch!“

„Habt Ihr schon einmal vom _Fremdling_ gehört?“, fragte die Sith mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zurück.

Ihr unsichtbares Gegenüber schwieg einen Moment, dann hörten sie wie eine Waffe gesichert wurde. Kurz darauf raschelte es im Gebüsch um sie herum und ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten traten auf sie zu.

Einer von ihnen, ein Cathar mit ockerfarbenem Fell der ihr Anführer zu sein schien, steckte eben ein Scharfschützengewehr weg und musterte sie dann beide.

"Der Fremdling, hm?", fragte er schließlich

"Was könntet Ihr wohl vom Chaostrupp wollen?"

"Mit scheint wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind.", erklärte G'rila

"Arcanns Herrschaft bedroht sowohl das Imperium wie auch die Republik und ich gedenke, dies zu beenden."

"Tut mir leid.", erwiderte der Cathar, wobei er nicht so klang, als täte es ihm wirklich leid

"Aber der Chaostrupp hat seine eigenen Pläne.

Vielleicht wisst Ihr das nicht, aber viele Bewohner von Zakuul mussten vor Arcann hierher flüchten, wo sie seinen Sprungtruppen hilflos ausgeliefert sind. Und wir sind die Einzigen, die sich darum kümmern, dass sie das wenige, was sie sich hier aufgebaut haben, nicht auch noch verlieren."

"Indem Ihr was tut?", fragte die Sith zurück

"Patrouillen ausschalten und, was weiß ich, seine Kommunikation stören?

Ich biete Euch die Chance Arcann nicht nur zu stören, sondern ihn endgültig zu vernichten."

Entschlossen ballte sie die Hand zur Faust, worauf er sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich anblickte und ihr Angebot überdachte. Schließlich drehte er sich um undsetzte sich in Bewegung

"Gehen wir ein Stück." Während sie einen Blick mit Theron wechselte und ihm dann langsam folgte, wandte er sich an einen seiner Soldaten

"Packt hier zusammen und kehrt dann ins Lager zurück."

"Jawohl, Sir!", rief der Soldat sofort und salutierte vor dem Cathar.

"Ich werde mit dem Rest des Trupps gehen.", meldete der Agent und fügte etwas leiser hinzu

"Dann habt Ihr etwas Zeit, ihn von Euch zu überzeugen..." G'rila schmunzelte und nickte zustimmend

"Dann sehen wir uns im Lager. Passt auf Euch auf Theron."

"Ihr auch.", gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Er warf ihr dabei einen nur zu deutlichen Blick zu, der da sagte

 _Ihr wisst, was Lana sonst mit mir anstellt, wenn ich Euch nicht unversehrt zurückbringe_ , und sie lachte leise

"Das werde ich, keine Sorge." Es lag schließlich nicht _nur_ im Interesse des Agenten, baldmöglichst wieder zu der blonden Sith zurückkehren zu können.

Eilig schloss sie zu dem Cathar auf, der bereits einige Schritte vorausgegangen war und nun ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

 

Sie waren schon eine Weile unterwegs und die Geräusche des Chaostrupps hinter ihnen längst verstummt, als er wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Aric Jorgan.", stellte er sich vor und blickte kurz zur Seite

"Früher Mitglied des Chaostrupps, jetzt sein Kommandant."

"Freut mich.", gab G'rila zurück und wollte eben weitersprechen, als er sie mit einer Geste anzuhalten hieß und beschwörend einen Finger an die Lippen legte.

Leise zog er sein Gewehr vom Rücken und schlich auf eine hüfthohe Hecke zu, hinter die er sich duckte, während die Sith ein Stück zurückblieb.

"Sprungtruppen.", meldete er dann halblaut, nachdem er über das Gebüsch gespäht hatte

"Ich frag mich, was die hier zu suchen haben." Er beobachtete die Patrouille noch einen Moment durch das Visier seiner Waffe, dann kroch er langsam wieder zu G'rila zurück

"Sie gehen Richtung Süden.", berichtete er

"Das sollten wir uns genauer ansehen." Die Sith wollte schon genervt die Augen rollen, doch im letzten Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja einen guten Eindruck machen wollte und so nickte sie stattdessen kurz.

Schweigend schlugen sie einen Bogen und kamen wenig später zu einer Stelle, wo der Weg unter einem schmalen Wasserfall hindurchführte. Eine Anzahl nasser Fußspuren am Boden verriet der Sith, dass dies die Stelle sein musste, an der eben die Patrouille durchgekommen war.

Jorgan prüfte indes bereits die Beschaffenheit der Spuren und hob dann die Nase in den Wind, um zu wittern.

Nach einem Moment wandte er sich wieder G'rila zu und deutete in eine Richtung

"Dort sind sie lang." Die Sith hatte das ganze halb belustigt, halb neugierig mit verschränken Armen beobachtet, verkniff sich klugerweise jedoch die spitzfindige Bemerkung über _Schnüffler_ , die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Stattdessen folgte sie ihm schweigend, als er sich kurz darauf wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Nach nur wenigen Metern erklangen vor ihnen jedoch plötzlich verängstigte Schreie und sie beeilten sich, zum Ort des Geschehens zu gelangen.

Von der Kante eines Felsens aus, blickten sie dann in eine Senke, an deren einem Ende sich eine kleine Gruppe ängstlich zusammendrängte, während sich ihnen vom anderen Ende eine Handvoll Sprungtruppen mit gezückten Waffen näherten.

Jorgan wandte sich an G'rila

"Seht Ihr, das meinte ich." Er griff nach seinem Gewehr und fuhr fort

"Deshalb werden wir hier gebraucht, denn wir sind die einzigen, die diesen Flüchtlingen beim Überleben helfen." Damit legte er das Gewehr an, zielte und drückte ab.

Der Droide, den er getroffen hatte, heulte mechanisch auf und brach dann mit einem blechernen Geräusch zusammen, während die Sith bereits mit gezückten Schwertern auf den nächsten zusprang.

Auf diese Weise dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die fünf Droiden in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.

Zufrieden steckte G’rila ihre Lichtschwerter zurück und blickte dann zu den Siedlern, die das plötzliche Auftauchen der Sith nicht eben beruhigt hatte.

Glücklicherweise stieß in dem Moment auch schon der Cathar zu ihnen und nachdem er kurz erklärt hatte, dass er zu Chaostrupp gehörte, schienen sie weit weniger angespannt zu sein.

Unsicher trat einer von ihnen vor und wandte sich an Jorgan

„Verzeiht Sir, aber nachdem ihr diese Droiden so einfach besiegt habt, könntet Ihr uns vielleicht noch bei etwas anderem helfen.“

„Sicher.“, erklärte der Cathar leichthin, worauf die Sith sacht eine Braue in die Höhe zog

„Was können wir für euch tun?“

„Bitte Sir.“, erklärte der Mann

„Diese Droiden waren nicht die einzigen, Arcann hat einen ganzen Trupp ausgesandt, um unsere Siedlung zu zerstören.

Wir konnten fliehen und haben versucht, Hilfe zu finden.“

„Führt uns dorthin.“, sagte Jorgan sofort und griff nach seiner Waffe

„Wir werden euer Dorf von ihnen befreien.“ Die Braue der Sith wanderte noch ein Stück höher, als der Mann daraufhin neben den Cathar trat und ihm nach einem misstrauischen Blick zu G’rila mit gedämpfter Stimme etwas erklärte.

Eben wollte sie Jorgan entrüstet daran erinnern, wer hier die Kommandantin war, als dieser sich umwandte und sie einfach stehen ließ.

Empört nach Luft schnappend starrte ihm die Sith hinterher und spürte, wie dunkler Zorn in ihr aufflackerte. Dann jedoch kam ihr Lanas Gesicht in den Sinn und ihre Besorgnis darüber, dass die Allianz nicht stark genug werden würde, um Arcann schließlich zu besiegen.

Mühsam kämpfte sie ihre Wut nieder, während sie mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen hinter dem Cathar und seinem Gefolge herlief, bis sie schließlich zu der zuvor beschriebenen Siedlung kamen.

Es handelte sich um mehrere behelfsmäßige Hütten, die der Feuchtigkeit des Sumpfes wegen auf Pfählen und Masten über- und nebeneinander standen und von denen aus Einigen bereits unheilvolle Rauchschwaden quollen.

Froh darüber, endlich ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf lassen zu können, stürzte sich G’rila in den Kampf und mit jedem Droiden, den sie niederstreckte, fühlte sie, wie ihre Emotionen wieder ein Stück mehr ins Gleichgewicht kamen.

Als die Siedlung schließlich frei von Sprungtruppen war, steckte sie schwer atmend ihre Schwerter weg und sah sich nach Jorgan um.

Der Cathar hatte ebenfalls seine Waffe weggesteckt und ging auf eine größere Gruppe Leute zu, die sich nach dem Verschwinden von Arcanns Truppen wieder hervorgetraut hatten.

„Wir sind Euch zu äußerstem Dank verpflichtet, Sir.“, sagte einer von ihnen gerade, als die Sith hinzukam. Der Mann, offenbar so etwas wie der Dorfälteste, musterte sie scharf und wandte sich wieder an Jorgan

„Auch wenn Ihr Euch offenbar in schlechter Gesellschaft bewegt, wenn Ihr mit dem Fremdling unterwegs seid.“ Der Cathar warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, doch ein zweites Mal ließ G’rila sich nicht bevormunden und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, verschränkte sie die Arme und erklärte

„Ich habe kein Problem mit euch, doch es macht mir auch nichts aus, euch hier einfach sterben zu lassen.“

„Seht Ihr!“, rief der Anführer und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie

„Genau das meine ich!“

„Sie spricht nicht für uns beide…“, wandte Jorgan beschwichtigend ein und ließ seinen Blick missbilligend über die Sith schweifen. Dann richtete er das Wort wieder an die Flüchtlinge

„Ich und der Chaostrupp werden dafür sorgen, dass Arcann euch nicht mehr länger herumschubsen kann.“ G’rila schnaubte und machte eine abfällige Geste

„Bringt ihnen wenigstens das Kämpfen bei, wenn ihr schon meint, ihnen helfen zu müssen.“

„Ich schlage vor, Ihr geht schon mal vor zum Lager.“, gab der Cathar bestimmend zurück und tippte etwas auf seinem Datenpad.

Da die Sith ohnehin keine Lust hatte, sich weiterhin von Jorgan auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen, blickte sie noch einmal finster über die Gruppe Flüchtlinge und ging dann davon.

 

Trotz des unwegsamen Geländes bereitete es G‘rila keine Schwierigkeiten, das Lager des Chaostrupps zu finden.

Es handelte sich um eine kleine Ansammlung von Zelten, in deren Mitte ein etwas größeres Zelt stand, in dem sie den Agenten in ein Datenpad vertieft vorfand. Als sie näher trat, hob er jedoch den Blick

„Ihr seid schon zurück?“, fragte er überrascht und blickte sich suchend um

„Ist der Anführer des Chaostrupps nicht bei Euch?“ Die Sith schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte ihm kurz die Situation.

Als sie gerade geendet hatte, tauchte der Cathar dann auch hinter ihr auf

„Was habt Ihr Euch nur dabei gedacht, meine Autorität dermaßen zu untergraben?!“, drang er auf sie ein.

„Ihr wart zu dem Zeitpunkt unter meinem Kommando und…“ weiter kam er nicht, denn G’rilas Hände zuckten zu ihren Schwertern

„Ich bin unter niemandes Kommando.“, knurrte sie

„Schon gar nicht unter dem eines Republikaners.“ Bevor es jedoch zu weiteren Ausschreitungen kommen konnte, trat der Agent dazwischen

„Wir sollten uns erst einmal wieder beruhigen.

Ich denke, ich habe einen Vorschlag, mit dem wir alle zufrieden sind.“ Die Sith funkelte Jorgan noch einen Moment wütend an, ehe sie schließlich die Hände wieder sinken ließ

„In Ordnung.“, brummte sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Theron

„Wie lautet der Vorschlag?“ Erleichtert über ihr schnelles Einlenken, bat der Agent sie beide zu einem Holoterminal in der Ecke.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig mit den Soldaten unterhalten.“, begann er und tippte etwas auf der Konsole ein

„Und sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie bevorzugt Kommstationen zerstören, um so Arcanns Einfluss zu schwächen.“ Während er sprach flackerte das Bild eines kleinen Außenpostens auf und indem er darauf deutete, fuhr Theron fort

„Besonders haben sie dabei diese Station erwähnt, in der wohl einige sehr wichtige Leitungen ihren Anfang finden.

Der Chaostrupp alleine kann ihn allerdings nicht ausschalten, weshalb ich unsere Hilfe angeboten habe. Ohne diese Station, wäre ein ganzer Sektor von Arcanns Radar verschwunden.“

„Das würde uns ein gutes Stück weiterbringen.“, nickte Jorgan zustimmend, während der Agent G’rila fragend anblickte

„Was sagt Ihr dazu?“

„Es würde Arcann schädigen und für eine Weile von uns ablenken.“, gab die Sith schließlich zu und musterte mit neuem Interesse die Holodarstellung des Gebäudes.

„Ihr habt doch sicher schon einen Plan ausgearbeitet, oder?

Was haltet Ihr für die beste Strategie?“ Geschmeichelt nickte Theron und gab einen Befehl auf der Konsole ein, worauf diverse Punkte aufblinkten.

„Hier am Gebäude gibt es vier verschiedene Relais, die wir ausschalten müssen, um die innere Verteidigung lahmzulegen. Dann müssen wir uns nur noch durchkämpfen, um an der Hauptkonsole die ganze Station auszuschalten.“

„Könnte funktionieren.“, merkte der Cathar an und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn

„Ich nehme an, der Weg zur Station ist schwer bewacht?“

„Es patrouillieren dort Sprungtruppen.“, gab der Agent zu

„Doch wenn wir eine Patrouille abpassen, sollten wir genug Zeit haben, um die Relais und die Hauptkonsole auszuschalten.

Und sollten wir nicht schnell genug sein, sorge ich dafür, dass Verstärkung bereit steht, um euch da rauszuholen.“ Er wandte sich an G’rila

„Hier kommt dann auch der Haken an der Sache:

Ihr müsstet die Nacht hier verbringen, damit Ihr morgen schon früh aufbrechen könnt, während ich zur Basis zurückkehre, um die Verstärkung zu besorgen.“ Die Sith seufzte auf

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit? Wir könnten doch zum Beispiel erst übermorgen den Angriff starten…“ Theron schüttelte den Kopf

„Das würde dennoch nichts an der Sache ändern, der Morgen ist die beste Zeit für einen Angriff, ganz gleich ob wir morgen oder erst in drei Jahren losschlagen.

Und je schneller wir Arcann seines Einflusses berauben, desto weniger Zeit lassen wir ihm sich zu erholen.“ Einen Moment lang blickte G’rila den Agenten zweifelnd an, ehe sie ein weiteres Mal aufseufzte

„Also gut.“, gab sie ihre Zustimmung, worauf sich Theron an den Cathar wandte

„Ich habe zwar bereits mit Euren Leuten gesprochen, dennoch liegt es mir fern, etwas über Euren Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden, Major.“ Jorgan blickte kurz zu der Sith, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass dies die einzig korrekte Weise war, mit ihm zu sprechen, und wandte sich dann an den Agenten

„Da wir uns schon Wochen darauf vorbereiten, diese Station hochzunehmen, kann ich nur sagen: der Chaostrupp ist bereit!“

„Sehr gut.“, nickte Theron und schaltete das Holoterminal aus

„Dann sollte ich jetzt besser aufbrechen.“ Er verabschiedete sich kurz von G’rila und verließ wenig später das Lager, um zu ihrer Fähre zurückzukehren und nach Odessen zu fliegen.

Irgendwie hatte er so die Befürchtung, Lana würde die Neuigkeiten gar nicht gut aufnehmen.

 


	33. Der Zorn eines Sith

Diese Vorahnung des Agenten sollte sich nur wenig später als völlig richtig herausstellen.

Er hatte das Raumschiff noch kaum gelandet, als die blonde Sith auch schon auf dem Steg erschien und auf das Schiff zueilte. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte sie heimlich darauf gelauscht, dass das Dröhnen der Schiffsmotoren ihre Rückkehr ankündigen würde, und je näher der Abend gerückt war, desto unruhiger war sie geworden.

Sie hatte erst die halbe Strecke hinter sich, als sich die Klappe öffnete und der Agent die Treppe herunter kam. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen seltsamen Ausdruck, doch in ihrem Eifer G’rila wiederzusehen, achtete sie nicht allzu sehr darauf.

Erst, als Theron die Klappe wieder einfahren ließ, obwohl die hochgewachsene Sith noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, blieb Lana irritiert stehen.

„Wo ist sie?“, fragte sie, sobald der Agent in Hörreichweite war und bemerkte nun deutlich, wie ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck über sein Gesicht glitt.

Urplötzlich wurde ihr eiskalt.

„Ist etwas… wie geht… wieso nicht hier…?“, stotterte sie, während die Gedanken wie wild in ihrem Kopf umherrasten.

„Ihr ist nichts passiert.“, erklärte Theron rasch, als er sah, wie blass die Blonde mit einem Mal geworden war.

Dann nahm er sie zur Seite und erzählte ihr ausführlich, wie sie den Chaostrupp gefunden hatten und dass er eine Lösung ersonnen hatte, die trotz einiger Anfangsschwierigkeiten für beide Seiten annehmbar war.

 

„ _Das_ war also Eure Idee?“, fragte Lana schließlich und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk, denn inzwischen hatte sich das Gespräch in die Cantina verlagert.

„So bekommt der Chaostrupp seine Unterstützung und wir hoffentlich einen neuen Verbündeten.“, nickte der Agent

„Das schien mir eine bessere Möglichkeit, als ein toter republikanischer Kommandant draußen im Sumpf und mehr neue Feinde, als wir uns leisten können.“

„Das schon.“, gab die Sith zu

„Aber hätte es denn keine andere Lösung gegeben, als sie ausgerechnet dort zu lassen?“

Sie sprach nicht aus, dass sie sich schon jetzt nach ihr sehnte und der Gedanke, die Nacht ohne sie zu verbringen schier unerträglich war, doch er musste so etwas in ihren Augen gelesen haben, denn er hob entschuldigend die Hände

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?

Sie sah so aus, als wäre sie drauf und dran ihn im nächsten Moment mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu durchbohren. Ich habe nur versucht, zu vermitteln.“

„Dagegen sage ich ja auch nichts.“, erwiderte Lana

„Ich finde nur, Ihr hättet…“ sie brach ab und blickte wieder auf ihr Glas.

„Ich hätte was, Lana?!“, fragte er gereizt nach

„Euch um Erlaubnis bitten müssen?“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand

„Das alles wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, wenn ihr Sith Euch besser im Griff hättet.“

„ _Wir_ Sith?!“, fuhr die Blonde auf

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?

Gebt Ihr etwa ihr die Schuld?“

„Ich sage ja nur“, erwiderte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme

„Dass wir möglicherweise zu einer für Euch angenehmeren Lösung gekommen wären, wenn Euer _geliebter Zorn_ nicht immer und überall versuchen würde, Probleme mit dem Lichtschwert zu lösen anstatt mit…!“

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er soeben eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Wütend schoss Lana in die Höhe und noch während der Stuhl durch ihren Schwung umkippte und geräuschvoll auf den Boden stürzte, riss es ihn von den Füßen, sodass er hart gegen die Wand des Separees prallte. Stöhnend sackte er zu Boden, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder emporgehoben zu werden, als die blonde Sith mit der Macht nach ihm griff.

„Wagt es nicht diesen Satz zu beenden!“, presste Lana zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sie hatte die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt und kleine Blitze umzuckten sie, während die Linke ihn mit eisernem Griff an die Wand drückte, und der Agent hätte schwören können, dass auch aus ihren Augen Blitze schossen.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Lana…“, würgte er mühsam hervor, während der Druck auf seine Kehle zunahm, als sich die Macht um seinen Hals verdichtete.

 

„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte in dem Augenblick eine verwunderte Stimme und ließ den Blick der Blonden zur Seite schnellen.

„Nichts, das Euch etwas anginge.“, entgegnete sie der Schmugglerin, die soeben im Eingang des Separees aufgetaucht war, und wollte sich wieder Theron zuwenden. Doch so einfach ließ sich Hylo Visz nicht abschütteln und wo sie nun schon einmal da war, lehnte sie sich lässig an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Geht es um den Commander?“, fragte sie interessiert, als ob es völlig normal wäre, mit jemanden zu sprechen, der gerade dabei war einen Kollegen zu erwürgen.

Die Sith verdrehte die Augen und richtete den Blick wieder auf Hylo

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass es um… den Commander gehen könnte?“

„Nun…“, erwiderte die Schmugglerin selbstsicher

„So viel ich weiß, ist Agent Shan hier vor einigen Stunden mit dem Commander aufgebrochen und, wie ich aus seiner misslichen Lage schließe, ohne dieselbe zurückgekehrt, was Euch wiederum, bedenkt man euer Verhältnis zueinander, nicht erfreut zu haben scheint.“

„Unser was...?“, fragte Lana ungläubig nach und ließ Theron langsam zu Boden sinken

„Von welchem Verhältnis sprecht Ihr?“

„Ich glaube, das heißt, sie weiß es.“, kommentierte der Agent trocken von der Seite und rieb sich die Kehle.

„Aber woher denn?“, stammelte die blonde Sith, die von dieser Neuigkeit völlig überrumpelt schien.

„Ich bin jemand, der sehr gut beobachten kann, Miss Beniko.“, gab Hylo Visz lächelnd zurück.

Von dieser Information völlig überfordert, sackte Lana in sich zusammen und kehrte zum Tisch zurück, wo sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und den Kopf in den Armen vergrub.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein…“, nuschelte sie dumpf, während die Schmugglerin ihr folgte, den umgefallenen Stuhl aufhob und sich neben sie setzte.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn Ihr darüber redet.“, bot sie fürsorglich an und fügte hinzu

„Eurem Commander hat es jedenfalls geholfen.“

Die Blonde gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, wobei nicht genau zu erkennen war, ob es daher rührte, dass offenbar die halbe Allianz von ihr und G’rila wusste, oder daher, dass die hochgewachsene Sith einfach so mit einer Fremden darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Ich will doch einfach nur eine normale Beziehung…“, jammerte sie, wo ihr im Augenblick nichts lieber wäre, als wieder für Darth Arkous zu arbeiten, während G’rila ihrer Aufgabe als Zorn des Imperators nachging.

„Ich denke, ich gehe dann mal.“, murmelte Theron indes und verschwand unauffällig, um mit Admiral Aygo die Verstärkungen für morgen zusammen zu stellen.

„…bin ich zu blöd, dann ist sie fünf Jahre verschwunden…“, redete Lana indes weiter ohne zu bemerken, dass der Agent das Separee verlassen hatte.

„Wisst Ihr.“, unterbrach die Schmugglerin den Redefluss der Blonden

„Eigentlich habt Ihr da sogar richtig Glück gehabt.“

„Glück?“, wiederholte die blonde Sith und hob den Kopf irritiert

„Inwiefern kann man von Glück sprechen, wenn jemand fünf Jahre lang unauffindbar ist?“

„Glück in dem Sinne.“, erklärte Hylo

„Dass sie Euch nicht verraten hat, bevor sie verschwunden ist.“

„Mich verraten…?“, fragte Lana zurück, ehe der Groschen fiel und sie nach Luft schnappte

„Sagt nicht, dass Euch das passiert ist.“

„Doch.“, nickte die Schmugglerin und lehnte sich zurück

„Genau das ist mir passiert.

Und bestohlen hat er mich obendrein noch, der verdammte Mistkerl.“ Sie seufzte tief und blickte dann wieder zu der blonden Sith.

„Und er meldet sich noch nicht einmal, wenn ich ihn auf seiner Holofrequenz anrufe.“

„Das Holo!“, rief Lana sofort und sprang wieder auf

„Natürlich!

Ich werde sie sofort anrufen.“

„Seht Ihr.“, sagte Hylo mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln

„So schlimm seid Ihr gar nicht dran...“

Doch das hörte die Blonde schon gar nicht mehr, war sie doch direkt nach ihrem Ausruf aus dem Separee geeilt.

Die Schmugglerin indes blickte noch eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren auf den Platz, den sie soeben verlassen hatte, ehe sie sich schließlich zur Bar begab; heute war ein guter Tag, um sich zu betrinken.

 

Lana war in der Zwischenzeit atemlos in G’rilas Kabine angekommen. Nachdem sie die Tür verschlossen hatte, blickte sie sich kurz um, wobei ihr Blick am Schlafshirt der hochgewachsenen Sith hängen blieb.

Zusammengeknüllt lag es auf dem Sofa, wo es wohl irgendwann während der letzten Tage hin geraten war und als die Blonde es aufhob und über den weichen Stoff strich, musste sie schlucken.

Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es möglich war, jemanden so sehr zu vermissen, doch seit dem sie G’rila aus Arcanns Gefangenschaft befreit hatte, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken als nur an sie.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Kleidung und streifte das Shirt über. Mit einem leichten Schauer nahm sie den vertrauten Geruch wahr und als sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss, hatte sie beinahe das Gefühl, ihre Nähe zu spüren.

Dann fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein, was der eigentliche Grund für ihr Hiersein gewesen war, und da es erstens ohnehin schon recht spät war und sie sich zweitens sicher auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte, lief sie zum Bett hinüber, legte sich hinein und aktivierte dann ihren Holokommunikator.

 

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann erschien das lächelnde Gesicht von G’rila

„Hallo mein Engel.“, wisperte sie zärtlich und stutzte dann, als sie das Oberteil erkannte.

„Ist das etwa mein Shirt, das du da trägst?“, fragte sie überrascht, worauf die Blonde verlegen den Stoff enger um sich schlang.

„Ich habe dich vermisst…“, murmelte sie dabei, während der Blick der hochgewachsenen Sith sanft wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute Abend nicht bei dir sein kann.“, sagte sie leise und Lana konnte erkennen, wie ihre Hand ein Stück Richtung Holo wanderte, als versuche sie, sie zu berühren.

„Ich rechne aber damit, morgen Mittag wieder auf Odessen zu sein.“, ergänzte G’rila mit einem schiefen Lächeln

„Du solltest dir also nicht allzu viel vornehmen.“

„Ich will aber, dass du jetzt da bist.“, flüsterte die blonde Sith zurück und schniefte kurz

„Ich will dich spüren…“

„Ach meine Schöne…“ erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith liebevoll

„Hältst du es denn gar nicht mehr bis dahin aus?“ Statt einer Antwort schüttelte die Blonde den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe.

G’rila zu sehen und zu hören und dennoch nicht fühlen zu können, hatte ihre Sehnsucht seltsamerweise nur noch größer werden lassen, statt sie wie gehofft zu verringern.

„Lana…“, drang schließlich die Stimme der hochgewachsenen Sith wieder zu ihr durch

„Sieh mich an, mein Engel.“ Zögernd folgte sie der Aufforderung und war überrascht zu sehen, dass G’rila lächelte.

„Ich denke, ich habe da eine Idee…“, erklärte sie und blickte kurz zur Seite, als wolle sie sicher gehen, ungestört zu sein. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der blonden Sith zu

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und stell deinen Holokommunikator auf den Nachttisch und schließ dann deine Augen.“

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Lana misstrauisch.

„Vertrau mir.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith und lächelte sie weiterhin beruhigend an.

„Und keine Sorge.“, fügte sie noch hinzu

„Ich habe den Ton auf meinen Ohrstecker umgeleitet.“

„Auf deinen…?“, wiederholte die Blonde und erschauerte, als sie plötzlich begriff, was sie vorhatte.

Indem sie noch einmal tief Luft holte, stellte sie den Kommunikator zur Seite, sodass sie trotzdem noch zu sehen sein würde, und schloss dann gehorsam die Augen.

„Stell dir vor…“, begann G’rila mit dunkler Stimme zu erzählen

„Ich wäre nicht hier auf Zakuul sondern läge neben dir im Bett…

meine rechte Hand liegt auf deinem Bein und streicht langsam nach oben, über deine Hüfte und unter das T-Shirt…“

Ohne zu wissen, ob sie das so gemeint hatte, folgte Lana mit ihrer Hand dieser vorgeschriebenen Route und erschauerte, als ihre Finger über die warme Haut glitten.

„Inzwischen bin ich bei deinen Brüsten angekommen…“, redete die hochgewachsene Sith weiter

„Und streichle leicht darüber…“

Sie hielt inne, als die Blonde ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab, während sie mit einer Hand offenbar eine Brustwarze umkreiste.

Verzückt beobachtete G’rila dies und bemerkte dabei, wie langsam die Anspannung aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

Sie gab ihr noch ein paar Minuten und raunte dann leise

„Ich wette, jetzt bist du schon wieder ganz nass, weil du mich so sehr willst…“

Statt einer Antwort öffnete Lana die Augen und warf ihr über das Holokom einen derart intensiven Blick zu, dass die hochgewachsene Sith spürte, wie ihr plötzlich sehr heiß wurde.

„Ich möchte es spüren…“, fuhr sie mit rauer Stimme fort

„Und deshalb wandert meine Hand von deiner Brust nach unten, über deinen Bauch und schließlich…“

Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn in dem Moment schob die blonde Sith einen Finger zwischen ihre Beine, und obwohl sie eine ganze Welt von ihr entfernt war, spürte G’rila wie sie unter der Berührung erschauerte.

Atemlos beobachtete die hochgewachsene Sith weiter wie Lana erneut die Augen schloss und anfing, ihren Finger in kleinen Kreisen über ihre Klit zu bewegen.

Sie stöhnte leise auf und schob ihren Finger tiefer in die Feuchtigkeit, während G’rila näher an das Holobild rückte

„Willst du mehr…?“, wisperte sie, während sie versuchte das drängende Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen zu ignorieren; für sie war später noch Zeit, zuerst wollte sie Lana das geben, was sie so dringend ersehnte.

„Ja, bitte…“, kam in dem Moment auch schon die heisere Antwort der Blonden und nachdem sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen gefahren war, fuhr die hochgewachsene Sith fort

„Es reicht mir nicht mehr, einfach nur deine Klit zu streicheln...

ich möchte mehr von dir fühlen, möchte in dir sein…“

Wieder brach sie ab und musste tief Luft holen, da Lana ihrer Anleitung beinahe sofort nachkam und langsam einen Finger in sich hineinschob.

Als sie dabei einen bestimmten Punkt berührte, war es G’rila wieder so, als ob sie trotz der Entfernung spüren könnte, wie ihr Körper unter dem erregenden Gefühl erbebte und sie schluckte schwer.

Gebannt verfolgte sie, wie sich die Finger der Blonden zwischen ihren Beinen bewegten, sah das Zucken, das gelegentlich durch ihren Leib ging und hörte ihr leises Stöhnen, während sie sich unaufhaltsam dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Zu ihrem Glück brauchte sie ihr keine weiteren Anweisungen zu geben, denn während ein Teil von ihr sich sehnlichst wünschte, tatsächlich bei Lana sein zu können, war der andere damit beschäftigt, die körperlichen Phänomene, die das Betrachten ihrer Geliebten mit sich brachte, zu unterdrücken.

Sie bezweifelte es daher stark, dass sie noch irgendetwas Vernünftiges heraus gebracht hätte, selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte.

 

Am anderen Ende des Holos hatte sich die blonde Sith inzwischen derart in die von G‘rila heraufbeschworen Vision hinein vergraben, dass sie beinahe das Gefühl hatte, ihr Gewicht auf sich zu spüren, die Wärme ihres Körper und das Begehren, sie weiter zu treiben, bis sie sich schließlich völlig auflöste.

Wie mühelos glitt ihr Finger durch die Feuchtigkeit, brachte ihre Haut zum Kribbeln und ließ sie stöhnend zusammen zucken.

 _Jetzt noch ein Kuss…_ dachte sie und noch während sie sich das vorstellte, spannte sich ihr Körper an, als die Erregung ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

 

In dem Moment verlor auch die hochgewachsene Sith die Kontrolle und schloss mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen, als Lanas Orgasmus über sie hereinbrach.

Aufgrund der Entfernung und der Tatsache, dass die Blonde nicht bewusst in ihren Geist eindrang, erreichte sie nur ein leises Echo, doch es genügte, ihren Körper vor Erregung erschauern zu lassen und sie war dankbar darum, dass ihr Zelt das am weitesten abgelegene war und so hoffentlich niemand etwas mitbekommen würde.

Als das Gefühl schließlich langsam abebbte, wagte sie es wieder die Augen zu öffnen und sah zu, wie die Bewegungen der blonden Sith zunehmend langsamer wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz endeten.

Schwer atmend hob sie dann Lider und tastete mit der freien Hand nach dem Holokommunikator. Sie setzte ein paar Mal an, etwas zu sagen, doch schlussendlich war es G’rila, die ihre Stimme erhob.

„War es das, was du gebraucht hast?“, fragte sie, worauf Lana den Versuch aufgab, den Kommunikator zu greifen und sich stattdessen träge auf die Seite wälzte, um sie anzusehen.

„Das war es…“, murmelte sie und die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte beruhigt.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen mein Engel.“, verabschiedete sie sich, während die Blonde ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Bis morgen…“, kam es schläfrig zurück, ehe das Holobild erlosch und G’rila endlich allein mit ihren Gedanken war.

Obwohl oder vielleicht gerade auch weil sie Lana so sehr vermisst hatte, hatte sie einen guten Grund, das Gespräch so schnell abzubrechen und mit zitternden Fingern legte sie den Kommunikator beiseite, ehe sie sich auf der Liege ausstreckte, die man ihr als Nachtlager zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Die Bilder von eben noch deutlich in ihrem Kopf, glitt sie langsam mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Beine…


	34. Angriff

Am nächsten Morgen war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen, als G’rila von einer Soldatin des Chaostrupps geweckt wurde.

„Macht Euch fertig.“, sagte sie knapp

„In zehn Minuten geht es los.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand durch die Haare und blickte ihr nach, wie sie das Zelt wieder verließ. Langsam schälte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft, ehe sie ihrer Anweisung Folge leistete. Zuletzt strich sie noch ihre Frisur zurecht und überprüfte den Sitz ihrer Waffen, dann verließ sie das Zelt.

Draußen herrschte bereits hektische Betriebsamkeit, der allerdings irgendeine Ordnung zugrunde liegen musste, denn in kürzester Zeit stand der Chaostrupp zum Abmarsch bereit und Jorgan wandte sich in einer abschließenden Rede an seine Soldaten.

„Also Leute, geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein.

Wenn ihr die Patrouille nicht besiegen könnt, zieht euch so weit zurück, dass sie uns nicht in die Quere kommen können - wir holen euch dann mit der Verstärkung raus.

Ich rechne aber damit, dass ihr sie leicht überwältigen könnt, in dem Fall stoßt ihr zu uns und die Verstärkung holt uns beim Außenposten ab.“ Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte, während der Cathar einem seiner Offiziere das Kommando über den Trupp gab, dann zogen die Soldaten ab und Jorgan wandte sich an G’rila.

„Gehen wir.“ Die Sith warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die sich entfernenden Soldaten, nickte dann zustimmend und und griff nach ihren Schwertern.

 

Der erste Teil des Weges verlief ohne Probleme und den wenigen Sprungtruppen, die ihnen unterwegs begegneten, wichen sie sorgsam aus, um ihre Anwesenheit nicht vorzeitig zu verraten. So gelangten sie schnell zu dem Außenposten und legten sich in einer erhöhten Position auf die Lauer, bis das vereinbarte Signal kam, dass der Chaostrupp die Patrouille im Blick hatte und gleich zum Angriff übergehen würde.

Sie warteten noch ein paar Minuten, bis die beim Außenposten stationierten Ritter auf ihre Gleiter sprangen, um der Patrouille zu Hilfe zu eilen und liefen dann den Berg hinab und zum Gebäude, einem flachen Bau, der aufgrund der sumpfigen Umgebung auf hohen Pfählen stand. Schnell hatten sie die verbliebenen Sprungtruppen erledigt und machten sich daran, die Relaisschaltungen auszuschalten.

Der Chaostrupp meldete sich in dieser Zeit nicht, also waren sie wohl im Kampf und noch nicht von ihren Gegnern überwältigt worden, was ein gutes Zeichen war.

Entsprechend entspannt kümmerten sie sich um die Beseitigung der Droiden, welche die Hauptsteuerung bewachten und fanden sich bald alleine in der Steuerzentrale wieder. Da es sich nur um einen einfachen Außenposten handelte, war es nicht schwer herauszufinden, welches der Hauptrechner war.

Nach einer kurzen Behandlung mit dem Laserschwert und wohlgezielten Schüssen war von dem Apparat nur noch ein rauchender Schrotthaufen übrig und zufrieden wandte sich Jorgan ab

„Das lief besser, als ich gedacht hatte.“ Er hob seinen Kommunikator an den Mund

„Chaostrupp, bitte melden. Haben unseren Teil erledigt, wie sieht es bei euch aus?“ Es knackte kurz, doch niemand antwortete.

„Chaostrupp!“, wiederholte der Cathar und runzelte dann die Stirn

„Vielleicht sind sie auch schon draußen und melden sich deshalb nicht.“, mutmaßte er und nickte der Sith zu, die ihm daraufhin aus dem Gebäude folgte.

 

Statt dem Chaostrupp erwartete sie jedoch auf der Landeplattform ein Zerstörerdroide, der bei ihrem Auftauchen drohend seine Raketen auf sie richtete. Der Cathar und G’rila blickten sich kurz an und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, gingen sie zum Angriff über.

Bei dem Droiden handelte es sich jedoch um ein spezielles Modell und nur wenige ihrer Schläge und Schüsse schafften es, seinen Schild zu durchdringen. Im Gegenzug mussten sie sich mehr als einmal vor seinen Raketen und Gewehrfeuersalven in Sicherheit bringen, um nicht wie ein Sieb durchlöchert zu werden.

Sie waren schon so weit, einfach nur durchzuhalten, bis die Verstärkung sie ausfliegen konnte, als der Chaostrupp in beinahe voller Stärke über die Zugangsbrücke gestürmt kam.

Schnell hatten sich die Soldaten über die Plattform verteilt und deckten den Zerstörerdroiden von allen Seiten mit heftigem Feuer ein, sodass sein Schild schließlich versagte. Danach war es nur noch eine Sache von wenigen Minuten, bis sein metallenes Gehäuse zusammenbrach und seine Elektronik ausfiel.

Doch ehe Jorgan sein Team zu diesem Sieg beglückwünschen konnte, ertönte neuerliches Gewehrfeuer, als die zweite Patrouille von ihrem Wachgang zurückkam.

Der Cathar bellte ein paar kurze Befehle und schon war die Brücke besetzt, die den einzigen Zugangspunkt zu der Landeplattform darstellten. Obwohl sie jedoch der Patrouille ihre vereinte Feuerkraft entgegenstellten, war es ihnen unmöglich auch nur einen Meter an Luft zu gewinnen.

Anscheinend hatten die Sprungtruppen nach dem Verschwinden der ersten Patrouille weitere Verstärkung angefordert, denn bald griffen auch Ritter in den Kampf ein und zwangen sie dazu, sich weiter auf die Plattform zurückzuziehen.

 

Bevor ihnen jedoch die Rückzugsmöglichkeiten völlig ausgingen, tauchte über ihnen dröhnend ein Raumschiff auf und feuerte einige gut gezielte Raketen ab, die für einen überhasteten Rückzug ihrer Gegner sorgten.

Die letzten Gewehrschüsse waren noch kaum verklungen, da setzte das Schiff, welches G’rila als das ihre erkannte, zur Landung an und die Zugangsklappe öffnete sich.

„Alle rein da!“, rief Theron, der leicht schwankend auf die Klappe hinaus trat und hektisch in ihre Richtung gestikulierte.

Nachdem Jorgan sich sicher war, dass die gegnerischen Truppen zumindest im Augenblick nicht wieder anfangen würden zu schießen, gab er den entsprechenden Befehl an seine Männer weiter und einer nach dem anderen sprangen sie auf die Zugangsklappe und hasteten die Treppe hoch in das Raumschiff.

Jorgan und die Sith folgten als Letzte und als G'rila Theron erreichte, legte sie ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter

„Perfektes Timing, Theron.“ Der Agent nickte zufrieden und deutete auf das Innere des Raumschiffs

„Am besten Ihr beeilt Euch. Ihr werdet schon erwartet...“

„Erwartet?“, wiederholte die Sith irritiert, doch als Theron ihr einen _Ernsthaft?_ -Blick zuwarf, fiel auch bei ihr der Groschen.

„Natürlich...“, murmelte sie und eilte los zur Brücke, während der Agent ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher blickte und dann die Klappe wieder einfuhr.

 

Auf der Brücke angekommen, erblickte G'rila sogleich Tora, die auf dem Pilotensessel Platz genommen hatte und das Raumschiff eben wieder abheben ließ. Neben ihr stand Lana und beobachtete aufmerksam die Kontrollen, während Aric Jorgan mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster blickte.

Die Blonde sah bei ihrem Eintreten nicht auf, doch die hochgewachsene Sith spürte, wie ihre Präsenz auf sie einströmte und trat lächelnd an ihre Seite.

„Hallo.“, wisperte sie leise, worauf Lana ihr kurz den Kopf zuwandte und ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne, während G'rila sie weiterhin beobachtete.

Sie fragte sich, ob sich an Lanas reservierter Haltung wohl irgendwann etwas ändern würde und kam eben zu dem Entschluss, dass ihr das eigentlich egal war, solange sie zusammen glücklich sein konnten, als die Blonde plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff.

Die hochgewachsene Sith stutzte kurz und warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo Lana jedoch immer noch betont gleichgültig auf die Kontrollen starrte und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Behutsam und möglichst unauffällig zog G'rila ihre Hand näher an sich, sodass sie vom Stoff ihres Rockes verborgen wurde und spürte, wie sich die blonde Sith daraufhin ein wenig entspannte.

 _Es ist in Ordnung_ gab sie ihr durch die Macht zu verstehen und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Ein leichter Schauer rieselte bei dieser Geste über Lanas Rücken und sie verstärkte ihren Griff, ohne die hochgewachsene Sith in ihrem Streicheln zu behindern. Am gestrigen Abend war ihre Sehnsucht schon groß gewesen, doch im Augenblick... sie bemühte sich, nicht zur Seite zu blicken, um ihre Gefühle im Griff zu behalten.

Ein kurzer Ruck, der durch das Raumschiff ging, riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster erkannte sie, dass sie zum Landeanflug übergegangen waren.

 

Wenig später hatte das Schiff an einer flachen Stelle neben dem Lager des Chaostrupp aufgesetzt und Jorgan wandte sich an G'rila.

„Also Fremdling...

entgegen meiner Erwartungen liefen die Dinge heute erstaunlich gut.

Ich muss sagen, Ihr habt nicht übertrieben was Eure Allianz angeht.“ Er deutete kurz auf Lana, Tora und Theron

„Eure Leute wissen offenbar, was sie tun und ich denke, ich wäre gerne Teil dieses Teams.“ Die Sith nickte kurz

„Einen erfahrenen Soldaten wie Euch können wir immer gebrauchen.

Aygo wird um die zusätzliche Hilfe sicher dankbar sein.“

„Admiral Aygo?“, wiederholte der Cathar und hob beeindruckt die Brauen

„Ich muss sagen, Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder, Fremdling.“ Er blickte einen Moment nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, ehe er wieder seine Stimme erhob

„Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich mich Euch anschließe, aber ich werde nicht mit Euch kommen.“ Jorgan verschränkte die Arme

„Meine Soldaten und ich können hier auf Zakuul viel Gutes bewirken.

Ich möchte gerne die Leute im Sumpf ausbilden, damit sie wenigstens eine kleine Chance gegen Arcann haben.“ G'rila überlegte kurz und wechselte einen Blick mit Lana und Theron

„Ich denke, wir könnten Euch Waffen schicken, eventuell auch weiteres Versorgungsmaterial. Mit zusätzlichen Leuten könnt Ihr Arcanns Einfluss hier im Sumpf sicher auch noch besser stören als bisher schon.“ Der Cathar nickte zustimmend

„Wenn Ihr für die Waffen sorgt, sorgen wir dafür, dass Arcann hier an allen Fronten beschäftigt wird.“

„Einverstanden.“, erklärte die Sith zufrieden

„Aber wenn ich etwas Großes vorhabe und Euch rufe, erwarte ich, dass Ihr kommt.“, fügte sie noch hinzu, worauf Jorgan nickte

„Selbstverständlich.“ Damit sah er noch einmal in die Runde

„Nun muss ich aber los, meine Soldaten warten und ich habe eine Menge neue Rekruten einzulernen.“

Er wandte sich um und hieß den Chaostrupp mit einem kurzen Befehl das Schiff zu verlassen. Es gab noch ein kurzes Getrappel bis alle draußen waren, dann herrschte wieder Stille.

„Und schon haben wir den nächsten Verbündeten.“, stellte Theron zufrieden fest und sah zu G'rila

„Was sagt Ihr dazu Commander?“ Die Sith lächelte, als sie ihre Mitstreiter anblickte

„Ich sage für heute haben wir genug getan. Lasst uns nach Hause fliegen...“

„Alles klar!“, gab Tora zurück, fuhr die Klappe des Schiffs ein und brachte sie auf den Rückflug nach Odessen.

 


	35. Wichtige Dinge

Überraschenderweise dauerte ihr Flug weniger lange als befürchtet und schon nach kurzer Zeit landete die Blauhaarige das Raumschiff auf der Andockplattform bei der Allianzbasis.

„So, da wären wir.“, verkündete sie zufrieden und fuhr die Maschinen eine nach der anderen herunter, bis das Schiff schließlich komplett ausgeschaltet war.

„Wenn Ihr mich nicht weiter braucht, würde ich dann wieder zur Gravestone zurückgehen.“, erklärte sie an G'rila gewandt

„Da gibt es nämlich immer noch ein paar technische Probleme zu fixen.“

„Danke Tora, du bist vorerst entlassen.“, gab diese lächelnd zurück, worauf sich die Mechanikerin erhob

„Auf ein Neues also...“, murmelte sie und verließ das Schiff.

„Theron.“, wandte sich die hochgewachsene Sith daraufhin an den Agenten

„Es wäre gut, wenn Ihr auch schon einmal vorgehen würdet, Lana und ich habe noch etwas zu besprechen.“

„Zu _besprechen_ , schon klar.“, antwortete Theron mit einem wissenden Grinsen und wandte sich ebenfalls dem Ausgang zu.

„Lasst euch ruhig Zeit.“, fügte er dabei augenzwinkernd hinzu

„Die Allianz läuft auch mal eine Weile ohne euch.“ Er hob noch kurz die Hand zum Abschied und verschwand die Treppe hinunter, die G'rila hinter ihm kopfschüttelnd wieder einfuhr, sobald er den Steg erreicht hatte.

 

Lana blickte ihm ebenfalls noch einen Moment hinterher und erst als sie sicher war, dass die Klappe geschlossen und sie wirklich allein waren, drehte sie sich zu der hochgewachsenen Sith um.

„Endlich allein, hm?“, fragte diese amüsiert, während sich die Blonde eng an sie schmiegte.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst...“, erklang es leise und liebevoll schlang G'rila ihre Arme um die blonde Sith.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mein Engel.“, gab sie zurück, wobei sie das Gefühl genoss, sie endlich wieder ganz nah zu spüren.

„Was hast du am meisten vermisst?“, fragte Lana nach einer Weile und blickte sie fragend an.

„Am meisten?“, wiederholte die hochgewachsene Sith und tat so als müsse sie nachdenken, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und in ihr Ohr raunte

„Am meisten habe ich es vermisst, dich zu schmecken...“ Die Blonde erschauerte unter diesen Worten und schluckte kurz.

„Zeig es mir.“, sagte sie dann und brachte G'rila zum Lächeln.

„Aber doch nicht hier, oder?“, fragte sie nach, während sie sich umblickte.

„Ich denke besser geeignet wäre dafür ein Bett...“ Sie gab Lana einen Kuss und hob sie dann in die Höhe

„Und wie praktisch, dass ich eins gleich hier in der Nähe habe...“

 

Damit trug sie die blonde Sith in ihre Kabine und verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Es wäre zwar nicht unbedingt notwendig, da das Schiff ohnehin abgeriegelt war, doch es gab dem Ganzen eine privatere Atmosphäre, wenn die Tür nicht sperrangelweit offen stand.

 

Sie setzte Lana sacht ab und machte sich dann daran, sie ganz allmählich aus ihren Kleidern zu schälen, bis sie schließlich vollständig entkleidet war.

Während sie dies tat hielt die Blonde die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz dem kribbelnden Gefühl hin, das G'rilas Hände auslösten, wo immer sie ihre Haut berührten.

Als sie dann nackt vor ihr stand, schluckte die hochgewachsene Sith schwer

„Bei der Macht…“, murmelte sie und brachte Lana dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und sie anzublicken.

Eine Sehnsucht lag in ihren Augen, der G'rila nicht widerstehen konnte und eilig schlüpfte sie aus ihren Kleidern, trat einen Schritt vor und umfasste die Blonde sanft, während sie sich zu einem Kuss hinabbeugte.

Die beiden Sith erschauerten sichtlich, als ihre Lippen sich berührten und beinahe gleichzeitig beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag.

Als der Kuss schließlich endete wussten sie nicht zu sagen, ob er nur ein paar Minuten oder gar Stunden angedauert hatte, doch es war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Die Blicke tief miteinander verwoben, drängte G’rila die blonde Sith sacht zum Bett, sodass sie auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und kroch dann langsam über sie.

Zärtlich blickte sie auf sie hinab und hatte dabei das Gefühl, durch ihre Augen bis auf den tiefsten Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken. Ihr schwindelte kurz, als ihr klar wurde, welches Vertrauen die Blonde in sie haben musste, ihr mit einer solchen Offenheit zu begegnen und mit kratziger Stimme brachte sie hervor

„Ich liebe dich Lana.“, worauf sie die blonde Sith statt ihr zu antworten zu einem Kuss hinab zog.

Dieses Mal löste G'rila sich jedoch recht schnell wieder von ihr und zog mit ihren Lippen eine Spur von Küssen über ihre Kehle und bis zu ihren Brüsten. Langsam strich sie dann mit ihrer Zunge zu einer Brustwarze und umkreiste sie, während ihre Finger sacht mit der anderen spielten.

Sie ließ sie damit eine ganze Weile Zeit, sodass sich die Blonde entspannt zurücklehnte, um das warme Kribbeln zu genießen, das ihr Tun auslöste. Plötzlich ging die hochgewachsene Sith jedoch einen Schritt weiter, schloss die Lippen um ihre Brustwarze und saugte leicht daran, wobei sie gleichzeitig den Druck ihrer Finger verstärkte.

Ein erregtes Zittern ging durch den Leib der blonden Sith und aus ihrer Kehle presste sich ein verlangender Laut, der G’rila dazu brachte, aufzusehen.

„So begierig?“, raunte sie leise und das Gold ihrer Augen schien sich tief in Lanas Seele zu brennen.

„Du weißt, was ich will.“, gab sie atemlos zurück und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nun ihrerseits die hochgewachsene Sith erschauern ließ, als Erregung sie durchflutete.

„Dann sollst du das auch bekommen…“, erwiderte sie mit rauer Stimme und beugte sich wieder hinab, um ein letztes Mal mit der Zunge über die steif aufgerichtete Spitze zu streichen.

Langsam wanderte sie dann tiefer, einer unsichtbaren Spur folgend, die zunächst über ihren Bauch führte und schließlich auf ihrem Venushügel endete.

Sie wusste, was Lana nun erwartete und nahm dies als Anlass, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Statt sich nämlich ihrer Klit zuzuwenden, hob sie ihr Bein an und legte es über ihre Schulter, worauf die blonde Sith ein frustriertes Schnaufen ausstieß.

Schmunzelnd ob dieser Reaktion strich G’rila langsam mit ihren Lippen über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und presste schließlich einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Haut. Sie spürte dabei, wie Lana unter der Berührung erschauerte und hob den Kopf, um zu ihr aufzusehen.

Die Blonde war sichtlich angespannt und für einen Moment war die hochgewachsene Sith versucht, sie noch ein wenig länger auf die Folter zu spannen, doch dann meldete sich ihre eigene Sehnsucht und sie schob den Kopf vor und strich mit ihrer Zunge durch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen, als sich Lanas Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge ausbreitete, und schnell fuhr sie ein zweites Mal über die warme Haut, um noch mehr davon aufzunehmen.

Als die blonde Sith daraufhin stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte, hielt sie erneut inne und blickte hingerissen über ihren nackten Körper, der sich unter der steigenden Erregung vor Lust wand.

Ein Gefühl von Liebe stieg in ihr auf, so mächtig, dass sie es schließlich nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte und in den Geist der Blonden eindrang, nur um dort nicht weniger als genau die gleiche Empfindung vorzufinden. Sie schluckte kurz und blinzelte entschlossen die Tränen fort, ehe sie sich wieder vorbeugte und Lanas Klit zwischen ihre Lippen sog.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen schloss sie dann die Augen und fing an, in kleinen Kreisen über die empfindliche Perle zu lecken, sodass die blonde Sith keuchend eine Hand in die Tücher krallte.

Ein neuerlicher Schauer durchfuhr Lana und sie stöhnte verlangend auf

„G'rila...“ Zeitgleich und eigentlich unbeabsichtigt zog sie G'rila tiefer in ihren Geist, sodass es dieser schwer fiel, die Konzentration nicht zu verlieren.

Trotzdem genoss die hochgewachsene Sith noch einen Moment länger das begehrliche Pulsieren ihrer Klit zwischen ihren Lippen, bis Lana ihren Namen ein zweites Mal und in einem so flehentlichen Tonfall aussprach, dass sie nicht länger widerstehen konnte.

„Was brauchst du mein Engel?“, fragte sie zärtlich und richtete sich ein Stück auf

„Dich...“, hauchte die Blonde zurück und zog sie zu sich hoch

„Deinen Mund... deine Zunge...“ ihre Stimme brach ab, als G'rila nahe genug für einen Kuss war und sehnsüchtig legte sie ihre Lippen auf die ihren.

Mit einem Schauer nahm sie ihren eigenen Geschmack wahr, als sich ihre Zungen berührten und sie schlang die Arme um die hochgewachsene Sith.

 _So begierig..._ hallte es belustigt durch ihren Geist und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sich G'rila mit ihr herumgedreht und blickte zu ihr auf.

„Aber damit kann ich leben...“, wisperte sie leise und strich mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinab, während sie die Blonde erneut küsste. Angestachelt durch die Erregung der blonden Sith spürte sie, wie ihr Körper ebenfalls dem Höhepunkt entgegen strebte und versuchte diese Gefühle für den Moment noch zu unterdrücken, um sich ganz ihrer Geliebten widmen zu können.

Ihre Finger, die in der Zwischenzeit ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, ließen Lana heftig atmend den Kuss beenden, als sie dort weitermachte, wo ihre Zunge soeben aufgehört hatte und mit einem Finger durch die Feuchtigkeit und über ihre Klit streichelte.

Stöhnend vergrub die blonde Sith den Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, während ihr Körper unter dieser Berührung zunehmend häufiger und heftiger erbebte. Die leisen Töne, die sie dabei von sich gab, ließen G'rila einen Moment verzückt inne halten, doch Lana war bereits kurz davor, zu kommen und duldete keine weitere Verzögerung.

„Mach weiter…“, bettelte sie und erinnerte die hochgewachsene Sith durch eine nachdrückliche Bewegung ihrer Hüfte an ihre Anwesenheit. Lächelnd presste G’rila einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter

„Sofort mein Engel.“, erwiderte sie und setzte die Kreisbewegung ihrer Finger fort.

Mit der freien Hand strich sie derweil sacht über den Nacken der blonden Sith und spürte schließlich wie sich ihr Körper anspannte, ehe sie von ihrem Orgasmus überwältigt wurde.

Keuchend grub Lana die Nägel in ihre Hüfte, während die Erregung in zitternden Wogen durch ihren Körper raste, doch G’rila war so tief in ihre momentane Tätigkeit versunken, dass sie den kurzen Schmerz, den sie dabei erzeugte, kaum wahrnahm. Wieder und wieder streichelte sie über ihre Klit, bis die Nachbeben schließlich langsam abklangen und Blonde schwer atmend den Kopf auf ihre Brust legte.

Zitternd holte sie Luft, während ihr Herz noch immer wie wild in ihrer Brust hämmerte, und die einzige Bewegung, zu der sie sich durchringen konnte, war ihre Hände von G’rilas Hüfte zu lösen.

 

Mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst streichelte die hochgewachsene Sith indes über ihren Rücken und wartete, dass sie wieder zu Atem kam.

„Wir sollten zu den wichtigen Dingen zurückkehren…“, murmelte Lana schließlich leise, auch wenn ihrer Stimme anzuhören war, dass sie eigentlich viel lieber hier bleiben würde.

Da G’rila ebenfalls nicht gewillt war, sie so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen, gab sie statt einer Antwort lediglich ein unverständliches Brummen von sich und blieb scheinbar regungslos liegen.

Plötzlich zuckte die Blonde jedoch heftig zusammen und richtete sich abrupt auf.

„ _Das_ meinte ich nicht, G’rila!“, japste sie und blickte die hochgewachsene Sith vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nicht?“, wiederholte diese fragend und blinzelte sie unschuldig an.

„Es fühlt sich aber wichtig an…“, erklärte sie und fuhr darin fort mit ihrem Finger über ihre Klit zu kreisen, sodass die blonde Sith mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen schloss.

„Nicht aufhören…“, bat sie dann nach ein paar Sekunden und G’rila grinste zufrieden

„Siehst du.“, sagte sie

„Wichtig.“ Sie drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals, während Lana wohlig erschauerte und sich wieder eng an sie schmiegte.

„Du weißt schon…“, brachte sie schließlich langsam hervor

„…dass ich die Arbeit für die Allianz gemeint habe…“

„Mhm…“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und verstärkte den Druck, bis die Blonde erneut aufstöhnte.

„Und ich dachte, das Wichtigste wärst du…“, murmelte sie zärtlich in ihre Halsbeuge und fing an, Küsse auf der weichen Haut zu verteilen.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich unerträglich…“, gab Lana zurück, brach jedoch ab, als die Finger der hochgewachsenen Sith ihren Eingang umspielten und schließlich langsam in sie hinein glitten.

Ein Zucken ging durch ihren Leib, als G‘rila nach kurzem Suchen einen bestimmten Punkt fand und in gefährlich langsamen Kreisen darüber strich, sodass die Blonde verlangend aufstöhnte.

„Von wegen nicht wichtig…“, brummte diese daher, doch noch ehe sie ihren Satz vollenden konnte, spürte sie Lanas Präsenz in ihrem Geist.

Unfähig seine Beeinflussung erneut zu ignorieren, hielt sie erschauernd inne, als sich ihr Körper der Erregung der Blonden anpasste. Tief Luft holend spürte sie, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, während plötzlich Hitze in ihr aufstieg und ihre Klit begehrlich zu pochen begann.

Nach einem Moment hatte sie sich dann an die zweite Persönlichkeit in ihrem Kopf gewöhnt und nahm langsam die Bewegung ihrer Finger wieder auf.

Die blonde Sith, die ja am Vorabend auf einen derartigen Anblick hatte verzichten müssen, hatte sie dabei fasziniert betrachtet und konnte nun nicht widerstehen, sich hinab zu beugen, bis ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Ihr Kuss wurde zunehmend hungriger, je näher sie dem Höhepunkt kamen und als sie ihn schließlich gemeinsam erreichten, mussten sie sich heftig atmend voneinander lösen, während ihre Körper unter den Wirkungen des Orgasmus erzitterten.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt und völlig in den Geist der jeweils anderen versunken hielt dieser Zustand noch eine ganze Weile an, bis ihr überreiztes Nervensystem endlich nicht mehr in der Lage war, weitere Reizungen aufzunehmen und sie schließlich langsam zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

 

„Sag mir nochmal, warum bin ich gleich mit dir zusammen?“, nuschelte Lana schließlich dumpf.

„Ich glaube, das ist weil du mich liebst.“, gab G’rila erschöpft zurück

„Und vielleicht…“, fügte sie tief Luft holend hinzu

„Vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit diesen _wichtigen Dingen_ zu tun, um die wir uns ständig bemühen.“ Die Blonde zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie dabei bedeutungsvoll über ihre Klit strich, ehe sie schließlich ihre Hand zurückzog, um Lanas Feuchtigkeit von ihren Fingern zu lecken.

„Klingt logisch…“ murmelte die blonde Sith und räkelte sich zufrieden seufzend, ehe sie die Augen schloss.

„Doch nicht mehr so scharf aufs Arbeiten, mh?“, fragte G’rila schmunzelnd und kreiste dabei sacht mit ihren Nägeln über ihren Rücken.

„Du hast Theron gehört…“, gab Lana als Antwort zurück

„Wir sollen uns Zeit lassen…“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar über die neuen Prioritäten der Blonden und sagte stattdessen

„Dann tun wir das auch.“

Sie streckte sich leicht, bis sie bequem lag und angelte dann nach der Decke, um sie über sie beide zu ziehen.

Ein wohliger Seufzer entfuhr der blonden Sith, als sie sich unter der zunehmenden Wärme entspannte und das herrliche Gefühl genoss, ihren warmen und lebendigen Körper unter sich zu spüren. Ihr Kopf hob sich leicht bei jedem von G’rilas Atemzügen und wenn sie genau hinhörte, konnte sie ihr Herz schlagen hören.

Dessen Ruhe musste sich auch auf die Blonde übertragen haben, denn nach einiger Zeit war es der hochgewachsenen Sith so, als hörte sie ihre Herzen im Einklang miteinander schlagen, wie zwei fest vernetzte Maschinen. Beruhigend spürte sie Lanas Gewicht auf sich, während sie langsam in einen Dämmerzustand abdriftete, bis ihre einzige Tätigkeit schließlich nur noch darin bestand, mit den Händen über ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

 

Ein plötzlicher Piepton ließ sie beide aufschrecken und G’rila gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als ihr klar wurde, das es von ihrem Holokommunikator herrührte.

„Bestimmt Theron.“, brummte sie unzufrieden und legte einen Arm über das Gesicht

„Ich wette, er will sich erkundigen, wo ich stecke.“

„Das geht ihn überhaupt nichts an.“, gab Lana schläfrig zurück und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith zum Grinsen

„Stimmt.“, erwiderte sie und strich zärtlich über ihre Schulter

„Aber ich sollte das Gespräch dennoch annehmen, vielleicht gibt es wichtige Neuigkeiten.“ Die Blonde seufzte ergeben und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass G’rila sich aufsetzen konnte.

Sorgsam wickelte sie die Bettdecke um sich und stellte den Kommunikator so ein, dass er nur ihren Oberkörper übertragen würde. Nachdem sie sich dann vergewissert hatte, dass Lana hinter ihr in Deckung gegangen war, aktivierte sie das Gerät.

Wie erwartet erschien ein kleines Abbild des Agenten, der nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein schien, sie nicht in ihrer üblichen Rüstung vorzufinden.

„Commander.“, begann er sogleich

„SCORPIO hat in den Plänen, die ihr vom Turm mitgebracht habt, etwas Interessantes gefunden. Ihr solltet zur Zentrale kommen und Euch das ansehen.“

„Etwa einen Weg, wie wir nahe genug an Arcann herankommen, um ihn zu vernichten?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith überrascht, doch Theron zwinkerte nur kurz

„Seid versichert, dass Ihr das selbst herausfinden wollt.“ Mit unschuldiger Miene fügte er noch hinzu

„Wenn Ihr übrigens Lana seht, sagt Ihr bitte Bescheid, dass sie ebenfalls in die Zentrale kommt.“ G'rila wollte ihm noch eine Antwort darauf geben, doch bevor sie dazu kam, hatte er das Gespräch schon beendet und das Holo erlosch.

 

„Hast du gehört?“, wandte sie sich belustigt an die blonde Sith

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass es in der Zentrale interessante Neuigkeiten gibt.“ Sie legte den Kommunikator auf dem Nachtisch ab und schob sich wieder neben Lana unter die Decke.

„Das heißt, falls ich dich sehe.“, fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu, während die Blonde, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt, amüsiert zu ihr aufblickte.

„Und?“, fragte sie nach

„Tust du das?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“, gab G’rila zurück und küsste sie sanft

„Denkst du das zählt?“ Die blonde Sith schmunzelte und legte gespielt nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten

„Ich denke du solltest es sicherheitshalber noch einmal wiederholen… nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich dich auch verstanden habe.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith und sie beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut.

Nach einem Augenblick lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und G’rila brachte mit rauer Stimme hervor:

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen und in die Zentrale gehen.“ Überrascht über diese plötzliche Sinneswandlung neigte Lana den Kopf zur Seite, doch ehe sie eine Frage stellen konnte, redete die hochgewachsene Sith weiter

„Denn wenn ich nicht bald Handschuhe anziehe…“ sie streckte eine Hand aus und ließ sie versonnen über die Schulter der Blonden gleiten, ihre Seite hinab und bis zu ihrer Hüfte

„Wenn ich nicht bald Handschuhe anziehe, kommen wir hier nie weg…“

„Und wäre das so schlimm?“, hauchte die blonde Sith und erschauerte unter ihrer Berührung.

Statt einer Antwort lachte G’rila leise und zog sie zu sich heran, bis sie wieder auf ihr zu liegen kam.

„ _Schlimm_ ist das falsche Wort.“, erklärte sie und schlang die Arme um Lana

„Aber ich möchte mehr für unsere Beziehung als diese kurzen gestohlenen Momente, die immer damit enden, dass irgendjemand etwas von uns will.“

"Ich verstehe.", schmunzelte die Blonde und gab ihr einen Kuss

"Du willst also zurück an die Arbeit, damit wir endlich diesen Krieg beenden können."

"Genau.", erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith und drückte sie sacht

"Damit wir endlich mehr Zeit füreinander haben."

"Mit dem Argument kann ich leben.", erklärte Lana und küsste sie erneut

"Aber heute Abend…"

"Auf jeden Fall.", nickte G'rila, worauf die Blonde ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufsetzte. Dann erhob sie sich langsam und kroch aus dem Bett, kurz darauf gefolgt von der hochgewachsenen Sith.

Ohne größere Eile zogen sie sich an und gingen dann hinüber zum Hauptraum der Basis, um herauszufinden, was SCORPIO so Interessantes entdeckt hatte.


	36. Schulen der Macht

In der Zentrale angekommen, entdeckten sie sogleich Theron und den Droiden bei dem großen Holoterminal.

SCORPIO hatte sich offensichtlich an die Konsole angeschlossen und scrollte durch Pläne und Aufzeichnungen, während der Agent mit verschränkten Armen auf und ab lief. Als er die beiden Sith jedoch entdeckte, hielt er in seinem Laufen inne.

"Ihr seid da, Commander, perfekt.", sagte er und winkte sie zu sich heran. Mit keinem Wort ging er dabei auf seine vorherige Bemerkung ein, sie solle Lana Bescheid sagen, wenn sie sie sehe; wohl weil es Wichtigeres gab, wie er ihnen auch gleich erklärte.

"Wie gesagt hat SCORPIO die Pläne, die Ihr aus der Droidenhauptzentrale mitgebracht gründlich durchgesehen."

"Die Analyse wurde vor 47 Minuten und 23 Sekunden abgeschlossen.", warf der Droide von der Seite ein und aktivierte ein Holoabbild des Turms.

"Richtig.", stimmte Theron zu und deutete auf das Bild

"Offenbar haben wir uns geirrt, was die Steuerung der Ewigen Flotte angeht.

Sie ist nämlich nicht wie vermutet im Thron direkt, sondern einige Kilometer unterhalb des Turms zu finden."

"Unterhalb?", wiederholte G'rila erstaunt und hob eine Braue.

"Die gesuchte Kontrolleinheit befindet sich im alten Energiezentrum von Zakuul.", erklärte SCORPIO und markierte einen Punkt auf der Karte, den sie sogleich vergrößerte.

"Das heißt, wir müssten wieder in den Turm eindringen…", stellte die hochgewachsene Sith nachdenklich fest und wandte sich an Theron

"Konntet Ihr schon etwas über die Bewachung herausfinden?"

"Die Hauptsteuerung ist gut geschützt.", erklärte er sogleich und tippte einige Befehle auf der Holokonsole ein, wodurch verschiedene Positionen hervorgehoben wurden.

"Es gibt diverse Überwachungssensoren, Wachposten und Sicherheitsstationen.

Eine große Armee können wir da nicht reinschicken."

"Aber ein kleiner Angriffstrupp könnte es schaffen.", merkte Lana an, die interessiert näher getreten war.

"Stimmt.", nickte der Agent

"Ein Stoßtrupp könnte sicher bis zu der Hauptsteuerung durchdringen." Er tippte wieder etwas ein und Holobilder von Kaliyo und Aric Jorgan erschienen vor ihnen.

"Kaliyo und Major Jorgan haben sich bereits beide angeboten, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Nun liegt es an Euch Commander, Euch für einen von ihnen zu entscheiden."

"Das ist ganz eindeutig eine Aufgabe für den Chaostrupp.", erklärte der Cathar sofort und verschränkte die Arme, worauf Kaliyo ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Ich glaube, dass Major Mieze sich da ein wenig überschätzt.", sagte sie spöttisch

"Ihr braucht keine Soldaten, die stur nach Lehrbuch vorgehen, sondern jemanden, der die verborgenen Schleichwege kennt und auch den Mumm hat, sie zu nutzen." Da die hochgewachsene Sith ebenfalls dieser Meinung war und ihr überdies der arrogante Ausdruck des Majors nicht gefiel, nickte sie zustimmend

"Kaliyo wird den Stoßtrupp anführen. Falls Ihr Verstärkungen oder Waffen braucht, könnt Ihr gern mit meinen Spezialisten sprechen; sie geben Euch dann alles Nötige.

Sobald Ihr bereit seid, meldet Euch bei Theron, der die Angelegenheit koordinieren wird." An ihrer Seite nickte der Agent bekräftigend und auch die Rattataki signalisierte mit einem Nicken ihre Zustimmung, ehe ihr Holo erlosch.

Der Cathar wirkte dagegen weniger glücklich, zog es jedoch vor nichts zu sagen, sondern verschwand schweigend vom Holoschirm.

"Bevor wir losschlagen solltest du aber vielleicht auch noch etwas tun.", warf Lana von der Seite ein und nickte kurz zu dem Bild des Turms hin, dessen Holo nun wieder aufleuchtete.

"Valkorion hat den Turm gebaut, vielleicht hat er hilfreiche Informationen für uns, wie wir Schwierigkeiten auf dem Weg zu der Steuereinheit vermeiden können."

"Hm.", machte die hochgewachsene Sith und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

"Es wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert.", stimmte sie dann zu und wandte sich zum Gehen

"Ich denke, am besten suche ich einen Ort, wo ich ungestört mit ihm reden kann; er wird wohl kaum einen Vortrag für die gesamte Allianz halten wollen." Sie schenkte Lana ein schiefes Grinsen

„Bin gleich wieder da.“ und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Aufzug, um vielleicht in der Wildnis von Odessen einen Rückzugsort zu finden, an dem sie den _Unsterblichen Imperator_ zu einem Gespräch bewegen konnte.

 

Ihr Weg führte sie an den Landeplattformen vorbei und durch die Cantina, wo sich der Fahrstuhl zum Grund der Schlucht befand, über der die Allianzbasis schützend thronte.

Sobald die Kabine ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und sich die Türen öffneten, empfing die Sith leises Vogelgezwitscher und von irgendwo in der Nähe das Plätschern eines Baches.

Sie überprüfte kurz den Sitz ihrer Schwerter und lief dann los, während sie sich fragte, ob Valkorion ihr tatsächlich weiterhelfen würde. Er betonte zwar immer, dass seine Kinder aufgehalten werden müssten, doch ob er ihnen deshalb den Schlüssel dazu direkt in die Hand geben würde, war fraglich.

Nachdem G'rila eine Weile gegangen war, fand sie sich am Rand eines flachen Sees wieder, dessen Wasser kaum knöcheltief war. Da die Schlucht am gegenüberliegenden Ufer bereits endete und ihr ein kurzer Blick zurück verriet, dass sie inzwischen auch weit genug von der Basis weg war, beschloss sie, dass dies der perfekte Ort für eine private Unterhaltung war.

"Valkorion.", sprach sie daher

"Ich brauche Euren Rat."

"Wozu?", erklang wenig später seine Stimme, während sich seine schattenhafte Gestalt langsam vor ihr manifestierte

"Ihr habt auch schon früher nicht auf meine Ratschläge gehört.

Mit welchem Recht also erdreistet Ihr Euch nun, Antworten von mir zu verlangen?"

"Wir müssen in den Turm eindringen, um die Kontrolle über die Ewige Flotte zu erlangen.", erklärte die Sith knapp und verschränkte die Arme

"Ich dachte, das läge vielleicht in Eurem Interesse."

"In meinem Interesse?", wiederholte er belustigt

"Oder doch eher in Eurem?" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und lief ein paar Schritte über den See davon.

"Nein…", sagte er dann schließlich und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken

"In meinem Interesse kann es nicht liegen, denn ich habe Eure Schwäche gesehen;

Ihr seid noch nicht stark, gegen meine Kinder anzutreten."

"Ich bin mehr als bereit.", widersprach G'rila mit einem zornigen Knurren, während ihre Hände zu den Lichtschwertern zuckten.

"Bereit?", fragte er nach und drehte sich lachend zu ihr um

"Ihr denkt, nur weil ihr die dunkle Seite gemeistert habt, seid Ihr bereit?"

"Die Macht der dunklen Seite ist stark.", erklärte sie widerspenstig, doch er schüttelte den Kopf

"Und doch hat Euch all Eure Macht nichts geholfen, als ihr von meinem Sohn tödlich verwundet wurdet.

Nur ich war es, der Euch am Leben gehalten hat…" Nachdenklich blickte er wieder auf die sie umgebende Landschaft

"Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich Euch damals hätte sterben lassen sollen."

"Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?", fragte G'rila nach und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Waffen.

"Ihr habt Potential, das will ich nicht leugnen.", gab er zu und ließ seinen Blick über sie streifen

"Doch Ihr wisst es nicht zu nutzen.

Seit ich Euch beobachte, ruht Ihr Euch auf der Macht aus, die ihr nur mir zu verdanken habt." Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat einige Schritte von ihr zurück

"Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass Ihr dem Tod wieder alleine ins Auge blickt…" Die Sith starrte ihn verwirrt an, was meinte er nur damit? Doch während sie ihn beobachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass seine Gestalt zunehmend fester zu werden schien, bis es schließlich so schien, dass kein Geist sondern vielmehr ein lebendiger Mensch vor ihr stünde.

"Lasst es mich Euch zeigen…", sagte Valkorion schließlich und ehe G'rila reagieren konnte, schleuderte er sie nach hinten, sodass sie hart gegen die Felswand prallte.

Mit einem Stöhnen kam sie wieder auf die Füße und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben. Dann hob sie den Blick wieder auf Valkorion, der sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und herablassend auf sie zu warten schien.

"Na schön…", knurrte sie und aktivierte ihre Schwerter

"Ihr habt es so gewollt…"

 

Doch obwohl sie sich redlich bemühte blockte er mühelos jeden ihrer Angriffe ab und warf sie wieder und wieder zurück ohne dabei besonders angestrengt zu wirken.

Die Sith dagegen war bereits nach kurzer Zeit so außer Atem, dass ihre Schläge immer öfter weit an Valkorion vorbei gingen, weshalb er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machte, sie abzuwehren.

"Ihr seid schwach…", wiederholte er, als sie gerade einmal wieder Atem schöpfte und ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen anblickte.

"Euer Verständnis der Macht ist veraltet, antiquiert.

Wenn Ihr Euch nicht weiterentwickelt, habt Ihr Eure Aufgabe in der Galaxie verfehlt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ein spöttischer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht

"…und Ihr bestätigt damit alle meine Zweifel."

"Einmal…", brachte G'rila schwer atmend hervor

"War ich stark genug… um Euer Zorn zu werden…"

"Das war früher einmal…", gab er zurück und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung

"Heute wird Eure Stärke neu auf die Probe gestellt.

Und Ihr seid dabei, zu versagen…"

"Ich versage nicht!", stieß die Sith zornentbrannt hervor.

„Ich kann mich ändern, kann stärker werden."

"Das glaube ich nicht.", entgegnete er herablassend

"Wenn Ihr es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft habt…"

"Dann sagt mir, was ich tun soll!", unterbrach ihn G'rila, doch Valkorion schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich von ihr ab

"Ich war lange genug an Eurer Seite. Es wird nun Zeit für mich, zu gehen."

"Gehen?", wiederholte die Sith ungläubig

"Ihr könnt außerhalb meines Kopfes existieren?" Sie ließ ihre Schwerter sinken und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch statt einer Antwort blickte er nur schweigend in die Ferne.

"Wohin wollt Ihr gehen?", fragte sie daher, nachdem sie die Waffen wieder am Gürtel befestigt hatte

"Werdet Ihr zurückkehren?" Er blickte sich über die Schulter zu ihr um und musterte sie kurz

"Zeigt, dass Ihr es wert seid…", sagte er und begann sich dann langsam von ihr zu entfernen, während der Nachhall seiner Worte noch einen Moment in G'rilas Geist widerhallte.

Seine Gestalt wurde dabei scheinbar immer blasser, doch so genau wusste die Sith das nicht zu sagen, wo die Sicht vor ihren Augen mit einem Mal unscharf und schwammig wurde. Sie versuchte noch das seltsame Gefühl abzuschütteln, doch sobald er sich vollständig aufgelöst hatte, ging etwas wie ein weißer Blitz durch ihren Geist und alles um sie herum wurde dunkel.

 

Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder erwachte, fand sie sich auf einer Liege wieder, die sich nach kurzem Umsehen in einem Raumschiff befinden musste, doch sie konnte weder das Summen eines Motors hören noch nahm sie das gewohnte Vibrieren wahr, dass man zumindest in kleineren Schiffen fast überall spüren konnte. Stattdessen glaubte sie das Zwitschern von Vögeln zu vernehmen und von irgendwoher kam ein leichter Luftzug.

Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie sich auf und griff nach ihrem Holokommunikator.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie ohnmächtig geworden war, geschweige denn wo sie sich befand, doch in jedem Fall ging etwas seltsames vor und sie hielt es für das klügste, zumindest jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie noch lebte.

"Lana, kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie, nachdem sie das kleine Gerät mit einem Knopfdruck aktiviert hatte.

Doch statt dem Bild ihrer Geliebten tauchte nur ein blaues Leuchten auf, blinkte ein paar Mal und erlosch dann wieder.

"Verdammt!", murmelte sie und steckte den Kommunikator wieder weg

"Das ist gar nicht gut." Sie blickte sich seufzend um und erhob sich von der Liege.

Am besten suchte sie nach dem Besitzer des Raumschiffs, der würde schon einen Weg wissen, wie sie wieder zur Allianzbasis zurückkam.

 

Im Schiff selbst suchte sie allerdings vergebens, fand stattdessen jedoch allerhand Interessantes: eine gut gearbeitete Rüstung, von der sie vermutete, dass sie einem Jedi gehörte, mehrere Bücher über die Aspekte der Macht, sowie zu ihrer größten Überraschung ein Bild von einem jungen Mann, der Theron Shan verblüffend ähnlich sah.

Die Ausstiegsklappe war weit geöffnet und führte auf eine Lichtung hinaus, die den Eindruck machte, als habe sich hier jemand in Erweiterung des Raumschiffs häuslich eingerichtet: ein Meditationsstein sowie eine Kochstelle befanden sich zu ihrer Rechten, Geradeaus war eine Schlafstelle mit Zelt und auf der linken Seite im Schutz des Raumschiffs waren wie zu Studienzwecken einige Tische aufgebaut, auf denen sich Trainingsunterlagen über Jedi und Sith fanden, sowie Notizen über Odessen und Zakuul.

Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn wühlte sich G'rila durch die Hinterlassenschaften ihres unbekannten Retters und stieß schließlich neben der Bettrolle auf ein handschriftlich geführtes Buch, offensichtlich ein Tagebuch.

Neugierig blätterte sie zur ersten Seite, um vielleicht einen Namen zu erfahren und hielt verblüfft inne

 _Satele Shan_ las sie dort _Großmeisterin des Jedi-Ordens_.

"Satele?", wiederholte sie laut, als würde die ganze Sache dadurch realer und blickte sich dann erneut in dem Lager um. Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn ergab es: die Jedi-Rüstung, Therons Bild, Bücher über die Macht,…

Die Sith hob den Kopf und betrachtete das Raumschiff genauer. Wenn sie es wirklich war, dann musste sie sich schon geraume Zeit hier befinden, denn seine Oberseite war von einem grünen Teppich aus Moos und anderen Pflanzen besetzt.

Die nächste Frage war nun: wo war sie?

G'rila schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Macht zu erspüren, die sie auf Yavin 4 kennengelernt hatte, und wirklich glaubte sie sie nach ein paar Minuten irgendwo in der Nähe zu fühlen, auch wenn sie seltsam verändert schien.

Da sie allerdings keine bessere Spur hatte, entschloss sich die Sith diesem Gefühl zu folgen, denn selbst wenn es sich bei der Präsenz nicht um die von Satele handelte, so war dort doch wenigstens irgendetwas Menschliches.

 

Ihre Vermutung täuschte sie in der Tat nicht, denn nach einigen hundert Metern Fußmarsch wurde die Gegend von einem Fluss durchschnitten, dessen felsiges Bett sich tief in die Landschaft gegraben hatte.

Eine Person, der Ursprung jener Präsenz, die sie gespürt hatte, stand unbeweglich an seinem Rand. Es war schwer zu erkennen, ob sie zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer blickte oder vielleicht in eine Meditation vertieft war, doch sobald die Sith auf Hörreichweite herangekommen war, erhob sie ihre Stimme.

"Der Zorn des Imperators…", erklang die bekannte ruhige Stimme der Großmeisterin und gemessen drehte sie sich zu ihr um.

"Satele Shan.", stellte G'rila fest und musterte sie kurz

"Euch hätte ich hier am wenigsten erwartet."

"Wir haben auf Euch gewartet.", entgegnete Satele, worauf die Sith irritiert eine Braue hob.

" _Wir_ haben auf Euch gewartet?", wiederholte sie

"Und wieso überhaupt gewartet? Woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich hierher kommen würde?"

"Die Macht hat uns vor Jahren hierher geführt…", erklang eine neue Stimme und aus dem Nichts erschien die Gestalt von Darth Marr.

Während G'rila noch verblüfft auf den Sith starrte, wechselte dieser einen kurzen Blick mit Satele.

"Wir haben Euch beobachtet.", erklärte sie dann, wurde jedoch sofort von der hochgewachsenen Sith unterbrochen

"Einen Moment.

Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, _ihr zwei_...", damit deutete sie auf die Großmeisterin und Darth Marr

"Seid schon seit Jahren hier auf Odessen und wartet darauf, dass _ich_ hier auftauche?" Sie schnaubte kurz und verschränkte die Arme

"Ich habe in der letzten Zeit zu viele merkwürdige Visionen gehabt, um euch das einfach so zu glauben."

"Dann lasst es uns erklären.", sagte Satele und wandte sich an den Sith an ihrer Seite

"Marr?"

"Nachdem mich unser ehemaliger Imperator getötet hat, musste ich einige meiner Prinzipien überdenken.", fing der Sith an

"Ich glaubte immer, es genüge an vorderster Front zu stehen, um meine Truppen siegreich aus der Schlacht zu führen, doch das Ewige Imperium hat mich eines Besseren belehrt." Er blickte kurz zu der Jedi-Großmeisterin und fuhr dann fort

"Ich tat also das einzig Richtige: ich suchte nach einem mir ebenbürtigen Geist, um anderen zu helfen, meine Fehler zu vermeiden."

"Warum nicht ich?", fragte G'rila sofort nach, wo es ihr logischer erschienen wäre, jemanden der eigenen Fraktion aufzusuchen und nicht von der eigentlich verfeindeten.

"Ihr wart gefangen in Karbonit.", gab Darth Marr zurück, ohne den Eindruck zu machen, beleidigt worden zu sein

"Außerdem seid Ihr jemand, der lieber Taten denn Worte sprechen lässt." Er blickte wieder zur Seite

"Der Tod verändert zudem die Sichtweise.

 _Es gibt keinen Tod nur die Macht…_ An diesen Worten ist mehr dran, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte.

Es musste jemand sein, der Zugriff zu den Lehren der hellen Seite hatte." Die hochgewachsene Sith runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn

"Gut, das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Aber wieso habt ihr ausgerechnet auf _mich_ gewartet?"

"Die Macht hat uns verraten, dass der Krieg auf diesem Planeten eine Wende nehmen würde.", erklärte Satele

"Und nachdem Ihr aus Eurer Gefangenschaft geflohen seid, wurde uns schnell klar, dass sie durch Euch hervorgerufen werden würde." Wieder wechselte sie einen Blick mit Darth Marr und fuhr dann fort

"Doch Ihr seid noch nicht bereit…"

"Ach bitte!", schnaufte G'rila entnervt

"Jetzt fangt Ihr nicht auch noch damit an, mich für schwach zu erklären."

"Nichts liegt uns ferner.", erwiderte die Großmeisterin beschwichtigend

"Jedoch werdet Ihr keine Chance im Kampf gegen die Herrscher des Ewigen Imperiums haben, solange Ihr nicht Euer volles Potential ausschöpft."

"Und wie üblich werdet Ihr es bei diesen leeren Worten belassen und mich _selbst meinen Weg finden lassen_.", ergänzte die Sith und verdrehte die Augen.

"Im Gegenteil.", gab Darth Marr zurück

"Einen großen Teil des Weges habt Ihr schon auf Eurem Pfad hierher beschritten und den Rest findet ihr hier." Satele nickte zustimmend und deutete auf ein Leuchtfeuer zu ihrer Linken

"Diese Leuchtfeuer sind durch Macht erschaffen worden und nur die Macht kann sie entzünden.

Um sie zum Brennen zu bringen, müsst Ihr die verschiedenen Aspekte der Macht anwenden: die der dunklen Seite, die der hellen Seite und die der Ritter von Zakuul."

"Und wie erkenne ich, welcher Aspekt erforderlich ist?", erkundigte sich G'rila, nachdem sie das Leuchtfeuer kurz in Augenschein genommen hatte.

"Lasst Euch von der Macht leiten…", erwiderte die Großmeisterin schlicht

"Wenn Ihr am Ende des Weges angelangt seid, werdet Ihr eine Höhe vorfinden.

Dort werden wir auf Euch warten." Damit wandte sie sich ab und setzte mit einem Machtsprung über den Fluss hinweg, während Darth Marrs Gestalt verblasste.

"Leuchtfeuer mit der Macht anzünden…", murmelte die Sith und schüttelte den Kopf

"Das Ganze hier wird wirklich immer verrückter."

 

Schon beim ersten dieser Leuchtfeuer stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Satele durchaus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn ein nicht unbedeutender Hauch der dunklen Seite strömte auf sie ein und als sie dem Gefühl - und ihrer Leidenschaft - nachgab, entzündeten sich augenblicklich die aufgestapelten Holzscheite.

"Verrückt…", wiederholte G'rila noch einmal und wandte sich dem nächsten Leuchtfeuer zu.

Dieses Mal spürte sie die helle Seite, doch ihr Versuch, es wie das Erste zu entzünden, stellte sich als nicht von Erfolg gekrönt heraus.

Nachdenklich musterte sie die Konstruktion und überlegte, welche Herangehensweise es sonst noch geben könnte. _Fokus!_ schoss es ihr dann plötzlich durch den Kopf und entschlossen widmete sie sich erneut dem Leuchtfeuer.

Es war nicht einfach für sie, ihre Ungeduld zu bezähmen und sich auf das Strömen der hellen Seite der Macht zu konzentrieren, doch schließlich sprang der erste Funke auf die Scheite über und nach einigen weiteren Minuten war das Feuer zur Gänze entfacht.

Zufrieden mit dieser Leistung folgte die Sith dem Weg ein Stück weiter, wo das nächste Leuchtfeuer schon auf sie wartete.

Eine neue Art der Macht umgab dieses und erst nach einigem Überlegen kam sie darauf, dass dies die Macht sein musste, welche die Ritter für sich nutzten. Doch auf welche Weise machten sie sich diese untertan?

Angestrengt runzelte sie die Stirn und dachte nach. Hatte Lana nicht erwähnt, dass ihre Macht stärker würde, je stärker ihr Glaube an die Macht des Ewigen Imperiums war?

Doch wieso sollte sie daran glauben, wo es doch ihr Bestreben war, eben dieses Imperium auszulöschen?

Sie stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus. Dass die Dinge aber auch immer so kompliziert sein mussten! Nun wusste sie zwar eine Möglichkeit, wie sie stärker werden konnte - oder ihr Potential besser ausschöpfen, wie es Satele formuliert hatte - und scheiterte dennoch an der Umsetzung.

Dabei würde es genügen, wenn das Feuer einfach…

Sie blinzelte verwirrt und rieb sich die Augen, denn noch während sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, waren die Scheite in Flammen aufgegangen.

War das vielleicht die Lösung? Einfach an Dinge zu glauben, um sie geschehen zu lassen?

G'rila schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als würde dadurch Ordnung in ihre Gedanken kommen, doch da dies nicht geschah, beschloss sie einfach, diese Methode bei den nächsten Leuchtfeuern näher zu überprüfen und sich bis dahin keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen.

Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg und merkte wirklich bei den nächsten Leuchtfeuern - es handelte sich um solche der hellen, wie auch jener _grauen_ Seite, welche die Ritter nutzten - dass es ihr zunehmend leichter fiel, eine Flamme nur aus der Macht heraus entstehen zu lassen.

Wie zur Entspannung folgte darauf ein Leuchtfeuer der dunklen Seite, ehe sie sich abschließend noch einmal der Macht der Zakuul-Ritter bedienen musste. Dennoch spürte sie die Anstrengung, so viele Aspekte der Macht zu kontrollieren, als sie sich von den Flammen des letzten Feuers abwandte und zu der Höhle hinüber blickte, die sie bereits zuvor erspäht hatte.

Niemand war zu sehen, doch möglicherweise warteten Satele und Darth Marr auch im Inneren auf sie, weshalb sie schließlich ihre Schwerter hervorzog und im Schein der Klingen das zwielichtige Innere der Höhle betrat.

 

Kühle Luft umwehte sie und von irgendwo aus der Tiefe der Dunkelheit fühlte sie eine mächtige Aura der Macht.

Vorsichtig schritt sie weiter voran und erblickte schließlich etwas, das aussah wie eine antike Version einer Lichtschwertschmiede. Sie wollte sich das eben genauer ansehen, als plötzlich über ihr ein spöttisches Lachen erklang

"Seht nur, wen wir da haben… Vaters kleines Schoßtier…"

"Vaylin!", entfuhr es G'rila und sie packte ihre Schwerter fester.

Also hatte sie doch recht gehabt und das alles war nichts anderes gewesen, als eine perfide Falle, in die sie Valkorion arglos gelockt hatte!

"Ihr habt meinen Bruder ganz schön traurig gemacht…", sprach Vaylin indes weiter, während sie langsam auf sie zuschritt wie ein Raubtier, das sich seiner Beute sicher war.

"Das tut mir außerordentlich leid.", presste die Sith zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dabei mit den Augen jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgend.

"Oh das muss es nicht.", erklärte Vaylin leichthin und zog ihr Lichtschwert

"Ich werde ihm einfach Euren Kopf bringen, das wird ihn sicher wieder fröhlich stimmen." Damit ließ sie unvermittelt ihr Schwert sinken und schleuderte einen so starken Blitz auf G'rila, dass sie keuchend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, während ihr Körper vor Schmerzen schrie.

Als das Brennen endlich nachließ rappelte sie sich mühsam auf und hob ihre Waffen, um damit halbherzig ein paar Hiebe auszuführen, die Vaylin jedoch allesamt verfehlten und lediglich ein Lachen bei ihr hervorriefen.

"Ihr seid niedlich, wie Ihr glaubt mich besiegen zu können.", stellte sie fest und ließ ihr Schwert elegant um ihren Körper kreisen, ehe sie einen zweiten Blitz aus ihren Händen zucken ließ.

Doch dieses Mal war die Sith darauf vorbereitet und schaffte es, mithilfe ihrer Schwerter wenigstens einen Teil des Angriffs abzublocken, sodass sie sich zumindest auf den Beinen halten konnte.

"So schwach…", stellte Vaylin spöttisch fest und feuerte erneut einen Blitz auf G'rila ab, der ihre nun geschwächte Verteidigung durchbrach und sie erneut stöhnend zu Boden sinken ließ.

"Ihr werdet mich nicht so einfach töten!", stieß die Sith mit von Zorn und Schmerz erfüllter Stimme hervor und versuchte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Es konnte, nein es durfte nicht einfach so enden!

Endlich hatte sie sich schwankend aufgerichtet und versuchte ihre Macht für einen Gegenschlag zu fokussieren. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie dabei Lanas Gesicht und spürte wieder ihren Schmerz, nachdem Arcann sie beinahe getötet hatte und ein Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle, ehe sich ihre Macht mit einem Aufschrei entlud.

Schneller als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte schossen ihre Schwerter auf Vaylin zu, die urplötzlich einen sehr entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Doch bevor die tödlichen Klingen ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, löste sich das Bild auf und statt Vaylin stand Satele Shan vor ihr, eine Hand in einer Art Abwehrbewegung erhoben.

G'rila versuchte noch, ihre Schwerter zurückzuziehen, doch die Großmeisterin war schneller und warf sie mit einem Machthieb zu Boden, dass es ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

"Ich spüre eine starke Erschütterung der Macht…", stellte sie dann fest und richtete sich wieder auf, während die hochgewachsene Sith noch einen Moment schwer atmend liegen blieb.

Es hatte sich alles so echt angefühlt… der Schmerz… der Hass… Schließlich erhob sie sich langsam und griff sich an die Stirn.

"Ich hatte wieder eine Vision…", murmelte sie mit dumpfer Stimme und versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl der völligen Unterlegenheit abzuschütteln.

"Das wird es gewesen sein.", nickte Satele und blickte sie prüfend an

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" G'rila ließ die Hand sinken und richtete den Blick auf sie

"Sie war… eindeutig…", erwiderte sie und schüttelte sich kurz.

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir Euer Training vollenden.", gab die Großmeisterin entschlossen zur Antwort und wandte sich zur Seite, wo Darth Marr soeben wieder aus dem Nichts erschien.

"Marr und ich haben nicht ohne Grund diesen Ort dafür ausgewählt.", erklärte sie und deutete auf die alte Lichtschwertschmiede

"Da hier einst die vereinten Machtkräfte dieses Planeten gebündelt wurden, um mächtige Lichtschwerter zu schaffen, sind hier nicht nur die helle und dunkle Seite der Macht stark, sondern auch jene Seite, welche die Ritter für sich nutzen.

Durch das Entzünden der Leuchtfeuer mithilfe der verschiedenen Arten der Macht habt Ihr Euer Verständnis dieser Aspekte bereits über das bloße Erkennen hinaus vertieft. Dies allein genügt jedoch nicht, um das jahrelange Training zu ersetzen, das der effektive Einsatz der Macht voraussetzt." Sie hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort

"Da Ihr jedoch schon erfahren seid im Umgang mit der Macht, kann ein intensiver Kontakt mit starken Machtquellen denselben Effekt wie ein intensives Training hervorrufen." Ihr Blick ging kurz zur Seite, wo der Sith bekräftigend nickte und die Arme verschränkte

"Darth Marr und ich werden Euch hierbei als Quellen der dunklen und hellen Seite der Macht dienen, während die Schmiede von der Macht der Zakuul-Ritter durchdrungen ist.

Alles was Ihr jetzt tun müsst, ist Euren Geist zu öffnen, sodass die Euch umgebende Macht eindringen und in Euch Wurzeln schlagen kann."

"Das soll funktionieren?", fragte G'rila skeptisch und blickte von einem zum anderen.

"Da Ihr unmöglich Zeit für ein ausgewogenes Training habt, ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit, Euren Geist für zukünftige Kämpfe zu stärken.", erklärte die Großmeisterin, wobei aus ihren Worten herausklang, dass sie ohne dieses Ritual keine Chance haben würde.

Die Schmerzen ihrer Vision, die noch immer nicht völlig abgeklungen waren, unterstrichen diese Tatsache noch, sodass die Sith schließlich ergeben aufseufzte

"In Ordnung, dann lasst uns anfangen." Satele nickte kurz und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Lichtschwertschmiede hinüber, wo sich die Großmeisterin und Darth Marr auf der rechten und linken Seite positionierten.

Mit dem Gefühl, gleich eine wortwörtlich überwältigende Erfahrung zu erleben, kniete sich G'rila zwischen ihnen auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. Deutlich konnte sie um sich herum die Macht fließen spüren und konzentrierte sich darauf, jene Aspekte herauszufiltern, die sie zuvor bei den Leuchtfeuern eingesetzt hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise fiel ihr das sogar bei der unbelebten Schmiede leicht, die nicht von sich aus die Macht zu ihr lenken konnte, und zeigte nur zu deutlich, welche Kraft die Macht an diesem Ort besaß.

Die Sith atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich für das Kommende zu wappnen und öffnete dann ihren Geist.

 

Beinahe sofort stürzte die umfließende Macht auf sie ein und in einem Reflex ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten, während sie sich gegen die Macht stemmte. Wie ein Strom flutete sie durch ihren Geist und jeder Muskel in ihr spannte sich an, als ihre Nervenbahnen sich im Bruchteil von Sekunden mit der Macht verbanden.

Blitze umzuckten ihre Gestalt und nebelartig stieg die Macht von ihr auf, so dicht hatte sie sich um ihren Körper zusammengedrängt.

Schließlich, als G'rila schon glaubte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, ließ die Macht plötzlich von ihr ab und keuchend fiel sie nach vorne auf ihre Hände.

Zitternd richtete sie sich wieder auf und konnte beinahe das Flüstern der Macht hören, als sie sich ausdehnte um wieder zu jenem Energiefeld zu werden, das alles und jeden unsichtbar durchdrang.

"Hat… hat es funktioniert?", brachte sie schließlich hervor und blickte zu Satele und Darth Marr zu ihren Seiten

"Werde ich Arcann und Vaylin nun besiegen können?". Die Großmeisterin löste sich gemessen aus ihrer meditativen Haltung, ehe sie sich ihr zuwandte.

"Wir haben Euch dabei so weit geholfen, wie wir konnten.", erklärte sie ruhig, worauf die Sith unsicher die Schultern hob

"Sonderlich verändert fühle ich mich aber nicht…"

"Der Kampf wird es Euch zeigen.", fügte Darth Marr an, was G'rila jedoch noch nicht so recht überzeugte.

"Ihr solltet nun zurückkehren.", erhob Satele wieder ihre Stimme und ein sachtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht

"Eure Allianz braucht Euch."

Noch immer etwas mitgenommen von dem gerade Erlebten, folgte die Sith ihr, als sie sich daraufhin umdrehte und die Höhle verließ.

"Der Ausgang ist in dieser Richtung.", sagte sie und deutete mit ihrer Hand nach links

"Bevor Ihr ihn jedoch erreichen könnt, gibt es für Euch noch ein letztes Hindernis zu meistern: machtsensitive Kreaturen, die durch die starken Veränderungen in der Macht herbeigelockt wurden. Ihr müsst sie bekämpfen, wenn Ihr zurück wollt."

"Gut", gab G'rila zur Antwort und zückte ihre Schwerter

"Kämpfen kann ich."

"Macht Euch aber bewusst, dass diese Kreaturen einen natürlichen Machtschild besitzen; nur wenn Ihr die Macht benutzt, könnt Ihr ihn durchdringen." Die Sith nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und ohne sich weiter um Satele oder Darth Marr zu kümmern machte sie sich in die angegebene Richtung auf.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ihr die ersten Kreaturen näherten und ebenso schnell bemerkte sie auch tatsächlich die ersten Veränderungen an sich: ihre Reflexe waren ein Stück weit besser geworden und ermöglichten ihr eine noch schnellere Kampfgeschwindigkeit als zuvor.

Durch ihre erweiterte und vertiefte Kenntnis der Macht, fiel es ihr außerdem leichter, den perfekten Schlag und die passende Machtfähigkeit zum richtigen Zeitpunkt parat zu haben und ihre Gegner fielen in nie dagewesener Geschwindigkeit. Sie hatte sich gerade an diese fließende Kombination aus Schwertschlägen und Machtkräften gewöhnt, als sie auch schon den Ausgang erreichte und die letzte der machtsensitiven Kreaturen niederstreckte.

Zufrieden richtete G'rila sich auf und wollte den Engpass durchschreiten, als über ihr ein lautes Brüllen ertönte. Diesem folgte wenig später ein mindestens zwei Meter großes Wesen, das sich zähnefletschend zwischen sie und den Rückweg zu ihren Leuten stellte.

"Also schön…", sagte sie und hob kampfbereit ihre Schwerter, als die Kreatur auch schon auf sie zustürmte.

In der Hitze des nun aufkommenden Kampfes fielen ihr noch zwei weitere Eigenschaften auf, die der intensive Kontakt mit der Macht hervorgerufen hatte: die eine war etwas wie ein leichter Schutzschild, der ihren Körper nun umgab, und die andere schien sie auf seltsame Weise die Macht fühlen zu lassen.

Der Schild zeigte sich dabei das erste Mal, als sie sich gerade unter einem Arm der Kreatur wegducken wollte, wobei sie jedoch nicht schnell genug war und sich einen harten Hieb an der Schulter einfing. Den dabei entstehenden Schmerz nahm G'rila zwar sehr wohl wahr, eine tiefere Verletzung konnte ihr ihr Gegner damit jedoch nicht zufügen.

Die andere Fähigkeit, die des Machtfühlens, tauchte schon relativ früh auf, doch es brauchte eine Weile, bis die Sith sie vollständig begreifen konnte: durch ihre Verbindung nicht nur zu einem, sondern gleich mehreren Aspekten der Macht, war sie nun nämlich in der Lage sie beinahe instinktiv zu fühlen.

So konnte sie erahnen, wo die Verteidigung ihres Gegners schwach war und sie am besten ihren nächsten Schlag platzierte, in welche Richtung er sich bewegen würde und mit welcher Art Angriff sie am ehesten zu rechnen hatte.

Im Zusammenspiel mit den zuvor entdeckten Fähigkeiten dauerte es daher nicht lange, bis auch dieser Gegner tot am Boden zusammenbrach.

 

Triumphierend verhielt sie noch einen Moment in ihrer Endposition, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und ihre Schwerter deaktivierte.

Ein Kräuseln in der Macht ließ sie sich herumdrehen, wo sich Satele Shan soeben näherte, gefolgt von der geisterhaften Gestalt Darth Marrs.

„Eure Stärke hat sich vergrößert.“, stellte sie fest und blickte beinahe beeindruckt auf ihren toten Gegner.

„Sieht ganz so aus…“, stimmte G’rila mit zufriedener Miene zu, während sie die Waffen wieder am Gürtel befestigte.

„Ihr seid nun für Euren Kampf gegen das Ewige Imperium gewappnet und wir…“, sie wandte sich an den Sith

„Ihr fühlt es auch, Marr, oder? Die Macht zieht uns von hier weg.“

„Ja…“, nickte er langsam und verschränkte die Arme

„Es wird Zeit.“ Die Großmeisterin richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal kurz auf die hochgewachsene Sith und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.“

„Danke.“, gab G’rila zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen. Nach einigen Schritten drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal zu Satele um

„Wisst Ihr, wenn das hier vorbei ist, solltet Ihr Euch vielleicht mal bei Theron melden. Ihr wisst schon, von wegen Familie und so…“ Sie nickte kurz, wie zur Bestätigung und schritt dann durch den Engpass davon.

Die Großmeisterin blickte ihr einen Moment schweigend hinterher, ehe sie sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Schiff machte. Vielleicht waren die alten Jedi-Gesetze, welche Familienbindungen verboten doch allmählich etwas überholt…

 

Die Sith brauchte nicht lange, bis sie die Basis erreicht hatte und den Aufzug betrat, der sie in die Zentrale bringen würde. Während die Plattform leise surrend nach unten fuhr, hörte sie zunächst leise, dann immer deutlicher Stimmen.

„…hätte schon längst zurück sein müssen. Es war fahrlässig, ohne ihre ausdrückliche Zustimmung mit der Aktion zu beginnen.“, erklang es beunruhigt von Senya, worauf Lana selbstbewusst antwortete:

„Ich spreche in ihrem Namen und bin mir sicher, dass wir völlig in ihrem Sinne handeln.“ Der Fahrstuhl sank noch etwas tiefer und G’rila konnte nun die Szenerie überblicken: Senya, Theron und SCORPIO standen in der Mitte des Hauptraums um die große Holokonsole herum, auf der Kaliyo augenblicklich mit gezückter Waffe irgendwohin vorrückte – vermutlich war sie auf dem geplanten Vorstoß zu der primären Steuereinheit der Ewigen Flotte. Lana schritt vor der Konsole auf und ab und lauschte dabei den kurzen Berichten, welche die Rattataki über das Interkom mitteilte.

Inzwischen hatte der Aufzug den Boden erreicht und die hochgewachsene Sith trat von der Plattform herunter und in die Zentrale hinein.

„Man könnte sich wirklich gut an euch heranschleichen.“, stellte sie fest, während sie auf die Gruppe zu ging.

Augenblicklich fuhr die Blonde herum und eilte auf sie zu.

„Wo warst du?“, herrschte sie sie an, auch wenn G'rila ihrer Stimme entnehmen konnte, dass sie weniger aus Zorn als vielmehr aus Besorgnis so aufgebracht war. Sie seufzte

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte...

Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit Valkorion reden, aber stattdessen hat er meinen Kopf verlassen und mich angegriffen. Er war...“ Die hochgewachsene Sith zögerte kurz

„Er muss mich überwältigt haben, denn das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich in einem Raumschiff wieder aufwache.

Wie sich herausgestellt hat war der Besitzer Satele Shan, die schon seit Jahren zusammen mit dem Machgeist von Darth Marr auf mich gewartet hatte.

Sie haben mich neue Dinge der Macht gelehrt und mich dann wieder hierher zurückgeschickt.“ Sie blickte die blonde Sith entschuldigend an, die sie jedoch einfach nur ungläubig anstarrte, ehe sie schließlich seufzend den Kopf sinken ließ

„Das ist eine jämmerlich miese Lüge, also muss es wohl wahr sein.“ G'rila wollte ihr da eben beipflichten, wurde jedoch von einem gezischten Ausruf Kaliyos unterbrochen

„Sprungtruppen...! Mindestens ein Dutzend...“ Das Holo veränderte sich, als sie in Deckung ging und vorsichtig darüber linste

„Mal sehen wie ich das...“ Urplötzlich brach die Übertragung ab und stattdessen tauchte ein Bild von Aric Jorgan auf. Der Major hatte offenbar mitgehört, denn er verschränkte ernst die Arme

„Das ist eine ungünstige Entwicklung Commander, Ihr solltet mich nachsehen lassen, was geschehen ist.“

„Ihr werdet nichts dergleichen tun.“, erklärte die hochgewachsene Sith, während Theron hastig auf der Konsole herum tippte und versuchte, die Verbindung zu Kaliyo wieder aufzunehmen

„Kaliyo kennt sich auf Zakuul aus wie kein anderer von uns und wird sich schon zurecht finden.“

„Das liegt nicht mehr in Eurem Ermessen...“, kam es kühl zurück

„Der Chaostrupp wird ab hier übernehmen.“

„Major!“, fuhr G'rila auf und deutete streng mit dem Finger auf ihn

„Ich gebe Euch den ausdrücklichen Befehl Euch nicht...“ Sie brach ab, als sein Bild ebenso wie das der Rattataki vom Holo verschwand und ballte knurrend die Hand zur Faust.

„Arroganter Mistkerl!“, entfuhr es ihr und nur mühsam konnte sie sich davon abhalten, auf die Holokonsole einzuschlagen.

„Ihr!“, wandte sie sich an Theron

„Versucht weiter, die beiden zu erreichen!

Sobald sich _irgendeiner_ von ihnen meldet, will ich sofort informiert werden, verstanden?“

„Natürlich!“, beeilte sich der Agent zu sagen und salutierte kurz, während die hochgewachsene Sith herumwirbelte und zum Aufzug eilte.

„Lana, kommst du?“, rief sie dabei über ihre Schulter, worauf sich die Blonde entschuldigend an die anderen Allianzmitglieder wandte

„Nachbesprechung...“, murmelte sie nur ehe sie G'rila hinterher lief.

 


	37. Wiedergutmachung

Nachdem der Fahrstuhl oben angekommen war, stürmte G’rila so schnell davon, dass Lana es nicht einsah, ihr weiter hinterher zu rennen - nicht bei der Stimmung, in der sie sich gerade befand.

In der Hoffnung, sie würde sich vielleicht etwas abregen, folgte sie ihr daher in langsamerem Tempo, doch als sie schließlich ihre Kabine erreichte, war ihr Gemüt offenbar noch um kein Grad abgekühlt. Wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd schritt sie auf und ab und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass die blonde Sith in der Tür stehen blieb und sie einen Moment beobachtete, ehe sie vollends eintrat.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr zischend zu gegangen war, nahm Lana sich noch kurz Zeit, die Kabine zu verschließen, ehe sie schließlich auf ihre Geliebte zutrat.

„G’rila…“, sagte sie dabei und obwohl ihre Stimme nicht laut war, hielt die hochgewachsene Sith sofort inne und blickte auf

„Jetzt vergiss doch mal diesen Idioten.“ Sie ging noch einen Schritt näher und strich sacht über ihre Schulter und die angespannten Muskeln ihres Arms.

G’rila blinzelte kurz, blieb jedoch ansonsten unbeweglich stehen, bis die Blonde schließlich leise hervorbrachte

„Ich hab mir ungeheure Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ und sich behutsam an sie schmiegte. Da ging ein Ruck durch den Körper der hochgewachsenen Sith und etwas steif hob sie die Arme, um sie um Lana zu legen.

Diese merkte jedoch bald, wie ihr Griff weicher wurde während ihre Anspannung langsam abnahm.

„Wenn Theron mich nicht zurückgehalten hätte“, fuhr sie daher fort

„Wäre ich sofort hinter dir her gewesen.“ Sie hob den Blick und sah G’rila fest in die Augen

„Ich habe schon einmal die ganze Galaxie auf den Kopf gestellt, um dich zu finden, ich würde es wieder tun.“

„Ich weiß.“, murmelte die hochgewachsene Sith reuevoll und zog sie enger an sich

„Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich wieder mal unangekündigt verschwunden bin.

Nachdem ich in Sateles Raumschiff aufgewacht bin, habe ich noch versucht dich zu erreichen, aber irgendetwas muss meine Kommunikation gestört haben, sodass ich keine Verbindung bekommen habe.“

„Dafür kannst du nichts, das stimmt.“, gab die Blonde zurück

„Trotzdem: noch einmal werde ich dich nicht alleine losziehen lassen.“

„Das ist nur vernünftig.“, gab G’rila zu und ein sachtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Weißt du, was noch vernünftig ist?“, fragte Lana nachdenklich und strich sacht über die Rillen oberhalb ihrer Brüste.

Das Lächeln der hochgewachsenen Sith wurde ein Stück breiter und zärtlich fuhr sie über die Seite ihres Gesichts.

„Sag du es mir.“, wisperte sie, worauf sich der Mund der Blonden ihrem Ohr näherte.

„Eine angemessene Entschuldigung…“, raunte sie und brachte G’rila zum Schmunzeln.

„Angemessen, also…“, wiederholte sie und blickte Lana an

„Und was wäre in diesem Fall wohl angemessen?“ Die blonde Sith lächelte nur

„Ich bin mir sicher, dir fällt etwas ein.“

„Mh…“, machte die hochgewachsene Sith und ließ ihren Blick scheinbar prüfend über ihre Gestalt wandern.

„Ich denke, da könntest du Recht haben…“, erklärte sie schließlich und beugte sich hinab, um Lana zu küssen.

Als sie sich dann nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder von ihr löste, hatte sie den Cathar endgültig aus ihren Gedanken vertrieben und in ihren Augen glühte ein Feuer von solcher Intensität, dass sich die blonde Sith genötigt sah, sich an ihr festzuhalten, wo sie ihre Beine plötzlich nicht mehr tragen wollten. Als sie dabei kurz schwankte, lachte G’rila leise und flüsterte in ihr Ohr

„So sehr hast du mich also vermisst?“, worauf Lana das Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub, ehe sie ein kaum vernehmbares

„Ja…“, hervorbrachte.

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir diesen lästigen Stoff loswerden.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith fest und griff behutsam nach ihren Armen

„Dafür musst du mich aber natürlich erst einmal loslassen…“

„Geht nich…“, nuschelte die Blonde zurück und hielt sich weiter hartnäckig an ihr fest, bis G’rila sie schließlich amüsiert hochhob und zum Bett trug.

„Dann machen wir das eben anders.“, erklärte sie dabei und setzte Lana ab.

Dieses Mal ließ sie bereitwillig los und die hochgewachsene Sith kam endlich in den Genuss, sie aus ihren Kleidern zu schälen.

Sie war eben damit fertig und wollte die Blonde wieder in die Höhe heben, als diese unterbrach.

„Du auch.“, bat sie und ließ ihren Blick über die noch bedeckten Körperteile schweifen, ehe er wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurück huschte

„Ich brauche dich ganz.“

„Natürlich mein Engel.“, erwiderte G’rila und küsste sie erneut

„Alles was du willst.“ Damit richtete sie sich wieder auf und legte ebenfalls ihre Kleidung ab.

Erst als sie vollständig nackt vor ihr stand, beugte sie sich wieder über sie

„So und jetzt komm, du verschmuster Sith.“

„Jederzeit.“, murmelte Lana zufrieden und schmiegte sich glücklich an ihren warmen Körper, während sie vom Bett gehoben wurde.

 

Einen Augenblick später zuckte sie dann erschrocken zusammen, als sie unerwartet an die Wand der Kabine gepresst wurde.

„Was hast du nur immer mit dieser…“, fing sie an, wurde jedoch langsamer, da G’rila gleichzeitig eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten ließ

„mit dieser…

kalten…“ Ihre Stimme erstarb vollends, als sich ein Finger auf ihre Klit legte und anfing in leichten Kreisen darüber zu streicheln.

„Genau so…“, brachte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme hervor und schloss erschauernd die Augen.

Siegesgewiss verlagerte die hochgewachsene Sith ihr Gewicht ein wenig zur Seite, um einen besseren Zugriff zu erhalten und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„Reicht das als Wiedergutmachung?“, fragte sie dabei schnurrend, während ihr Finger langsam durch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen glitt.

„Mach mal noch ein bisschen weiter…“, murmelte die Blonde und verstärkte den Griff, mit dem sie G’rila umklammert hielt.

Diese grinste und küsste eine Spur über ihr Gesicht bis zu ihren Lippen, wo sie sofort in einen hungrigen Kuss gezogen wurde. Automatisch schloss die hochgewachsene Sith dabei ebenfalls die Augen und überließ sich ganz der Begierde der Blonden, während sie sich stattdessen auf die Bewegung ihrer Finger konzentrierte.

Diese waren zielstrebig wieder zu Lanas Klit gewandert und umkreisten sie sacht, sodass die blonde Sith in ihren Armen lustvoll erschauerte. Da G’rila jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sie in nächster Zeit zu einem _noch interessanteren Ort_ zu bewegen, löste sie sich schließlich aus dem Kuss und wisperte in ihr Ohr

„Könntest du… dich vielleicht noch weiter unten entschuldigen?“

„Weiter unten?“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith gespielt unwissend zurück und bewegte ihre Finger behutsam ein Stück weiter, bis sie ihren Eingang umspielten

„Meinst du hier in etwa?“

Sie brauchte die Antwort der Blonden nicht abzuwarten, denn sobald diese ihre Berührung fühlte, ging ein Zittern durch ihren Leib und zufrieden nahm sie den Kuss wieder auf und glitt langsam in sie hinein. Sofort fanden ihre Finger dabei einen ganz bestimmten Punkt und rieben zunächst sanft, dann immer stärker darüber.

Die blonde Sith stöhnte leise auf, als kurz darauf ein Schwall Feuchtigkeit hervordrang und presste sich enger an G’rila.

„Mehr…“, hauchte sie dabei in ihr Ohr, worauf diese den Druck verstärkte, sodass Lana mit einem neuerlichen Stöhnen die Finger in ihren Rücken krallte, als weitere Flüssigkeit über ihre Hand floss.

„Bei der Macht!“, wisperte sie heiser

„Das fühlt sich _so gut_ an!“ Bestärkt durch diese Aussage, fuhr die hochgewachsene Sith mit unverminderter Stärke über jene raue Stelle und ließ den Körper der Blonden unter ihren Händen erzittern.

Die Nägel der blonden Sith bohrten sich dabei zunehmend fester in ihren Rücken, doch G'rila ignorierte den Schmerz und verstärkte stattdessen ihre Bemühungen, die Lust ihrer Geliebten in ungeahnte Höhen zu treiben. Dass sie damit nur zu erfolgreich war, zeigte sich recht bald, als Lanas Atemzüge mehr und mehr zu einem Keuchen wurden und die Beben, die ihren Körper durchzuckten immer heftiger.

In dem verzweifelten Versuch, ein wenig ihrer Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen, griff die Blonde daher durch die Macht nach dem Geist der hochgewachsenen Sith, doch die Wellen ihrer Erregung drangen mit solcher Intensität auf G’rila ein, dass diese ins Schwanken geriet und ihre Bewegung für einen Moment unterbrechen musste, um sich wieder zu stabilisieren.

Zitternd holte die hochgewachsene Sith dann Luft und strich fahrig noch ein paar Mal über jenen rauen Punkt, während sie spürte, wie ihr Körper in rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Höhepunkt entgegenstrebte.

Da Lana ebenfalls kurz davor war, genügten diese wenigen Berührungen jedoch, dass sich ihre Anspannung schließlich in einem gemeinsamen Orgasmus entlud und die Welt vor ihren Augen in einem weißen Leuchten explodierte. Dunkel fühlte sie, wie noch mehr Feuchtigkeit über ihre Hand spritzte und ihre erhitzten Körper benetzte und stöhnend presste sie sich enger an den Körper der Blonden.

Diese hatte mit dem Höhepunkt endgültig die Kontrolle verloren und als die Erregung zuckend durch ihren Körper jagte, kratzten ihre Nägel ruckartig über die Haut der hochgewachsenen Sith und hinterließen lange Striemen.

Ein kehliges Knurren entfuhr G'rila, als plötzlich der Schmerz einsetzte, doch nur einen Augenblick später war er im Rausch der Lust auch schon wieder vergessen und es gab nur noch Lana und das Gefühl ihres warmen Körpers in ihren Armen.

 

Nach einigen schier endlos scheinenden Minuten spürte sie dann, wie ihre Erregung allmählich nachließ und verlangsamte die Bewegung ihrer Finger so weit, dass sie endlich wieder dazu kamen, Atem zu schöpfen.

„Das war…“, fing die blonde Sith atemlos an

„Angemessen?“, ergänzte G'rila spontan und brachte die Blonde zum Lachen.

„Unglaublich wollte ich sagen.“, erwiderte sie und küsste sie.

„Auch in Ordnung.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith zufrieden fest und setzte sie vorsichtig ab.

„Geht es?“, fragte sie dann, worauf die Blonde sie amüsiert anfunkelte.

„Wird schon gehen.“, gab sie zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand

„Kommst du mit duschen?“

„Gerne.“, erwiderte G’rila mit einem Lächeln und atmete genießerisch ein

„Auch wenn ich es fast ein bisschen schade finde, der Duft nach Sex steht dir einfach zu gut.“ Das Lächeln der blonden Sith wurde ein Stück breiter und sie schmiegte sich verführerisch an sie.

„Nun, du weißt ja, wie du dieses Problem wieder beheben kannst…“, raunte sie leise und legte ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss auf die ihren.

„Allerdings…“, gab G’rila selbstzufrieden zurück, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten

„Das weiß ich.“

„Dann komm…“, sagte Lana belustigt und setzte sich in Richtung Badezimmer in Bewegung.

 

In der Dusche angekommen drehte die hochgewachsene Sith das Wasser an und zuckte mit einem überraschten Quietschen zusammen, als die Striemen an ihrem Rücken erneut zu schmerzen begangen.

„Was hast du bloß angestellt?“, fragte sie die Blonde streng, die sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, nicht loszulachen.

„Tut mir leid.“, brachte sie schließlich bemüht ernst hervor und strich behutsam über die Kratzer, von denen einige tatsächlich angefangen hatten zu bluten.

„Aber irgendwie bist du ja schon selbst daran schuld, wenn du deine schlimmen Finger nicht bei dir behalten kannst…“, stellte sie dann fest und tätschelte ihren Rücken leicht, sodass G’rila erneut zusammenzuckte.

„Au! Hör sofort auf damit, du verrücktes Biest!“, murrte sie, doch die blonde Sith hörte es ihrem Tonfall an, dass sie selbst auch mehr belustigt, denn wirklich verärgert war und fuhr provokativ die Spuren nach.

„Was passiert denn, wenn ich das nicht tue?“, fragte sie mit dunkler Stimme und wurde von der hochgewachsenen Sith in einen aggressiven Kuss gezogen.

„Dann bekommst du von mir so viele Orgasmen verpasst, bis du nicht mehr stehen kannst.“, gab sie grummelnd zurück und schlang die Arme um sie.

Stumm vor sich hin schmunzelnd ließ Lana das Ganze mit sich geschehen und zog es vor, ihrer Geliebten nicht zu widersprechen.

„Davon werden wir niemandem erzählen…“, brummte G’rila schließlich, worauf die blonde Sith sie sacht auf die Schulter küsste.

„Natürlich nicht…“, murmelte sie leise und strich versonnen mit einer Hand ihren Arm hinab

„Schließlich gehörst du mir und es geht niemanden etwas an, auf welche Weise ich diesen Anspruch kenntlich mache.“

„ _So_ siehst du das?“, wiederholte die hochgewachsene Sith überrascht, während Lana zufrieden aufseufzte und sich enger an sie schmiegte.

„Mh…“, machte sie dabei und schloss die Augen, ließ ihre Hände aber dennoch ein Stück nach unten gleiten, sodass sie die Striemen nicht mehr berührten.

Dadurch schwand schließlich auch der letzte Rest Ärger, den G’rila zuvor noch empfunden hatte und sie begann sich unter dem sanften Prasseln des Wassers zu entspannen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie beinahe regungslos dastanden und einfach nur vollauf zufrieden damit waren, einander in den Armen zu halten.

Nachdem das Wasser jedoch den Schweiß und jene andere Flüssigkeit von ihren Körpern gewaschen hatte, gab es keine Notwendigkeit mehr, weiter unter der Dusche zu verweilen und sie trockneten sich ab und kehrten in die Kabine zurück.

 

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als G’rila inne hielt und sich nachdenklich zu Lana umblickte

„Weißt du, was noch unglaublich ist?“ Irritiert von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel runzelte Lana die Stirn

„Nein, was denn?“

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie es war, bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith und drehte sich zur Gänze um.

Die Blonde überlegte einen Moment, wobei ihr jedoch vor allem Bilder von der Zeit in den Sinn kamen, als sie geglaubt hatte, G’rila wäre tot, und sie erschauerte sichtlich

„Nur ungern.“, gab sie zu und entlockte G’rila ein sachtes Lächeln.

„Geht mir genauso.“, erwiderte sie, trat einen Schritt vor und beugte sich hinab, bis ihre Lippen ganz nah bei ihrem Ohr waren.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Lana.“, flüsterte sie und schluckte schwer.

„Ich…“, sie rang einen Moment nach Worten

„Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, auch nur einen Tag damit aufzuhören.“ Sie presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals, direkt dort wo sie den stetigen Schlag ihres Herzens spüren konnte.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt…“, schloss sie leise und verstummte dann.

Eine ganze Weile blieb es still zwischen ihnen beiden, ehe die blonde Sith schließlich kaum hörbar die Stimme erhob

„Es hat damals so wehgetan, als du weg warst und ich nicht wusste, was mit dir ist… und jetzt…“ sie stockte kurz

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man jemanden so sehr lieben kann…“

„Ich auch nicht…“, erwiderte G’rila leise und schlang die Arme um sie

„Ich auch nicht…“

 

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen, bis Lana schließlich leise murmelte

"Ich wünschte, ich müsste mir nie mehr Gedanken darüber machen, ob es dir gut geht." Die hochgewachsene Sith seufzte kurz, ehe sie erwiderte

"Ich fürchte, das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, mein Engel, egal wie sehr ich es gern möchte."

"Es gäbe schon eine Möglichkeit…", nuschelte die Blonde, schloss ihre Augen und schmiegte sich näher an ihren warmen Körper, dessen Stärke ihr stets Sicherheit verhieß

"Aber, das wäre ein zu großer Eingriff in deine Privatsphäre…"

"Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich G'rila überrascht und blickte auf Lana herab. Diese seufzte wohlig auf und erklärte mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen

„Es gibt da eine Machtfähigkeit… so etwas wie eine dauerhafte Verbindung.

Aber wie gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst.“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith und brachte die Blonde dazu, sie erstaunt anzusehen

„Weil…“, fing sie etwas ratlos an

„Würde dich das denn nicht stören?“ G’rila lächelte sacht und fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht der blonden Sith

„Ich gehöre dir, Lana.“, antwortete sie schließlich leise

„Ganz und zu jeder Zeit.“ Als sie dies hörte, füllten sich die Augen der Blonden mit Tränen und sie schluckte

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme, worauf G’rila erwiderte

„Und ich liebe dich.“ Dann beugte sie sich vor und legte ihre Lippen auf die ihren. Ihre Macht ließ sie dabei fließen, bis sie Lanas Geist erreichte und und zog sie sanft mit sich in ihren eigenen Geist.

Überwältigt von der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der die hochgewachsene Sith auf diesen eigentlich scherzhaften Vorschlag eingegangen war, ließ die Blonde dies widerstandslos zu, bis sie in ihrem Geist anlangte und von einer solchen Woge der Liebe überschüttet wurde, dass sie alle Zurückhaltung fahren ließ.

Verlangend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und schob ihre Zunge vor, wo sie bereits von G’rila erwartet wurde, während sie sich tiefer in ihren Geist grub, bis sie schließlich an einem Ort ankam, von dem sie keine Macht der Welt je würde vertreiben können.

Sobald sich dann ein Teil der Präsenz der Blonden von ihr gelöst und im Geist der hochgewachsenen Sith festgesetzt hatte, durchfuhr G‘rila ein Schauer von solcher Intensität, dass sie heftig nach Luft schnappend den Kuss unterbrach.

„Das ist anders, als ich erwartet hatte…“, brachte sie keuchend hervor, ehe sie sich plötzlich versteifte, als die Macht, die ihren Körper durchdrang, sich mit der neuen, unbekannten Präsenz verband, bis sie untrennbar miteinander verwoben waren. Jäh kam ihr Körper dann wieder zur Ruhe und schwer atmend blickte sie auf die blonde Sith, die sie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und brachte G‘rila damit zum Lächeln

„Müsstest du das jetzt nicht selbst herausfinden können?“, fragte sie neckend.

Lana, die selbst nicht gewusst hatte, wie genau sich der Einsatz dieser Fähigkeit auswirken würde, war erleichtert, dass offenbar alles gut gegangen war und gab ihr einen sachten Knuff.

„Ich möchte es aber von dir hören.“, erklärte sie dabei.

„Wenn das so ist…“, erwiderte G’rila und küsste sie sacht

„Dann sage ich dir, dass es mir sehr gut geht.“ Sie lächelte und stupste Lana sacht an

„Und wie ist es mit dir? Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ein wenig verändert.“, gab die Blonde zu und fuhr nachdenklich über ihre Brust, als könne sie ihre Präsenz in der hochgewachsenen Sith spüren

„Aber gut.“

„Das freut mich zu hören.“, erwiderte G’rila und strich sanft über ihren Rücken, wobei sich die feinen Härchen unter ihrer Berührung aufrichteten, als die blonde Sith erschauerte.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich mein Engel?“, fragte sie dabei leise und schlang behutsam ihre Arme um Lana.

„Sehr…“, erwiderte diese und lauschte zufrieden der Macht der hochgewachsenen Sith, die sie nun so deutlich fühlen konnte, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihr.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ins Bett gehen?“, fragte G’rila nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens und schnupperte kurz an ihrem Nacken

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich einen ganz bestimmten Duft wieder auffrische.“ Die Blonde lachte leise

„Jetzt schon?“, fragte sie nach und hob kurz den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Er fehlt mir schon ziemlich…“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und drückte sie leicht

„Und vielleicht hast du ja auch noch irgendwelche Ansprüche durchzusetzen.“

„Vielleicht…“, erwiderte Lana belustigt

„Aber ich glaube für den Moment habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt.“

„Auch in Ordnung.“, wisperte G’rila leise und küsste sie, ehe sie ihre Hand ergriff und sie zum Bett führte.

Dort angekommen bedeutete sie Lana sich darauf zu legen und kroch dann über sie. Sie beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie für einen langen Moment, ehe sie sich schließlich wieder von ihr löste.

„Merk dir das gut…“, flüsterte sie

„Denn in nächster Zeit wird es davon nichts mehr geben…“

Und während die blonde Sith noch das kribbelnde Gefühl des Kusses auf ihren Lippen spürte, wanderte G’rila langsam tiefer und setzte mal hier, mal da einen Kuss auf ihre weiche Haut, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichte und einen letzten Kuss auf ihren Venushügel setzte.

Deutlich konnte sie die Spannung der Blonden spüren und auch wie diese weiter anstieg, als sie anfing mit den Fingern sacht über ein Bein zu streicheln, ehe sie es anhob und über ihre Schulter legte.

Versonnen glitt ihr Blick zwischen ihre Beine, wobei sie bemerkte, dass die blonde Sith bereits wieder feucht geworden war.

„Manchmal erstaunt es mich, dass du mich immer noch so sehr willst…“, stellte sie leise fest und blickte zu Lana auf, die draufhin ebenso leise erwiderte

„Ich habe mich fünf Jahre lang danach gesehnt, so mit dir zusammen zu sein, wundert es dich da wirklich, dass ich nie genug von dir bekomme?“ Ihre Worte brachten G’rila zum Lächeln und sie küsste ihr Bein sacht.

„Nein, das wundert mich nicht.“, sagte sie und wandte den Blick wieder nach unten

„Und ich denke, jetzt hast du lange genug gewartet.“ Damit schob sie den Kopf vor und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge sanft über ihre Klit, sodass die Blonde leise aufstöhnte.

Langsam glitt sie dann tiefer und die hochgewachsene Sith seufzte genießerisch, als sich ihr Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge ausbreitete.

„Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, wie gerne ich dich schmecke?“, fragte sie abrupt und richtete sich ein Stück auf, sodass Lana ein flehentliches Wimmern ausstieß.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über G’rilas Gesicht aufgrund dieser Reaktion und sie beeilte sich einen Kuss auf ihre Klit zu hauchen.

„Schon gut…“, murmelte sie dabei und leckte noch einmal über die empfindliche Perle, ehe sie die Lippen darum schloss.

Erschauernd atmete die Blonde ein, als sie kurz darauf anfing, ihre Zunge in kleinen Kreisen zu bewegen und Wellen der Erregung durch ihren Körper sandte. Sie hatte sich gerade daran gewöhnt, da unterbrach die hochgewachsene Sith und strich mit der Zunge verzückt durch ihre Feuchtigkeit bis zu ihrem Eingang, den sie mit der Zungenspitze umspielte. Diese Berührung sorgte bei der blonden Sith zwar noch immer für eine steigende Erregung, war jedoch deutlich weniger intensiv, weshalb sie kurz den Kopf hob

„G’rila…“, brachte sie hervor, ihre Stimme dunkel vor Begehren

„Könntest du bitte…?“ Mehr Anweisung war für die hochgewachsene Sith nicht nötig und sofort wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Klit zu, nahm sie zwischen die Lippen und saugte leicht daran, sodass Lana stöhnend zusammenzuckte.

Ein _Danke_ lag ihr auf den Lippen, doch ehe sie es aussprechen konnte, nahm G’rila die vorherige Bewegung ihrer Zunge wieder auf und raubte der Blonden damit den Atem.

Immer schneller glitten die Schauer nun über ihre Haut und auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Art von Halt, krallte sie eine Hand in die Tücher. Mit zunehmender Anspannung wuchs jedoch auch ihre Sehnsucht nach der hochgewachsenen Sith, danach ihren Körper zu fühlen, ihre Lippen zu küssen…

„Liebste?“, erhob sie schließlich erneut ihre Stimme

„Kommst du bitte zurück? Ich möchte dich gern spüren…“

Statt wie sonst jedoch diesem Wunsch nachzukommen, löste sich G’rila lediglich für einen Moment von ihr und strich spielerisch mit einem Finger über die nasse Haut.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier noch nicht fertig…“, meinte sie dabei und blickte dann zu Lana, die durch ihre Berührung zusammen zuckte.

„Aber… ich brauche dich…“, bettelte sie, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte

„Hier unten doch aber auch, oder?“, fragte sie nach und schob bedeutsam ihren Finger in den Mund, um die Feuchtigkeit der Blonden abzulecken.

„Mh… scheint mir in der Tat der Fall zu sein…“, meinte sie dann und sah wieder zu ihr auf

„Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, höre ich natürlich gerne damit auf und…“

„Bei der Macht, bloß nicht!“, brachte die blonde Sith hastig hervor, worauf G’rila siegesgewiss lachte.

„Dachte ich mir fast…“, stellte sie fest und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Bein, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Klit zuwandte.

„Bald hast du mich ja wieder.“, fügte sie noch hinzu, ehe sie begann in langsamen intensiven Bewegungen über ihre Klit und durch ihre Feuchtigkeit zu lecken, sodass Lana bebend den Kopf zurücklegte.

Um der Blonden wenigstens etwas zu geben, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, griff die hochgewachsene Sith dabei behutsam nach ihrem Geist.

Sobald der Kontakt jedoch hergestellt war, hatte sie alle Mühe, ihre eigene Lust unter Kontrolle zu behalten, denn die Gefühle der blonden Sith waren in dieser Hinsicht geradezu überwältigend intensiv. Und nachdem ihre Zunge noch einige Male über ihre Klit gefahren war, konnte sie ihr Begehren schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten und hielt erschauernd inne, als Lanas Erregung ihren Geist flutete.

Zitternd beugte sie sich dann wieder hinab und saugte und leckte gleichzeitig über die empfindliche Perle, bis sie sich schließlich keuchend wieder von der Blonden lösen musste, als ihr Orgasmus über sie hereinbrach.

Durch die Macht fühlte sie Lanas Höhepunkt mit und grub die Hände in die Bettdecke, während ihr Körper unter der Erregung zitterte und bebte.

Da sie sich dieses Mal nicht in der Lage sah irgendeine Art von Bewegung aufrecht zu erhalten, flaute ihre Erregung recht schnell wieder ab und sobald sie sich wieder völlig im Griff hatte, kroch sie nach oben und ließ sich neben Lana sinken.

Diese war zwar noch immer bemüht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch kaum spürte sie G’rila neben sich, hangelte sie unbeholfen nach ihr, bis sie sich so weit herumgedreht hatte, dass sie endlich auf ihr zu liegen kam und presste zitternd einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Tu sowas nie wieder.“, brachte sie heiser hervor, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith sanft eine Hand an ihre Wange legte

„War es denn so schlimm?“ Die Blonde schwieg einen Moment und ließ es zu, dass die Wärme ihrer Augen sie tiefer in ihren Geist hineinzog bis dorthin, wo G’rilas Liebe für sie brannte, heller als es ein Feuer jemals vermochte.

„Naja… im Nachhinein vielleicht nicht…“, gab sie zu, während die hochgewachsene Sith zärtlich einen Arm um sie schlang.

„Siehst du.“, sagte sie und fing an mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken zu streicheln, sodass Lana schließlich ergeben seufzte und den Kopf auf ihre Brust legte.

„Ich vergesse immer _wie_ unerträglich du sein kannst.“, meinte sie dabei und brachte G’rila zum Grinsen

„Und das sagt ausgerechnet die, die mir den Rücken zerkratzt hat.“

„Das war etwas völlig anderes.“, widersprach die Blonde, während sie versonnen mit einem Finger Muster auf ihren nackten Oberkörper zeichnete.

„Schon klar.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith belustigt zurück und drückte sie kurz

„Wir tun uns also beide schlimme Sachen an und behaupten hinterher, es wäre aus Liebe gewesen.“

„Klingt für mich, als würden wir ganz gut zusammen passen.“, murmelte Lana, während die Müdigkeit allmählich in ihre Glieder kroch.

„Den Eindruck habe ich auch.“, gab G’rila lächelnd zurück und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen der Blonden langsam schlossen. Immer noch lächelnd griff sie dann nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über sie beide, ehe sie ebenfalls die Augen zu machte.

Eine Weile spürte sie noch dem beruhigenden Gefühl nach, wie Lanas Körper auf ihr immer schwerer wurde, bis sie schließlich auch eingeschlafen war.

 


	38. Ein Piratenleben

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lana als Erste und schlug die Augen auf.

In der Kabine herrschte noch leichtes Zwielicht, doch um sich herum spürte sie das Summen der Gravestone und dicht neben ihrem Ohr hörte sie G’rilas leisen Atem.

Sie hob den Kopf ein Stück und blickte zärtlich auf ihr Gesicht, das einen so entspannten Eindruck machte, dass sie neugierig noch einen Schritt weiter ging. Behutsam drang sie in ihren Geist ein, und forschte nach dem Teil in ihr, der gestern noch Teil ihrer Präsenz gewesen war.

Was sie dabei fand war die tiefe Ruhe eines Kriegers, der sich vollkommen in Sicherheit fühlte, wobei sie instinktiv erkannte, dass sie selbst einen nicht geringen Anteil daran hatte.

Ein Gefühl der Rührung überkam sie, zusammen mit dem Stolz darauf, dass sie es dieses Mal trotz allem, was augenblicklich um sie herum passierte, geschafft hatten eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Und nach dem, was sie von G’rila wahrnehmen konnte, schien das Band zwischen ihnen mit jedem Tag stärker zu werden.

„Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte sie kaum hörbar und kuschelte sich vorsichtig wieder an die hochgewachsene Sith.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel.“, kam es schlaftrunken zurück, sodass die Blonde sich überrascht wieder aufrichtete

„Du bist wach? Seit wann?“ G’rila öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und ein sachtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Ich habe dich in meinem Kopf gespürt.“, erklärte sie, worauf Lana sie betroffen anstarrte.

„Tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewusst.“, stammelte sie, doch die hochgewachsene Sith legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand an die Wange.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.“, erklärte sie

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich zu jeder Zeit dir gehöre und das habe ich auch so gemeint.“

„Oh gut.“, stellte die Blonde erleichtert fest und küsste sie kurz

„Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich nicht vor, dich zu wecken.“

„Ich habe gut geschlafen.“, gab G’rila mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zurück

„Da stört es mich nicht, früher als sonst wach zu sein.

Außerdem haben wir heute ohnehin noch etwas Wichtiges vor.“

„Wir?“, fragte Lana irritiert zurück

„Meinst du uns beide oder die Allianz?“

„Uns beide natürlich.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith belustigt und zog sie zu einem erneuten Kuss an sich.

„So, und nun raus aus dem Bett.“ sagte sie und schob die Blonde mit sanfter Gewalt von sich.

 

Wenig später hatten sie sich beide fertig angezogen und liefen über den Anlegesteg zu G’rilas Raumschiff. Fragend wechselte Lana einen kurzen Blick mit der hochgewachsenen Sith

„Wir fliegen? Wohin?“ G’rila lächelte geheimnisvoll

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen.“, erklärte sie und hieß sie in das Schiff einzusteigen.

Hinter ihnen schloss sie die Landeklappe und begab sich dann zur Brücke. Sie hatte eben im Stuhl des Captains Platz genommen, als die blonde Sith hinter ihr auftauchte und sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

G’rila tippte währenddessen bereits Befehle in die Schiffskonsole ein und hob dann den Kopf, um sich an Lana zu wenden.

„Würdest du einen Moment wegsehen?“, bat sie, worauf ein amüsiertes Lächeln über das Gesicht der Blonden huschte, ehe sie gehorsam die Augen schloss.

Nachdem sie sicher war, dass Lana nichts sehen konnte, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith rasch den Zielort ein und schaltete danach die Holokarte ab.

„Okay.“, sagte sie dann

„Du darfst wieder.“ und blickte zur Seite, wo die Blonde soeben die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Das muss ja wirklich ein besonderer Ort sein.“, stellte sie belustigt fest, während das Schiff in den Hyperraum sprang

„So spannend wie du es grade machst.“

„Wenn wir dort sind, wirst du verstehen warum.“, erklärte G’rila zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück.

 

Kurz darauf spürten die beiden Sith einen sanften Ruck, als der Bremsvorgang eingeleitet wurde und nur einen Moment später tauchte vor ihnen ein Planet auf, dessen Oberfläche von saftigen Grünflächen bedeckt war, die lediglich von Flecken strahlend blauen Wassers durchbrochen wurden. Die Blonde hatte dieses Bild noch kaum richtig wahrgenommen, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie diesen Planeten kannte und aufgeregt sprang sie auf.

„Rishi?!“, rief sie aus und drehte sich atemlos zu der hochgewachsenen Sith um, die sich zwar nicht aus ihrem Stuhl bewegt hatte, jedoch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst wirkte.

Im nächsten Augenblick saß Lana dann auch schon auf G‘rilas Schoß und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Darum liebe ich so sehr.“, sagte sie und holte Luft

„Weil du mich immer wieder überraschst und aus unserem eintönigen Alltag herausholst.“

„Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith lächelnd und schlang die Arme um ihre Geliebte. Ihr Lächeln wirkte dabei auf die Blonde so anziehend, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte, sie erneut zu küssen.

Schließlich löste sie sich wieder von ihr und blickte sich über die Schulter nach dem Planeten um

„Rishi also… sag nicht, dass du uns nur meinetwegen hierher geflogen hast.“ G’rila grinste schief

„Ehrlich gesagt war das der Hauptgrund, aber während der letzten Tage ist mir noch etwas Zweites eingefallen, das wir hier tun können.“

„Wusste ichs doch.“, stellte Lana fest und schüttelte leicht den Kopf

„Du hast wirklich immer die unmöglichsten Ideen.“

„Ich habe mir lediglich gedacht, dass es gut wäre, mal aus der Basis rauszukommen.“, erklärte die hochgewachsene Sith und streichelte sacht über ihr Gesicht

„Es tut dir nicht gut, den ganzen Tag zu arbeiten und nachts noch diese schrecklichen Alpträume zu haben.“ Ihre Stimme wurde ein Stück leiser und ein Hauch von Besorgnis mischte sich hinein

„Auch wenn du es nach außen hin versteckst, wenn ich in deinem Geist bin spüre ich, wie erschöpft du bist.“

„Die Arbeit muss getan werden…“, murmelte die Blonde und senkte den Blick zu Boden, sodass sich G’rila genötigt sah ihr Kinn sacht anzuheben

„Aber doch nicht von dir allein.

Du hast schließlich noch Theron… die Spezialisten… mich…“

Nach kurzem Zögern suchte Lana den Blick ihrer Augen und erkannte, dass sie ihr damit die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis erteilen wollte, die selbstauferlegte Verantwortung für die Allianz in andere Hände abgeben zu können - sie musste sie nur noch annehmen.

„Ich… ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern.“, versprach sie schließlich und spürte dabei, wie die Last auf ihren Schultern ein Stück leichter wurde.

„Sehr schön.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zufrieden zurück, ehe sie warnend hinzufügte

„Ich nehm dich aber beim Wort.

Wenn du dich also nicht daran hältst, werde ich es merken und dann…“ sie beugte sich vor, um in ihr Ohr zu wispern

„Dann werde ich dich dazu zwingen müssen…“ Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Blonden und sie küsste sie sacht

„Ich bitte darum…“ Ihr Tonfall bei diesen Worten ließ G’rila erschauern, denn nur zu deutlich hörte sie heraus, dass die blonde Sith den tieferen Sinn hinter ihren Worten verstanden hatte, und hastig lenkte sie das Thema wieder zum Anlass ihres Hierseins.

„Nachdem wir nun den ersten Grund geklärt haben, aus dem wir hierher geflogen sind, interessiert dich sicherlich auch der zweite.“ Lana nickte zustimmend und die hochgewachsene Sith gebot ihr mit einem kurzen Wink aufzustehen, ehe sie sich ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl erhob.

„Als du mich damals im Geheimen auf diesen Planeten gelockt hast, hat mich bei meiner Ankunft gleich ein Einwohner namens Qaraahangesprochen.“, begann sie und setzte sich, teilweise rückwärtsgehend, Richtung Hauptraum in Bewegung.

„Dieser Rishii schien alles und jeden zu kennen und war nur zu bereit, mir bei meiner Sache zu helfen.“, fuhr sie in ihrer Erklärung fort, wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne und betrat ihre Kabine.

Dort drehte sie sich erneut zu der Blonden um, die ihr zwischenzeitlich gefolgt war und nun mit leichter Überraschung beobachtete, wie sie begann, ihre Handschuhe und danach ihr Oberteil abzulegen.

„Ich dachte, das könnten wir uns zunutze machen und die Piraten der Räuberbucht gegen das Ewige Imperium einsetzen.“

„Piraten…?“, fragte Lana langsam und bemühte sich den Blick von ihrem nackten Oberkörper zu lösen.

„Genau.“, fuhr G’rila in ihrer Erklärung fort und wandte sich wieder um

„Ich bin damals als Piratin der Heulenden Furien aufgetreten - ich könnte es wieder tun.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, während sie mit dem Verschluss eines Bustiers kämpfte, das sie von einem Stapel vom Bett genommen hatte, bis die blonde Sith schließlich hinzu trat und das Kleidungsstück schloss.

„Und du denkst, du kannst sie überzeugen?“, erkundigte sie sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Rillen zwischen ihren Schulterblättern.

„Warum denn nicht?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und blickte über ihre Schulter zu Lana, während sie nach einem Mantel griff.

„Ich bin sogar davon überzeugt, dass…“, fing sie gerade an, als die Blonde den Ledermantel in ihrer Hand erkannte und sie unterbrach

„Den willst du doch wohl nicht wirklich anziehen?!“

„Ich dachte, der hätte dir auf Hoth gut gefallen?“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith irritiert und blickte zwischen dem Mantel und ihrer Geliebten hin und her.

„Naja…“, gab Lana zu und räusperte sich kurz

„In kalten Gegenden hat er durchaus seine Vorteile…“ Zum Beispiel den, dass sie jederzeit die Möglichkeit hatte ihre Hände aufzuwärmen.

„Aber weißt du…“, sie senkte die Stimme etwas

„Eigentlich gefällt mir dein Hintern ohne Mantel besser.“

„Willst du etwa sagen, er macht mich dick?“, protestierte G’rila und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, bekam jedoch keine weitere Antwort von der blonden Sith.

Da gab sie ein entnervtes Schnaufen von sich, warf den Mantel über und trat vor ihren Spiegel, wo sie sich prüfend zur Seite drehte und ihre Konturen musterte. Schließlich kam sie wieder zurück und zog den Mantel aus.

„Na gut, du hast Recht.“, gab sie mit einem kurzen Seufzen zu und blickte zu den Kleiderstapeln auf dem Bett.

„Dann muss ich mir wohl ein anderes Outfit überlegen.“ Sie richtete den Blick wieder auf Lana und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dir in der Zeit auch was Nettes aussuchst?“

„Wie bitte?“, wiederholte die Blonde verständnislos, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith ein leises Lachen von sich gab und näher an sie heran trat.

„Wir wollen abschalten, schon vergessen?

Und auch wenn ich deine Rüstung mag, würde ich doch vorschlagen, dass du heute mal etwas anderes trägst.“ Die blonde Sith überlegte einen Moment, ehe sie kurz nickte

„Einverstanden.

Ich nehme an, du hast auch schon eine gewisse Vorstellung im Kopf, oder?“ G’rila lächelte und strich mit einer Hand über ihre Seite

„Nun ja, nackt fällt schon mal weg, denn alles was hier drunter ist gehört mir und geht niemanden sonst etwas an. Also…“ sie deutete kurz zum Bett, wo, wie Lana erst jetzt auffiel, zwei _unterschiedliche_ Stapel Kleider lagen

„Habe ich ein paar Alternativen besorgt.“

„Nackt wäre wirklich reizvoll…“, stellte die Blonde fest und ließ den Blick träumerisch über das knappe Oberteil der hochgewachsenen Sith streichen, worauf diese sie sacht an sich zog und küsste.

„Später mein Engel.“, gab sie ihr zur Antwort und lächelte

„Jetzt müssen wir erst mal einen Planeten voller Piraten überzeugen.“

„Dann wollen wir mal.“, erwiderte Lana schmunzelnd und machte sich daran, nach passenden Kleidern zu suchen, während G’rila dasselbe tat.

 

Nicht lange danach stand die Blonde nachdenklich vor dem Spiegel und besah sich prüfend die ausgewählten Kleidungsstücke.

Als Oberteil hatte sie eine ärmellose Tunika gewählt, dazu eine dunkle Hose, Stiefel und fingerlose Handschuhe, die bis knapp über das Handgelenk reichten.

Sie wollte sich eben nach G’rilas Meinung erkundigen, als diese hinter ihr auftauchte, die Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Na, was hältst du davon?“, fragte Lana und suchte im Spiegel ihren Blick, der augenblicklich noch damit beschäftigt war, ihre ungewohnte Erscheinung in sich aufzunehmen.

„Gefällt mir.“, stellte sie schließlich fest und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken

„Ich glaube allein dafür hat sich der Ausflug schon gelohnt.“ Die Blonde schmunzelte

„Ich würde ja sagen, dass du mal wieder unmöglich bist, aber ich glaube in dem Punkt hast du recht: so ein bequemes Outfit fühlt sich schon gleich viel entspannter an als meine Rüstung.“

„Sag ich doch.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith, während Lana sich in ihren Armen umdrehte.

Was immer sie jedoch nach ihrer Drehung vorgehabt hatte, verlor augenblicklich an Bedeutung, als sie G’rilas Outfit erblickte.

„ _Das_ ist alles, was du trägst?“, fragte sie halb entsetzt, halb hingerissen und deutete auf ihre spärliche Bekleidung.

Denn zwar trug die hochgewachsene Sith ihren obligatorischen langen Rock, ihren Oberkörper bedeckte jedoch lediglich das knappe Bustier und eine breite Schärpe, die leicht schräg angebracht war, sodass sie auf der einen Seite bis fast an ihre Brüste heranreichte, auf der anderen jedoch lediglich knapp ihre Hüfte bedeckte. Kriegerisch anmutende Handschuhe, die fast über den ganzen Unterarm reichten, vervollständigten schließlich das Bild eines Kämpfers, dessen Gefährlichkeit eine Rüstung praktisch überflüssig machte.

„Hatte ich jedenfalls vor.“, gab G’rila amüsiert zurück und ließ eine Hand langsam ihren nackten Arm hinabgleiten

„Oder hast du ein Problem damit?“

„Ich würde es nicht direkt _Problem_ nennen…“, erwiderte die Blonde und schloss bei ihrer Berührung für einen Moment die Augen

„Aber ich fürchte, ich werde mich nur schwer konzentrieren können…“ Ein freches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der hochgewachsenen Sith und sie beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter

„Möglicherweise ist genau das ja meine Absicht…“, raunte sie, worauf Lana kurz schluckte.

„Unerträglich…“, brachte sie mit rauer Stimme hervor, hob ihre Hände und strich langsam mit den Nägeln über die dunkle Haut, bis es schließlich an G’rila war, die Augen zu schließen, während kribbelnde Schauer über ihren Rücken rieselten.

Abrupt stoppte die Blonde dann ihre Bewegung

„Wir sollten uns einfach beeilen.“, murmelte sie bedauernd, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern.“, versprach sie und küsste sie sacht

„Und danach wartet ein schönes Essen auf uns und eine Hütte, in der wir ganz für uns allein sind.“ Sehnsucht spiegelte sich für einen Augenblick in dem hellen Gold von Lanas Augen und sie spürte das wachsende Verlangen, ihre Liebste ihrer Kleider zu berauben und in die Wärme ihres Körpers einzutauchen.

G’rila musste dies durch die Macht gespürt haben, denn ein sichtbarer Schauer durchfuhr sie und mühsam riss sie sich von ihrer Geliebten los.

„Komm…“, sagte sie nur und fasste sie bei der Hand, ehe sie dem Schiffsausgang zustrebte.

 

Wohl aufgrund seines auffälligen Charakters dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie Qaraah in einer Cantina aufstöberten. Als er die hochgewachsene Sith erblickte verabschiedete er sich eilig von der Gruppe, bei der er gestanden hatte und kam aufgeregt auf sie zu.

„Ihr!“, rief er begeistert und breitete die flügelartigen Arme aus

„Die schlitzohrige Piratin der Heulenden Furien!“ Er lachte freundlich und nahm sie ein Stück zur Seite

„Zumindest für all jene, die nicht die Wahrheit kennen, nicht wahr?“ Qaraah zwinkerte der hochgewachsenen Sith zu und strahlte sie dann beide an

„Sagt, was kann der gute alte Qaraah dieses Mal für Euch tun? Und wer ist die hübsche Begleitung an Eurer Seite?“

G’rila nahm seine Begeisterung amüsiert hin und blickte auf seine Worte zur Seite, wo die Blonde den überschwänglichen Rishii noch mit etwas Misstrauen beäugte.

„Das ist Lana, meine Partnerin.“, stellte sie vor und senkte dann die Stimme etwas

„Und was das andere angeht: gibt es hier einen Ort, wo man ungestört sprechen kann?“

„Aber natürlich gibt es den!“, lachte Qaraah und gab der hochgewachsenen Sith einen auffordernden Klaps auf die Schulter

„Kommt mit, dann können wir reden.“ Belustigt wechselte G’rila einen Blick mit Lana

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass er sich auskennt.“, sagte sie und folgte dem Rishii, der sie durch einen Großteil der Siedlung hindurch führte bis sie schließlich an den Strand kamen.

„So.“, wandte er sich schließlich an seine Begleiter

„Hier gibt es nur noch wenig Ohren und die sieht man schon von weitem.“

Zufrieden ließ die hochgewachsene Sith den Blick umher schweifen und begann dann, ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen: warum sie damals auf Rishi gewesen war, was danach passiert war und wie sie schließlich mit dem Ewigen Imperium aneinander geraten war. Sie erzählte ihm außerdem von ihrer Allianz, die, obwohl noch im Aufbau, den Wunsch hegte, eines Tages die Herrschaft des Ewigen Imperiums zu beenden.

Der Rishii lauschte ihren Worten mit ungewöhnlicher Ernsthaftigkeit und als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte neigte er fragend den Kopf zur Seite

„Ihr habt mir das jetzt aber nicht nur zum Spass erzählt, oder? Ihr verfolgt ein Ziel, nicht wahr?“ G’rila nickte und warf kurz einen Blick zu der Siedlung in ihrem Rücken

„Bei meinem letzten Besuch hatte ich den Eindruck, dass die Piraten der Räuberbucht ihre Freiheit lieben. Eine Freiheit, die sie nur deshalb besitzen, weil weder das Imperium noch die Republik sich jemals groß um diesen Planeten gekümmert haben.“

„Das ist richtig.“, stimmte Qaraah zu und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf

„Aber seit dieser Arcann, von dem Ihr erzählt habt, mit seiner Flotte von riesigen Schlachtschiffen den Weltraum unsicher macht, sind die meisten von uns hier gefangen.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith wollte weitere Fragen dazu stellen, doch auch ohne ihr Zutun erzählte der Rishii weiter

„Seine Schiffe behindern unsere Schlachtzüge und wenn wir doch mal ein Schiff vom Imperium oder der Republik erwischen, transportieren die nur irgendwelche Tributzahlungen für sein Ewiges Imperium.“ Mit leichter Empörung fügte er hinzu

„Aber welcher Pirat, der was auf sich hält, bestiehlt schon einen, der von jemand anderem bestohlen wird?“

„Seht Ihr.“, ergriff G’rila nun wieder das Wort

„Hier komme ich ins Spiel.“Sie sah kurz zu Lana, die nun ebenso interessiert blickte wie Qaraah und fuhr fort

„Ich nehme an, zu diesen Raubzügen brechen immer nur wenige Schiffe auf. Was wäre aber, wenn sich alle Piraten der Räuberbucht zusammentun würden?

Hier gibt es bestimmt einige Dutzend Banden. Wenn jede davon auch nur fünf Schiffe besitzt, haben wir schon über hundert Schiffe.

Und ich glaube Ihr werdet mir zustimmen, dass niemand so gut fliegen kann wie ein Pirat oder Schmuggler, dessen Lebensgeschäft es ist, den Obrigkeiten zu entwischen.“

„Ihr habt Recht!“, unterbrach der Rishii, der von ihrer Idee mehr als angetan zu sein schien

„Und wenn sich all diese Schiffe auf eines der Ewigen Flotte konzentrieren…“ er unterbrach kurz, wo er sich den Ausgang kaum vorstellen konnte

„Wir könnten es wirklich schaffen, das Schiff zu zerstören!“

„Oder ihr entert es… macht euch seine Feuerkraft zunutze…“, ergänzte G’rila und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme.

„Eine wunderbare Idee!“, rief Qaraah begeistert aus und begann so etwas wie einen kleinen Freudentanz.

 

Die hochgewachsene Sith sah ihm dabei amüsiert zu, wurde jedoch schnell von seinem Anblick abgelenkt, als sich ein warmer Körper an sie schmiegte und Lanas Stimme in ihr Ohr wisperte

„Was für eine unorthodoxe Methode… und doch so einfach wie effektiv.“ Die Vertrautheit dieser Geste, die für die Blonde alles andere als selbstverständlich war, überwältigte G’rila und sie fühlte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie wusste nicht, was die blonde Sith dazu bewogen hatte, ihre übliche Zurückhaltung zu vergessen - noch dazu in Anwesenheit anderer - und schlang dankbar die Arme um ihre Geliebte.

Einige schier endlose Sekunden blieb sie regungslos stehen, da sie befürchtete, bei der kleinsten Bewegung könnte der Moment vorbei sein und Lana wieder in ihre übliche reservierte Haltung zurückfallen.

Unendlich behutsam ging die hochgewachsene Sith dann einen Schritt weiter und beugte langsam den Kopf vor, wobei sie stets damit rechnete, dass die Blonde sich ihr entzog. Doch ihre Befürchtungen erwiesen sich als völlig unbegründet, denn letztendlich war es die blonde Sith selbst, welche die letzten Zentimeter überwand, sodass sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verbanden.

Augenblicklich hörte die Zeit auf zu existieren und löschte alles aus dem Empfinden der beiden Sith außer der Anwesenheit der jeweilsanderen.

Erst als Qaraah sich ihnen wieder zuwandte und überrascht ausrief

„Oh! Ihr meintet _diese Art_ von Partner!“ kehrte alles wieder in seinen gewohnten Fluss zurück und erschrocken ließen sie voneinander ab.

Ein Anflug von Panik durchzuckte G’rila und hektisch überlegte sie, wie sie ihre Geliebte aus dieser für sie sicherlich unangenehmen Situation befreien konnte. Unerwarteterweise kam die Lösung jedoch von Lana selbst, die, statt sich von ihr wegzubewegen, sacht mit einer Hand über die Rillen oberhalb der Brüste der hochgewachsenen Sith streichelte.

„Ja.“, antwortete sie nur und lächelte G’rila mit einer Unbefangenheit an, die ihr den Atem raubte und ein derart berauschendes Gefühl von Liebe in ihr auslöste, dass sie sie erneut küsste und sich dabei so tief in ihren Geist fallen ließ, dass die Blonde sich genötigt sah, sie wieder in ihr Selbst zurückzudrängen, damit sie sich nicht völlig in ihr verlor.

Schwindel ergriff die hochgewachsene Sith, als sie sich wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper wiederfand und zitternd löste sie sich von Lana.

„Entschuldige…“, murmelte sie beschämt und strich vorsichtig mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie dann schließlich den Blick von ihrer Geliebten lösen und mit einem Schreck wurde ihr klar, dass Qaraah wohl schon seit mehreren Minuten auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits wartete.

„Ich…“, brachte sie hervor und räusperte sich dann ebenfalls

„Ich meine…“

„Ihr meint, wir sollten uns wieder dem Plan zuwenden?“, half ihr der Rishii freundlich weiter

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee!“ Erleichtert, diese peinliche Situation auf so elegante Weise hinter sich lassen zu können, nickte G’rila

„Genau…

Also wir müssen… irgendwie müssen wir die Piraten zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen.“

„Das wird nicht ganz einfach.“, erwiderte Qaraah

„Wisst Ihr, Piraten folgen nur einem anderen Piraten - und auch nur, wenn er stärker ist, als sie selbst.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith runzelte die Stirn

„Also müsste ich die stärkste Piratin in der Räuberbucht werden…“

„Nun ja, bei Eurem letzten Besuch habt ihr den Anführer von Nova Blade ausgeschaltet, der damals einer der besten Kämpfer der Bucht war.“, überlegte der Rishii laut

„Viel fehlt da eigentlich nicht, um Euch zur stärksten Piratin zu machen.“

„Außerdem.“, fügte Lana von der Seite hinzu

„Warst du damals nur _Mitglied_ der Heulenden Furien, nicht ihre _Anführerin_.“

„Anführerin… mh, das könnte tatsächlich klappen…“, stellte G’rila nachdenklich fest, ehe sie sich wieder an Qaraah wandte

„Sagt Qaraah, wie viele Leute wissen eigentlich, dass ich möglicherweise keine Piratin bin?“

„Ooch, das sind nicht allzu viele…“, winkte der Rishii ab

„Außerdem sind das ohnehin nur Gerüchte; es wird nicht schwer sein, die zu zerstreuen, wenn wir in den Cantinas zu verbreiten, dass Ihr mittlerweile zur Anführerin der Heulenden Furien aufgestiegen seid.“

„Und das soll so einfach klappen?“, erkundigte sich die blonde Sith skeptisch.

„Aber natürlich!“, gab Qaraah zurück und lachte

„Es sind Piraten! Sie glauben jedem, der ihnen eine glorreiche Zukunft voraussagt - erst recht, wenn sie denjenigen schon in Aktion gesehen haben.“ Er grinste zufrieden

„Gebt mir einfach ein, zwei Stunden und schon werdet Ihr einen Ruf haben, der alle anderen Piraten vor Neid erblassen lässt.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith riss überrascht die Augen auf

„In zwei Stunden nur? Das wäre wirklich großartig, Qaraah!

Denkt Ihr, wir könnten dann auch gleich ein Treffen organisieren? Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich losschlagen.“ Der Rishii überlegte nicht lange

„Sollte kein Problem sein.

Das ist doch schließlich der Grund, aus dem Ihr aus dem Tiefen Raum zurückgekommen seid: um eine Armee zu rekrutieren, nicht wahr?“ Er zwinkerte wieder freundlich und G’rila musste schmunzeln; ganz offensichtlich bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass der Rishii seiner Aufgabe gewachsen war.

„Zwei Stunden also.“, wiederholte sie noch einmal seine Worte

„Wo sollen wir Euch danach wieder treffen?“

„Am einfachsten bei dem Lagerhaus da.“, gab Qaraah zurück und deutete auf ein großes Gebäude im Hintergrund

„Die meisten Treffen finden dort statt und es ist groß genug, um allen Platz zu bieten.“

„In Ordnung.“, nickte die hochgewachsene Sith und blickte kurz zu Lana

„Ich würde sagen, dann sehen wir uns in zwei Stunden wieder.“

„Auf jeden Fall!“, verkündete der Rishii, setzte sich in Bewegung und war wenig später zwischen den ersten Häusern verschwunden.

 

„Ich wollte mich noch mal wegen eben entschuldigen.“, wandte sich G’rila sogleich an die blonde Sith und legte sanft die Arme um sie

„Ich hatte nicht vor…“

„Um ehrlich zu sein.“, unterbrach sie Lana

„Trifft dich in diesem Fall nur die halbe Schuld, denn du konntest schließlich nicht ahnen, dass ich mich heute mal normal benehme.“

„Für mich bist du immer normal…“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith liebevoll und brachte die Blonde damit zum Lachen

„Das mag ja sein, aber trotzdem ist es heute anders.“ Sie warf einen Blick umher, auf den Strand, die kleinen Holzhäuschen und die allgegenwärtigen Palmen, ehe sie wieder zu den dunkelgelben Augen ihrer Liebsten zurückkehrte

„Heute bin ich mal nicht die Lana, die eine riesige Allianz am Laufen halten muss, sondern einfach nur die Lana, die dich liebt.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel.“, wisperte G’rila zärtlich und küsste sie.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich dabei schon merklich und sobald sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten fragte sie leicht außer Atem

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die zwei Stunden in unserer Hütte verbringen?“

„Ich glaube so lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus.“, gab die blonde Sith nicht minder atemlos zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Suchend hastete sie dann durch die hölzernen Straßen der Siedlung, wobei sie G’rila fast rücksichtslos hinter sich her zerrte.

Seit ihrer Ankunft versuchte sie nun schon ihr Begehren zu unterdrücken, doch es war schlagartig an die Oberfläche getreten, als die hochgewachsene Sith die Kontrolle verloren hatte und eine derart intensive Machtbindung eingegangen war, dass Lana bis jetzt noch nicht wusste, wie sie einen kühlen Kopf hatte bewahren können. Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach nichts mehr als ihrer Berührung und danach sich zu verlieren in der Tiefe ihres Geistes und dem brennenden Blick ihrer Augen.

Endlich hatte sie gefunden was sie gesucht hatte und zog G’rila in eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern, bis sie von der Straße aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Dann, und ehe die hochgewachsene Sith überhaupt die Chance hatte eine Frage zu stellen, presste sie ihre Lippen auf die ihren, in einem hungrigen Kuss, der nach mehr verlangte.

„Oh meine Schöne, mein Engel…“, murmelte G’rila liebevoll, als der Kuss endete und knabberte sacht an ihrem Ohr

„So gierig… so… _leidenschaftlich_ …“

„Nimm mich einfach…“, brachte die Blonde heiser hervor und drängte sich verlangend an den Körper ihrer Liebsten.

Diese lachte leise und suchte erneut ihre Lippen, während sie langsam die rechte Hand an Lanas Seite hinabgleiten ließ. Als sie sich dann den interessanteren Regionen näherte, spürte sie wie ein Schauer durch den angespannten Körper ihrer Geliebten ging und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Mitte.

Einen Augenblick lang kostete sie noch die Spannung der blonden Sith aus, dann schlüpfte ihre Hand auch schon unter den Saum ihrer Hose.

Augenblicklich fiel die Blonde in G‘rilas Geist ein, ihr Wesen ein einziges sehnsuchtsvolles Vibrieren, sodass sich die hochgewachsene Sith genötigt sah, sie ein wenig zu bremsen.

„Langsam, meine Hübsche…“, flüsterte sie, ehe sie ihre Hand vorsichtig tiefer schob und Lana ein leises Wimmern entlockte, als sie endlich ihre Klit berührte. Wie nicht anders erwartet, war die blonde Sith bereits feucht und erschauerte in ihren Armen, als sie begann, ihre Finger zu bewegen.

„War die Kleidung doch zu viel, hm?“, fragte G’rila liebevoll und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken.

„Nicht… nur die Kleidung…“, brachte die Blonde stockend hervor und holte zitternd Luft

„Alles… Rishi… Erinnerungen…“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith

„Siehst du? Du bist gar nicht so unmöglich, wie du immer glaubst.

Wenn wir auf Odessen sind, lässt du es nur einfach nicht zu.“

„Bitte…“, fing Lana an, unterbrach sich jedoch, als sie ein heftiger Schauer durchzuckte, sodass G’rila stattdessen ihren Satz beendete.

„Bitte hol mich öfter da raus oder bitte lass mich endlich kommen?“, fragte sie neckend, doch die Blonde war zu keiner Antwort mehr fähig und vergrub mit leisem Stöhnen den Kopf an ihrem Nacken, während sie immer wieder unter dem Streicheln der hochgewachsenen Sith erzitterte.

„Ist ja auch eigentlich egal.“, beantwortete diese schließlich selbst ihre Frage und erhöhte den Druck, mit dem ihr Finger über die Klit der blonden Sith kreiste.

Zärtlich verteilte sie dabei weitere Küsse auf ihrem Hals, bis sich Lanas Körper plötzlich anspannte und sie eilig ihre Lippen suchte, um jegliche Geräusche ihres Orgasmus in einem Kuss zu ersticken.

Erst als die Beben schließlich zu leichten Schauern abflauten, getraute sie sich, den Kuss zu beenden und schmiegte sich mit zitternden Beinen an ihre Geliebte.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr…“, wisperte sie leise, während G’rila ihren Finger zurückzog und die Feuchtigkeit ableckte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei diesen Worten auf das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith und sie beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr.

„Wenn dieser Ort hier solche Empfindungen bei dir hervorruft, müssen wir wohl öfter herkommen.“, raunte sie und entlockte Lana ein leises Lachen.

„Müssen wir wohl.“, gab sie zurück und seufzte wohlig auf, als G’rila kurz darauf anfing, mit den Fingern sachte Muster über ihren Rücken zu zeichnen.

„Was machen wir nun noch weiter, bis wir uns wieder mit deinem Rishii treffen?“, fragte sie dann nach einer Weile und hob den Blick zum Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Strandspaziergang?“, schlug diese sofort vor

„Und danach vielleicht noch ein Besuch in der Hütte, die ich für uns gemietet habe.“

„Klingt gut…“, stellte Lana fest

„Aber können wir die Reihenfolge umdrehen?

Du zeigst mir zuerst die Hütte und danach können wir am Strand…“, sie führte den Satz nicht weiter, sondern kuschelte sich stattdessen bedeutungsvoll an sie, sodass G’rila auflachen musste.

„Verschmustes Kätzchen.“, raunte sie zärtlich und beugte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen.

„Das heißt also ja?“, fragte die Blonde, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte.

„Selbstverständlich heißt es das.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith, worauf Lana zufrieden nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Dann lass uns gehen.“, sagte sie dabei und setzte sich in Bewegung.

 

Wenig später erreichten sie nach einer kurzweiligen Gleiterfahrt durch die wunderschöne Landschaft von Rishi die von G’rila angemietete Hütte.

Sie befand sich etwas außerhalb des Dorfes, von dem aus sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch teilweise operiert hatten, und entsprach in ihrer Bauweise den üblichen Behausungen der Rishii: von der Form her zylindrig mit lediglich einem einzelnen runden Innenraum, einem Boden aus festgestampfter Erde und einer großen Feuerstelle in der Mitte. Die weitere Einrichtung bestand lediglich aus einem schlichten Holzbett, das mit einer dicken Schicht Laub als Matratze sowie einigen weichen Fellen bedeckt war, und einem schweren Vorhang, der den Eingang vollständig verdeckte und so für eine gewisse Privatsphäre sorgte.

„Es ist perfekt!“, stellte die Blonde begeistert fest, nachdem sie alles in Augenschein genommen hatte, und fiel der hochgewachsenen Sith um den Hals.

„Alles für dich.“, erwiderte G’rila zärtlich und streichelte sacht durch ihre Haare.

„Übrigens ist es kein Zufall, dass die Hütte etwas abgelegen ist…“, fügte sie dabei hinzu und grinste vielsagend

„So stören wir niemanden, falls wir… etwas lauter sein sollten...“ Diese Worte entlockten der blonden Sith ein leises Schnurren und sie schmiegte sich an sie

„Perrfekt…“, wiederholte sie und drückte einen Kuss auf die dunklen Lippen ihrer Liebsten.

„Wollen wir dann zurückfliegen und noch ein wenig an den Strand gehen?“, fragte G’rila, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Gerne.“, erwiderte Lana strahlend und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith damit zum Lachen

„Weißt du, je länger wir hier sind, desto mehr gewinne ich den Eindruck, dass ich uns hier dauerhaft einmieten sollte.“

„Also ich hätte nichts dagegen.“, erwiderte die Blonde, drehte sich schwungvoll herum und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Platz, wo sie ihren Gleiter geparkt hatten.

Da G’rila ihr nicht sofort folgte, blickte sie sich nach einigen Schritten über die Schulter hinweg zu ihr um.

„Kommst du Liebste?“, fragte sie dabei, worauf diese breit grinste und sich beeilte, zu ihr aufzuschließen.

 

Zurück in der Räuberbucht schlenderten sie Hand in Hand Richtung Strand, wobei die hochgewachsene Sith immer wieder zur Seite blickte, da sie es einfach nicht fassen konnte, dass es _ihre_ Lana war, die da so unbeschwert neben ihr herlief.

Dies blieb der Blonden natürlich nicht verborgen und etwa nach dem zehnten Blick fragte sie belustigt

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Absolut!“, gab G’rila lächelnd zurück

„Ich glaube nur, ich verliebe mich gerade neu in dich.“ Sie ließ den Blick träumerisch über die blonde Sith gleiten und fügte dann hinzu

„Und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf den Tag, an dem ich dich nur noch so sehen darf.“ Ein betrübter Ausdruck glitt über Lanas Gesicht und sie seufzte leise.

„Du weißt, dass es bis dahin noch ein langer Weg sein könnte, oder?“, fragte sie dann

„Ich meine, inzwischen weiß ich, dass du mir nicht mehr einfach so abhandenkommen kannst, aber deshalb kann ich trotzdem nicht…“ Sie verstummte, als G’rila, die ihr bis eben noch kopfschüttelnd zugehört hatte, sie mit einem Kuss unterbrach.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wie lange es dauert.“, erklärte sie dann

„Denn ich werde jeden Tag genießen, so wie ich auch jeden Tag genossen habe, bis wir endlich zusammen gekommen sind.“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Blonden und sie wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne

„Danke, dass du das für mich tust.“

„Du bist meine Göttin.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith sanft und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken

„Ich würde alles für dich tun.“ Darauf wusste Lana nichts zu erwidern, doch durch die Macht fühlte G’rila wie ihre Präsenz zu strahlen begann, bis sie die Wärme beinahe auf der Haut zu spüren vermochte. Die Stärke, die darin lag, erfüllte die hochgewachsene Sith mit Stolz und lächelnd drückte sie die Hand ihrer Geliebten, während sie sacht in ihren Geist eindrang, um dieses Gefühl mit ihr zu teilen.

Dankbar nahm die Blonde diese Geste an und schob ihre Präsenz erst wieder von sich, als sie schließlich am Strand anlangten.

Ohne sich groß abzusprechen zogen sie Schuhe und Socken aus und ließen sich nebeneinander im warmen Sand nieder.

„Es ist hier so friedlich…“, stellte die Blonde nach einer Weile leise fest und schmiegte sich an die Seite ihrer Liebsten. Diese nickte zustimmend und schlang zärtlich einen Arm um sie

„Und das, obwohl es hier so viele Piraten gibt. Aber irgendwie schafft es Rishi trotzdem, dass man sich wie im Urlaub fühlt.“

„Stimmt.“, erwiderte Lana lächelnd und schwieg dann wieder, wo es einfach nicht mehr zu sagen gab.

Eine Zeit lang blickten sie einfach nur auf das hellblaue Wasser hinaus und lauschten dem Rauschen der Wellen, dann löste G’rila ihren Arm wieder und ließ sich zurücksinken, die Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Die blonde Sith sah ihr dabei zu und strich versonnen mit den Fingern über die Muskeln an ihrem Bauch, ehe sie sich aus einem Impuls heraus neben ihr ausstreckte und den Kopf auf ihre Brust legte.

Eine sachte Berührung ließ sie noch einmal kurz zu der hochgewachsenen Sith aufblicken, die ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte, während sie mit einer Hand ihren Nacken liebkoste, dann schmiegte sie sich wohlig erschauernd wieder an ihren warmen Körper und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, hatte es wohl keinen Moment in ihrem Leben gegeben, an dem sie sich je so wohl gefühlt hatte wie in genau diesem Augenblick; wäre sie eine Katze, sie hätte wohl angefangen zu schnurren. Ein ähnlicher Gedanke war auch G’rila in den Sinn gekommen, die sich durch das gleichmäßige Streicheln immer tiefer in Entspannung versetzte, sodass sie erst wieder etwas von ihrer Umgebung mitbekam, als sich die Blonde behutsam auf ihr räkelte.

„Wir müssen los…“, murmelte sie mit schwerer Stimme und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith zum Seufzen.

„Wirklich zu schade.“, gab sie bedauernd zurück und streckte sich gähnend.

„Dann müssen wir eben später weiter machen.“, stellte sie dann fest, schob Lana vorsichtig von sich und richtete sich auf.

„Sehe ich ganz genau so.“, erwiderte die blonde Sith grinsend, nahm die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihrer Liebsten in die Höhe ziehen.

„Alles andere hätte mich auch schwer gewundert.“, gab G’rila schmunzelnd zurück und küsste sie kurz. Dann griff sie wieder nach ihrer Hand und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Lagerhaus, wo Qaraah hoffentlich mit einigen Piraten auf sie warten würde.

 

Während sie durch die Straßen liefen fiel ihnen auf, dass mehr Piraten unterwegs waren, je näher sie dem Treffpunkt kamen. Am Lagerhaus selbst war es sogar so schlimm, dass sie sich mühsam einen Weg durch die Menge bahnen mussten, um zu Qaraah durchzudringen, der am Eingang stand und suchend nach ihnen Ausschau hielt.

„Ihr seid da!“, rief er ihnen dann auch schon entgegen, sobald er sie entdeckt hatte und winkte ihnen heftig zu.

„Sagt bloß, diese Leute sind alle wegen mir da.“, sprach G’rila ihn an, nachdem sie ihn endlich erreicht hatten und blickte zurück über die Horde der Umstehenden.

„Allerdings!“, verkündete der Rishii zufrieden, legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter und zog sie ein Stück zur Seite

„Ich musste nur erwähnen, dass Ihr etwas gegen Arcann unternehmen wollt und schon waren sie dabei. Der Ruf, den Ihr Euch bei Eurem ersten Besuch erworben habt, hat aber denke ich trotzdem nicht geschadet.“

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich.“, stellte Lana in der Zwischenzeit fest und blickte zu der hochgewachsenen Sith auf

„Ich hätte nicht mit so viel Zuspruch gerechnet.“

„Ich auch nicht.“, erwiderte diese und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Offenbar waren die Piraten verzweifelter als sie angenommen hatte, wenn sie sich in solcher Menge hier einfanden.

„Sollen wir anfangen?“, unterbrach Qaraah ihre Gedanken, worauf G’rila den Blick suchend durch das Lagerhaus schweifen ließ. Ihr Augenmerk blieb an der Brüstung im zweiten Stock hängen, von wo aus sie sicher gut ihre Reden halten konnte, und sie nickte dem Rishii zu.

„Holt die Piraten rein, Qaraah.“, sagte sie zu ihm

„Ich werde mich derweil dort hinauf begeben, damit man mich gut sehen kann.

„Einverstanden!“, nickte Qaraah und wandte sich an die Piraten, während die beiden Sith sich nach oben begaben. Von dort beobachteten sie, wie sich das Lagerhaus füllte, bis schließlich kein Durchkommen mehr war und der Rishii ihnen mit beiden Armen wedelnd das Zeichen gab, dass sie anfangen konnten.

„Dann wollen wir mal.“, murmelte die hochgewachsene Sith und trat an das Geländer, während Lana an ihrer Seite die Arme verschränkte.

„Piraten der Räuberbucht!“, rief G‘rila mit machtverstärkter Stimme

„Die Heulenden Furien rufen euch!“ Augenblicklich wandten sich ihr die Köpfe der Anwesenden zu und die Stimmen wurden leiser, sodass sie schließlich in normaler Lautstärke weitersprechen konnte.

„Rishi ist unser Hafen, unsere Festung der Freiheit.

Das wussten sowohl die Republik als auch das Imperium und ließen uns unsere Ruhe. Wir waren der Schrecken des Weltraums, die Händler, die niemand kannte, die Entdecker von Orten, die nie jemand zuvor erblickt hatte.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und blickte in die Gesichter der Piraten, die aufmerksam zu ihr aufsahen. Manche nickten zustimmend oder wandten sich flüsternd an ihren Nebenmann, doch alle warteten gespannt, dass sie weitersprach.

„Seit kurzem sind diese Zeiten jedoch vorbei.

Das Ewige Imperium, Arcann, hat uns diese Freiheit genommen. Es ist in unser Gebiet eingedrungen, hat unsere Handelsrouten blockiert und stiehlt uns unsere Beute!“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter, als sie sich über ihren Widersacher ausließ und wütend schlug sie die Faust auf das Geländer

„Das werden wir nicht länger hinnehmen!“ Zustimmende Rufe erklangen und hie und da hob sich bekräftigend eine Faust in die Luft.

„Ich, die Anführerin der Heulenden Furien, rufe hiermit zum Angriff auf!

Schließt euch zusammen und fliegt als Flotte! Überwältigt und kontrolliert seine Schiffe! Behindert und sabotiert seine Armeen wo ihr nur könnt, bis dieser Arcann endlich begreift, dass der Weltraum nur uns allein gehört!“

Einen Moment blieb es still, als wären die Piraten verblüfft über die Einfachheit ihres Plans, doch dann brach ein Sturm der Begeisterung los, wie ihn die Räuberbucht wohl noch nie gesehen hatte. In dem aufgeregten Stimmengewirr vermochte sich selbst G’rila kein Gehör mehr zu verschaffen und wandte sich zur Seite, wo sie dem belustigten Blick der blonden Sith begegnete.

„Wow…“, sagte diese nur, löste dann die Arme und trat an sie heran

„Ich glaube wirklich, das einzige, was diesen Leuten zur Revolution gefehlt hat, war ein Anführer.“

„Den Eindruck habe ich auch.“, stimmte die hochgewachsene Sith zu und legte ihre Arme um sie

„Ich könnte mir denken, dass die Ewige Flotte in nächster Zeit viel zu tun haben wird.“

„Mmh…“, gab Lana zurück und zog sie zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter

„Das war wirklich eine ziemlich gute Idee von dir.“

„Nicht wahr?“, stellte G’rila fest und blickte zufrieden auf die Blonde hinab.

„Und wenn wir nachher allein sind…“, fuhr sie mit dunklerer Stimme fort

„Zeig ich dir noch ein paar davon…“

„Liebend gerne.“, erwiderte Lana mit einem anerkennenden Schnurren und wollte sie erneut küssen. Das Herannahen von Qaraah unterbrach sie jedoch darin, weshalb sie sich stattdessen an ihre Geliebte schmiegte.

„Das war einfach großartig!“, rief der Rishii begeistert und breitete seine flügelartigen Arme aus

„Ich glaube, Ihr habt auch noch den letzten überzeugt, dass das Ewige Imperium besiegt werden kann.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith zuversichtlich, während sie sacht über den Rücken der Blonden streichelte.

„Sagt Qaraah, würdet Ihr als Verbindungsmann zwischen hier und der Allianz fungieren?“, fragte sie dann, worauf dieser zunächst überrascht die Augen aufriss

„Ich? Ihr wollt wirklich, dass der gute alte Qaraah Eure Stimme auf Rishi wird?“

„Warum denn nicht?“, gab G’rila belustigt zurück

„Ihr kennt schließlich fast jeden hier und wisst offenbar, wie ihr Leute zu etwas bewegen könnt.“

„Dann nehme ich Euer Angebot gerne an!“, verkündete der Rishii strahlend und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Aber was soll ich tun?“, fragte er und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf

„Ich hab doch vom Organisieren überhaupt keine Ahnung.“

„Das ist ganz einfach.“, beruhigte ihn die hochgewachsene Sith

„Ich gebe Euch die Kontaktdaten von Hylo Visz, einer der berühmtesten Schmugglerinnen der Galaxis und Mitglied meiner Allianz.

Sie wird Euer Kontakt sein und die Aktionen koordinieren - Ihr müsst sie dann nur noch weitergeben an diejenigen, die Ihr dafür am geeignetsten haltet.“

„Oh das sollte ich hinkriegen.“, nickte Qaraah und wirkte nun weit weniger beunruhigt.

„Perfekt.“, erwiderte G’rila zufrieden und sah liebevoll auf die blonde Sith in ihren Armen

„Ich denke, wir werden noch öfter nach Rishi kommen, aber für den Moment möchte ich mich trotzdem von Euch verabschieden, Qaraah.“

„Natürlich.“, gab der Rishii zur Antwort und verbeugte sich leicht

„Ich werde Eure Schmugglerfreundin sofort informieren.“

„Tut das.“, stimmte die hochgewachsene Sith zu

„Sagt Ihr, der Fremdling schickt Euch.“ Qaraah nickte noch einmal freundlich, drehte sich dann um und ging davon.

 


	39. Unbeschreiblich

Lana blickte dem Rishii noch einen Augenblick hinterher und wandte sich dann an G’rila

„Ich finde, damit haben wir für heute genug gearbeitet.“ Sie küsste die hochgewachsene Sith kurz

„Jetzt lass uns endlich mit _unserem Programm_ anfangen.“ G’rila grinste und zog sie näher an sich

„Ganz schön ungeduldig, wenn man bedenkt, dass du heute immerhin schon auf deine Kosten gekommen bist.“

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein.“, gab die Blonde zurück, während sie die Arme um ihren Nacken schlang

„Ich habe noch lange nicht genug.“ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith, ehe sie erwiderte

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du trotzdem nichts dagegen hast, wenn wir zuerst essen gehen.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und beugte sich dann zu ihrem Ohr

„Ich habe nämlich reserviert…

in einem gewissen kleinen Restaurant…“ Leise lachend hauchte Lana einen Kuss auf ihren Hals

„Ich glaube, jetzt verliebe ich mich auch zum zweiten Mal in dich.“

„Dann lass uns gehen…“, wisperte G’rila lächelnd und führte ihre Geliebte zurück zum Strand, zu dem selben Restaurant, in dem sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Rishi einen gemeinsamen Abend verbracht hatten.

 

Bei ihrem Eintreten blickte der Besitzer von seinem Platz hinter dem Tresen auf und eilte sofort auf sie zu, als er die hochgewachsene Sith erkannte.

„Captain.“, begrüßte er sie und verbeugte sich leicht

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch wieder in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen.“

„Danke.“, gab G’rila lächelnd zurück

„Ist unser Tisch bereit?“

„Natürlich, mein Captain.“, erwiderte der Rishii und deutete zur Seite

„Mit Blick auf die Bucht, wie gewünscht.“

„Sehr schön.“, nickte die hochgewachsene Sith und nahm gemeinsam mit Lana am ausgewiesenen Tisch Platz. Kurz darauf kam er mit der Speisekarte wieder und während sich die Blonde noch begeistert umsah, bestellte G’rila schon mal einen Wein zum Essen.

„Gefällt es dir?“, wandte sie sich dann an Lana und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Total!“, erwiderte die diese hingerissen und ließ den Blick wieder zur Bucht wandern, wo sich die Sonne auf dem glasklaren Wasser spiegelte.

Schmunzelnd nahm die hochgewachsene Sith die Speisekarte zur Hand und entschloss sich nach kurzem Suchen für _Amilotl_ , was wohl ein einheimischer Fisch war und in einer Kräutermarinade serviert wurde. Danach reichte sie die Karte an Lana weiter, die gleich zu den Fleischgerichten blätterte und ein Grophetfilet an dunkler Weinsauce wählte.

Sie war eben damit fertig, als der Kellner mit dem Wein wieder auftauchte. Er stellte zwei Gläser auf den Tisch und goss dann jedes etwa halb voll mit dem leuchtend gelb-orangen Fruchtwein _Xocotl_ , der aus einheimischen Früchten gekeltert und nur auf Rishi ausgeschenkt wurde.

Danach nahm er ihre Bestellungen auf und verschwand eben so schnell wieder in der Küche, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Lächelnd ergriff G’rila ihr Glas und wandte sich an die blonde Sith

„Auf uns!“, prostete sie ihr zu, worauf Lana es ihr gleich tat und ebenfalls ihr Glas erhob

„Auf uns.“, stimmte sie zu und trank einen Schluck.

Als sie das Glas wieder abstellte, meinte sie nachdenklich

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir noch mal eine zweite Chance bekommen würden.“

„Warum… hat es eigentlich damals nicht geklappt?“, erkundigte sich die hochgewachsene Sith behutsam. Die Blonde seufzte leise

„Warum...?“, wiederholte sie und griff sacht nach ihrer Hand

„Vielleicht weil es zu schön war…“ Lana wandte den Blick zur Bucht hinaus, während sie weitersprach

„Als wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen, habe ich deine Präsenz schon gespürt, als du gerade erst aus dem Aufzug getreten warst.

Sie war… so stark und mächtig…

Ich glaubte, wenn ich nur zu lange in ihrer Gegenwart verbleiben würde, würde ich mitgerissen werden.“

„Und ich hatte das Gefühl, es wären deine Augen, in denen ich verloren gehen könnte.“, erwiderte G’rila und streichelte liebevoll mit einem Finger über ihren Handrücken.

„Das erklärt, warum du mich nie lange angesehen hast.“, stellte die Blonde milde belustigt fest, während sie den Blick wieder auf ihre Geliebte richtete.

„Es stand dem Zorn des Imperators nicht zu, sich von so etwas völlig aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück.

„Tja, so einfach konnte ich es mir mit deiner Präsenz leider nicht machen.“, schmunzelte Lana

„Ich musste mich jedes Mal aufs Neue gegen das Verlangen wehren, mich einfach mit deinem Geist zu verbinden.“ Sie machte eine Pause und trank noch einen Schluck Wein

„Ich glaube, das war auch der Grund, aus dem ich so zurückhaltend war.

Dir begegnet zu sein… das fühlte sich wie ein Traum an. Doch ich bin ein Sith und… wir träumen nicht, also musste es früher oder später zu Ende gehen.“

„Und so hast du es beendet, um dich selbst zu schützen…“, ergänzte G’rila leise und griff unbewusst ihre Hand fester.

„Ich habe genommen, was ich konnte.“, erwiderte Lana traurig

„Doch zum Schluss… ja, da habe ich es beendet.“

„Und ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, dich zu drängen.“, ergänzte die hochgewachsene Sith und hüllte sich dann in Schweigen, während sie darüber nachdachte, was alles hätte anders sein können.

„Es scheint wohl, dass eine uralte Bedrohung nicht genug war, um uns zusammen zu bringen.“, stellte sie dann nach einer Weile fest und verschlang liebevoll ihre Finger mit denen ihrer Geliebten

„Erst fünf Jahre der Abwesenheit und ein galaxieweiter Krieg, haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir den Schritt endlich gewagt haben.“ Die Blonde lachte leise

„Sieht ganz so aus…“

Als sie G’rila aus ihrem Karbonitgrab befreit hatte, war sie nicht sicher gewesen, ob sich vielleicht etwas an ihren Gefühlen geändert hatte, doch zumindest bei ihr selbst waren sie in der gleichen Intensität wieder aufgeflammt, wie sie vor ihrer Trennung auf Ziost gewesen waren. Denn auch wenn sie es nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, so hatte die Sehnsucht doch weiter in ihr gebrannt, die ganzen fünf Jahre lang bis zu dem Tag, an dem sich alles geändert hatte.

 _Ging mir genau so…_ erklang lautlos die Stimme der hochgewachsenen Sith in ihrem Geist, in den sie sich heimlich geschlichen hatte, aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, ihr so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Lana hob den Blick von ihren verschlungenen Händen und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Geliebten, die sie mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit anblickte, dass sie ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr. _Ich liebe dich_ gab sie stumm zurück und konnte im Leuchten ihrer dunkelgelben Augen die ebenso stumme Antwort der hochgewachsenen Sith lesen.

Ein Klappern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann voneinander ab, denn der Kellner kam mit ihren Bestellungen zurück und stellte vorsichtig zwei dampfende Teller vor ihnen ab.

„Ich wünsche guten Appetit.“, sagte er dabei und verbeugte sich höflich, ehe er sich wieder hinter den Tresen zurückzog. Die beiden Sith lächelten einander kurz an und wandten sich dann den Köstlichkeiten auf ihrem Teller zu.

 

Während der folgenden Minuten sprachen sie nur wenig und wenn, dann waren es anerkennende Worte betreffs der Kochkünste des Küchenchefs, denn beide Gerichte waren einfach köstlich. Das Fischfilet in seiner sahnigen Kräutermarinade zerschmolz förmlich auf der Zunge und das zarte Grophetfleisch mit der perfekt abgestimmten Sauce war ein wahrer Gaumenschmaus.

Verständlicherweise dauerte es daher nicht lange, bis beide Teller geleert waren und sie zufrieden das Besteck von sich schoben.

„Seltsam…“, stellte G’rila dann fest

„Ich erinnere mich noch an jede Sekunde, die wir in diesem Restaurant verbracht haben, aber das Essen ist mir irgendwie nicht in Erinnerung geblieben.“

„Wahrscheinlich waren wir mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.“, erwiderte die Blonde amüsiert und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände.

„An eines erinnere ich mich allerdings.“, hob die hochgewachsene Sith an und beugte sich ein Stück vor

„Das Dessert hier war einfach ein Traum!“

„Oh ja… das war es.“, pflichtete ihr Lana bei und verdrehte schwärmerisch die Augen

„Ob die das wohl immer noch anbieten?“

„Fragen wir doch nach.“, schlug G’rila vor und winkte kurz nach dem Kellner. Der stellte das Glas beiseite, das er eben gespült hatte, wischte die Hände trocken und kam zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„War alles recht so?“, fragte er und machte sich daran, ihre leeren Teller abzuräumen.

„Es war fantastisch.“, erklärte die hochgewachsene Sith sofort, während die Blonde zustimmend nickte

„Wir würden aber gerne noch ein Dessert bestellen.“

„Selbstverständlich.“, erwiderte der Rishii

„Soll ich den Damen die Dessertkarte bringen?“

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein.“, fing G’rila an und erklärte ihm dann, dass sie gerne den Nachtisch vom letzten Mal bestellen würde, so dieser denn noch angeboten würde. Das sei der Fall, bestätigte der Kellner mit einem Nicken und machte sich dann wieder auf in die Küche, um die neue Bestellung zu bearbeiten.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen wirklich öfter hierher kommen.“, stellte Lana nachdenklich fest, während sie auf seine Rückkehr warteten.

„An mir liegt es nicht.", gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und lächelte die Blonde liebevoll an

„Ich warte immer nur auf dich.“ Schmunzelnd ließ die blonde Sith ihren Blick über das freizügige Oberteil ihrer Geliebten streifen.

„Vielleicht ziehst du das hier einfach öfter an…“, schlug sie vor

„Und wenn das nicht ausreicht, entführst du mich einfach.“

„Mh… ein wirklich sehr verlockender Vorschlag...“, stellte G’rila mit einem leisen Raunen in der Stimme fest und streckte die Hand aus, um mit den Nägeln sacht über ihren Arm zu streichen

„Ich denke, der könnte mir wirklich gefallen.“

„Und mir könnte er helfen, lockerer zu werden.“, gab die Blonde zurück und lächelte schief.

„Auf jeden Fall.“, stimmte die hochgewachsene Sith zu, zog jedoch ihre Finger zurück, als herannahende Schritte die Rückkehr des Kellners ankündigten. In den Händen trug er zwei Dessertteller, die er sogleich vor ihnen abstellte.

„Wie gewünscht.“, verkündete er dabei

„Zweimal das Dessert des Hauses. Ich wünsche guten Appetit.“ Nachdem sich die beiden Sith freundlich bedankt hatten, wandten sie sich ihrem Nachtisch zu: auf einer Unterlage aus hellem Teig lag zunächst eine Schicht vanilleartiger Creme auf der wiederum eine Kuppel aus luftig geschlagenem Schokoladenmousse thronte, garniert mit einer roten Fruchtsauce und einheimischen Früchten. Bei den Einheimischen war dieser _Yamanca_ genannte Nachtisch sehr beliebt und wurde zu praktisch jeder Art von Festivität gereicht, wobei die verwendeten Früchte je nach saisonalem Angebot variierten.

Das alles war G’rila und Lana jedoch völlig egal, als sie sich über die leckere Schokomousse hermachten und den exotischen Geschmack der teils süßen, teils herben Früchte genossen.

„Es ist tatsächlich noch genau so gut.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith dann nach einigen Bissen mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck fest.

„Absolut!“, nickte die Blonde zustimmend und öffnete die Augen, die sie für einen Moment genießerisch geschlossen hatte

„Allerdings glaube ich, dass eine Sache dieses Mal definitiv besser sein wird.“ Sie senkte die Stimme etwas

„Dies wird nicht der einzige _Höhepunkt_ des heutigen Abends bleiben.“ Die Zweideutigkeit dieser Aussage, ließ G’rila kurz erschauern und sie blickte sich nach dem Kellner um, der jedoch gerade zwei Tische weiter einen weiteren Gast bediente.

Raunend wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Geliebte, ein dunkles Glitzern in den Augen

„Mit solchen Aussagen solltest du lieber vorsichtig sein, sonst könnte es doch noch passieren, dass ich den Tisch etwas übereilt freimachen muss.“

„Oder…“, fügte Lana mit dunkler Stimme an

„Du hebst dir das alles auf, bis wir in unserer Hütte alleine sind…“

„Darauf legst du es an, hm?“, gab G’rila zurück, die diese Vorstellung zugegebenermaßen noch erregender fand als die, mitten im Restaurant über ihre Geliebte herzufallen.

„Auf jeden Fall…“, erwiderte die Blonde und sandte ihr durch die Macht ein Gefühl, sodass sich die hochgewachsene Sith eilig wieder ihrem Dessert zuwandte.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich…“, murmelte sie dabei und versuchte die steigende Erregung zurückzudrängen, die sich in ihr aufzubauen begann.

„Ich passe mich nur an.“, schmunzelte Lana, zog sich dann jedoch wieder aus ihrem Geist zurück, damit sie das Dessert noch in Ruhe zu Ende genießen konnten.

Erst als sie beide ihre Teller geleert hatten, griff die blonde Sith wieder nach G’rilas Geist. _Bist du schon bereit für mich Liebste?_ fragte sie lautlos und spürte sofort wie das unterdrückte Begehren der hochgewachsenen Sith wieder aufflammte und auf sie einströmte.

„Also ja.“, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest und strich über die ausgestreckte Hand ihrer Geliebten, die eilig versuchte ihre Sehnsucht zu verbergen, so als wäre es etwas Ungehöriges die Partnerin zu begehren. Gleichzeitig begann sich ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung in G’rila breit zu machen, wo der so perfekt geplante Abend mit einem Mal völlig aus dem Ruder zu laufen schien und sie überlegte hektisch, wie sie wieder die Kontrolle über die Situation erlangen könnte.

Doch die Blonde nahm auch diese Gefühle wahr und unterbrach sie liebevoll

„Weißt du, es ist nicht schlimm, jemanden so sehr zu begehren, dass man alle Pläne über den Haufen wirft.“

„Findest du nicht?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith mit rauer Stimme zurück und schluckte kurz

„Ich wollte eigentlich, dass es perfekt ist aber jetzt…“

„Jetzt zahlen wir…“, vervollständigte Lana lächelnd ihren Satz

„Und dann gehen wir in unsere Hütte, um diesen perfekten Tag absolut perfekt zu beenden.“

„Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte G’rila leise und griff wieder nach der Hand der blonden Sith.

„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte diese und strich sacht mit einem Finger über ihren Handrücken. Durch diese Geste bestärkt, hob die hochgewachsene Sith eine Hand und gab dem Kellner den Hinweis, dass sie zahlen wollte.

Dieser kam kurz darauf mit der Rechnung an ihren Tisch und sie transferierte den gewünschten Betrag, worauf er sich noch einmal höflich vor ihnen verbeugte und zum Abschied einen schönen Abend wünschte.

 

Gemeinsam verließen sie dann das Restaurant und gingen zu ihrem Gleiter.

Auf dem Weg durch die stimmungsvoll beleuchteten Straßen der Siedlung dachte G’rila dann noch einmal über das Geschehene nach und meinte schließlich

„Ich denke, du hast recht.

Es ist völlig unwichtig, was ich geplant hatte, wichtig ist nur, dass wir die Zeit zusammen genießen können.“

„Stimmt.“, erwiderte die Blonde und küsste sie sacht

„Das ist alles, was zählt.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte und fühlte sich schon wieder viel entspannter als noch vor wenigen Minuten im Restaurant.

So machte es ihr auch nichts aus, dass Lana, nachdem sie auf dem Gleiter Platz genommen hatte, hinter ihr auf den Sitz glitt, die Arme um ihren Bauch schlang und sich an sie schmiegte. Die Zusprache der Blonden hatte ihr den selbstauferlegten Druck genommen, sodass sie sich nun auf den weiteren Verlauf des Abends freute - egal wie genau dieser nun aussehen würde.

 

Die Fahrt mit dem Gleiter dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten sie das Rishi-Dorf erreicht und liefen zu ihrer Hütte. Dabei fiel ihnen sofort beim Eintreten auf, dass jemand die Feuerstelle hergerichtet und einen Stapel Brennholz als Nachschub an einer Wand der Hütte aufgeschichtet hatte.

„Perfekt.“, stellte G’rila fest und kniete sich bei der Feuerstelle nieder, um die Scheite zu entzünden. Die blonde Sith beobachtete sie dabei belustigt und fragte sich, was sie überraschender finden sollte, dass sie sich so sehr hatte verunsichern lassen oder dass sie sich so schnell wieder gefangen hatte.

Als die ersten Flammen schließlich aufzüngelten, erhob sich die hochgewachsene Sith wieder und trat auf Lana zu

„So… jetzt können wir anfangen.“ Die Blonde schmunzelte und legte die Arme um sie

„Keine Pläne mehr, die wir befolgen müssen?“

„Nein.“, erwiderte G’rila und lächelte

„Ich denke, ich lasse die Dinge doch lieber wieder einfach auf mich zukommen.“

„Gefällt mir, diese Einstellung.“, stellte die blonde Sith fest und ließ ihre Hände zum Verschluss des Oberteils ihrer Geliebten wandern.

Diese erschauerte sichtlich, als sie ihr das Bustier und die Schärpe auszog und ihre Finger über die dunkle Haut gleiten ließ.

„Warte.“, brachte die hochgewachsene Sith dann mit dunkler Stimme hervor, als sich Lanas Finger ihren Brüsten näherten, schob sie kurz von sich und zog ihre Handschuhe aus. Während sie diese zu Boden fallen ließ, tat es ihr die Blonde gleich und legte dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Hände auf ihre Brüste.

Zärtlich streichelte sie über die weiche Haut und als sich die Brustwarzen versteiften, nahm sie eine zwischen zwei Finger und rollte sie sacht hin und her, sodass G’rila ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab und die Augen schloss.

Ihr entging daher, wie sich die blonde Sith vorbeugte und sie zuckte entsprechend heftig zusammen, als sie die zweite Brustwarze zwischen ihre Lippen sog.

Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion löste sich Lana wieder von ihr und glitt langsam tiefer, um ihr Schuhe und Rock auszuziehen. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte genießerisch an ihrer Geliebten hinab, der die Anspannung bereits deutlich anzusehen war.

Sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie erneut die Kontrolle verlor, und die blonde Sith würde alles geben, um diesen Punkt zu erreichen.

Entschlossen nahm sie daher wieder eine Brustwarze in den Mund und strich mit der Zunge in kleinen Kreisen darüber, während sie eine Hand nach unten wandern ließ. Sie hatte jedoch noch kaum die Klit der hochgewachsenen Sith berührt, als diese ein Japsen von sich gab und sie begierig näher an sich zog, sodass sie von ihrer Brust ablassen musste.

„Ich…“, begann G'rila atemlos, unterbrach sich jedoch keuchend, als Lana ihre Finger langsam durch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen gleiten ließ.

„Was wolltest du sagen Liebste?“, fragte sie unschuldig und fühlte wie der muskulöse Körper in ihren Armen erzitterte, kaum dass ihre Fingerspitze wieder bei ihrer Klit angekommen war.

„Könntest du… ausziehen…?“, nuschelte G’rila zwischen zwei Schauern und versuchte dem Verlangen zu widerstehen, ihre Geliebte zu einer schnelleren Bewegung aufzufordern.

„Nein.“, gab diese jedoch zurück und als die hochgewachsene Sith erstaunt die Augen öffnete, konnte sie an dem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie dies tatsächlich so meinte.

„Bitte…“, flehte sie daher, wollte sie doch im Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als ihren nackten Körper an ihrem zu spüren und ihre weiche Haut zu liebkosen.

„Nein heißt nein.“, wiederholte Lana ihre Worte, während ihr Finger erbarmungslos ein weiteres Mal über G’rilas Klit streichelte.

„Aber… warum... nicht…?“, brachte die hochgewachsene Sith stöhnend hervor und versuchte nun sogar, sich ihr zu entziehen, wo es ihr falsch vorkam zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, obwohl ihre Geliebte noch völlig angezogen war.

„Wenn du mich nackt willst…“, raunte die Blonde leise und schob ihren Finger wieder tiefer in ihre Feuchtigkeit

„Dann musst du schon selbst dafür sorgen…“ Unter dieser Berührung erschauernd griff G’rila fahrig nach der Hand der blonden Sith und zog sie zurück, was diese lächelnd und ohne Widerstand zuließ. Amüsiert beobachtete sie dann weiter, wie die hochgewachsene Sith ihre Finger in den Mund schob und die Feuchtigkeit ableckte.

„Du bist ein böser, böser Mensch…“, murmelte sie dann und zog die immer noch grinsende Lana in einen Kuss.

Dann, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, zog sie sie enger an sich und machte sich umständlich daran, ihr das Oberteil und die Hose auszuziehen, während die Blonde sacht an ihrem Ohr knabberte und Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte. Es gab noch eine kurze Unterbrechung, in der sie ihre Stiefel auszog, doch schließlich standen sie nackt und eng aneinander geschmiegt inmitten der Hütte.

 

„Ist es jetzt besser?“, fragte Lana leise und kraulte sanft den Nacken ihrer Liebsten, worauf diese ein missmutiges Brummen von sich gab

„Am liebsten würde ich dich für deine Frechheit bestrafen.“

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun, mh?“, gab die Blonde zurück und biss sacht in die weiche Haut ihres Halses.

Ein Grollen erklang daraufhin aus der Kehle der hochgewachsenen Sith und sie dirigierte ihre Geliebte näher zum Feuer, wo sie ihr bedeutete, sich auf den Boden zu legen. Nachdem sie dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, folgte ihr G’rila und ließ sich behutsam auf ihr nieder.

Zärtlich richtete sie den Blick auf ihr Gesicht und strich dann mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinab, bis sie bei ihrer Klit anlangte. Ihre Berührung ließ die Blonde erschauern und tief Luft holend schloss sie die Augen.

„Ich liebe diesen Moment, in dem du dich einfach fallen lässt…“, wisperte die hochgewachsene Sith liebevoll und schob ihren Finger tiefer, während sie sich zu einem Kuss hinabbeugte.

Bei ihrem Eingang angelangt, ließ sie ihr einen kurzen Augenblick Zeit, ehe sie langsam in sie hineinglitt und den Finger gegen die raue Stelle in ihrem Inneren presste, sodass Lana heftig nach Luft schnappte und die Arme um sie schlang. In den Kuss lächelnd fuhr G’rila mit dieser Bewegung fort, bis eine warme Flüssigkeit über ihre Hand rann und die Blonde den Kuss keuchend abbrach.

Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion gab die hochgewachsene Sith ein leises Schnurren von sich und knabberte und leckte über Lanas Hals und Schultern, bis diese erzitterte, als ein weiterer Strahl Feuchtigkeit hervordrang und ihre beiden Körper benetzte.

Um einen noch besseren Zugriff zu erhalten, rutschte G’rila daraufhin ein Stück zur Seite, was die Blonde sofort richtig interpretierte und ohne weiteres Zutun ein Bein anhob und über ihren Rücken legte.

Vorsichtig nahm die hochgewachsene Sith dann einen zweiten Finger dazu und rieb weiter über jene spezielle Stelle, sodass noch mehr Flüssigkeit über ihre Hand spritzte und Lana sich stöhnend unter ihr aufbäumte.

Dies veranlasste G’rila ihre Bewegung zu verlangsamen und verzückt beobachtete sie jedes Zucken, jedes lustvolle Beben ihres Körpers, was die blonde Sith allerdings fast um den Verstand brachte. Die intensive Berührung ihrer Liebsten hatte sie schon längst an den Rand ihres Höhepunkts getrieben, doch das langsamere Tempo ließ sie nun stur an diesem Punkt verharren, ohne ihr die ersehnte Erlösung zu bescheren.

„Lass mich…“, presste sie schließlich mit heiserer Stimme hervor und schenkte der hochgewachsenen Sith einen flehentlichen Blick, den diese jedoch gekonnt ignorierte und stattdessen in ihrer Bewegung fortfuhr.

„Strafe muss sein.“, erklärte sie dabei und ließ kurz einen Finger über die Klit der Blonden gleiten, sodass diese ein leises Wimmern ausstieß.

Unter der ständigen Anspannung hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr ganzer Körper stünde unter Strom und jede Bewegung von G’rila ließ neue Feuchtigkeit aus ihr heraus fließen.

„Bitte…“, versuchte sie es noch einmal, während ihr der verzweifelte Wunsch zu kommen bereits die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Dieser Anblick war dann doch zu viel für die hochgewachsene Sith und sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegung wieder etwas, wobei sie zugleich den Druck auf jene raue Stelle erhöhte.

„Schon gut…“, murmelte sie dabei leise, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Lana sie mit einem erstickten Keuchen zu sich herunter zog und gierig küsste.

Durch die letzten Bewegungen ihrer Geliebten endlich zum Orgasmus gebracht, presste sie dabei stoßweise weitere Flüssigkeit hervor, die sich zwischen ihren erhitzten Körpern sammelte und allmählich über ihre Beine auf den Boden tröpfelte. Dieses warme Gefühl, mit dem die blonde Sith ihre Lust so völlig frei verströmte, ließ G’rila erschauern und sie drängte sich enger an sie, um jeden Erguss in voller Intensität zu spüren.

Nach einigen schier endlos scheinenden Minuten hatte die Blonde dann nichts mehr zu geben und löste sich atemlos von ihrer Geliebten.

„Ich töte dich…“, brachte sie zitternd hervor

„Irgendwann töte ich dich…“

„Warum nur glaube ich dir nicht?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith amüsiert und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Vermutlich, weil du mich zu gut kennst.“, brummte Lana zurück und löste die Umklammerung ihrer Arme, was G‘rila zum Anlass nahm, sich von ihr zu erheben.

In Ermangelung einer direkten Duschgelegenheit in der Hütte hatte sie bereits vorab entsprechende Vorbereitungen getroffen und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Eimer Wasser und einem weichen Tuch wieder zu ihrer Geliebten zurück. Und während die Blonde noch damit beschäftigt war, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, wusch sie zuerst ihr die klebrige Flüssigkeit vom Körper und säuberte anschließend sich selbst.

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht.“, bemerkte Lana mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen und erschauerte leicht als das kühle Nass ihre Haut berührte.

„Ich dachte, ein wenig Perfektion kann nicht schaden, auch wenn ich mir keine Pläne machen darf.“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith mit einem schiefen Grinsen und schob Tuch und Eimer beiseite.

 

„Du bist und bleibst unmöglich.“, stellte die Blonde fest und blinzelte erwartungsvoll vom Boden zu ihr auf

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?“

„Ich hatte dir doch etwas versprochen, falls du mich weiter ärgern solltest…“, gab G’rila schmunzelnd zurück, reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie in die Höhe.

„Versprochen?“, wiederholte Lana irritiert, während die hochgewachsene Sith um sie herum strich, bis sie hinter ihr zu stehen kam.

„So viele Orgasmen, bis du nicht mehr stehen kannst…“, wisperte sie in das Ohr ihrer Geliebten, die daraufhin freudig erschauerte.

„Jetzt?“, erkundigte sie sich und lehnte sich leicht an ihren warmen Körper.

„Vielleicht…“, erwiderte G’rila belustigt und ließ die Hände über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten wandern.

„Wie sieht es denn momentan mit deinen Beinen aus?“, flüsterte sie dann weiter, während ihre Finger sacht die Brustwarzen der Blonden umspielten.

„Geht noch…“, murmelte diese leicht abgelenkt und genoss das Kribbeln, welches ihre Berührungen auslöste.

„Nicht mehr lange…“, versprach die hochgewachsene Sith mit dunkler Stimme und löste eine Hand, mit der sie über ihren Bauch strich, der unsichtbaren Spur folgend, die geradewegs zwischen ihre Beine führte.

Dort angekommen legte sie ohne Umschweife einen Finger auf die Klit der Blonden und fing an, ihn in kleinen Kreisen zu bewegen, sodass Lana erschauernd die Augen schloss

„Fängst du mich, wenn ich falle?“, fragte sie dabei leise, worauf G’rila einen Kuss auf ihren Hals presste.

„Natürlich tue ich das mein Engel.“, erwiderte sie und schob auch ihre zweite Hand tiefer, sodass sie auf Bauchhöhe der blonden Sith ruhte und sie sicher festhielt.

Dass diese Maßnahme mehr als nur nötig war, stellte sich kurz darauf heraus, als die hochgewachsene Sith einen Schritt weiterging und ihren Finger langsam in Richtung ihres Eingangs bewegte. Die Blonde schwankte nämlich zunächst, als sie ein Schauer der Erregung durchfuhr, und schmolz dann mehr und mehr in G’rilas Armen zusammen, bis sie schließlich allein durch ihre Kraft aufrecht gehalten wurde.

Dies in Verbindung mit dem Feuerschein, der über ihre helle Haut tanzte, löste in der hochgewachsenen Sith ein seltsames Gefühl der Rührung aus und für einen Moment musste sie mit den Tränen kämpfen.

„Ich liebe dich Lana…“, brachte sie schließlich heraus und wisperte weitere Liebkosungen in ihr Ohr, während ihr Finger wieder zu der Klit der Blonden zurückkehrte.

Diese erzitterte immer wieder in ihren Armen, während sich ganz sanft ihr Orgasmus ankündigte. Und als sie ihn schließlich erreichte, rauschten seine Wogen leicht wie eine Sommerbrise über sie hinweg und löschten für den Moment jede Empfindung in ihrem Geist aus, außer dem liebevollen Streicheln ihrer Geliebten.

Erst als die letzten Schauer abgeklungen waren, kehrte das Gefühl wieder in ihren Körper zurück und blinzelnd öffnete Lana die Augen.

Ihr Blick fiel dabei zuerst auf die Feuerstelle und nachdem sie sich auf zitternden Beinen umgedreht hatte, konnte sie ihren rötlichen Schein in den Augen ihrer Liebsten sehen.

„Ich liebe dich G’rila…“, wisperte sie leise und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, während die hochgewachsene Sith sie enger an sich zog.

 

Einen Moment blieben sie einfach nur so stehen, versunken in die gegenseitige Wärme, während die einzige Bewegung von G’rila kam, die sacht die Wirbelsäule der Blonden auf und ab streichelte.

„Was ist nun mit deinen Beinen?“, fragte sie schließlich, ohne ihre Bewegung zu unterbrechen.

„Schlecht.“, gab Lana mit einem leisen Lachen zurück und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„Dann ist es schätzungsweise Zeit für das Bett.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith fest und bewegte sich rückwärts gehend in dessen Richtung.

Die Blonde folgte ihr zunächst unsicher ein paar Schritte und stellte sich schließlich behutsam auf ihre Füße, um sich das letzte Stück des Weges tragen zu lassen.

G’rila nahm dies mit Belustigung zur Kenntnis, wehrte sich jedoch nicht dagegen und brachte Lana sicher zum Bett, wo sie sie absetzte. Dann lief sie um das Bett herum und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Also… das mit dem nicht mehr stehen habe ich schon mal geschafft…“, bemerkte sie dabei und stützte den Kopf auf einen Arm

„Was soll ich mir nun als nächstes vornehmen?“

„Erst mal gar nichts.“, erklärte die Blonde, drückte sie sacht wieder auf den Rücken und hockte sich über sie

„Jetzt bin ich dran.“

„Auch in Ordnung.“, gab G’rila lächelnd zurück und schloss die Augen, als Lana die Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, während sie langsam weiter nach unten rutschte. Zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen, setzte sie einen Kuss auf ihren Venushügel und sog den unverwechselbaren Duft ungestillter Begierde in sich auf.

„Wie lange schon?“, fragte sie dann und hob kurz den Blick zu ihrer Geliebten. Diese gab ein leises Lachen von sich

„Seit deiner komischen Aktion im Restaurant.

Ich musste mich da wirklich sehr zurückhalten, um dich in keine blöde Situation zu bringen.“ Lana schmunzelte

„Dann habe ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt.

Ich hätte mir nur ungern wegen unglaublichem Sex Einreiseverbot auf Rishi eingehandelt.“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er unglaublich gewesen wäre?“, hakte die hochgewachsene Sith amüsiert nach, während die Blonde sacht ein Bein anhob und über ihren Rücken legte.

„Weil er das fast immer ist…“, erklärte sie liebevoll und leckte kurz durch ihre Feuchtigkeit.

„Und wenn nicht…“, fuhr sie fort und küsste sacht ihre Klit

„Dann ist er noch besser…“ Damit sog sie ihre Klit zwischen die Lippen und ließ die Zunge kreisförmig darüber gleiten, sodass G’rila mit einem leisen Stöhnen zusammenzuckte und beschloss, dass dies eine Antwort überflüssig machte.

Nachdem Lana ein paar Mal über die empfindliche Perle gestrichen war, löste sie sich für einen kurzen Moment davon, um noch mehr von ihrem Geschmack aufzunehmen, der ihr an diesem Tag um so süßer erschien, wie sie sich auch allgemein viel freier fühlte. Zufrieden beugte sie sich dann wieder zu der Klit ihrer Geliebten hinunter, die bereits jetzt sacht unter ihrem Lecken pulsierte.

In der Absicht, ihr einen ebenso intensiven Orgasmus zu bescheren, wie sie ihn selbst eben erlebt hatte, nahm sie dazu noch einen Finger hinzu, den sie langsam in sie hineinschob.

Ein Keuchen war darauf die Antwort der hochgewachsenen Sith und Lana konnte fühlen, wie sie die Muskeln in ihrem Inneren tiefer in die Wärme hineinzogen.

„Oh meine Liebste…“, murmelte sie mitfühlend und ließ einen zweiten Finger in sie hineingleiten

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm um dich steht…“ Zu keiner anderen Reaktion mehr fähig, erzitterte G’rila unter dieser doppelten Reizung und konnte es trotz aller Bemühungen nicht verhindern, dass sich ein dünner Strahl Feuchtigkeit auf die Hand der Blonden ergoss.

„Lass los Liebling…“, wisperte die blonde Sith, die den inneren Kampf ihrer Geliebten spüren konnte, ob sie die Kontrolle behalten oder sich ihrer Lust hingeben sollte.

„Aber ich muss…“, brachte die hochgewachsene Sith stockend hervor.

„Du musst was?“, fragte Lana leise nach

„Mich beschützen? Stark für mich sein?“ Sie setzte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Venushügel

„Das musst du nicht.

Sei einfach nur die Frau, die mich liebt und die ich liebe, mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann.“ Erneut ging ein Schauer durch G’rilas Körper und ein weiteres Rinnsal Flüssigkeit drang hervor, als die Blonde den Druck ihrer Finger verstärkte.

Das gute Gefühl, das sie dabei empfand und die Liebe, die aus ihren Worten gesprochen hatte, ließen die hochgewachsene Sith dann doch ihre Angst vergessen und als Lana die Finger ein weiteres Mal gegen die raue Stelle presste, genoss sie es schon beinahe wie die Feuchtigkeit über ihre Haut floss.

Zufrieden lächelnd fuhr die blonde Sith daher in ihrer Bewegung fort, die immer mehr Flüssigkeit hervor brachte, bis schließlich nicht nur ihre Hand sondern auch die Schenkel ihrer Geliebten vor Nässe glänzten.

„So ist es doch besser, nicht wahr?“, murmelte die Blonde leise und streichelte mit der freien Hand sacht über die bebenden Flanken der hochgewachsenen Sith.

Diese erzitterte leise stöhnend unter der Berührung und nur einen Moment später fühlte Lana, wie sich sich die Muskeln um ihre Finger ruckartig zusammen zogen, als sie den Orgasmus erreichte. Mehrere Male ging ein Zucken durch ihren Leib und ebenso oft spritzte die warme Flüssigkeit aus ihr, die sie weder aufhalten konnte noch wollte.

Schließlich ebbten die Beben zu leichten Schauern ab und G’rila öffnete schwerfällig wieder die Augen.

„War das jetzt so schlimm?“, fragte die Blonde und streichelte sacht durch die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Es war…“, erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith außer Atem und verbesserte sich dann

„Tut mir Leid…“ Kopfschüttelnd setzte Lana ihr Bein wieder ab

„Weißt du, ich liebe dich unheimlich, aber wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du mich liebst, müssen wir doch nochmal ein ernstes Gespräch führen.“ Die Nässe auf ihrer Hand und den Beinen ihrer Geliebten betrachtend entschied sie dann, dass der Eimer doch ein weiteres Mal gebraucht wurde und kroch langsam aus dem Bett.

„Es stört mich nämlich weder“, fuhr sie dabei fort

„Wenn du unangekündigt in meinen Geist einfällst, noch wenn dich meine Berührung so verrückt macht, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst.“ Sie hatte inzwischen den Eimer erreicht, säuberte kurz ihre Hand und lief dann mit dem Eimer zu G’rila zurück.

Diese hatte den Kopf gehoben und der Blonden hinterher geblickt, ließ ihn jedoch wieder sinken, als sie damit begann, die Feuchtigkeit von ihrem Körper zu waschen.

„Und was das mit der Stärke angeht“, redete Lana dabei weiter und warf einen zärtlichen Blick auf das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith

„So lass dir gesagt sein, mein dummer kleiner Zorn, dass es mir völlig ausreicht, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.

Denn auch wenn du das _nicht_ ständig betonst, weiß ich, dass du stärker bist als ich und dass du mich auffangen und tragen kannst, sollte es mir doch einmal zu schwer werden.“ Auf diese Worte herrschte einen Moment Stille, bis auf das leise Plätschern des Wassers, wenn die blonde Sith das Tuch neu eintauchte, dann brachte G’rila mit rauer Stimme hervor

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel.“ Die Blonde hob den Kopf und blickte sie lächelnd an und als sich ihre Augen begegneten schienen Funken zwischen ihnen aufzusprühen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“, erwiderte Lana liebevoll, ließ das Tuch wieder in den Eimer fallen und stellte ihn an das Fußende des Bettes auf den Boden.

Dann kroch sie langsam wieder über ihre Geliebte und schmiegte sich in ihre wartenden Arme.

 

„Seltsam…“, murmelte die hochgewachsene Sith nach einer Weile

„Irgendwie scheine ich heute die Unmögliche zu sein und du die Normale.“ Dies brachte Lana zum Lachen und sie presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals

„Mach dir nichts draus.

Wenn wir noch mehr solcher Tage erleben, gewöhnen wir uns sicher beide daran.“ Da schmunzelte G’rila und drückte die Blonde sacht

„Ich hoffe es.“ ehe sie wieder verstummte und sanft über die weiche Haut ihrer Geliebten streichelte, die unter dieser Berührung erschauerte.

„Denkst du, wir schaffen noch eine letzte Runde?“, fragte sie dann und erntete einen belustigten Blick von Lana

„Also ich auf jeden Fall, wie es allerdings bei dir aussieht…“ Sie unterbrach sich, da sich die hochgewachsene Sith, sobald sie ihrer Zustimmung sicher gewesen war, behutsam mit ihr umgedreht hatte und nun über ihr thronte.

„Das fasse ich als _Ja_ auf.“, stellte sie fest, während G’rila sich hinabbeugte und sacht an ihrem Ohr knabberte, ehe sie über ihren Hals und bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein eine Spur aus Küssen zog. Langsam glitt sie dann tiefer, ihre Lippen und Zunge wie ein brennendes Mal, das kleine Feuer auf ihrer Haut entzündete.

Als die hochgewachsene Sith für einen Augenblick bei ihren Brüsten verweilte und zärtlich an einer Brustwarze saugte, schloss die Blonde erschauernd die Augen und fühlte dem Kribbeln nach, das ihren Körper durchzog bis hinab zwischen ihre Beine. Doch sie verspürte keine Eile mehr und ließ es zu, dass das Kribbeln stärker wurde und sie mit steigender Erregung erfüllte.

„Weiter so, meine Liebste…“, wisperte sie leise, während G’rila sich über ihren Bauch küsste, über ihren Unterleib und schließlich bei ihrem Venushügel verhielt.

Langsam und genießerisch strich sie mit der Zunge durch die Feuchtigkeit, ließ den Geschmack einen Moment auf sich wirken und beugte sich dann vor, um die Klit ihrer Geliebten zwischen die Lippen zu nehmen. Ein Schauer ging dabei durch den Körper der Blonden und sie stöhnte leise auf, als die hochgewachsene Sith nur wenig später ihre Zunge über die empfindliche Perle kreisen ließ.

Unfähig, das Gefühl zu beschreiben, das sie dabei durchfloss - und unwillig auch, ihre momentane Tätigkeit für so etwas nichtiges wie Sprechen aufzugeben - griff G’rila dabei nach dem Geist der blonden Sith, der ihr bereits erwartungsvoll entgegenstrebte. Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie sich in die Präsenz ihrer Geliebten hineinfallen und spürte, wie ihre Erregung auch auf sie selbst überfloss. Ein nur zu bekanntes begehrliches Pulsieren setzte zwischen ihren Beinen ein und nachdem sie noch ein paar Mal über Lanas Klit geleckt hatte, löste sie sich von ihr und kroch wieder nach oben.

Zärtlich küsste sie die leicht geöffneten Lippen der Blonden und ließ ihren Finger an die Stelle der Zunge treten und über ihre Klit und bis zu ihrem Eingang streicheln. Wieder erschauerte die blonde Sith und streckte nun ihrerseits eine Hand aus, die zwischen G’rilas Beine wanderte und mit einem leisen Raunen in die warme Feuchtigkeit eintauchte. Erzitternd unter dieser Berührung schob die hochgewachsene Sith die Zunge vor und umkreiste neckend die Zungenspitze ihrer Geliebten, während ihr Finger sich tiefer in ihre Wärme schob, sodass der schlanke Leib unter ihr lustvoll erbebte.

Atemlos lösten sie sich dann wieder voneinander und verstärkten wortlos den Druck ihrer Berührungen, deren erregender Schauer sich bis in ihre Geister fortpflanzte.

„Ich liebe dich so unbeschreiblich…“, brachte G’rila mit heiserer Stimme hervor, die Augen völlig verloren auf die weichen Zügen ihrer Geliebten geheftet.

Diese erwiderte ihren Blick ebenso hingerissen und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da stieß die hochgewachsene Sith wieder in sie hinein und ein Stöhnen floss über ihre Lippen. So sandte sie stattdessen durch die Macht ihre Antwort, während sie G’rila mit der freien Hand näher an sich zog und ihre Lippen auf die ihren legte.

Dabei spürte sie, wie ein Zucken durch den muskulösen Körper über ihr ging und nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu, um die Berührung ihrer Klit zu intensivieren. Der darauf folgende Schauer traf sie dann beide und ließ sie keuchend den Kuss beenden, während die Wellen ihrer Erregung immer höher schlugen.

Die Geister fest an den der jeweils anderen geklammert, konzentrierten sie sich nun einzig und allein darauf die Partnerin zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, der nur wenig später mit gleißender Helligkeit über sie hereinbrach. Zitternd hielten sie sich aneinander fest, während der gemeinsame Orgasmus durch ihre Körper jagte und durch die von ihnen beiden weitergeführte Bewegung ihre Lust beinahe ins Unendliche schnellen ließ.

Lange verblieben sie so auf dem Gipfel, bis sie endlich die Kraft dazu fanden, die Bewegung ihrer Finger zu stoppen, und selbst danach dauerte es noch mehrere Minuten, ehe ihre Körper nicht mehr vor Erregung bebten.

„Eigentlich…“, fing Lana schließlich mit schwacher Stimme an

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht der Sex auf dem Boden war der schönste gewesen, aber jetzt…“

„Ja…“, brachte die hochgewachsene Sith atemlos hervor

„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst…“ Dann schwiegen sie wieder, bewegungslos, die Körper noch immer ineinander verschlungen, und warteten darauf, dass sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.

 

G’rila war schließlich die erste, die ihren Finger zurückzog und sich noch während sie ihn ableckte neben die blonde Sith sinken ließ. Diese tat wenig später dasselbe, drehte sich jedoch lediglich leicht zur Seite und schmiegte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an den warmen Körper ihrer Liebsten.

„Dieser Tag… war einfach der beste in meinem Leben…“, wisperte sie dann leise und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith zum Lächeln.

„Geht mir genau so.“, erwiderte sie und schlang zärtlich einen Arm um die Blonde.

„Wir kommen öfter hierher, ja?“, nuschelte Lana dann und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Jeden Tag wenn du willst.“, versicherte ihr die hochgewachsene Sith, worauf die Blonde beruhigt nickte ohne jedoch die Augen nochmals zu öffnen.

Zärtlich betrachtete G’rila ihre Geliebte und ließ ihren Blick kurz durch die Hütte schweifen, um den Moment in all seiner Ganzheit in sich aufzunehmen. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass das Feuer bereits beträchtlich herunter gebrannt war und da sie von ihrem letzten Besuch noch wusste, dass die Nächte auf Rishi durchaus kühl werden konnten - zumal sie obendrein noch beide nackt waren - angelte sie behutsam nach der Decke und zog sie über sie beide, ehe ihr Blick wieder zurück zu Lana huschte.

Eine Haarsträhne war ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und sacht strich die hochgewachsene Sith sie beiseite, ehe ihre Augen weiter wanderten über die weiche Kontur ihrer Wangenknochen, die in ihren Augen perfekt geformten Lippen, die sie einen Moment überlegen ließen, ob sie sie nicht noch einmal küssen sollte, bevor sie vollends eingeschlafen war, und schließlich über ihre Lider, die augenblicklich die wohl schönsten hellgoldenen Augen in der gesamten Galaxie verbargen.

Ein hingerissener Seufzer entfuhr G’rila und vorsichtig zog sie die blonde Sith näher an sich, wodurch diese kurz erwachte und auf sie krabbelte, ehe sie wieder in der Tiefe des Schlafes versank. Mit dem nun vollen Gewicht ihrer Geliebten auf sich ruhend konnte die hochgewachsene Sith dann endlich auch dem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nachgeben und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde G’rila von der zunehmenden Helligkeit geweckt und streckte sich leicht, ehe sie auf die blonde Sith in ihren Armen sah, die noch immer friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte. Hingerissen betrachtete sie sie eine Weile und fing dann sanft an, mit den Händen über ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

Nach einigen Minuten glitt schließlich ein Schauer über die helle Haut und blinzelnd schlug Lana die Augen auf. Ihr Blick traf den der hochgewachsenen Sith, die daraufhin sacht eine Hand an ihre Wange legte.

„Guten Morgen meine Schöne.“, wisperte sie und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, in dem pure Glückseligkeit mitschwang. Für einen Moment schloss die Blonde daraufhin die Augen und sog den Augenblick tief in sich ein: das Gefühl ihrer Liebsten unter sich, die vollkommene Verbundenheit ihrer Geister und die Freiheit das alles ausleben zu dürfen. Dann hob sie die Lider wieder, beugte sich vor und küsste G’rila

„Gut ist noch untertrieben, er ist einfach perfekt!“ Die hochgewachsene Sith lachte leise und gab ihr noch einen Kuss

„Warte erst ab, bis du das Frühstück siehst.“

„Frühstück gibt es auch noch?“, stellte Lana verzückt fest und ließ es zu, dass G’rila sie sacht von sich herunter schob, während sie aus dem Bett kroch.

Nachdem sie die Decke wieder um sich geschlungen hatte, beobachtete sie ihre Geliebte beim Anziehen, bis diese sich mit einem „Bis gleich.“ verabschiedete, den Vorhang anhob und die Hütte verließ.

Die Blonde ließ sich derweil mit einem wohligen Seufzen wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken und dachte an den gestrigen Tag zurück, musste dabei jedoch irgendwie eingeschlafen sein, denn wach wurde sie erst wieder durch das Klappern von Geschirr, das die Rückkehr der hochgewachsenen Sith ankündigte.

Als sie den Blick hob, entdeckte sie G’rila, die gerade mit einem Holztablett am Bett ankam und eben im Begriff war, mitsamt dem Tablett neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

„Bleibst du so angezogen?“, fragte Lana dabei und gähnte herzhaft, ehe sie sich etwas aufrichtete und die Decke mit nach oben zog.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith

„Wäre dir nackt lieber?“, fragte sie nach und als die Blonde darauf nickte stellte sie das Tablett kurz auf dem Bett ab und zog ihre Kleider wieder aus.

Vollständig entkleidet kroch sie schließlich neben Lana unter die Decke und angelte dann vorsichtig nach dem Tablett, um es auf ihren Beinen abzustellen. Dann - und auch erst, nachdem sie sich an ihren warmen Körper geschmiegt hatte - richtete die blonde Sith ihren Blick auf das Tablett, um das mitgebrachte Frühstück zu inspizieren: ein Teller mit kleinen runden Brötchen, ein zweiter mit essfertig aufgeschnittenen Fruchtschnitzen und dahinter eine große Kanne aus der es süßlich duftete.

„Sahnebrötchen, frisches Obst und _Neuctica,_ das ist eine Art Honigmilch.“, erläuterte G’rila kurz, worauf die Blonde begeistert einen Kuss auf ihren Hals presste.

„Perfekt!“, flüsterte sie dabei und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith zum Lachen.

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.“, antwortete sie, ehe sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort über das köstliche Frühstück hermachten, wobei Lana ihre Finger dennoch keine Sekunde von ihr lassen konnte.

Es war, als wäre es ab morgen verboten das zu tun und nach einer Weile erhob G’rila sanft ihre Stimme

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder kuschelst du hier gerade auf Vorrat?“ Wie ertappt seufzte die Blonde daraufhin und stoppte ihre Bewegung

„Bald sind wir wieder zurück auf Odessen und ich werde wieder anders sein und so tun, als wären wir gar nicht zusammen, obwohl es vermutlich jeder in der Allianz weiß…“

„Ach mein Engel.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und zog sie zärtlich an sich

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht.

Vielleicht hat dieser kleine Ausflug hier ja alles geändert.“

„Da könntest du Recht haben…“, stimmte Lana nach einigen Minuten zögerlich zu und fügte im Flüsterton noch an

„Ich wünsche es mir jedenfalls sehr…“

„Du bist meine Göttin Lana.“, erwiderte G’rila, drehte ihren Kopf sacht zu sich und suchte den Blick ihrer hellgoldenen Augen

„Und unsere Beziehung ist das wundervollste, das mir je passiert ist.

Wenn du mich lässt, will ich dein Zorn sein und jeden vernichten, der auch nur den Versuch wagt uns das wegzunehmen!“

Ein leises Knurren war bei den letzten Worten in ihre Stimme getreten und als die Blonde für eine Sekunde die Augen schloss, sah sie ihre Leidenschaft aufflackern, bis sie zu einem brüllenden Feuersturm geworden war, der immer größer wurde, sodass die Macht schließlich aus ihr heraustrat und ihren Körper mit tanzenden Flammen überzog. Ein Schauer überlief Lana unter dem berauschenden Gefühl so viel ungezähmter Macht und sie beugte sich kurz vor und küsste G’rila.

„Danke…“, wisperte sie dabei, während die hochgewachsene Sith mühsam versuchte, ihre Emotionen niederzukämpfen, denn die freigelassene Leidenschaft in ihr schrie förmlich nach einem Kampf. Sie schaffte es jedoch lediglich, sich lange genug zu beherrschen, um das Tablett aus der Gefahrenzone befördern zu können, dann wurde sie von der Macht überwältigt.

Wie im Rausch stürzte sie sich auf die Blonde, warf sie nach hinten auf das Bett und küsste sie mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass ihr fast schwindelig wurde. Schwer atmend löste sie sich dann wieder von ihr und strich ohne Umschweife mit den Lippen ihren Körper hinab, bis sie bei ihrer Klit anlangte und sie in ihren Mund sog.

Keuchend zuckte Lana unter diesem Gefühl zusammen, doch ehe sie Zeit hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, war der Geist der hochgewachsenen Sith in ihrem Kopf und riss sie mit sich davon, bis sie glaubte, jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers pulsiere vor Erregung.

Doch auch diese Empfindung hielt nicht lange an, denn nur eine Sekunde später löste sie sich in einer gewaltigen Explosion auf und sie fühlte, wie sich etwas den Weg in ihr Innerstes bahnte. Wie ein rasendes Tier verbiss es sich in ihrem Geist und erst als die Wellen ihres Höhepunkts abebbten, wurde ihr klar, dass es sich um einen Teil von G’rilas Präsenz handelte.

Stückweise kehrte dann auch ihr weiteres Körpergefühl zurück und sie bemerkte, dass die hochgewachsene Sith keuchend auf ihr lag und nach Luft rang. Ihr Körper war schweißnass, als hätte sie soeben einen Marathon absolviert und ihre Präsenz vibrierte dunkel in der Macht.

„Das war…“, brachte sie hervor und suchte mühsam nach Worten, worauf Lana sacht über ihr Gesicht streichelte.

„Notwendig?“, ergänzte sie fragend und entlockte G’rila ein heiseres Lachen

„Vermutlich.“, stellte sie fest und schloss die Augen, in dem Versuch nachzuvollziehen, was gerade passiert war.

Sie hatte die Macht gefühlt, die sie durchströmt hatte, und dann war sie von ihr überwältigt worden. Mit dem seltsamen Gefühl, dass es richtig war, hatte sie sich von ihrer Strömung leiten lassen und irgendwie einen Teil ihrer Präsenz von sich abgespalten, der nun in der Tiefe von Lanas Wesen verankert war. Wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte sie ihn sogar fühlen, durchdrungen von der Präsenz ihrer Geliebten.

Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, einen Teil ihrer Selbst dort zu wissen und eine Weile lauschte sie verzückt seinem süßen Klang, während die blonde Sith dazu überging, mit den Fingern Muster auf ihren Rücken zu zeichnen.

Schließlich, als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, rappelte sich G’rila vorsichtig auf und ließ sich neben der Blonden nieder. Diese beobachtete sie belustigt und erkundigte sich dann

„War es das jetzt? Können wir weiter frühstücken?“

„Ich denke, das sollte reichen.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zufrieden zurück und sandte ihr durch die Macht ein Gefühl, das sich warm in Lana ausbreitete.

Lächelnd erhob sie sich darauf aus ihrer liegenden Position und rutschte neben ihre Geliebte.

„Ja, das denke ich auch.“, stimmte sie zu und holte mithilfe der Macht das Tablett zu ihnen heran, damit sie ihr Frühstück beenden konnten.

 


	40. Rückkehr

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beendet hatten, zogen sie sich schweigend an und verließen die Hütte, um zur Räuberbucht zurückzukehren.

Dort angekommen schlenderten sie fast wehmütig durch die Straßen und als sie schließlich bei G’rilas Raumschiff angekommen waren, hieß sie Lana kurz inne zu halten und schmiegte sich wortlos an sie. Auch ohne ihre neue Machtbindung zu nutzen wusste die hochgewachsene Sith dabei sofort, was die Blonde beschäftigte und sie legte sacht die Arme um sie.

Schließlich löste Lana sich wieder von ihr und seufzte tief

„Ich vermisse Rishi jetzt schon…“

„Wir werden wiederkommen.“, erwiderte G’rila sanft und streichelte mit den Fingern leicht über die Seite ihres Gesichts.

„Außerdem…“, fuhr sie mit einem Zwinkern fort

„Haben wir auf Odessen auch einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sind.

Mit einem gemütlichen Bett… und einer schönen Dusche in der Nähe…“ Ein Lächeln huschte bei diesen Worten über Lanas Gesicht und sie küsste ihre Geliebte kurz.

„Hab schon verstanden.“, erklärte sie und griff nach ihrer Hand

„Na dann lass uns schon gehen.“

 

Gemeinsam gingen sie an Bord des Schiffs und kamen nur wenig später wieder in der Allianzbasis auf Odessen an.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie dann in die Zentrale, denn G’rila wollte zunächst wissen, ob sich in ihrer Abwesenheit irgendetwas Bedeutsames ereignet hatte, ehe sie zu ihrem routinemäßigen Rundgang bei den Allianzspezialisten aufbrach. Doch als sie den großen Raum erreichten, war dieser völlig leer, nicht einmal der kleine Astromech T7 war anwesend.

„Tja…“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith fest

„Ich schätze, dann werde ich doch gleich zu meinen Spezialisten aufbrechen.“

„Tu das.“, erwiderte Lana, die über die leere Zentrale seltsam fröhlich gestimmt schien und diesen Umstand sofort ausnutzte, um einen Kuss auf die dunklen Lippen ihrer Geliebten zu pressen

„Ich schau mal nach, ob die anderen nicht vielleicht in der Cantina hocken.“ Damit setzte sie sich in Bewegung und fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben, was G’rila mit belustigtem Blick verfolgte; ein wenig lockerer war die Blonde also anscheinend schon geworden.

 

Noch immer grinsend wandte sie sich dann von der Zentrale ab und steuerte als erstes das Labor an, wo ihr Doktor Oggurob begeistert von einer neuen Versuchsreihe erzählte, die er heute Morgen gestartet hatte.

Mäßig interessiert hörte sie seinem Vortrag eine Weile zu und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, wenn sie schon über die Verfeinerung der Nahrungsaufbereiter-Chips sprachen, konnte weiter nichts Wichtiges vorgefallen sein. Mit dem Hinweis, noch die anderen Spezialisten aufsuchen zu müssen, verabschiedete sie sich daher höflich von dem Hutten, der die kurze Unterbrechung nur Sekunden nach ihrem Verschwinden schon wieder vergessen hatte und sich zufrieden in seine Studien vertiefte.

Bei Sana Rae erfuhr sie, dass sich ihnen ein neuer Machtanwender mit einigen seiner Schüler angeschlossen hatte und in einem ersten Gespräch bereits großes Interesse an einem gemeinsamen Training von Jedi und Sith gezeigt hatte.

Leider konnte sie ihn nicht sofort sprechen, da er sich augenblicklich draußen in der Schlucht befand, wo er sich mit den derzeitigen Padawanen und Akolythen bekannt machte. Sonst gab es nichts Neues in der Machtenklave, weshalb die hochgewachsene Sith recht schnell weiter zu Admiral Aygo ging.

Im Militärhangar erfuhr sie dann, dass die endgültige Erfassung aller Ressourcen der Allianz abgeschlossen war und man zumindest im Augenblick gut mit allem Nötigen versorgt war.

Aygo fügte jedoch hinzu, dass man sich um eine größere Geldquelle bemühen müsste, solange sich das Handelsnetzwerk von Hylo noch im Aufbau befand. Mit dem Versprechen, sich um entsprechende Maßnahmen zu kümmern, begab sich G'rila dann schließlich zur Schmugglerin.

 

Diese saß bei ihrem Eintreten wie üblich auf einem der Sofas, vor sich ein halb gegessenes Sandwich und ein Datenpad auf dem Tisch, in dem sie aufmerksam las. Als sie jedoch die nahenden Schritte der hochgewachsenen Sith hörte, blickte sie auf und grinste gut gelaunt.

"Morgen Commander!", rief sie ihr entgegen

"Interesse an einem Sandwich? Heute mit süßem Fruchtaufstrich."

"Nein danke.", wehrte G'rila ab und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa sinken

"Ich hatte schon Süßes zum Frühstück."

"Schon klar.", gab Hylo mit breitem Grinsen zurück

"Aber trotzdem solltet Ihr vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit essen." Irritiert runzelte die hochgewachsene Sith die Stirn, bis dann plötzlich der Groschen fiel und sie in Gelächter ausbrach.

"Ihr versteht mich falsch.", erklärte sie dann belustigt

"Ich meinte eigentlich, dass _wir_ schon gegessen haben."

"Also war Euer Ausflug wohl ein Erfolg.", stellte die Schmugglerin zufrieden fest und schob das Datenpad zur Seite

"Erzählt. Wie war es?"

"Zuerst Ihr.", widersprach G'rila

"Ich glaube, Ihr wurdet gestern kontaktiert…"

"Ach ja…", erwiderte Hylo und griff nach einem weiteren Datenpad, das neben ihr auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte

"Ein gewisser _Qaraah_ hat mich gestern in der Tat auf meiner Holofrequenz angerufen." Sie warf der hochgewachsenen Sith einen amüsierten Blick zu

"Ziemlich schräger Vogel, wenn Ihr mich fragt.", worauf G'rila erneut lachen musste

"Stimmt. Aber was haltet Ihr sonst von ihm?"

"Er scheint eine Menge Ahnung zu haben wie die Piraten der Räuberbucht ticken.", gab die Schmugglerin zurück und legte das Pad wieder zur Seite

"Und er legt eine Begeisterung an den Tag, die ich mir manchmal auch von meinen Leuten wünschen würde." Sie zwinkerte der hochgewachsenen Sith zu und biss genüsslich in ihr Sandwich.

Mit halb vollem Mund fuhr sie dann fort

"Aber ich glaube, mit den Piraten habt Ihr einen richtig guten Fang gemacht.“ Sie schluckte den Bissen herunter und führte dann weiter aus

„Sie können Arcanns Schiffe jagen, sie zerstören oder entern, seine Handelswege blockieren, die Sprungtruppen sabotieren und uns mit jeder Menge wertvollen Ressourcen aus der gesamten Galaxie versorgen, kurz die ganze Drecksarbeit machen, für die sich jeder ehrliche Soldat zu schade wäre.

Ich wette mit ihrer Hilfe kann ich in Nullkommanichts mein Handelsnetz hochziehen und Euch sogar die schwierigsten Dinge mit Leichtigkeit besorgen."

"Das klingt wirklich sehr vielversprechend.", stimmte G'rila begeistert zu, während Hylo sich den letzten Bissen ihres Sandwiches in den Mund schob.

"Absolut.", nickte sie dann und grinste zuversichtlich

"Ihr werdet schon sehen, wie ich Arcann in der nächsten Zeit durch die Galaxie jagen werde, während er der festen Meinung sein wird, er sei der Jäger und nicht der Gejagte."

"Genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt!", erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith zufrieden, ehe ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel

"Aber sagt mal Hylo… wie machen wir das eigentlich mit dem Lohn? Die Piraten wollen doch sicher bezahlt werden?"

"Da macht Euch mal keine Sorgen!", winkte die Schmugglerin ab

"Solange wir Ihnen gestatten die Beute aus ihren Raubzügen zu behalten, werden sie die Finger aus unseren Geschäften raushalten."

"Die Beute können sie meinetwegen behalten.", gab G'rila achselzuckend zurück

"Ich will nur, dass Arcann keine ruhige Minute mehr hat.

Und wenn Euer Handelsnetzwerk davon profitiert, habe ich auch nichts dagegen."

„Dann ist alles in Butter.“, erklärte Hylo und beugte sich ungeduldig wieder etwas nach vorne

„Nun erzählt aber endlich wie es auf Rishi war. Ist unsere Überraschung gelungen?“

„Auf jeden Fall.“, nickte die hochgewachsene Sith und lächelte verträumt, als sie an den Augenblick zurückdachte

„Sie war überrascht… begeistert…“ Ihre Stimme verklang und sie seufzte kurz, worauf die Schmugglerin grinste

„Also genau so, wie Ihr es euch vorgestellt hattet?“

„Ja…“, erwiderte G’rila noch immer in Gedanken und fokussierte ihren Blick dann wieder auf Hylo.

„Es war perfekt.

Lana war so entspannt, wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt habe.“

„Das freut mich wirklich sehr für euch.“, nickte Hylo und hakte dann ungeduldig nach

„Und was habt Ihr alles unternommen?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith grinste vielsagend

„Was denkt Ihr denn?“

„Was ich denke ist doch Nebensache.“, gab die Schmugglerin zurück

„Details will ich hören!“

„Soso, Details also…“, wiederholte G’rila mit einem Lachen und sah unauffällig nach rechts und links, ob auch niemand zuhörte. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und senkte die Stimme

„Zuerst waren wir in dieser einen Gasse… das war wirklich sehr sexy… und danach…“ Wieder huschte ein verträumtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, ehe die hochgewachsene Sith weitersprach

„Wir waren ein wenig am Strand und sind dann später noch Essen gegangen.“

„Und das war alles?“, erkundigte sich Hylo erstaunt, während G’rila ein Stück auf dem Sofa vorrutschte, und die Stimme zu einem Flüstern herabsenkte

„Im Gegenteil, das war ja erst der Anfang.

Den Rest des Tages haben wir nämlich in einer Hütte verbracht, die ich eigens für uns gemietet hatte.“ Sie verdrehte schwärmerisch die Augen

„Und wir hatten einfach den besten Sex seit Beginn unserer Beziehung.“ Dies brachte die Schmugglerin erneut zum Lachen und sie lehnte sich lässig auf dem Sofa zurück

„Ich würde sagen, damit war das Unternehmen _Auszeit_ ein voller Erfolg.“

„Allerdings.“, stimmte die hochgewachsene Sith mit einem Lachen zu, als Hylo auch schon weitersprach

„Wisst Ihr… wenn Ihr öfter mal so eine Auszeit nehmen wollt, kann ich Euch gerne eine eigene Hütte auf Rishi besorgen.“

„Einfach so?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith überrascht, hatte sie sich doch die nächsten Tage selbst danach erkundigen wollen.

„Also wirklich. Ihr beleidigt mich, Commander.“, gab Hylo tadelnd zurück

„Natürlich ist das für mich kein Problem.

Ihr sagt mir, was Ihr Euch so vorstellt und ich besorge Euch das Gewünschte.“

„Immer gut einen Schmuggler zur Hand zu haben, was?“, stellte G’rila belustigt fest, worauf die Schmugglerin grinste

„Ihr sagt es.“

Darauf blieb es einen Moment still zwischen ihnen, ehe Hylo sich plötzlich aufsetzte und nach dem Datenpad griff, das sie beim Eintreten der hochgewachsenen Sith studiert hatte

„Beim Stichwort _Schmuggler_ fällt mir übrigens noch etwas ein.“ Sie wedelte bedeutungsvoll mit dem Pad

„Aygo hat mir die Infos über unsere Finanzen geschickt und ich muss sagen, es sieht leider nicht besonders gut aus.

Im Augenblick können wir uns zwar noch über Wasser halten, doch das verdanken wir nur einigen _unkonventionelleren_ Quellen, von denen ich nur ungern länger als nötig abhängig wäre.“

„Unkonventionellere Quellen?“, wiederholte G’rila irritiert, doch Hylo tat ihre Frage mit einem Wink ab

„Glaubt mir Commander, das wollt Ihr lieber nicht wissen.

Tatsache ist: wir brauchen entweder ein regelmäßiges Einkommen oder eine richtig große schwarze Kasse.“ Sie legte das Datenpad wieder zur Seite und erhob sich

„Und da ein geregeltes Einkommen für jemanden wie uns nur schwer in Frage kommt, werden wir uns wohl um Letztere bemühen müssen.“ Die Schmugglerin zwinkerte der Sith kurz zu und gab ihr dann mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie ihr folgen sollte.

Im Plauderton fuhr sie dann fort

„Und ich habe sogar schon den richtigen Mann dafür am Haken.

Er taucht zwar immer nur dann auf, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet, doch dafür kann man sich sicher sein, dass er das, was er verspricht, auch halten kann.“ Sie waren inzwischen am Aufzug angelangt und Hylo drückte den Knopf für die obere Etage.

„Wer ist er?“, erkundigte sich G’rila, während sie langsam nach oben fuhren

„Ein Geschäftsmann? Ein Kredithai?“

„Nein…“, erwiderte die Schmugglerin gedehnt

„Er ist nur ein Lügner… Betrüger… und Dieb…“

„Und so jemandem sollen wir vertrauen?“, fragte die Sith ungläubig, worauf Hylo ein unergründliches Lächeln aufsetzte

„Wie gesagt, er weiß was er tut und bringt seinen Job immer zu Ende…

Ihr solltet ihm nur nicht zu sehr vertrauen…“ Dann führte sie G’rila in die Cantina, wo gerade ein Sabacc-Spiel im Gange war, an dem Theron und zu ihrem Erstaunen auch Lana teilnahmen. Ihnen gegenüber saß ein fremder Devaronianer, der vermutlich derjenige war, den Hylo _am Haken_ hatte, denn sie steuerte direkt auf ihn zu.

„Also das war wirklich ziemlich interessant…“, stellte Lana lässig fest, als sie näher kamen, und ließ sich zufrieden nach hinten sinken

„Ich denke, ich gehe mit…“

„Ich erkenne einen selbstzufriedenen Sith, wenn ich ihn sehe.“, bemerkte Theron darauf mit einem kurzen Seufzen und setzte sich auf

„Ich passe.“

„Na dann lasst sehen.“, erklang die Stimme des Fremden und die Blonde, ebenso wie er selbst, deckten ihre Karten auf.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, in der Lana ungläubig auf sein Blatt starrte, dann erhob sie sich wütend

„Das kann nicht sein!

Ihr habt in der ganzen Runde jeden guten Zug abgelehnt und keine einzige Karte gesperrt. Ihr habt betrogen!“

„Hey hey, nicht so laut.“, gab der Devaronianer erheitert zurück

„Oder wollt Ihr, dass alle erfahren, dass die ehemalige Geheimdienstministerin sich von einem einfachen Gauner hat übers Ohr hauen lassen?“ Doch die blonde Sith fand sein Gebaren äußerst unlustig und winkte mit einem wütenden Schnauben ab, ehe sie davon stürmte.

„Du hast ja keine Zeit verschwendet, am Sabacc-Tisch ein Blutbad anzurichten.“, stellte Hylo trocken fest, während G’rila ihrer Geliebten nachdenklich hinterher blickte.

„Meine bevorzugte Hinrichtungsmethode.“, gab der Fremde begeistert zurück, worauf die Schmugglerin den Kopf schüttelte und ihm gegenüber auf die Bank rutschte.

„Darf ich vorstellen Commander, das ist der unzuverlässige Gauner, von dem ich Euch erzählt habe.

Unzuverlässiger Gauner, die Allianzkommandantin.“

„Gault Renow.“, stellte sich der Fremde daraufhin geschäftsmäßig vor und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um G‘rila die Hand zu reichen

„Ich habe von Euren Problemen gehört und weiß zufälligerweise _die_ Lösung dafür.“

„Das müsst Ihr mir näher erläutern.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und verschränkte skeptisch die Arme.

„Selbstverständlich.“, versprach Gault eifrig

„Doch zuerst erlaubt mir die Frage, habt Ihr schon mal von der Gilded Star gehört?“ Irritiert wollte G’rila den Mund öffnen, doch bevor sie dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, winkte der Devaronianer auch schon ab

„Nein nein, denkt gar nicht erst darüber nach, das habt Ihr nicht.“ Lässig lehnte er sich an die Wand und sprach dann weiter

„Nun dieses Schiff…

Arkann bewahrt in ihm die ganzen Reichtümer auf, die er während seines Kriegs mit der Republik und dem Imperium angehäuft hat.

Es ist praktisch eine fliegende Schatzkammer. Und ich gedenke, sie zu erobern und mir ihre goldenen Schätze einzuverleiben.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith hob sacht eine Braue

„Also seid Ihr hier, um die passenden Leute zu rekrutieren?“

„Naja… rekrutieren ist irgendwie das falsche Wort, denn eigentlich habe ich schon fast alle Leute zusammen.

Aber ich kenne Hylo so ein bisschen von früher und dachte mir, ich könnte mich mal wieder blicken lassen und ihr bei der Gelegenheit aus der Patsche helfen.“ Ein ironisches Grinsen glitt bei diesen Worten über das Gesicht der Schmugglerin

„Mir helfen…“, wiederholte sie

„Als ob.“

„Wie auch immer.“, tat Gault ihre Bemerkung ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder G’rila zu

„Seid Ihr dabei?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith musste nicht lange überlegen.

Ein Schiff voller Reichtümer... Arkann einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung machen…

„Ich bin dabei.“, nickte sie, worauf der Devaronianer zufrieden in die Hände klatschte

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr Euch eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würdet!“ Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit der Schmugglerin, den diese wohl zu deuten wusste, denn sie erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Cantina

„Wollen wir dann?“

„Wollen wir… was?“

„Aufbrechen natürlich! Eine Schatzkammer plündern und so...“, entgegnete Gault mit selbstverständlicher Stimme, worauf G’rila kurz den Kopf schüttelte

„Moment… heißt das, Ihr hattet schon alle Leute zusammen, bevor Ihr überhaupt mit mir geredet habt?“

„Nein nein…“, winkte er ab

„Nicht alle. Ein paar fehlen schon noch.

Außerdem wollte ich sichergehen, dass mein Plan auch Erfolg haben würde, bevor ich Ihn Euch unterbreite.“

„Na schön…“, brummte die hochgewachsene Sith

„Aber bevor wir aufbrechen muss ich trotzdem noch etwas erledigen.“

„Meinetwegen.“, gab der Devaronianer zurück und ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen

„Aber Ihr beeilt Euch besser, unser Zeitfenster ist begrenzt.“ Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln war G’rilas einzige Antwort, ehe sie den Raum in der Richtung verließ, in die Lana zuvor verschwunden war.

 

Der Präsenz ihrer Geliebten folgend, führte sie ihr Weg in die Wildnis unterhalb der Allianzbasis. Sie war jedoch noch kaum aus dem Fahrstuhl getreten, als sie auch schon die Spuren sah, welche die Blonde auf ihrem Weg hinterlassen hatte:

abgetrennte Äste, verkohlte Risse in dicken Baumstämmen, kokelnde Büsche und qualmende Spuren im knöchelhohen Gras. Das verlorene Spiel hatte ihr ganz offensichtlich sehr zu schaffen gemacht.

Die hochgewachsene Sith folgte dem Weg weiter und erreichte schließlich den kleinen See, wo sie vor einigen Tagen mit Valkorion gekämpft hatte. An seinem Ufer stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, Lana und blickte schweigend über das ruhige Wasser.

Langsam ging G’rila zu ihr hinüber und trat hinter sie

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Engel?“, fragte sie und streckte behutsam die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Naja…“, gab die Blonde zurück, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um, weshalb die hochgewachsene Sith schließlich noch näher an sie heran rückte und sacht die Arme um sie legte.

„Es war doch nur ein Spiel…“, sagte sie leise, während Lana sich dankbar an sie lehnte.

„Das mag schon sein.“, gab sie zurück

„Aber irgendwie hat dieser Gault betrogen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe.

Und wenn ich etwas nicht mag, dann gegen jemanden zu verlieren, von dem ich nicht alle Waffen kenne.“

„Wir sind eben beide Krieger der alten Schule.“, stellte G’rila fest und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken

„Aber du kannst nicht von jedem Gangster erwarten, dass er mit dem Konzept _Ehre_ vertraut ist.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht…“, murmelte die Blonde und schloss die Augen, während die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte

„Natürlich habe ich das.“ Sie beugte sich wieder vor und leckte und knabberte sich über Lanas Hals bis zu ihrem Ohr, unterbrochen von leise geraunten Worten

„Dem Feind auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen… seinen Kampfeswillen zu spüren… und ihn nur im Vertrauen auf die eigene Leidenschaft und Stärke zu besiegen… dafür leben wir…“ Ein sichtbarer Schauer glitt durch die blonde Sith und sie seufzte kurz

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, weißt du das?“

„Was denn?“, fragte G’rila belustigt nach und zog sie enger an sich

„Ich hab doch nur…“ Sie brach ab, als Lana sich in ihren Armen umdrehte und die Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte.

„Du hast nur, schon klar.“, gab sie zurück und küsste sie kurz

„Dabei weißt du ganz genau, dass es mich verrückt macht, wenn du mit dieser Stimme sprichst - selbst wenn du aus einem Telefonbuch vorlesen würdest.“

„Ich habe noch nie aus einem Telefonbuch vorgelesen.“, protestierte die hochgewachsene Sith, worauf die Blonde die Augen verdrehte

„Das ist hier nicht der Punkt...

Der ist eher weiter unten.“

„Weiter unten, also…“, stellte G’rila fest und blickte gespielt prüfend an ihrer Geliebten hinab, fing sich dafür aber prompt einen Knuff in die Seite ein.

„G’rila!“, sagte Lana vorwurfsvoll und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gesicht

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich rede.“

„Also schön…“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith lächelnd zu und ließ die falsche Ahnungslosigkeit fallen

„Ich weiß, wovon du redest.“. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Hand und wollte sich in Richtung der Allianzbasis auf den Weg machen

„Aber dafür gehen wir wohl besser zur Gravestone zurück, was?“

„Nicht nötig.“, erwiderte die Blonde mit einem Kopfschütteln und zog sie zu der nächsten Baumgruppe, die sie hinreichend vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg - vorausgesetzt, es kam niemand mit dem Aufzug hier herunter gefahren.

Milde erstaunt über diese ungewohnte Offenheit folgte G’rila ihr widerstandslos, bis sie schließlich bei einem der Bäume inne hielt und sich mit dem Rücken an seinen rauen Stamm lehnte. Obwohl ihre Gestik dabei mehr als deutlich verriet, was sie von der hochgewachsenen Sith wollte, legte diese zunächst sacht einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Bist du dir auch sicher, mein Engel?“, fragte sie dabei leise, was die Angesprochene mit einem energischen Nicken bestätigte.

„Ich weiß, was ich will.“, antwortete sie ihr

„Und ich will es jetzt.“ Da lächelte G’rila und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, während ihre Rechte langsam an Lanas Seite hinabglitt, unter den Saum ihrer Hose schlüpfte und zu jenem bestimmten Punkt wanderte, den die Blonde zuvor angesprochen hatte. Ein Schauer ging daraufhin durch den Körper der blonden Sith und mit einem begierigen Raunen schlang sie ein Bein um G‘rila und presste sie enger an sich.

Dies entlockte der hochgewachsenen Sith ein zufriedenes Schnurren und durch die Macht gab sie ein einzelnes Wort an ihre Geliebte weiter, das von einem solchen Stolz erfüllt war, dass es Lana die Tränen in die Augen trieb: _Odessen…_

Doch als die hochgewachsene Sith im nächsten Moment den Druck ihrer Berührung verstärkte, vergaß sie augenblicklich dieses Gefühl und schob erwartungsvoll die Zunge vor, wo sie sich mit der Zungenspitze ihrer Liebsten vereinigte und diese neckend umkreiste.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich dann wieder voneinander und als G’rila begann den Hals ihrer Geliebten mit Küssen zu bedecken, presste diese mit leisem Stöhnen den Kopf gegen den Stamm. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich dabei zusehens, so wie auch ihr Verlangen danach wuchs, den Körper ihrer Liebsten ganz nah zu spüren.

Irgendwie musste dies die hochgewachsene Sith erkannt haben, denn sie unterbrach ihre Bewegung und wisperte in das Ohr der Blonden

„Möchtest du dein Oberteil vielleicht lieber ausziehen?“ Einen Moment zögerte Lana noch, dann nickte sie kurz, streifte rasch das lästige Stück Stoff ab und ließ es achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen.

Abwartend blickte sie dann ihre Geliebte an, die mit den Augen jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut in sich aufzusaugen schien, ehe sie schließlich die freie Hand an ihre Hüfte legte.

Sanft streichelte sie über ihren Bauch und folgte dann der kaum sichtbaren Spur aus feinen Härchen, die sie direkt zu der Stelle führten, wo sie den aufgeregten Herzschlag der blonden Sith sehen konnte. Langsam schob sie dann eine Hand unter ihren BH, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die Brustwarze und rollte sie sacht hin und her, sodass sie das Erschauern ihrer Geliebten bis tief in ihren Geist spüren konnte.

Ihre Augen, groß und golden, ruhten bittend auf ihr und nachdem sie sich von ihrer Tiefe losgerissen hatte, beugte G’rila sich vor und küsste die Blonde zärtlich, während sich ihr Finger zwischen ihren Beinen wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Es schien ihr dabei, als wäre Lana in den vergangenen Sekunden noch feuchter geworden und schon nach kurzer Zeit schlang sie haltsuchend die Arme um die hochgewachsene Sith, während die Schauer in immer schnellerer Folge ihren Körper durchzuckten.

Als G’rila dann fühlte, dass ihr Orgasmus kurz bevor stand, löste sie sich aus dem Kuss und zog eilig ihre Finger zurück. Ein protestierendes Keuchen erklang daraufhin von der Blonden, doch schon war die hochgewachsene Sith in ihrem Geist und sandte ihr so deutliche Bilder, dass sie förmlich fühlen konnte, wie ihre Zunge über ihre Klit leckte.

„Bei der Macht…“, brachte sie heiser hervor und krallte sich fester an ihre Geliebte, während ihr Höhepunkt langsam heraufdämmerte und ihren Körper und Geist mit Erregung überflutete.

Als G’rila dann das Bild verstärkte und sie nun auch noch einen Finger an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu spüren glaubte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen und ergab sich stöhnend ihrer Lust. Zitternd drängte sie sich dichter in die Arme ihrer Liebsten, während ihr Orgasmus durch sie hindurch fegte und die negativen Emotionen der vergangenen Stunde mit sich fort riss.

Als er dann vorüber war, machte sich ein Gefühl völliger Entspannung in ihr breit und sie lockerte die Umklammerung ihrer Arme wieder.

Jetzt erst spürte sie den leichten Wind, der mit ihren Haaren spielte und die sanften Hände der hochgewachsenen Sith, die weich über ihren Rücken streichelten.

Ihre Präsenz verströmte noch immer das Gefühl von Stolz und zauberte ein Lächeln auf Lanas Gesicht.

„Für dich lohnt es sich eben, Prinzipien zu brechen.“, erklärte sie auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.

„So kommt es mir vor...“, erwiderte G'rila ebenfalls lächelnd und drückte sie sacht.

„Und du weißt ja, was man sich erzählt:

Es gibt keinen Frieden nur Leidenschaft... durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke...“ Die Blonde lachte leise und unterbrach damit den Redefluss der hochgewachsenen Sith

„Unter diesem Aspekt habe ich den Kodex bislang noch nicht betrachtet.“

„Dann kannst du ja den Rest des Tages nutzen, um darüber zu meditieren.“, schlug G'rila vor

„Und wenn ich zurückkomme, erzählst du mir, was für neue Erkenntnisse du dabei gemacht hast.“ Wieder lachte Lana und löste sich von ihrer Liebsten.

„Abgemacht.“, erklärte sie dabei, ehe sie sich bückte, um ihr fallengelassenes Oberteil aufzuheben und wieder überzustreifen.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass es mir gefällt, wenn du ohne mich weggehst.“, fügte sie noch warnend hinzu, worauf G'rila sie kurz zu einem Kuss an sich zog.

„Vergiss nicht, dass ein Teil von mir immer in dir ist.“, sagte sie liebevoll

„Ich bin nie weit weg.“

„Weit genug weg bist du trotzdem...“, seufzte die Blonde und griff nach ihrer Hand, um einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen

„Versprich mir einfach, dass du schnell wieder zurück kommst.“

„Das werde ich.“, versprach die hochgewachsene Sith

„Das werde ich auf jeden Fall.“

 


	41. Profit

Wenig später war sie wieder zurück in der Cantina, wo Gault bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

„Was habt Ihr denn so lange getrieben?“, fragte er dann auch sogleich, als er sie bemerkte, doch der Blick der hochgewachsenen Sith ließ ihn augenblicklich wieder verstummen.

„Ich hatte eine _private_ Sache zu erledigen…“, erklärte sie kühl, worauf er beschwichtigend die Hände hob

„Schon gut, ich hab ja nur gefragt. Gehen wir dann?“ Er wartete das zustimmende Nicken von G’rila noch ab und ging dann voraus zu einer der Andockplattformen, wo er seine Fähre abgestellt hatte. Dort wandte er sich jedoch noch einmal zu der hochgewachsenen Sith um

„Bevor wir aufbrechen, sollte ich vielleicht noch etwas erklären, denn ich war zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz ehrlich zu Euch.“

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“, fragte G’rila und verschränkte misstrauisch die Arme.

„Nun…“, meinte der Devaronianer ausweichend

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich hier bin, um Leute zu rekrutieren und dass ich noch nicht alle zusammen hätte.

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn eigentlich…“

„Was eigentlich?“, hakte die hochgewachsene Sith ungeduldig nach und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Eigentlich reicht eine Truppe von sechs Leuten vollkommen aus und dazu fehlt mir nur noch genau einer.“, brachte Gault hastig hervor, worauf G’rila kurz den Kopf schüttelte

„Also hattet Ihr doch schon mit meinen Leuten gesprochen, bevor Ihr Euch an mich gewandt habt.“

„Jaja, das habe ich.“, gab er nun zu

„Aber Ihr werdet später merken, dass diese Absprache notwendig war, denn ohne gewisse Mitglieder Eurer Allianz wäre der Plan nicht durchführbar gewesen.“

„Na schön…“, brummte die hochgewachsene Sith

„Weil es wirklich nicht viele Möglichkeiten wie diese gibt, an Finanzmittel für meine Allianz zu kommen, lasse ich Euch das mal durchgehen.

Ein weiteres Mal solltet Ihr meine Großzügigkeit allerdings nicht auf die Probe stellen.“, fügte sie abschließend noch hinzu und warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, der mehr als deutlich sagte, _wie_ _ungünstig_ es dann für ihn ausgehen würde.

„Schon gut, ich habe verstanden…“, murmelte Gault mürrisch und deutete auf die Fähre

„Können wir dann los?“

„Geht voran.“, erwiderte G’rila und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Schiff hin, worauf der Devaronianer die Einstiegsluke öffnete und den Pilotensitz in Beschlag nahm. Die hochgewachsene Sith folgte ihm dicht auf und sobald sie drin war, glitt die Tür wieder zu und die Fähre hob von der Landeplattform ab.

 

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde Flugzeit tauchte ein Planet vor ihnen auf und Gault, der sich zwischenzeitlich wieder gefangen hatte, drehte sich halb zu G’rila um.

„Auf diesem Planeten finden wir unseren letzten Mitstreiter und außerdem die Gilded Star. Die magnetische Strahlung hier macht es allerdings schwierig, sie mithilfe von Instrumenten zu orten.“ Er hielt kurz inne und wies zur Verdeutlichung auf die Konsole vor ihm, die unregelmäßig flackerte und seltsame Fehlermeldungen von sich gab.

„Die Elektronik spielt dadurch völlig verrückt und da es sich bei unserem Ziel zudem um einen Tarntanker der modernsten Klasse handelt, könnten wir sie praktisch nur finden, wenn wir zufällig dagegen prallen würden.“ Er lachte kurz und fuhr dann fort

„Aber ein- bis zweimal im Jahr dockt die Gilded Star an einer der Himmelsplattformen hier auf Vandin an, um neu betankt zu werden, und das...“ hier hob er einen Finger, um die Bedeutsamkeit zu unterstreichen

„Das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns an Bord begeben werden, um den größten Raubzug der Galaxie wahr werden zu lassen.“

„Ihr habt mir noch nicht erzählt, wie Euer Plan im Einzelnen aussieht.“, bemerkte die hochgewachsene Sith missbilligend, konnte sie sich doch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich so einfach war, wie der Devaronianer behauptete.

„Das werde ich später nachholen, sobald der Einsatztrupp vollständig ist.“, erklärte er lässig und blickte wieder nach vorne, wo mittlerweile eine Landeplattform aufgetaucht war

„So weiß jeder gleich mit was und wem er es zu tun hat.“ Schweigend nahm G’rila dies hin und beobachtete durch das Fenster, wie er das Schiff geschickt zu der Plattform manövrierte und schließlich landete.

 

„Was wollen wir nochmal hier?“, erkundigte sie sich dann, sobald sie draußen waren und blickte sich interessiert um.

Laut Aussagen des Devaronianers handelte es sich um eine Minenanlage, um die herum sich über die Jahrzehnte ein kleiner Handelshafen entwickelt hatte, in dessen Fracht- und Ladebereich sie sich augenblicklich befanden.

„Wir suchen hier einen… nunja… nennen wir ihn mal _Bekannten_ von mir.“, erklärte Gault und setzte sich in Bewegung

„Kommt, ich denke ich weiß, wo wir ihn finden können.“ Damit führte er sie zwischen Arbeitern, Lastendroiden und Becken voll stinkender grünlicher Brühe hindurch und einige abgenutzte Metallstege hinauf, bis er schließlich unvermittelt stoppte und die hochgewachsene Sith mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zur Seite zog.

„In dem Container da vorne ist er.“, zischte er halblaut und deutete auf einen Wohncontainer von nahezu zylindrischer Form

„Bevor wir mit ihm sprechen, sollte ich Euch allerdings noch etwas über ihn erzählen.“

„Etwa noch mehr, dass Ihr mir verschwiegen habt?“, fragte G’rila halblaut zurück, doch Gault schüttelte den Kopf

„Nicht so wie Ihr denkt.

Es ist nur so, dass unser letzter Mitstreiter möglicherweise nicht so gut auf denjenigen zu sprechen sein könnte, der ihn ohne seine Zustimmung mehrere Parsecs weit weg befördert hat.“

„Das habt Ihr getan?“, erkundigte sich die hochgewachsene Sith und wirkte dabei fast beeindruckt, was ihn dazu ermunterte, sich zufrieden zu ihr umzudrehen

„Damit unser Plan gelingen kann brauchen wir die Besten. Und unser Freund Dretcher ist nun einmal der beste Identitätsfälscher in diesem Teil der Galaxis.

Wir müssen ihn nur davon überzeugen, sich mal wieder aus seinem Unterschlupf herauszutrauen.“

„Ich denke im Überzeugen bin ich ganz gut.“, erwiderte G’rila trocken, worauf der Devaronianer kurz nickte

„Das dachte ich mir irgendwie.“ und zielstrebig auf den Container zusteuerte.

Während die hochgewachsene Sith ihm etwas langsamer folgte, schlug er bereits auffordernd die Faust gegen das Metall, um den Bewohner im Inneren auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er musste dies noch zweimal wiederholen, dann ging über ihnen summend eine Kamera an, gleich darauf gefolgt von einem seltsam verzerrt klingenden Ausruf

„Tyresius Lokai! Dass Ihr Euch zu mir traut!“

„Tyresius Lokai?“, wiederholte G’rila den Namen und wandte sich an ihren Begleiter

„Ein alter Deckname, den ich früher verwendet habe.“, erwiderte dieser achselzuckend und richtete das Wort wieder an Dretcher

„Ihr müsst mich verwechseln, mein Freund, mein Name ist Gault Renow und ich habe Euch einen geschäftlichen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.“

„Pah, mir könnt Ihr nichts vormachen Tyresius!“, erwiderte ihr gesichtsloses Gegenüber

„Ich kenne Euer Gesicht und weiß auch, wie Geschäfte mit Euch für mich zu enden pflegen.“

„Moment, was heißt das, _Ihr kennt sein Gesicht_?“, unterbrach die hochgewachsene Sith und trat einen Schritt näher an den Container heran.

„Ich habe vor einigen Jahren mal einen Doppelgänger für Euren sauberen Gangsterfreund gemacht.“, tönte es daraufhin schnaufend aus den Lautsprechern

„Er war perfekt.

Besser sogar als das Original, denn meine Version hat nicht geredet!“ Während G’rila eine Braue hob und zu Gault blickte, der eher genervt als beleidigt wirkte, fuhr Dretcher auch schon erregt fort

„Auf eine Bezahlung für diesen Auftrag warte ich übrigens noch heute!

Genau wie für die vielen anderen Male, als ich ihm dabei geholfen habe, seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er weiter sprach

"Aber dieses Mal wird es endgültig sein. Dafür sorge ich schon!" Es klickte und summte daraufhin einige Male um sie herum als sich etwa ein Dutzend Frachtcontainer gleichzeitig öffneten und sich die in ihrem Inneren befindlichen Droiden aktivierten.

"Heutzutage kann man wirklich alles bestellen…", stellte Dretcher noch süffisant fest, ehe die Droiden zum Angriff übergingen.

G'rila seufzte kurz und wandte sich an den Devaronianer

"Wir brauchen ihn auch ganz sicher?"

"Unbedingt.", bestätigte dieser, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith mit einem weiteren Seufzen ihre Schwerter aktivierte.

Wenig später waren von den Droiden nur noch rauchende Metallteile übrig und nachdem sie ihre Waffen weggesteckt hatten, traten sie wieder unter die Kamera.

"Kommt schon!", fluchte Dretcher, als er sie sah

"So war das nicht abgemacht!"

"Ich könnte mir denken, dass Ihr dieses Versteck sicher gern verlassen würdet.", gab G'rila zurück und verschränkte die Arme

"Wäre es das nicht wert, Euren Groll gegenüber meinem Begleiter zu begraben?"

"Ich soll meinen Groll begraben?", tönte es schnaubend zurück

" _Er_ ist doch derjenige, der mir schon seit Jahren etwas nachträgt!

Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, diesen Container zu verlassen, wird meine aktuelle Identität verraten!“

„Ja… gut…“, gab der Devaronianer auf den strengen Blick der hochgewachsenen Sith hin zu

„Vielleicht habe ich Dretchers Ruhestand ein wenig begünstigt.

Aber ich bin gewillt, unsere Unstimmigkeiten zu vergessen, wenn Ihr einen letzten Job für mich erledigt." Einen Augenblick blieb es still auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, dann öffnete sich die Klappe des Containers.

"Also schön…", brummte ein missmutig hervortretender Anomide und verschränkte die Arme

"Ich machen diesen blöden Job."

"Glaubt mir, Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen mein Freund!", verkündete Gault fröhlich und trat auf ihn zu.

"Ihr solltet Euch allerdings mal wieder mit dem Konzept _Körperhygiene_ vertraut machen…", fügte er naserümpfend hinzu und zog dann sein Datenpad heraus.

"Begebt Euch zu diesen Koordinaten, dann kann ich Euch dem Rest des Teams vorstellen." Dretcher nickte ruckartig zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, wirkte jedoch immer noch nicht besonders glücklich.

 

"Wieso gehen wir eigentlich ausgerechnet zu jemandem, der Euch tot sehen will?", fragte G'rila daher, sobald sie sich von dem Anomiden verabschiedet hatten und außer Hörreichweite waren.

"Das habe ich Euch doch schon gesagt.", erklärte der Devaronianer geduldig

"Weil Dretcher der Einzige ist, dem ich zutraue. dass er das hinbekommt."

"Dann will ich hoffen, dass er sich zu benehmen weiß…", brummte die hochgewachsene Sith, worauf Gault grinste

"Wenn er sein muffiges Versteck irgendwann verlassen will, wird ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

"Wollen wir hoffen, dass Ihr Recht habt.", gab G'rila zurück und bemerkte dann, dass sie der Devaronianer offenbar zu einem der Frachthangars führte.

"Wollt Ihr jetzt etwa noch eine Lieferung abholen?", erkundigte sie sich scherzhaft, doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Gault

"So könnte man es nennen."

Gemessenen Schrittes betrat er den Hangar und begrüßte zufrieden einen Nikto-Captain und dessen Crew

"Auf die Minute meine Herrschaften, sehr zuverlässig."

"Habt Ihr unser Geld?", knurrte der Captain nur und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

"Selbstverständlich.", erwiderte der Devaronianer

"Doch es wäre nachlässig, würde ich mir die bestellte Ware nicht vorher zeigen lassen, nicht wahr?" Der Nikto schüttelte kurz den Kopf, drehte sich dann aber zu seiner Crew um und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, auf den hin Bewegung in die bisher untätig herumsitzenden Nikto kam.

Eifrig machten sie sich am Frachtraum zu schaffen und präsentierten schließlich auf einem Stapler eine etwa sieben Meter lange Rakete.

"Ist das Euer Ernst?", fragte die hochgewachsene Sith und zog ungläubig eine Braue hoch, doch Gault war bereits auf die Rakete zugegangen und inspizierte sie eingehend.

"Zufrieden?", ertönte dann auch schon wieder die brummige Stimme des Captain

"Gebt uns jetzt unser Geld!"

"Tja… was das angeht müssten wir uns nochmal unterhalten…", erklärte der Devaronianer zögernd und drehte sich zu ihm um

"Denn eigentlich brauche ich ja nicht die _ganze_ Rakete…" Er hatte den Satz noch nicht vollständig zu Ende gesprochen, als die Crew des Nikto auch schon gesammelt ihre Waffen auf sie richtete.

"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.", stellte Gault daraufhin fest und zog einen Zünder aus der Tasche, den er seelenruhig drückte.

„Gault?!“, stieß G’rila ungläubig aus, während die Augen des Captain sich entsetzt weiteten

„Ihr Hurensohn!“, rief er aus

„Stoppt das!“ Doch der Devaronianer ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und verschränkte stattdessen die Arme.

„Nö.“, erklärte er dabei lässig, während eine mechanisch klingende Stimme aus dem Inneren der Rakete meldete

„Sprengkopf scharf.

Atomare Zerstäubung erfolgt in t minus 5 Minuten.“ Etwas an dieser Stimme kam der hochgewachsenen Sith vage bekannt vor, weshalb sie ihre Haltung etwas entspannte

„Ich an Eurer Stelle würde jetzt weglaufen.“

„Springen wäre vielleicht noch schneller.“, ergänzte Gault grinsend, während sich der Nikto-Captain umdrehte.

„Das werdet Ihr büßen!“, drohte er ihnen über die Schulter, ehe er eilig seiner Crew hinterherlief.

Mehr als zufrieden mit diesem Ausgang, drückte der Devaronianer erneut den Auslöser, um die Sprengung der Rakete abzubrechen. Entgegen seiner Erwartung, schaltete sie sich jedoch nicht ab, sondern die gleiche Stimme wie zuvor erklärte beinahe ironisch

„Abbruchsequenz abgebrochen.

Netter Versuch, Trottel!“

„Argh!“, fluchte Gault und warf den Auslöser beiseite, um hastig eine Abdeckung zu entfernen, unter der jede Menge verschiedenfarbiger Drähte zum Vorschein kamen.

„Sabotageversuch registriert.“, meldete die Rakete

„Notfallsprengung in Fünf…“ Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens trat auf das Gesicht des Devaronianers während er verzweifelt die Drähte musterte

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihre Neuverdrahtung furchtbar oder genial geworden ist.“ Die hochgewachsene Sith, der so langsam dämmerte, woher sie die Stimme kannte, verschränkte die Arme und erklärte trocken

„Wenn ich hier wegen Euch sterbe, bringe ich Euch um.“

„Weniger reden, mehr helfen!“, gab Gault aufgebracht zurück, während die Rakete mit ihrem Countdown fortfuhr

„Drei! Oh beinahe…

Zwei! Gleich geht’s los...

Eins! Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr auf!“ Bei den letzten Worten ließ sich der Devaronianer zu Boden fallen und warf schützend die Hände über den Kopf, sodass er nicht mitbekam, wie sich an der Oberseite der Rakete eine Klappe öffnete, aus der mit einem lauten

„Kabumm!“ eine blaue Twilek heraussprang, die bei dem Anblick des panisch auf dem Boden kauernden Gaults sofort in Gelächter ausbrach.

Während der Devaronianer sich wenig begeistert wieder aufrappelte, konnte G’rila nicht anders, als die Twilek in einem fort anzustarren.

Obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass die Stimme der Rakete die ihrer ehemaligen Gefährtin war, hatte sie nicht glauben wollen, dass sie es tatsächlich war. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen, in der sie zu wenig von ihrer Crew gehört hatte.

„Vette…?“, brachte sie dann schließlich heraus, worauf die Angesprochene verstummte und ungläubig zu ihnen herunter blinzelte.

„Ihr…!“, stammelte sie und wirkte dabei beinahe ängstlich, was sich die hochgewachsene Sith jedoch überhaupt nicht erklären konnte. Sie wollte eben danach fragen, als der Devaronianer sich wieder zu Wort meldete

„Gut, ihr kennt euch, da kann ich mir die Vorstellung ja sparen.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Twilek

„Hast du den Sprengkopf oder warst du zu sehr damit beschäftigt deine Sprüchlein zu üben?“

„Ja ich hab ihn…“, entgegnete Vette mit einem Augenrollen und verschwand wieder im Inneren der Rakte

„Alter Griesgram.“ Nach einem Augenblick tauchte sie dann wieder auf, einen etwa 30 cm großen Sprengkopf in der Hand.

Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete sie neben ihnen und grinste

„Hier habt Ihr ihn.“

„Ja schon gut.“, brummte Gault

„Ich glaubs dir ja.“

„Gut.“, gab die Twilek zufrieden zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung

„Da die Erbsenhirne inzwischen sicher bemerkt haben, dass nichts explodiert ist, werd ich mich mal lieber verabschieden.

Wir sehen uns im Versteck.“

„Wir sollten uns auch verdünnisieren.“, wandte sich der Devaronianer an G’rila

„Bevor sie wirklich zurückkommen.“ Diese riss sich vom Anblick der davonschreitenden Vette los, der sie nur zu sehr an den Beginn des ganzen Schlamassels mit dem Ewigen Imperium erinnerte, und nickte knapp

„Verschwinden wir.“

 

Das erwies sich leider leichter gesagt als getan, denn die Nikto-Piraten hatten offenbar bereits jede Menge Freunde mobilisiert, die sich ihnen auf ihrem Weg entgegen stellten.

 

Doch sie waren weder für die hochgewachsene Sith noch für Gault ein besonders großes Problem, sodass sie sich sogar genötigt sahen, einen Umweg einzulegen, um keine Spur aus Leichen hinter sich zurück zu lassen, die mögliche Verfolger direkt zum Unterschlupf des Devaronianers führen würde.

Wenig verwunderlich waren sie daher die letzten, die in dem geräumigen Appartement eintrafen, das Gault so unpassend _Versteck_ genannt hatte. Während der Devaronianer nach ihrem Eintreten sogleich zu Vette hinüber ging, die es sich in einer Sitzgruppe bequem gemacht hatte, ließ G’rila zunächst den Blick schweifen.

Gleich zu ihrer Linken kniete Dretcher und hatte den Kopf tief über einen vermutlich defekten Mausdroiden gebeugt, bei einem Holoprojektor vor der erwähnten Sitzgruppe standen SCORPIO und Senya, wobei insbesondere letztere wenig begeistert wirkte, und in der Sitzgruppe nahm Gault gerade neben der Twilek Platz und winkte ihr einladend zu, ihm zu folgen.

Dies tat sie nach einem weiteren Blick durch den Raum dann auch, blieb jedoch neben SCORPIO und Senya stehen und verschränkte die Arme

„Da wir komplett zu sein scheinen, könntet Ihr uns nun endlich in Euren Plan einweihen.“

„Sehr richtig.“, stimmte der Devaronianer zu und kramte neben sich nach einer Fernbedienung, mit der er den Projektor aktivierte.

„Wie bereits erwähnt, sind wir alle wegen der _Gilded Star_ hier.“, begann er, während auf dem Holo das Abbild eines großen Tankers auftauchte.

„Aber keine Sorge…“, winkte er ab

„Es geht hier nicht um eine Tibanna-Gasbetankung.

Was wir vorhaben, ist vielmehr der größte Raubzug in der Geschichte der Galaxie.“

„Ich glaube, Ihr wisst nicht, womit Ihr es hier zu tun habt.“, meldete sich Senya zu Wort und verschränkte die Arme

„Die Gilded Star ist kein x-beliebiger Tanker, der sich so einfach ausrauben lässt.

Ihr Tresorraum besteht aus speziell verdichteten Panzerstahl-Platten, die selbst größten Explosionen standhalten können.“

„Ihr scheint einiges darüber zu wissen.“, stellte G’rila daraufhin fest und musterte die Ritterin interessiert.

„Das sollte ich…“, gab diese trocken zurück

„Die Aufsicht über die Gilded Star war eine meiner Aufgaben, als ich noch unter Valkorion diente.“ Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Gault

„Und deshalb weiß ich, dass Euer Vorhaben unmöglich ist.

Das Schiff wird schwer bewacht und überall gibt es automatische Geschütze und lasergeschützte Zugangstüren, die uns den Zutritt verwehren.“

„Oh, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Hoherichterin Vaylin gehen kann, wohin sie will.“, gab der Devaronianer leichthin zurück, während auf dem Holo ein Abbild von Vaylin auftauchte.

„Wir haben hier schließlich einen der besten Identitätsfälscher der Galaxie und die größtmögliche genetische Übereinstimmung.“

„Es ist unmöglich, eine direkte Kopie zu erstellen.“, erklärte Dretcher von hinten und blickte von seiner Arbeit an dem Droiden auf

„Aber wenn ich ein paar kleine Fehler im Ausweis simuliere - und sowas kann hier auf Vandin mit seinem verrückten Magnetfeld durchaus mal vorkommen - dann wird keiner den Unterschied merken.“

„Seht Ihr, der Plan ist perfekt.

Und sobald die Hoherichterin und ihr _Attaché-Droide_ erstmal die Brücke erreicht haben, stehen uns alle Türen offen.“

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut.“, erwiderte Senya und deutete auf das Holo der Gilded Star, das zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgetaucht war

„Aber selbst wenn wir so weit kommen, werden wir niemals genug Zeit haben, alle Schätze aus der Tresorkammer zu tragen.“

„Wer hat was von raustragen gesagt?“, fragte Gault listig zurück

„Rein, das ist eine andere Frage.“ Er grinste und nickte kurz zu Vette hinüber, die sehr zufrieden drein sah

„Ihr erinnert euch doch, was Senya über den Tresorraum gesagt hat? Dass er jeder Explosion standhalten kann?

Nun, im letzten Schritt schneie ich mit der Desintegrationsbombe herein, die ich aus dem Raketensprengkopf basteln werde. Anschließend kommen Theron und Lana mit einem bereitstehenden Frachter und pumpen den wertvollen Goldstaub einfach in ihren Tank.“

„Hm, das ist so verrückt, dass es tatsächlich klappen könnte…“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith nachdenklich fest und kratzte sich am Kinn

„Habt Ihr auch an einen Fluchtplan gedacht?“

„Selbstverständlich!“, erwiderte der Devaronianer

„Nachdem wir damit begonnen haben, den Frachtraum leer zu pumpen, begeben wir uns alle zu dem Frachter und verdünnisieren uns anschließend mit unserer Beute.“ Er wechselte einen zufriedenen Blick mit der Twilek an seiner Seite, die bestätigend nickte

„Wir klauen Arcanns Reichtümer direkt unter seiner Nase und er wird nichts dagegen unternehmen können.“ Gault blickte sie der Reihe nach an und klatschte dann auffordernd in die Hände

„Also gut! Da jetzt jeder weiß was er zu tun hat und wir nicht mal mehr einen Tag Zeit haben, bis die Gilded Star an der Himmelsplattform andockt, sollte sich jetzt jeder mit seiner Rolle vertraut machen.

Die Treffpunktkoordinaten werde ich später noch verschlüsselt an eure Datenpads senden, achtet auf das Stichwort _Tibanna-Gasbetankung_.“ Er blickte sie noch einmal alle der Reihe nach an und gab ihnen dann mit einer auffordernden Geste zu verstehen, den Raum zu verlassen. Unter leisem Gemurmel verabschiedeten sie sich daraufhin, bis schließlich nur noch Vette und G’rila übrig waren.

 

„Tja… also…“, stellte die Twilek verlegen fest und blickte nervös auf ihre Fußspitzen

„Hätte ich vorhin gewusst, dass Ihr dabei wart, hätte ich meinen kleinen Scherz bei der Rakete natürlich sein lassen…“ Es schien ihr sichtlich unangenehm zu sein, doch die hochgewachsene Sith lächelte nur

„Wie lange hast du es denn schon versucht?“

„Oh ich…“, erwiderte Vette und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn

„Vielleicht so ein Dutzend Mal?“ Sie hob vorsichtig den Kopf und blickte auf ihre ehemalige Herrin, die ihr später noch so viel mehr geworden war: Gefährtin, Freundin, Schwester.

„Ihr seid also nicht sauer?“, erkundigte sich die Twilek dann, worauf G’rila den Kopf schüttelte

„Natürlich nicht.

Es ist ohnehin viel zu lange her, dass mich jemand bei einer Mission zum Lachen gebracht hat.“

„Das glaube ich Euch gerne.“, stellte Vette fest und senkte dann bedauernd den Kopf

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht nach Euch gesucht habe, aber wisst Ihr, nachdem Ihr verschwunden wart…

es gab für mich einfach keinen Platz mehr im Imperium.

Schließlich war ich nur eine Sklavin…“

„Für mich warst du das niemals, Vette…“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith sanft zurück und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Twilek.

„Vermutlich war ich deshalb so gerne bei Euch:

weil Ihr mich wie jemanden von Wert behandelt habt.“

„Du weißt, was ich diesbezüglich denke.“, erwiderte G’rila, worauf Vette erötend die Augen zu Boden senkte.

„Ihr habt ein paar Mal davon gesprochen…“, murmelte sie und sah dabei so verlegen aus, dass sich die hochgewachsene Sith genötigt sah, erneut ihre Stimme zu erheben

„Du hast damals deutlich deine Grenzen aufgezeigt und ich respektiere sie, wie ich auch dich respektiere.“ Erstaunt über diese Direktheit hob die Twilek den Kopf wieder und blickte G'rila an, doch als sie in ihrem Gesicht kein Anzeichen dafür sehen konnte, dass sie vielleicht nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, huschte ein Ausdruck von Stolz über ihr Gesicht.

Dadurch mutiger geworden, stemmte sie eine Hand in die Hüfte

"Nett von Euch, das zu sagen, aber ich wette Ihr habt in den letzten fünf Jahren einfach keine andere Twilek gefunden, die es mit Euch ausgehalten hat; was immer ihr auch getrieben habt." Ein dunkler Schatten glitt bei diesen Worten über das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith, ehe sie ihr schließlich antwortete.

"Ich war eine Gefangene des Ewigen Imperiums, Vette.", erklärte sie leise

"Arcann hatte mich in Karbonit eingefroren und ich…

ich sah euch alle sterben…"

"Oh.", kam es überrascht von Vette

"Das… also für meinen Geschmack klingt das selbst für Sith-Verhältnisse nicht besonders angenehm."

"Es war ein Alptraum.", bekannte G'rila und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder aus ihrem Geist zu vertreiben.

"Und deshalb wollt Ihr ihn vernichten? Diesen Arcann?", fragte die Twilek nach, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith düster nickte.

"Ich werde ihn für jedes einzelne Jahr büßen lassen.", erklärte sie und strich beinahe liebevoll über ihre Schwerter

"Für jedes einzelne…"

"Na das sollte Euch ja jetzt erheblich einfacher fallen, wo Ihr die süßeste Twilek der Galaxis wieder an Eurer Seite habt.", stellte Vette zufrieden fest und verschränkte die Arme.

Einen Augenblick später fiel ihr jedoch auf, was sie soeben gesagt hatte und sie verbesserte sich hastig

"Also nicht so wie Ihr denkt… ich meine…" An dieser Stelle wurde sie von G'rilas Lachen unterbrochen und hielt irritiert inne.

"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Vette, ich hab dich schon verstanden." sie zwinkerte kurz und fügte dann hinzu

"Außerdem bin ich ohnehin vergeben und sie würde mir die Hölle heiß machen, würde ich sie für irgendwen sitzen lassen."

"Oh gut.", gab die Twilek erleichtert zurück und räusperte sich kurz

"Dann können wir uns ja wieder unserem morgigen Vorhaben zuwenden."

"Können wir.", stimmte die hochgewachsene Sith zu und wandte sich zum Gehen

"Allerdings werde ich heute Abend noch woanders gebraucht und deshalb…" Dieses Mal war es Vette, die lachen musste und schmunzelnd winkte sie ab

"Schon verstanden.

Dann beeilt Ihr Euch besser, denn wenn sie nur ein wenig so ist wie ihr..." Sie brach ab, als G'rila mahnend einen Finger hob, doch da sie dabei alles andere als verärgert wirkte, grinste die Twilek wissend.

"Bis morgen Commander…", flötete sie dann und ließ die hochgewachsene Sith kopfschüttelnd in dem Appartement zurück.

"Vette…", stellte diese daraufhin fest und lachte leise, sie hatte die Twilek wirklich mehr vermisst, als sie gedacht hatte.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Odessen, wo, wie sie wusste, eine gewisse blonde Sith nur zu sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete…

 


	42. Luftholen

Da SCORPIO und Senya die Nacht ebenfalls nicht auf Vandin verbringen wollten, konnte G'rila mit ihnen zurück zur Allianzbasis fliegen.

Dort angekommen steuerte sie ohne Umschweife den zentralen Kontrollraum an, wo Lana an einem der Terminals ihr Allianznetzwerk überprüfte. Sobald die hochgewachsene Sith jedoch nah genug herangekommen war, drehte sie sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr einen Blick, bei dem G'rila ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Du bist zurück.", sagte sie dann, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith verschmitzt grinste

"Sieht ganz so aus."

"So gute Laune?", stellte Lana fest und hob eine Braue

"Hattest wohl eine Menge Spass ohne mich, mh?"

"Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.", beruhigte sie G'rila, legte die Hände an ihre Hüfte und zog sie sanft an sich

"Ich habe nur ein ehemaliges Crew-Mitglied wiedergetroffen."

"Dann ist es ja gut.", gab die Blonde zurück und küsste sie kurz.

"Und du bist hier am Arbeiten?", erkundigte sich die hochgewachsene Sith und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Terminal hinter Lana.

"Achja, das Übliche halt…", seufzte diese und warf dem Computer über die Schulter einen missmutigen Blick zu

"Man glaubt gar nicht, was sich in ein nur einem Tag so alles ansammelt."

"Dann musst du eben mal ein bisschen Arbeit an Theron abgeben.", erwiderte G'rila und drückte sie sacht, worauf die Blonde leise lachte

"Morgen.

Heute muss ich zuerst noch das Chaos entwirren."

"Dann aber wirklich.", gab die hochgewachsene Sith streng zurück, sodass Lana grinsen musste.

"Versprochen.", erklärte sie und setzte dann einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf

"Aber du hast doch bestimmt noch was anderes vor, als mir die ganze Zeit über die Schulter zu schauen, oder?

Sonst werde ich hier nämlich nie fertig."

"Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste…", stellte G'rila belustigt fest und küsste sie noch einmal, ehe sie sich von ihr löste

"Aber keine Sorge, ich wollte ohnehin ein wenig trainieren gehen und werde dich nicht weiter vom Arbeiten abhalten."

Damit wandte sie sich um und schritt davon, während ihr die blonde Sith lächelnd hinterher blickte, ehe sie sich wieder dem Terminal zuwandte.

 

Wenig später stieg die hochgewachsene Sith unterhalb der Basis von der Plattform des Aufzugs und folgte dem bekannten Weg einige Minuten, bis sie an das Ufer des flachen Sees kam. Knapp fünf Meter hinter ihr endete der Waldsaum und lief bis zum Ufer in eine grasige Fläche aus, die eine ideale Trainingsfläche bot, während ein steter Luftstrom von Richtung des Sees für eine angenehme Abkühlung sorgte.

Nachdem G’rila sich ein wenig mit dem Terrain vertraut gemacht hatte, zog sie ihre Schwerter und ließ sie langsam durch die Luft kreisen.

Konzentriert ging sie die Abläufe der einzelnen Schwerthiebe, Sprünge und Ausweichmanöver durch und schloss schließlich sogar die Augen, sich einzig und allein auf die Macht verlassend und auf die jahrelang trainierten Reflexe ihres Körpers.

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde auf diese Weise trainiert hatte, befestigte sie ihre Lichtschwerter wieder sorgsam am Gürtel und absolvierte zum Abschluss noch ein paar Liegestütze und andere Kraftübungen, welche sich mit den umherliegenden Materialien bewerkstelligen ließen. Als dann schließlich eine angenehme Schwere in ihren Muskeln einzusetzen begann, beschloss sie es für heute genug sein zu lassen und kehrte in ihre Kabine auf der Gravestone zurück.

Beinahe erleichtert warf sie die Kleider von sich, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte und durchquerte schließlich auf bloßen Sohlen den Raum und verschwand im Badezimmer. Dort ließ sie so lange kaltes Wasser über ihren Körper fließen, bis sie nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte von Innen heraus zu glühen.

Anschließend trocknete sie sich ab und ging wieder in ihre Kabine zurück, wo ihr Blick sofort auf das Bett fiel, dass trotz ihres müden Körpers noch nie weniger einladend gewirkt hatte. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen offenbar so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Lana beim Einschlafen neben ihr lag, dass es ihr jetzt beim besten Willen nicht möglich erschien, sich einfach in das leere Bett zu legen.

Milde belustigt über diese Tatsache, schlüpfte sie daher in ihre Schlafkleidung und beschloss die Zeit bis die blonde Sith ihre Arbeit beendet hatte damit zu überbrücken, über die Macht zu meditieren. Fertig angekleidet hockte sie sich also in die Mitte der Kabine, ein Bein aufgestellt und den Kopf gesenkt, als entbiete sie einem unsichtbaren Meister ihren Tribut. In dieser Haltung verharrte sie eine geraume Zeit, während der sie sich immer tiefer in die dunkle Seite der Macht vertiefte.

Etwas anderes als das Strömen dieser pulsierenden Energie gewann erst dann wieder an Bedeutung, als einige Stunden später Lana die Kabine betrat. Diese musste lächeln, als sie die hochgewachsene Sith so sah und trat von hinten an sie heran.

"Hallo mein Liebling.", wisperte sie dabei und strich mit einer Hand sacht über den Nacken ihrer Geliebten, worauf diese blinzelnd aus ihrer Meditation erwachte.

"Konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte sie liebevoll, während G'rila sich steif erhob und schließlich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Es gehört sich nicht, schlafen zu gehen, wenn der Partner nicht da ist…", nuschelte sie und vergrub tief seufzend das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

"Manchmal bist du ein echter Softie, weißt du das?", gab die Blonde schmunzelnd zurück und schlang die Arme um die hochgewachsene Sith, die zufrieden ihren Duft einsog.

"Vielleicht…", murmelte sie langsam und erkundigte sich dann

"Findest du das schlimm?"

"Überhaupt nicht.", entgegnete Lana und ließ ihre Finger langsam G'rilas Rücken hinabgleiten, sodass diese ein genießerisches Brummen von sich gab.

Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion beugte sich die Blonde kurzentschlossen vor und raunte verführerisch

"Sollen wir dann jetzt ins Bett gehen?

Oder muss ich dich hier an Ort und Stelle vernaschen?"

"Klingt sehr verlockend…", stellte die hochgewachsene Sith erschauernd fest und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Hals

"Aber ich glaube ich hätte dich lieber… weniger angezogen."

"Dachte ich mir fast.", lächelte Lana und machte sich sanft von ihr los, um ihre Rüstung abzulegen. Der goldene Blick ihrer Geliebten folgte dabei jeder ihrer Bewegungen, bis sie endlich ihr Schlafshirt übergestreift hatte und in ihre wartenden Arme zurückkehrte.

 

Während G’rila zunächst lediglich ihre Nähe auf sich wirken ließ, schob die Blonde bereits den Kopf vor und küsste sich über ihre Schulter und zu ihrem Hals.

Sacht verteilte sie kleine Liebesbisse auf der weichen Haut und spürte, wie der Körper der hochgewachsenen Sith in ihren Armen lustvoll erzitterte. Dieses Gefühl wurde stärker, als sie kurz darauf die Hände unter ihr Shirt gleiten ließ und langsam nach oben schob.

Tief Luft holend schloss G’rila die Augen und wartete darauf, dass die streichelnden Hände ihre Brüste erreichten. Dazu kam es allerdings nicht, denn kurz vorher stoppte Lana ihre Bewegung und wisperte mit dunkler Stimme

„Ich denke jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, dein Oberteil auszuziehen…“

Auf diese Worte reagierte die hochgewachsene Sith jedoch nicht, sondern schien vielmehr vor lauter Anspannung zu keiner Bewegung fähig, weshalb die Blonde schließlich selbst die Initiative ergriff und ihre Geliebte von dem lästigen Kleidungsstück befreite.

Dass G'rila während dieser Zeit beharrlich weiter die Augen geschlossen hielt, war wohl ein weiteres Zeichen für ihre Innere Spannung, auch wenn ihr Versuch, auf diese Weise die Kontrolle zu behalten, nur zu schnell scheitern sollte.

Nachdem Lana ihr nämlich endlich das Shirt ausgezogen hatte, warf sie es achtlos zur Seite und küsste und knabberte sich über den Oberkörper der hochgewachsenen Sith bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Dort löste sie sich von ihr und strich stattdessen mit den Händen über die weichen Rundungen, bis sich die Brustwarzen steif aufrichteten und G’rila sichtbar erschauerte.

„Du bist so wunderschön…“, murmelte die Blonde leise, während ihre Finger mit den empfindlichen Spitzen spielten, bis die hochgewachsene Sith schließlich einen verlangenden Laut von sich gab und Lana lächelnd den Blick hob.

„Kein Wunder, dass du in diesem Zustand nicht schlafen konntest…“, bemerkte sie dabei und rollte sacht eine Brustwarze zwischen zwei Fingern

„Du hast dich ja richtig nach mir gesehnt.“

„Das tue ich immer…“, brachte G’rila mit rauer Stimme hervor, worauf die Blonde einen Kuss auf ihre Brust hauchte.

„Softie.“, wiederholte sie zärtlich und glitt dann langsam an ihrer Geliebten hinab, wobei sie auch gleich ihre Unterhose mit herunterzog.

„Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, was du brauchst…“, fuhr sie fort, setzte einen Kuss auf ihren Venushügel und glitt dann mit der Zungenspitze zwischen ihre Beine.

Ein Zucken ging daraufhin durch den Körper der hochgewachsenen Sith und keuchend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten, um sich davon abzuhalten, Lana zu einer schnelleren Bewegung zu nötigen. Diese genoss es sichtlich, ihre Geliebte so um den Verstand zu bringen und leckte einige Male genussvoll durch die Feuchtigkeit, ehe sie sich endlich auf ihre Klit konzentrierte und diese mit der Zunge umkreiste.

Ihre Berührung jagte elektrisierende Schauer durch G’rila und machte es ihr zunehmend schwerer, die Kontrolle zu behalten und Lana nicht einfach zu überwältigen. In dem Versuch, die durch die Meditation geweckten Machtkräfte im Zaum zu halten, spannte sich ihr Körper daher mehr und mehr an und ihre Erregung wuchs in rasantem Tempo.

Als sie dann kurz davor war, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, schloss die Blonde die Lippen um ihre Klit und begann abwechselnd daran zu saugen und zu lecken.

Überwältigt von dem dadurch ausgelösten Gefühl, vermochte die hochgewachsene Sith die in ihr pulsierende Macht nicht mehr aufzuhalten und während ihre Lust sie überwältigte, breitete sich die Macht schockwellenartig um sie herum aus und erschütterte das Mobiliar in der Kabine.

Ein dunkles Flackern bildete sich dabei um G’rilas Körper und dehnte sich noch mehrere Male pulsartig aus, während Lana sie, von der ungewöhnlichen Machtdemonstration scheinbar unbeeindruckt, mit sachtem Lecken durch die Nachbeben brachte. Die Energie erreichte dabei jedoch nicht mehr die Stärke der ersten Welle und nachdem die Erregung der hochgewachsenen Sith abgeklungen war, verblasste es langsam wieder.

G’rila kämpfte noch mit den Nachwirkungen des ungewohnt heftigen Höhepunktes, als sich die blonde Sith bereits wieder erhob und dabei die Nägel über den erhitzten Körper ihrer Geliebten streifen ließ.

„So leidenschaftlich…“, schnurrte sie, worauf die hochgewachsene Sith sie an sich zog und erneut das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„ _Du_ bist meine Leidenschaft.“, murmelte sie atemlos, während Lana schmunzelnd über ihren Rücken streichelte

„Na das will ich doch auch schwer hoffen.“ Dann schwieg sie eine Weile, bis sich der Atem ihrer Geliebten wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Denkst du, wir können dann jetzt ins Bett gehen?“, fragte sie schließlich, erhielt jedoch lediglich ein unverständliches Genuschel als Antwort, weshalb sie sich mit sanfter Gewalt von G’rila losmachte

„Da ich, im Gegensatz scheinbar zu dir, ziemlich müde bin, fasse ich das jetzt einfach mal als _Ja_ auf.“, erklärte sie dabei, ließ die hochgewachsene Sith stehen und lief zum Bett hinüber.

Dort angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz zu ihrer Geliebten um, die sich zwischenzeitlich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte und lächelte

„Zieh dich an, dann darfst du auch ins Bett kommen.“ Ihre ganze Art wirkte dabei so sexy, dass G’rila sich dazu zwingen musste, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, um ihre Kleider vom Boden aufzulesen.

Mit noch immer leicht zitternden Fingern zog sie sich an und folgte schließlich der Blonden, die es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht hatte und nun einladend die Decke anhob.

„Na komm schon her, Liebling.“, sagte sie, was sich die hochgewachsene Sith nicht zweimal sagen ließ und neben sie unter die Decke kroch.

„Du weißt schon, was passiert, wenn du damit weitermachst, oder?“, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme und brachte Lana zum Lächeln.

„Weitermachen?

Du meinst hiermit?“, erkundigte sie sich arglos und ließ eine Hand unter ihr Shirt gleiten.

„Zum Beispiel…“, murmelte G’rila und schob den Kopf vor, um sie zu küssen.

„Ja, ich denke das weiß ich.“, erwiderte Lana, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und zog ihre Hand zurück

„Aber für heute reicht es mir völlig, dass du neben mir liegst.“

„Gut.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und schob sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen näher an die Blonde heran.

Inzwischen spürte sie die Anstrengungen des Kampftrainings und der stundenlangen Meditation deutlich, sodass simples _nebeneinander liegen_ mit einem Mal ziemlich verlockend wirkte. Sie war sogar so müde, dass sie nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, die Augen offen zu halten, diese doch schloss und dem schier überwältigenden Verlangen ihres Körpers nach Schlaf nachgab.

Lana betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, während sie immer tiefer in den Schlaf glitt und strich schließlich zärtlich über eine Seite ihres Gesichtes.

„Ich liebe dich G’rila.“, wisperte sie dabei und musste lächelte, als sie kurz darauf die Präsenz ihrer Geliebten in ihrem Geist spürte.

Es war zwar nur ein unterbewusstes Verbinden ihrer Geister, doch nichts desto trotz fühlte die blonde Sith wie sie G’rilas Liebe durchströmte und schloss zufrieden die Lider. Dicht an den Körper ihrer Geliebten geschmiegt dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie auch im Land der Träume versunken war.

 


End file.
